Las Plumas del Fénix
by TheZoe611
Summary: Han pasado 4 años desde que Genki derroto al alma de Moo, pero tendrá que regresar por un nuevo peligro que amenaza al mundo de los monstruos, para eso debera confiar en sus amigos y descubrir que esta ocultando Hare y que son las plumas del fénix.
1. Prologo

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Prologo:

4 años después…

En una ciudad de Japón, el cielo estaba de color gris y debes en cuando aparecían rayos de luz que iluminaban las calles, tres alumnos hablaban sobre el partido de futbol del colegio de hace unas horas mientras caminaban por el centro.

-La parte que más me emociono fue cuando el delantero paso al portero de una forma magnífica y…. ¡Goool!- Menciono un chico de gafas a uno más alto de pelo negro.

- Bueno en eso tienes razón Yuto, pero no puedes negar el movimiento del portero cuando evito el intento de gol de los 3 delanteros- Respondió este con una sonrisa.

-¡Bien chicos, yo ya me voy!- Hablo el otro chico, un poquito más bajo que el chico de pelo negro.

-¡Hasta mañana presidente!

-¡Hasta mañana Yuto, hasta mañana Hiroto!-Y dicho y hecho, el joven se separo de sus amigos en una esquina, hiendo a una calle con árboles de cerezo, donde caían pétalos por todas partes, haciendo esa calle como un jardín en su esplendor.

"Los chicos tienen razón, si seguimos así nuestro curso quedara como el mejor equipo de futbol del colegio", pensó el chico mientras veía como caían los pétalos de cerezo de los árboles, de repente se detuvo, y alzo su mano derecha intentando tomar un pétalo, al primer intento lo logro, bajo la mano y miro el pétalo que tenia. En ese mismo momento unos rayos de luz pasaron por las ramas de los árboles e iluminaron al muchacho, un joven de 15 años con los ojos de un color café, con el pelo del mismo color un poco desordenado por delante, pero ordenado por detrás, vestía un uniforme negro (el típico uniforme de varón en Japón) y llevaba una mochila verde.

"Mochi" pensó el joven Genki mirando al cielo y recordando la última vez que vio a sus amigos monstruos.

"Habían derrotado al alma de Moo, el general Durahan había recuperado su cuerpo y, junto a sus secuaces, se habían vuelto buenos, Holly había recuperado a su padre y los rastros del mal se habían erradicado en todas partes. Él ya había tomado su mochila verde donde guardaba sus preciados patines, ya se había puesto su gorra y junto con Holly, el padre de ella, Mocchi, Suezo, Golem, Tiger y Hare miraban un nuevo comienzo tras la batalla que habían tenido, sin embargo…

-¡Genki que te pasa!- grito Suezo.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Genki a su amigo de color amarillo.

-¡Tu… tu cuerpo!-tartamudeo Hare, parecía aterrado igual que los demás, Genki no sabía el porqué de eso, hasta que sintió una ráfaga de frio en su cuerpo, y al vérselo noto que estaba poco a poco desapareciendo y,aunque los rayos del sol lo atravesaban,esa sensación de frio permanecía en el.

-¡Genki-chií!-Grito Mochi abalanzándose sobre él, pero solo lo atravesó.

-¡¿Qué… que está pasando?-pregunto Tiger, pero nadie le respondió, todos estaban petrificados al ver como desaparecía su amigo.

-¡Genki!-grito Golem cuando las piernas de su amigo desaparecían en un polvo morado como si fuesen una estatuilla de arena soplada por una leve brisa. Aunque sus piernas desaparecían frente a sus ojos, Genki seguía parado, como si las tuviera, mirándose horrorizado, vio que ahora el resto de su cuerpo desaparecía en ese polvo morado, levanto una mano intentando tocar el aire en dirección en sus compañeros.

-¡AMIGOS!-

-¡GENKII!-grito Holly, acercándose a él, pero ahora solo quedaba su mano en el aire, ya que su cuerpo, cabeza y otro brazo habían desparecido, Holly intento tomar la mano de su amigo, pero, como le sucedió a Mochi, solo la atravesó, desapareciendo el único rastro de su amigo.

Él, Genki, apareció recostado en el suelo de la tienda donde había viajado al mundo de los monstruos, se enderezo y vio la pantalla donde había puesto el juego para entrar en ese extraño mundo, pero solo salía "Fin del Juego".

Había terminado… su labor finalizo, ayudo a Holly a encontrar a su padre y a destruir finalmente a Moo, por eso desapareció, ya no tenía nada que hacer hay, aun así, se sentía vacio, así que se miro por todas partes del cuerpo revisando si se había dejado alguna parte de él, hasta que entendió que ese vacío era por alejarse de sus amigos nuevamente, se sintió solo, hasta que recordó que sus amigos no lo perdonarían por dejar de ser él, Genki, el campeón de los monstruos, se levanto, se quito los zapatos (para no ensuciar el piso, se los pondría en la puerta) miro a la pantalla del juego en donde se mostraban los créditos "Hasta luego chicos" dijo Genki con una sonrisa y se fue a toda prisa, llegando a la puerta se coloco los zapatos y salió de la tienda, ya era de noche y parecía que en su mundo solo pasaron unas horas, pero no le importaba, se acomodo la gorra naranja, respiro el aire fresco y se encamino a su hogar, listo para inventarle a su madre una excusa de porque llegaba a casa a esas horas y donde había encontrado su mochila y sus patines"

Genki seguía mirando su mano donde estaba el pétalo de cerezo que atrapo, el símbolo de Mochi, y se pregunto donde estarían todos ellos, en esos cuatro años transcurridos, aunque ya se los imaginaba, de seguro habían vuelto al pueblo de Holly para reconstruirlo, Suezo de seguro exhibía su manera de tele transporte a los ciudadanos, el padre de Holly ayudaría a los ciudadanos con algunas construcciones, Golem estaría cocinando en el restaurante que tendrían en ese pueblo, Hare estaría sacando la cuenta de las ganancias, y a su lado estaría Tiger, recostado, vigilando que nadie se fuera sin pagar o que entren ladrones al restaurante, Mochi estaría entregándoles los platos de comida a los clientes y Holly (si tenía 16 años la última vez que la vio Genki, ahora tendría sus 20 años, toda una adulta) estaría preguntándole a los clientes que desean.

Genki dejo caer el pétalo y miro adelante, no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedo hay parado, recordando a sus amigos, dio un suspiro y dijo:

-Mejor llego rápido a casa, se supone que hare el trabajo con Akari y no pienso llegar tarde, me asusta cuando se enoja.

Y así Genki emprendió una carrera a su casa, por el camino con árboles de cerezo haciendo una pirueta, tal y como había hecho hacia cuatro años, cuando había regresado por primera vez del mundo de los monstruos después de la lucha contra Moo.

* * *

><p>Espero que la historia haiga sido de su agrado, comenten por favor<p> 


	2. A Empezar de Nuevo

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 1:

A empezar de nuevo.

-¡Ya llegue!- dijo Genki mientras se quitaba los zapatos escolares y se ponía las pantuflas verdes en la entrada de su departamento.

-Me alegro, ve a tu cuarto Genki, Akari ya llego y te está esperando con los materiales lista para trabajar, aprovecha de subir esos dulces de la mesa a tu pieza- le dijo la voz de su madre desde la cocina.

-Ok- dijo Genki tomando el plato con dulces en la mesa y encaminándose a su pieza.

Al llegar toco la puerta con los nudillos y dijo.

-¿Se puede?

-¿Para qué pregunta, si la pieza no es mía sino suya, presidente?-respondió una voz femenina desde dentro de la habitación.

"Presidente…" pensó Genki, solo cuando alguien que no es Yuto o Hiroto le habla así se queda extrañado y recuerda que es el presidente de su curso.

-No es necesario tanta formalidad, Akari -dijo Genki mientras abría la puerta-Qué yo sepa no estamos en el colegio para que me llames así.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, Genki, pero yo no soy la profesora para que toques la puerta y pidas permiso para entrar, ya que a mí no me importa que llegues tarde, además no es ninguna clase- le respondió una chica de pelo corto de color rosa y ojos azules, que se encontraba sentada en su cama, igual que Genki aún usaba el uniforme de la escuela, un traje de marinero color azul la falda, blanco la polera y rojo el pañuelo, tenía su bolso en el suelo y en la cama ya estaban esparcido los materiales.

-Tuche…-dijo Genki mientras cerraba la puerta, la chica se rio un poco por el comentario.

-Traje dulce-señalo Genki entregándole el plato entero.

-Normalmente se entrega uno solo y no todo el plato- dijo Akari tomando uno y entregándole el resto a Genki.

-Como sea…-dijo mientras se comía uno y dejaba el plato en una mesita, dejo la mochila junto al bolso de su amiga, se arremango las mangas y dijo con entusiasmo-¡A trabajar!

-Como sea…-dijo la joven mientras sacaba un plumón de su estuche.

Paso el tiempo, como después de 1 hora y media terminaron el trabajo y los dulces.

-Estoy muerto…-dijo Genki dejando sus mangas en su estado normal y tirándose a la cama.

-Si estuvieras muerto no hablarías- le dijo su amiga mientras se estiraba y guardaba los materiales en su bolsa- Por cierto está vez yo me llevare el trabajo.

-¡¿Eh? , ¿Por qué?-pregunto extrañado el niño mientras se sentaba en su cama y contemplaba como su amiga guardaba en forma diagonal la cartulina que contenía el trabajo con sumo cuidado en su bolso.

-Porque la última vez que te llevaste un trabajo llego al colegio empapado-dijo la joven alzando las cejas mirando el rostro sorprendido de su amigo.

-¡Oye, estaba lloviendo y lo único que tenia para cubrirme era la cartulina, además era el trabajo mojado o un regaño de la profesora por llegar mojado a la sala!- se defendió el joven dolido.

-Claro…, mira te traje esto, espero te guste, ya sabes que mi padre trabaja en la empresa de estos juegos y, como le dije que eres un fans de su trabajo (miro a su alrededor para ver los poster de juegos que tenia Genki en la habitación) te mando esto- Saco una caja de video juego de "Monster Rancher" de su bolso y se la entrego a un Genki atónito- Me gusta el diseño de los personajes-agrego- especialmente de ese que parece, no sé ¿un pato, o es ornitorrinco?, bueno ,la cosa es que me gusta, y no es porque sea de color rosa, ¿Genki?

Pero Genki ya no la escuchaba, se quedo mirando la caratula con el título "Monster Rancher" y abajo salía "Las Plumas del Fénix", pero sobre todo le sorprendió ver la imagen de Suezo, Golem, Mochi, Tiger, Hare y Holly (quien tenía la misma apariencia con la que la recordaba Genki) debajo del título.

"No ha cambiado nada…, no, es que no han pasado años para ella…" pensó Genki, sin decidirse en gritar de triunfo o saltar de alegría por toda la casa.

-¡TIERRA LLAMANDO A GENKI, RESPONDAN CAMBIO!-grito Akari para llamar la atención de su amigo, y resulto, ya que este dio un salto por el susto, se resbalo con las sabanas y cayo bocarriba al suelo.

-Lo siento…-dijo Akari al ver lo que provoco.

-La próxima vez me zarandeas o toses, ay mi espalda…-agrego Genki mientras se sentaba y se sobaba la espalda con las manos.

-Lo siento…-repitió la amiga.

-No te preocupes- dijo Genki con esa sonrisa propia de el- además te agradezco lo del juego-señalo la caja que estaba en la cama.

-Ok-dijo Akari al ver que él no se enojo, vio la hora en el reloj que estaba arriba de la puerta (17:18)-Bien será mejor que me valla- pesco su bolsa mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría.

-Te acompaño- dijo Genki mientras la acompañaba.

-No será necesario-dijo Akari mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-No sería un buen anfitrión si no te acompaño- repuso Genki, aunque no solo era por eso, ya que si comenzaba a jugar ese juego y ocurría lo que el creería que podía ocurrir, mejor ir por los zapatos que se encontraban frente a la puerta, y también pescar un poco de fruta a escondidas, aunque no se haría muchas ilusiones.

Akari dio un suspiro, llegaron al final de la escalera, después al frente de la puerta donde ella se puso los zapatos escolares.

-Bueno, nos vemos el lunes, adiós. Dijo mientras abría la puerta de salida.

-Adiós- dijo Genki mientras miraba como la puerta se cerraba "era cierto, es fin de semana" pensó Genki, pero no tenía tiempo que perder, saco sus zapatos escolares, "no creo que sea malo ir allá con uniforme" pensó mientras se dirigía al comedor y tomaba unas frutas del frutero con el mayor sigilo posible.

-¿Akari ya se fue?- pregunto la voz de la madre de Genki desde la cocina.

-Si…, ya se fue-respondió Genki implorando que su madre no se asomara y le preguntara que hace con sus zapatos escolares en una mano y fruta en la otra.

-Ya veo… bueno me voy a acostar, recuerda que he estado enferma y no te quiero contagiar.

-Está bien- Genki se quedo quieto escuchando el ruido de los pasos de su madre subiendo la escalera, cuando ya no se escuchaba dio un suspiro, subió a la escalera sin hacer ruido y directo a su habitación.

En ella prendió la consola, mientras esta se encendía vacio su mochila, dejo la fruta en una bolsa y coloco sus patines junto a su gorra naranja, no se la puso por que no le venia al uniforme, pero mejor ir con el antiguo equipamiento, se sentó al frente de la tele con la mochila puesta y se puso los zapatos. Tomo la caja del video juego y dio un suspiro "Por favor, que resulte, quiero verlos de nuevo…" murmuro mientras ponía el Cd en la consola, se cargo y empezó el intro del videojuego.

"_Le damos la bienvenida al mundo de los monstruos cibernéticos, han pasado 4 meses desde la derrota del alma maligna de Moo… _(¡Cuatro meses, en mi caso han sido cuatro años! Dijo Genki molesto al darse cuenta de esa injusticia)_…nuestros héroes viven tranquilamente en la aldea de uno de sus integrantes, Holly, reconstruyendo y ayudando a los aldeanos a recuperar lo perdido con la ayuda del padre de Holly…_ (O sea, en parte tenía razón. Pensó Genki)…_pero no saben que les espera un difícil desafío, en eso entra usted. Ayúdelos a proteger los dos mundos del mal que se avecina. Destruya aquel rastro de Moo. Proteja las Plumas del Fénix. Pero sobre todo. Evite que la Pluma de Fuego caiga en las garras de Zafirest." _Aquel intro termino, y la pantalla de la tele se volvió blanca, y de ella salieron rayos que bañaron el cuarto, Genki sintió que se despegaba del suelo y entraba a la pantalla. Vio aquel túnel multicolor que, con esa, eran tres veces que cruzaba por él.

Vio una explosión con humo morado, y sintió el dolor de caer sentado en un piso de piedra.

-¡AAAYYYYY!- chillo Genki mientras corría de ahí para ya sobándose. Claro, se aseguro de tener comida, zapatos, patines, gorra, pero se le olvido el aterrizaje. No se dio cuenta que un chico de unos 8 años de pelo castaño con ropa de campesino color verde, junto a un dino pequeño de color café claro con manchas color café lo miraban atónito.

-¡DUELE, DUELE, AY, AY, AY!-Genki se paro mientras se sobaba y se fijo donde estaba, en un templo, un poco destruido, se fijo en los pilares con la imagen de un suezo cada uno, y recién se dio cuenta del niño y el monstruo que lo miraban, se enderezo, dejo de sobarse, reviso que esta vez tenia los zapatos, miro a los pequeños y les hablo.

-Hola, ¿tú fuiste el que me trajo aquí?

El chico respondió moviendo la cabeza.

-Oh, vamos pequeño, no muerdo, soy solo un chico de 15 años con mi uniforme escolar y una mochila verde. Disculpa si te asuste, es que duele caer sentado ¿sabes?, especialmente cuando el piso es de piedra- empezó a golpear el piso con su pie. El niño se sintió más confiado, y el pequeño monstruo también, se acercaron a Genki, al estar frente a frente, Genki se fijo que realmente los niños de esa edad eran enanos, por fin el niño hablo.

-Me llamo Rikuto, y él es mi amigo Souta- índico al pequeño monstruo, el cual dio un paso adelante y pregunto.

-Disculpe, ¿pero usted no es un malo, o si?

-¡¿Qué yo soy un QUE…?- se escandalizo Genki- no sabía que fuera tan feo, o intimidante.

-No, yo no quería decir eso-se disculpo Souta- lo que pasa es que durante unos meses no se había visto uno, y bueno…, por como apareció usted, ya que no es normal que humanos aparezcan por medio de discos misteriosos, yo creí que podía…-bajo la cabeza avergonzado, Genki rio, haciendo que los dos pequeños se sobresaltaran, se agacho a la altura del dino.

-Primero preguntar antes que confiar, eres un buen compañero-Le menciono haciendo que este se hinchara de orgullo- ¿Dónde estoy, Rikuto?-pregunto Genki dirigiéndose al niño.

-Venga- lo sujeto de la mano y lo llevo fuera del templo, la luz del día cegó por un momento a Genki, cuando se acostumbro vio un campo, en el cual se distinguían a lo lejos (muy lejos en realidad) algunos humanos y monstruos trabajando en conjunto.

-He regresado…-dijo Genki, no lo podía creer, cuatro años…, habían pasado cuatro años desde que había pisado aquella tierra donde humanos y monstruos convivían. Ya no podía contenerlo, debía sacar a aquel Genki que esperaba ese momento. A sí que dio unos de sus antiguos saltos donde estiraba las piernas y grito a los cuatro vientos:

-¡MONSTER RANCHER, PREPARATE QUE GENKI HA VUELTO!


	3. Trampa

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 2:

Trampa.

Genki al aterrizar empezó a correr por los alrededores y a hacer piruetas, algo que no hacía desde un buen tiempo, los dos pequeños lo miraron nuevamente atónitos, pero a él no le importo, tenía que respirar aquel aire puro. Ya cansado de correr y hacer piruetas se dejo caer en la hierba, se desabrocho el botón del cuello del uniforme y se quito su mochila dejándola a su lado.

-Un minuto Genki -dijo Rikuto sentándose al lado de él, Souta se sentó al otro lado- ¿Usted ha estado aquí antes?

-Si…-dijo Genki respirando todo aquel puro aire fresco-…había estado en este mundo con Holly y los demás…-de repente lo invadió la preocupación, ¿Dónde estarían? Y…. ¿Qué tan lejos estaría él de ellos?

-¿Holly…?-menciono extrañado Souta- … ¿se refiere a Holly, la que trabaja en el mejor restaurante del pueblo?

-¡¿Qué, se encuentra aquí, junto a Tiger, Mochi, Suezo, Golem y Hare?- pregunto Genki levantándose del suave césped.

-Trabajan con Holly-respondio Rikuto, también levantándose del césped, lo mismo hizo Souta.

-¿Se encuentran aquí…?dijo con un hilo de voz Genki, estaba cerca de ellos, de volver a verlos-…¡PUES HAY LES VOY…!- y se fue corriendo a dirección del pueblo que se veía a lo lejos, pero un peso en su cabeza lo hizo caer en el césped.

Por un momento creyó ver estrellitas, pero vio que le habían tirado su mochila en la cabeza, se enderezo y vio que se le acercaban Rikuto y Souta.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre ir corriendo sin previo aviso de ese modo?- le pregunto Rikuto molesto, había sido él quien le tiro su mochila para pararlo-Para empezar Tiger, Mochi, Suezo, Golem y Hare no se encuentran, sé fueron del pueblo en la mañana, a recibir una mercancía, y… yo y Souta lo podemos llevar hacia el restaurante donde trabaja y vive Holly - menciono con disimulada indiferencia lo último.

-Pues me harían un buen favor con eso, aparte de traerme de vuelta, y discúlpame, me emocione un poco- respondió Genki levantándose, limpiándose el pasto del uniforme y colocándose la mochila, ya no era un niñito, de seguro eso le molesto a Rikuto, ver a un adolecente comportarse como un niño de su edad.

-Bien, entonces, ¿nos vamos?- pregunto Souta a los dos jóvenes, estos asintieron y emprendieron la marcha al pueblo.

En el camino Rikuto y Souta le contaron a Genki que los malos ya no existían, y que junto a los demás reconstruían el pueblo, Genki recordó la historia que le conto Holly sobre el destino de su pueblo a manos de los secuaces de Moo, y se alegro que les fuera tan bien. Souta le comento que hacia unas semanas unos matones llegaron al pueblo y empezaron a robar y destruir lo que pillaban, hasta que Tiger, Mochi, Hare, Suezo y Golem los echaron del pueblo.

Ya llegando al pueblo Genki se dio cuenta que habían varias construcciones no completadas de casas alrededor, también se fijo que las miradas de los aldeanas se posaban en el, lo cual le incomodaba ("Es porque llevo el uniforme puesto" se consoló a si mismo Genki)

-Rikuto, ¿Por qué no se ve ningún monstruo? aparte de Souta- pregunto en voz baja Genki, agachándose un poco para que el niño escuchara.

-Es porque todos están ayudando en la construcción de la parte oeste del pueblo, ya que es la más dañada, no sabemos cómo, pero hace unos días al parecer unos tipos destruyeron las construcciones de esa área, complicando el trabajo…Y los adultos también-se apresuro a contestar al ver que Genki iba a preguntar eso. "Eso explica porque solo hay mujeres, ancianos, y niños de la edad de Rikuto" pensó Genki.

De repente escucharon un grito que provenía de una tienda muy cercana al lugar donde estaban, las aldeanas que lo escucharon se asustaron, y más aun cuando Genki, seguido por Rikuto y Souta entraban en la tienda.

Había un grupo de dinosaurios color verde con escamas intimidando a las personas (todas mujeres protegiendo a sus niños), había uno con una armadura color rojo metálico en el pecho, con hombreras, rodilleras y casco del mismo material y color, empuñando una espada intimidaba al dueño de la tienda, un hombre de edad que temblaba de pies a cabeza lo que provocaba la risa de algunos de los maleantes.

Genki sin pensarlo dos veces abrió su mochila y le tiro al dinosaurio con armadura una manzana bien dura que le dio en el pie, lo cual hizo que este chillara de dolor y saltara de un pie sobándose el otro, lo cual provoco la risa de Rikuto, Souta y los demás niños que vieron la escena.

Esto enfureció al dino con armadura, se volteo a Genki y le pregunto.

-¿Quién rayos eres?-lo dijo con voz que parecía gruñido, lo cual cayo las risas del lugar.

-Eso, amigo mío, me lo tendrás que sacar- Le dijo Genki provocándolo con las manos para que se acercara, lo cual funciono, ya que el dino con armadura se abalanzo contra él, pero Genki lo esquivó en el momento que hacia una estocada con su espada, le agarro el brazo que tenia estirado, apoyo el cuerpo del dino en su hombro, y lo lanzo fuera de la tienda en dirección a un puesto de manzanas, en el cual choco, las aldeanas que estaban alrededor tomaron a sus hijos y se alejaron del lugar donde se había estrechado el dino.

-¿Co…como hizo eso, Genki?-tartamudeo Rikuto que, en ese momento, junto con Souta, se asomaba para ver al dino intentando levantarse, pero solo logro que el techo del puesto de manzana se le cayera encima.

-Bueno, desde que me fui me he metido en todos los club de lucha que he podido del colegio por si alguna vez regresaba, como ahora- dijo con tono despreocupado Genki mientras sacaba sus patines de la mochila y se los colocaba.

-¡TU, MEQUETREFE, COMO TE ATREVES!- grito el dino con armadura desde el puesto, ya se había liberado del techo y manzanas que le habían caído encima.

-El que debería reclamar seria yo- dijo Genki colocándose la mochila- eres tu junto con tus amigotes los que están haciendo cosas que no deberían, especialmente en este sector, donde no hay monstruos ni hombres, digo hombres que no son mayores-se apresuro a decir al ver la mirada del dueño de la tienda- especialmente porque saben que los monstruos que le dieron una paliza hace unas semanas no se encuentran ¿verdad?-termino Genki mirando directamente a los ojos color amarillos del dino que lanzo a lo que antes era un puesto de manzanas, del cual se aparecio una sonrisa maligna.

-Veo que te informas bien, chiquillo, nosotros les hicimos una falsa carta de que les llegaban mercaderías a esos monstruos y también fuimos quienes destruimos la zona oeste.

-¡Como se atreven!-Grito Rikuto abalanzándose hacia el dino, pero este lo golpeo con la cola, pero antes que el pequeño se estrechara, Genki lo atajo gracias a la velocidad de sus patines.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto mientras lo sentaba en el suelo, el pequeño asintió con la cabeza mientras se sobaba el estomago.

-¡Rikuto!- grito Souta corriendo para ver el estado de su amigo.

-¡¿Por qué no se meten con alguien de su tamaño?-pregunto un Genki furioso mientras se levantaba fulminando con la mirada al dinosaurio que mostraba una horrible sonrisa.

-¿O sea que tú te consideras del tamaño de todos nosotros?- pregunto con sarcasmo el dino con armadura mientras sus secuaces se acercaban a Genki.

-¿Quién sabe?- dijo Genki, quien se abalanzo hacia el dino con armadura, este le iba a dar un golpe con la cola, como lo hizo con Rikuto, pero Genki salto en el momento en que la cola se hubiera impactado con él, aprovechando el salto y la cara de sorpresa del dino, Genki le dio una patada con sus patines en el mentón, haciendo que se elevara unos centímetros del suelo.

Al aterrizar vio que varias siluetas se abalanzaban hacia él, pero encontró un hueco en el que paso justo a tiempo para ver como el dino con armadura ahora era aplastado por sus propios secuaces.

-¡NO A MÍ, A ÉL, ATRAPENLO A ÉL!-grito el dino con armadura que salía de entre sus camaradas, sobándose el mentón con una mano y con la otra, la cual aún tenía en mano la espada, señalo a Genki. El cual se burlo de ellos mostrándoles la lengua y gritando "¡A que no me alcanzan reptiles súper desarrollados!".

En ese momento todos los matones persiguieron a Genki, las mujeres y los niños que habían visto la escena se asustaron, pero solo Rikuto y Souta se dieron cuenta que su amigo había alejado a los maleantes para que las mujeres, los niños, el dueño de la tienda y ellos dos, no fueran afectados por los matones.


	4. Espera

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 3:

Espera.

En un bosque, no muy alejado del pueblo donde Genki distraía a los matones para que se alejaran de la gente, cinco monstruos esperaban en un claro mercancía que tenían que entregarles ese día.

-Dios, si hubiera sabido que esto se iba a tardar más de lo normal, me hubiera ido con Rito a pescar- se quejo un monstruo color amarillo de un solo ojo color verde que solo se apoyaba de una cola, que se paseaba de un lado a otro.

-Suezo debería aprender a ser paciente como Tiger- menciono otro monstruo de piedra, que se encontraba sentado con un monstruo color rosa en el hombro.

-Golem tiene razón Suezo, mejor descansa, recuerda que necesitaras energía para transportar la comida- comento el monstruo azul con forma de lobo y cuernos plateados y una cicatriz en la parte derecha del rostro, que se encontraba recostado en una piedra muy grande con los ojos cerrados, en la cual en el piso apoyada en ella había un monstruo con forma de liebre color café, con un mechón de pelo color café oscuro en la frente y una bufanda roja en el cuello, tenía un palo atado a un pequeño saco que había dejado a su lado, mientras sacaba cuentas con un ábaco.

-¡Silencio Tiger, solo dices eso por el comentario de Golem!- refunfuño Suezo dejando de pasearse.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Golem y Tiger-chií-opino el monstruo de color rosa que estaba sentado en el hombro de Golem.

-¡¿Tu también Mochi?- se escandalizo Suezo.

- ¿Tu qué opinas Hare?- pregunto Golem al monstruo en forma de liebre, pero este no contesto, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, ya no sacaba cuentas con el ábaco, solo lo miraba en su regazo.

-¿Hare?, ¡¿Hare?- grito Suezo sacando a la liebre de sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Qué pasa, cuántos son? Yo puedo con ellos-dijo la liebre levantándose de un salto y tomando posición de pelea, pero al notar la mirada de sus amigos (excepto la de Tiger que aun mantenía su posición) soltó unas de sus risitas nerviosas, mientras se rascaba la cabeza murmuro "Que cosas ¿no?".

-¿Qué le pasa a Hare-chií?- pregunto Mochi saltando del hombro de Golem al césped al lado de la liebre.

-¿Cómo que qué me pasa?- pregunto intrigado Hare.

-Haz estado muy despistado estos días- señalo Suezo uniéndose a la conversación.

-Es verdad, es verdad- afirmo Golem moviendo la cabeza.

Al único que no parecía importarle el estado de Hare, era a Tiger, pero todos ya suponían esa indiferencia por parte del serio del grupo. Todo ese tiempo que el grupo había estado junto, Tiger nunca mostro rastro de aceptación hacia la liebre, aparte que siempre peleaban o discutían por todo y Holly o Golem tenían que hacer de mediadores. Todos sabían que a Tiger le gustaría deshacerse de Hare, pero como se necesitaba que los 5 estuvieran unidos para llamar al alma del fénix se resigno ante esa idea, aunque igual la mantenga.

-¿Yo?… que va, estoy bien chicos, lo único que me pasa es que me he quedado despierto hasta tarde sacando las cuentas de lo que ganamos y gastamos estos días, y bueno me siento algo cansado…- dijo Hare frotándose un ojo.

-Hare debería descansar un poco-chií- señalo Mochi con los brazos cruzados.

-Opino lo mismo que Mochi, Hare, estamos bien, no es necesario que te quedes hasta tarde con tus cuentas, que tal si lo haces una vez al mes-sugirió Suezo.

-Es verdad, es verdad- afirmo Golem moviendo la cabeza.

-No… bueno lo que pasa es que yo planeaba… ¡no es que no me guste estar en un lugar tan bonito y ayudar a Holly con la reconstrucción de su pueblo o ayudarlos con el restaurante muchachos!... es que yo…-Hare parecía nervioso e indeciso, se rascaba la cabeza (al parecer inconscientemente)

-Escúpelo, Hare- dijo Tiger con un tono de irritación, aunque su posición era la misma con los ojos cerrados, al parecer a él también le preocupaba Hare, pero no lo iba a demostrar tan fácilmente.

-¡No es necesario que me lo digas de esa manera, viejo lobo!- replico Hare cruzándose de brazos y fulminando a Tiger con la mirada, pero este ni se inmuto.

-No cambies el tema Hare- señalo Suezo interponiéndose entre los dos monstruos con un tono de irritación, al parecer la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

-Vamos Hare, ¡puede confiárnoslo-chií!, ya que somos sus amigos-chií- menciono Mochi dándole unos golpecitos de apoyo en la espalda a Hare.

-Es verdad, es verdad- afirmo Golem moviendo la cabeza y mostrando una sonrisa.

Hare dejo de cruzarse de brazos y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Bueno, si me lo ponen así, lo que pasa es que…-pero no pudo decir más porque en ese momento Tiger se abalanzo a él, Suezo y Mochi empujándolos a varios metros de donde estaban.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER A QUÉ VINO ESO TIGER?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Hare y Suezo mientras se levantaban de un salto y le reclamaban a Tiger ese movimiento, Mochi se sentó con calma y se quedo pasmado.

-Era eso o que se volvieran monstruos con agujeros- se defendió Tiger mientras les indicaba el lugar donde los había empujado, donde ahora había un montón de flechas.

Golem se levanto y se puso en posición de pelea, igual que los otros tres monstruos, pero Tiger empezó a caminar hacia los arboles.

-¿Tiger?- pregunto Golem al ver que el monstruo azul se paraba en seco frente a los árboles.

-Esperen aquí…- y con la velocidad del rayo se adentro a los árboles.

Esperaron como unos minutos cuando cinco dinosaurios color verde con escamas, con arcos y flechas cayeron del cielo y llegaron a parar a unos metros de ellos, al mismo tiempo Tiger salía de entre los árboles y se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Sorprendente-chií!- exclamó Mochi.

-Los sorprendí intentando escapar- explico Tiger.

-Un momento…- dijo Hare mientras se acercaba y observaba a los dinos inconscientes, paso un momento y chasqueo sus dedos exclamando "¡Son algunos de los matones de la otra vez!"

-Ya se me hacía que los había visto en una parte- susurro Suezo, acercándose a un dino y empujándolo con su cola para ver si reaccionaba.

-¡La Aldea-chií!- exclamo asustado Mochi sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Holly!- dijeron a coro los cuatro monstruos.

-No hay tiempo que perder- ordeno Tiger emprendiendo el camino de regreso a la aldea seguido de Mochi, Suezo, Golem y Hare.


	5. Persecución

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 4:

Persecución.

-¡QUÉ NO ESCAPE! , ¡QUÉ NO ESCAPE!-grito el dinosaurio con armadura a sus secuaces, mientras perseguían a Genki por una feria abarrotada de gente (hombres de edad, mujeres y unos cuantos niños).

La rapidez que le proporcionaban los patines le daban una gran ventaja a Genki, más aun que algún que otro aldeano tiraba frutas y verduras al suelo por donde pasaban sus perseguidores, provocándoles caídas cómicas, pero se reponían rápidamente y continuaban su trayecto.

"¿Qué hago?, debo sacarlos de la aldea, ¿pero cómo?" pensó Genki, pero se fijo de unas calles sin salidas que se podían ver a la distancia, ya tenía un plan.

Dio media vuelta con la agilidad que le daban sus patines, y corrió en dirección a sus perseguidores que ahora se detenían atónitos por aquel cambio. Junto las piernas y dio un salto hacia ellos, dejando que sus pies cayeran en la cara del dino de armadura roja, tomo impulso y salto a un techo de un puesto de coles.

-¡A ver si pueden hacer algo mejor, lagartijas súper desarrolladas!- grito Genki con un tono burlón a los matones desde el techo del puesto de coles.

-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR ENANO!- estallo el dino con armadura mientras se cubría la cara con las dos manos.

-¡Si es que me alcanzan, tortugas!- le respondió Genki dando saltos en su propio eje burlándose del dino.

-¡A ÉL!- ordeno el dino a sus secuaces, quienes dieron un salto a donde estaba Genki, pero este dio un salto para atrás, y al caer al suelo se fijo como el techo de ese puesto (ya debilitado por los saltos que él había hecho) se caía por el peso de los dinos, quienes también caían sobre los coles.

Muchos aldeanos se empezaron a reír, provocando el aumento de enojo en el dino líder y sus secuaces, y el aumento de confianza de Genki.

El dino de armadura se abalanzo hacia Genki tomándolo desprevenido, blandiendo su espada hacia el pecho del joven, pero este lo esquivo a tiempo, pero sintió un fuerte ardor en el brazo izquierdo, dio un voltereta tomando distancia de su contrincante, algunas aldeanas chillaron de miedo y Genki se toco por instinto su brazo izquierdo, se lo miro y vio que tenía un pequeño corte, y que la sangre se impregnaba en su uniforme. No sabía si estaba nervioso por el dolor que sentía en el brazo, o ver la sangre en el.

-Ji Ji, después de todo eres un niñito que tiembla por todo, ¡no eres más que un cobarde!- dijo el dino de la armadura con tono triunfante y fuerte para que todos lo oyeran. Genki se fijo que temblaba un poco, pero no sabía si era por el dolor de la herida, la sorpresa de la sangre en su uniforme, el miedo que le llego de repente, o la ira que tenía por el dino de armadura.

-¡JA!- rio Genki sorprendiendo al dino de la armadura, a sus secuaces (que se paraban de los restos de madera y cole que tenían encima) y a los aldeanos que miraban la escena.

-¿Dices que soy cobarde?, pero ¿Qué no eres tu el que necesita la ayuda de secuaces para perseguir a un adolecente de 15 años?-replico Genki, sonriente del efecto que le provoco al dino-Además, no me culpes por temblar de miedo, al tener enfrente una cara tan fea- añadió Genki mientras se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo y se deslizaba rápidamente (gracias a la ayuda de los patines) a una de esas calles sin salida y desaparecía en ella.

-¡TÚ…!- grito el dino tan rojo como su armadura, los comentarios de Genki ya lo habían sacado de sus casillas-¡¿QUÉ ESPERAN? , VAMOS A POR ESE ENANO!- le ordeno a sus secuaces, quienes recién se habían librado de los escombros del puesto de coles. Al escuchar la orden de su líder, se pusieron en marcha siguiéndolo hacia la calle donde había desaparecido Genki.

Y ahí lo encontraron, se podía ver al final de aquel oscuro pasillo la espalda de una silueta con una extraña chaqueta negra. Sin perder tiempo, el dino se abalanzo a esa figura atravesándole en la espalda su espada.

El dino con la armadura empezó a reír triunfante junto a sus secuaces que rodeaban a la figura que no emitió ruido alguno al ser atravesada, era como si estuviera hecha de… ¿madera? Al percatarse de eso, el dino le saco la espada a la figura, y le saco la chaqueta con la otra mano para descubrir un montón de cajas vacías.

De repente todos esos dinos sintieron que les caía algo que parecía pintura negra del cielo, empezaron a toser y a restregarse los ojos cuando sintieron un ardor en todo el cuerpo, ahora les caía agua caliente. Muchos de los dinos empezaron a gemir de dolor y correr por los todos lados, pero como era un callejo muy pequeño se estrecharon todos con todos, y al final el dino de la armadura quedo sepultado bajo sus camaradas. Cuando salió para respirar un poco de aire distinguió una figura de un adolecente caer del cielo, llevaba una mochila verde y patines naranjos, una gorra del mismo color y una camisa blanca, de la cual se destacaba en el brazo izquierdo una gran mancha de sangre. La figura se le acerco, se agacho y le quito la chaqueta de las garras, amarro las mangas de esta en su cintura. El dino reconoció al joven, era el mismo al que estaban persiguiendo, pero ¿de dónde saco la pintura y agua caliente, y de donde salto?

El joven miro hacia el costado superior del callejón donde se vio una ventana y se distinguían dos chicas con dos baldes, uno con manchas de pintura y el otro humeaba, eso lo explicaba todo.

-Muchas gracias niñas- agradeció Genki a las jóvenes que soltaron risitas nerviosas. Genki dio media vuelta y miro a la montaña de dinos adoloridos que tenia al frente, busco con la mirada al de armadura, al encontrarlo le replico.

-Bien hecho reptil, acabas de hacerle un tajo grande a mi chaqueta del colegio, me metiste en un buen aprieto, aunque no sé si es peor al que tu estas- agrego provocándole enojo al dino- por cierto esto lo vi en una película, pero lo de la pintura y el agua es de parte de Genki, el campeón de los que esto les enseñe a no meterse con los más débiles- les lanzo una última mirada a los dinos y después salió del callejón. El dino de la armadura estaba furioso, humillado él y sus compañeros por un enano, y empezó a quitarse a los otros dino de encima.

-¡Genki!- gritaron Rikuto y Souta (que habían estado siguiendo la persecución, pero se retrasaron por la comida y verdura que había en el piso) al ver a su amigo salir del callejo con aire despreocupado.

-Hola chicos-los saludo Genki cuando llegaron ante él y empezaban a tomar aire.

-Uf… Nos alegra que este… ¡¿qué le paso en el brazo?- pregunto Souta al ver el brazo izquierdo de su amigo, que ahora al estar con la camisa blanca se le notaba mucho mas la sangre del corte.

-No es nada, solo me distraje un poquito- dijo Genki afirmando el nudo que hacían las dos mangas de la chaqueta - Por si acaso, los matones están en el callejón, pero no se preocupen, están bien adoloridos y no podrán moverse en un buen tiempo- y esbozo una sonrisa que tranquilizo a sus nuevos amigos y a los aldeanos que habían visto todo lo que paso.

-¿De dónde saco esa gorra?-pregunto Rikuto señalando la gorra naranja que tenia puesta Genki.

-¿Esto?, lo saque de mi mochila mientras veía caer a los matones en mi trampa, es que ahora se ve mejor ya que estoy con la camisa blanca y la chaqueta la tengo amarrada- dijo señalado la gorra con el brazo izquierdo, pero al hacerlo noto ardor en la herida, a si que bajo el brazo rápidamente y se lo sujeto intentando no emitir un quejido.

Se escucharon pasos provenientes del extremo derecho de la calle, Genki y los demás miraron como se acercaban cinco monstruos, que se pararon en seco, jadeando, para contemplar esa parte de la feria donde había un puesto destrozado, varios aldeanos reunidos, dos amiguitos de ellos, pero sobretodo, aquel adolecente con extrañas ropas y sangre en uno de los brazos, pero con una gorra y patines anaranjados, más una mochila verde muy familiares, que les devolvía la mirada, un rostro muy familiar, aunque un poco más maduro, hasta que cayeron en la cuenta de quién era.

Genki también se quedo perplejo al ver a sus amigos, no habían cambiado en todos esos cuatro años, pero recordó que para ellos pasaron meses, no años como a él.

Mochi dio unos paso al frente, tampoco el lo podía creer.

-¿Genki?-pregunto el monstruo, creyendo que lo que veía era una ilusión.

-Hola Mochi- le respondió el joven.

Era él, no cabía ninguna duda, Tiger, Hare, Suezo, Golem y Mochi iban a hablar cuando un rugido proveniente del callejón que se encontraba detrás de Genki los sorprendió. De él salió un dinosaurio furioso con armadura roja y una espada en mano, todo manchado de pintura negra y mojado con agua caliente (esa era la razón por la cual salía de él vapor).

Se abalanzo a Genki quien no reacciono porque lo había tomado por sorpresa, y sintió como el metal de la espada del dino se introducía en su tórax, sintió un horrible dolor, quería gritar pero no podía así que solo cerró los ojos, sintió como arrancaban la espada de su cuerpo y el caía de espaldas al suelo, sintió como la sangre salía de su cuerpo, escucho gritos de espanto y de asombro, todo se volvió negro.


	6. Reencuentro

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 5:

Reencuentro.

Sintió la calidez de una almohada y de estar bajo las tapas de su cama, no se quería levantar ni abrir sus ojos, a si que se quedo meditando el extraño sueño que había tenido, en el cual él, Genki, había regresado al mundo de los monstruos, se había hecho amigo de un niño llamado Rikuto, y su pequeño monstruo y amigo, Souta, los había salvado de unos matones, y le dio risa al recordar cómo había derrotado a los dinosaurios, pero la parte que más le gusto de ese sueño era que había vuelto a ver, aunque había sido por unos 20 segundos, a Tiger, Hare, Suezo, Golem y Mochi, y que con el mantuvo una conversación, aunque solo le haiga dicho "Hola Mochi".

Se sentía incomodo, así que se movió un poco, pero sintió un dolor en el tórax y en su brazo izquierdo. Abrió los ojos. Sea donde sea que estuviera, no era su pieza, era una habitación hecha de cemento pintada color crema amarillento y el piso era de madera, había una mesita de noche y un armario al lado de la cama donde se encontraba. Se propuso levantarse y noto de nuevo ese dolor en el tórax y el brazo izquierdo, pero igual lo hizo, se quito las sabanas de encima y se fijo que llevaba puesto el pantalón del colegio, y que alguien le había quitado sus zapatos, ya que llevaba los calcetines, lo mismo hicieron con su camisa, porque traía la polera que llevaba debajo de esta, se quedo pasmado al ver las manchas de sangre que había en la polera, se la levanto y vislumbró unas vendas, miro su brazo izquierdo, el cual también llevaba vendas, alguien lo había curado, ¿pero quién?, y si estaba herido, ¿entonces no fue un sueño?. Se levanto, y camino con cuidado en dirección a la puerta, ya que no se podía mover con libertad debido a la herida del tórax, que le dolía cuando hacia movimientos bruscos. Abrió la puerta y se encontró en un pasillo que conectaba a varias puertas, camino apoyando todo su cuerpo en la pared y sujetando con su mano derecha la herida que le dolía. Camino unos pasos cuando escucho unas voces familiares que venían de una puerta que estaba entreabierta, se quedo al lado y se apoyo más a la pared para escuchar bien la conversación.

Dentro de la sala (en la cual había dos sofás rojos en forma paralela diagonal y en el medio había una mesita, en la pared al frente de los dos sofás estaba una hoguera encendida, era de noche), Holly estaba sentada en uno de los sofá, cociendo lo que parecía la chaqueta de Genki, a su lado estaba Mochi, en el otro sofá estaba recostado Tiger en la misma posición que cuando estaba en el claro, pero esta vez miraba el crepitar del fuego, a su lado derecho estaba Hare revisando lo que parecía la mochila de Genki.

-He dicho no Mochi, el está dormido y debe descansar para que sus heridas sanen- dijo Holly, dejando de coser la chaqueta y mirando a Mochi, quien se cruzo de brazos y repuso.

-Mochi quiere estar con Genki-chií-

-No sabemos si él es realmente Genki, Mochi- explico Tiger dejando de ver el fuego y mirando a su amigo rosado.

-Yo creo que si Tiger, o si no ¿cómo explicas que traiga la mochila, los patines y la gorra de Genki?- replico Hare metiendo la cabeza en la mochila.

-Pudo haberse topado con Genki y robárselos, además es más grande que él, Genki tiene 11 años y él parece de 15 años- señalo Tiger ahora mirando como la libre metía más la cabeza en la mochila- Deja de husmear sus cosas Hare, mas te vale que no le falte nada cuando él la revise-agrego mirándolo con gesto re probativo.

-Me dices ladrón indirectamente- repuso Hare sacando la cabeza de la mochila, un poco dolido por el comentario- Además el solo tiene unas cuantas frutas- informo la liebre a los demás.

-Yo creo que es Genki-chií, reconozco su olor-chií- insistió Mochi.

-Además Tiger, todos sabemos que Genki regreso a su mundo cuando desapareció frente a nosotros, ¿así que como él pudo robarle sus cosas?- señalo Holly, ella también quería creer que su amigo había regresado- Además mira sus prendas, son extrañas, como las que Genki suele llevar- mostro la chaqueta que cocía.

-Genki pudo haber vuelto en otra aldea y él le robo, además de seguro viene de otro continente, y por eso esa ropa-replico Tiger.

-Pero recuerda que Rikuto y Souta nos dijeron que apareció de un disco misterioso que encontraron y liberaban, además que dijo que se llamaba Genki y que había pasado cuatro años lejos de nuestro mundo, y en nuestro caso han pasado cuatro meses, todo es cuestión de lógica, además menciono que nos conocía y quería vernos- le recordó Hare a Tiger, el ya no tenía excusa para desconfiar del adolescente.

Genki escuchaba cada palabra al lado de la puerta entre abierta, no era un sueño, se encontraba junto a sus amigos. Ya no se podía quedar más tiempo parado sostenido por la pared, cada tanto se resbalaba, hasta que sus pies se resbalaron y cayó al suelo sentado emitiendo un fuerte ruido al caer, y también un gritito de dolor por la herida de su tórax.

Escucho pasos y la puerta se abrió completa, apareció Holly, atrás de ella Tiger, Mochi y Hare. Holly, al igual que los demás, no había cambio nada. Lo miraron y el les devolvió la mirada, les mostro una de sus sonrisas propias de él (aunque un poco débil) y pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-¿A qué se deben esas caras largas?

-¿Genki…?- pregunto Holly.

-El mismo- respondió con un hilo de voz.

Y sin previo aviso, Holly se abalanzo hacia él y lo abrazo. Tiger, Mochi y Hare se quedaron de piedra al ver la reacción de su amiga, Genki trago saliva, sabía que estaba colorado, pero no se esperaba un recibimiento de esa magnitud.

-¿Ho…Holly?- murmuro Genki con un hilo de voz, pero esta vez no era por el dolor en el tórax, sino por lo nervioso que se encontraba.

Holly lo soltó y coloco sus manos en sus hombros y murmuro con los ojos humedecidos.

-Bienvenido-

-¿Por…por qué lloras?, el que debería llorar seria yo, ya que a mí fue al que le hicieron un corte en el brazo y lo atravesaron con una espada, lo cual no se lo recomiendo a nadie- dijo Genki, y se fijo que era casi lo mismo que le había dicho cuando él regreso por segunda vez.

Y al parecer Holly se dio cuenta de ese detalle, porque esbozo una sonrisa. Paso un momento y Holly pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, porque se puso roja y se paro dándole la espalda a Genki cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-¡Genki-chií!- grito Mochi abalanzándose sobre su amigo.

-A mí también me alegra verte Mochi- murmuro Genki mientras Mocchi estaba en su regazo sollozando un poco, luego sintió que le revolvían el pelo, levanto la cabeza y vio a Hare con una de sus manos en su cabeza, revolviéndole el pelo.

-Bienvenido chico…- Genki se percato que la liebre estaba como un poco decaído y cansado- Bueno, no tan chico, ¿es mi imaginación o haz crecido un poco?- pregunto Hare inspeccionando al chico con la mirada, con su mano aun en su cabeza, pero ya no le revolvía el pelo.

-Más o menos, pero aún puedes llamarme chico- respondió Genki, aun preocupado por el estado de su amigo, pero después le preguntaría.

-Sera mejor que entres y te acerques al fuego- ordeno Tiger con un tono autoritario, pero al mismo tiempo amable. Al parecer Hare se dio cuenta de eso, porque se alejo de Genki y se acerco a Tiger con cara maliciosa, cruzando sus brazos.

-Vaya vaya… creo que el lobito tendrá que retractarse y asumir que Genki es realmente Genki- dijo arqueando las cejas.

- Solo le dije que se acercara al fuego, o se va a resfriar ahí sentado en el piso- replico Tiger señalando con la cabeza el cuarto donde estaban hace unos minutos. Hare rio, y coloco su mano en la cabeza de Tiger, y al igual que a Genki, empezó a restregarle el pelo.

- El lobito no puede admitir que se equivoco, por dios ¿aun andas con ese orgullo tuyo?

-¡Déjame en paz!- gruño Tiger moviendo su cabeza para que Hare sacara su mano de ahí, lo cual funciono pero este siguió riendo con cara maliciosa.

Genki empezó a reír, sorprendiendo a los cuatro que lo miraron sorprendidos.

-No han cambiado nada, par de peleadores…- murmuro Genki entre sus risas, que se convirtieron en un gemido de dolor, se toco la herida del tórax con ambas manos mientras sentía un fuerte ardor. Los presentes se dieron cuenta de eso, Hare tomo por el brazo derecho a Genki, lo coloco detrás de su cuello, lo levanto de un movimiento, y lo llevo hacia el cuarto donde había despertado.

-…Espera… quiero que me cuenten lo que… ¡ay!- musito Genki a su amigo.

- No te preocupes, yo te contare todo mientras Holly y Mocchi te sirven la especialidad de la casa- lo tranquilizo Hare, y agrego- ¿sabías que Tiger hace de bailarina como parte del show del restaurante?

-¡Oye!- reclamo Tiger enojado al escuchar ese comentario- ¡esa es solo otra de tus mentiras!

Genki y Hare rieron por lo bajo mientras desaparecían en el otro cuarto.

-Bien Mochi, ¿Qué tal si le preparamos a Genki un poco de comida?- opino Holly, que ya había recuperado el habla.

-¡Si-chií!- grito entusiasmado Mochi mientras corría directo al final del pasillo hacia la cocina.

-Bien, yo voy a ver si Suezo y Golem regresaron- dijo Tiger, mas para sí mismo que para Holly, quien aun estaba a su lado y empezó a verlo sorprendida. Tiger se encamino tranquilamente por donde Mochi había desaparecido.

"¿Acaso Tiger…? Bueno, después de todo no eres de hierro…" pensó alegremente Holly, ya que se había percatado que el monstruo azul parecía tener sus ojos rojos un poco humedecidos.


	7. Preocupación

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 6:

Preocupación.

Genki ya estaba recostado escuchando todas las noticias que Hare le tenía que informar (Hare había ido por una silla, la cual coloco al frente de la cama de su amigo).

Le contaba que después de su partida, habían regresado al pueblo, y empezaron a ayudar con la reconstrucción de este, el padre de Holly después de un tiempo en el pueblo, se había ido (junto a otros aldeanos y monstruos) a ayudar a otros pueblos que se encontraban en peor estado.

Le conto de cómo les iba en el restaurante, ya que Golem había mejorado mucho en el arte de la cocina.

Le informo de que muchos de sus amigos iban a ayudar por un tiempo en la construcción: Ducken (un monstruo con forma de patito, amigo de Mochi, acompañado por algunos amigos suyos), el Capitán Jim junto a Orejón, algunos aldeanos de pandora, los hermanos Wondar y el capitán Horn y sus marineros, (le conto que eso no le hizo mucha gracia a Suezo, lo cual Genki lo encontró muy gracioso), y que él y sus compañeros regresarían pronto con materiales de construcción, medicina, entre otras cosas.

También le conto que Suezo y Golem no se encontraban por que se habían ido a teletranspotar a los matones del pueblo y el bosque a un lugar lejano para que no volvieran a molestar.

Al terminar su relato, Genki le conto a Hare lo que había hecho todos esos años (que se había vuelto el presidente de su curso, que su equipo de futbol se estaba volviendo el mejor en el colegio, aunque le tuvo que explicar que era ese deporte, y de cómo había vuelto a ese lugar).

-Y yo creyendo que habíamos vivido muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo- opino Hare con los brazos cruzados esbozando una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero en mi caso fueron años…- contesto Genki con tono de decepción, recordando dolido aquella injusticia.

Hare rio un buen tiempo, y Genki se fijo que su amigo, al parecer, si había cambiado, el color rojizo de sus mejillas (que lo hacían ver tierno) estaba desapareciendo, eso significaba que estaba pálido, además se veía cansado.

-Oye Hare, ¿ha habido algo que no me haigas contado?

-Mm… que yo sepa no- respondió Hare dejando de reír, mirando extrañado a tu amigo.

-¿Entonces por qué tienes ese aspecto?

-Genki, todas los monstruos con forma de liebre como yo tenemos orejas largas como estas, brazos, manos, piernas…

-Me refiero a que te ves enfermo- lo interrumpió Genki.

Hare lo miro sorprendido, después soltó una risita nerviosa y agrego.

-¿De qué hablas chico?, si estoy en perfectas condiciones, si me veo agotado es por ese Tiger que me saca canas verdes.

Pero Genki sabía que era más que "canas verdes" lo que estaba agotando tanto a su amigo.

-Vamos Hare, puedes confiármelo.

-¿Por qué todos creen que tengo un pie en la tumba, o algo así?- repuso Hare con un tono agresivo (lo cual no era usual en él) mientras se restregaba los ojos- Los otros cuatro igual piensan lo mismo, ¿pero qué le pasa a todo el mundo? Ahora solo falta que me pregunte Holly.

"Entonces no solo yo opino lo mismo…" pensó Genki.

-Discúlpame si te moleste- susurro Genki.

-¡¿Eh? , no hay ningún problema chico, son solo cosas que pasan, eso es todo- respondió Hare con su tono de voz y rascándose la cabeza.

-Veré que paso con su comida, "Sr. Aparezco Cuando Quiero"-agrego Hare levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Está bien…-

-Por cierto Genki, cúbrete la boca con algún pañuelo para que no se te peguen los pelos que pelecha Tiger- dijo Hare asomándose antes de cerrar la puerta. En ese momento se escucho una voz irritada del otro lado de la puerta.

-Muy gracioso Hare, ¿Por qué no vas a arruinarle la vida a otro?

-¡¿Qué cosa?

En ese momento entro en la habitación Tiger cerrando la puerta con la cola, dejando solo en el pasillo a Hare.

-¿A sí que te sientes mejor?, muchacho-pregunto Tiger acercándose a la cama.

-Bueno… si, pero ahora me preocupa otra cosa- respondió Genki, no muy seguro de hablar ese tema con Tiger.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es… Hare, esta como… bueno….

-No tan Hare- termino Tiger.

-Sí, ¿también lo notaste?

-Junto con los demás, pero Hare sigue diciéndonos que no le pasa nada- informo Tiger, volteando la cabeza a la puerta y agrego- Por todos los monstruos, ¿es que acaso esa liebre no se cansa de decirnos puras mentiras?

-A menos que…-murmuro Genki de repente.

-¿A menos qué…?-Pregunto curioso Tiger volteando la cabeza a la cama.

-¿No crees que Hare extrañe a sus antiguos compañeros?

-Te refieres a Fairyhare y Waiyhare. Realmente… no lo sé y tampoco sé si me importe.

-¡Tiger!- exclamo molesto Genki sorprendiendo a su amigo, sintió otra punzada de dolor y coloco sus manos en su tórax, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-Genki, no te esfuerces demasiado, te pusieron un ungüento que sanara tus heridas en unas horas- lo tranquilizo Tiger.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que no te importe si Hare extraña o no a sus amigos? , aunque esté con nosotros, igual los extrañara porque son como su segunda familia- le replico Genki abriendo poco a poco sus ojos- Eso lo sé porque fue lo mismo que sentí estos cuatro años cuando me separe de todos ustedes.

Se produjo un silencio total, Genki sabía que había tocado un tema delicado, y, aunque aun le cayera mal Hare a Tiger, no iba a permitir ese comportamiento a su amigo, especialmente en el estado en el que se encontraba Hare.

Tiger se había quedado sin palabras. Después de unos incómodos minutos de silencio, pareció que iba decir algo, pero la puerta se abrió de repente y aparecieron Mochi y Holly, esta con una bandeja con un plato de comida.

-Hola-chií, Suezo y Golem no tardaran en llegar- chií-anuncio Mochi acercándose a sus dos amigos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto Holly a Genki mientras le entregaba el plato de comida.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Tiger a dónde vas?

-A tomar un poco de aire fresco- respondió Tiger desapareciendo por el pasillo.

-¿Qué le pasara a Tiger-chií?

-De seguro desea un lugar para tranquilizarse- opino Holly sentándose en la silla desocupada.

Pero Genki sabía lo que pasaba, él le hizo ver a Tiger un punto de vista diferente respecto a Hare, pero después pensaría en eso, primero se comería ese caldo (que tenía un olor delicioso) y se prepararía para el recibimiento que tendría de parte de Golem y Suezo.


	8. El temor de la liebre y la explicación

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 7:

El temor de la liebre y la explicación de Zafirest.

Ya era plena noche y todos estaban durmiendo hace media hora (Suezo y Golem habían ido a saludar a Genki). Hare se encontraba en su habitación que era casi igual a la habitación de Genki, solo que esta contaba con un mesón con una lámpara que era en ese momento la única luz que iluminaba el cuarto, apoyado en ese mesón y sentado en una silla, estaba Hare que se había quedado dormido meditando.

De repente Hare empezó a fruncir ligeramente el ceño

Estaba en la entrada de un pueblo en llamas, un poco familiar, escucho gritos que provenían detrás de él, se dio vuelta y vio una iglesia en llamas, se oían gritos de niños y unas voces familiares.

-No… ¡NO, FAIRYHARE, WAIYHARE!- gritó desesperadamente Hare mientras corría a la iglesia, pero a cada paso que daba la iglesia se iba alejando y los gritos aumentaban, hasta que tropezó y despertó con la mejilla pegada al mesón.

"No otra vez, ¡¿hasta cuándo?" pensó Hare mientras se enderezaba y se cubría el rostro con las dos manos. "¡¿Por qué cada vez que me duermo ocurre esto? ¡Daria todo el oro que tengo por dejar de tener estas pesadillas!" y empezó a golpear el mesón con su cabeza, como si así se sacara sus preocupaciones. Hare paro, no porque le doliera la cabeza, sino porque recordó unas palabras que le había dicho Holly hace un buen tiempo: "Cuando sueñas con algo varias veces, esto se cumple…"

Entonces el miedo se apodero de Hare, "¿Y si en eso también entran las pesadillas?, entonces los niños, Fairyhare y Waiyhare" Hare empezó a restregarse el pelo, no debía pensar en ese tipo de cosas, pero le gustaría ir a revisar que sus amigos estuvieran bien, eso era lo que estaba a punto de decirles a Mochi y los demás antes que los atacaran. Pero de algo estaba seguro, quedaría otra noche en vela sin poder dormir por el temor de volver a tener esa pesadilla.

-Esto no está bien, se supondría que este procedimiento seria más rápido, pero bueno, no se puede tener todo en la vida…- Pensó en voz alta un ser femenino sentada en un trono de cristal, mas bien, el salón donde se encontraba estaba compuesto de cristales, y parecía estar ubicado en el borde de un acantilado con el techo medio abierto, donde se podían ver desde abajo una arboleada, los rayos de la luna no iluminaban, ya que estaban tapados por las nubes, se encontraba a kilómetros lejos de donde se encontraba Hare, pero tenía en frente unas llamas purpuras que mostraban a la liebre sentado en su habitación golpeándose la cabeza con el mesón.

-¿No le dolerá…?- pregunto una voz de niño, que al parecer se encontraba al lado de la mujer.

-Tal vez Bob, pero no creo que le importe mucho-susurro la mujer, que ahora que las nubes no tapaban la luna, se podía ver cómo eran estos dos personajes.

Uno era un niñito humano de 10 años con pelo rizado color dorado y ojos color marrón, vestía una chaqueta azul y pantalones del mismo color, mas unas botas color negro. La otra era un monstruo que se encontraba sentada en el trono de cristal, era una serpiente humanoide color esmeralda, con una cola con escamas color amarillento en el medio, llevaba una armadura en el pecho color plata majestuoso, su rostro era el de una hermosa humana de unos veinte años, con ojos color celeste y llevaba en la parte de atrás de la cabeza un casco con forma de cabeza de cobra, se podía distinguir el símbolo de Moo que tenía en las muñecas.

-No lo entendió señorita Zafirest, ¿para qué quiere que el conejo sueñe eso y no duerma?

-Lo debilito, a él y a su pluma-

-¿Eh?

-¡Oh vamos Bob!, ¿no te acuerdas de lo que te dije sobre las plumas de esos cinco monstruos?

-Pues…no- respondió el niño sonriendo en forma de disculpa.

-Está bien- le dijo Zafirest con una sonrisa maternal, desordenándole el pelo a Bob, quien no se quejo, más bien pareció feliz de aquel gesto.

-Tú ya sabes que esos cinco monstruos componen el alma del fénix- empezó a explicar la serpiente dejando de restregar el pelo a Bob y volviendo a mirar las llamas purpuras, donde se veía a Hare golpeándose la cabeza con sus puños, como si descartara una idea.

-Y ese fragmento de alma que poseen se puede materializar en una pluma. "La Pluma Dorada" es para el viajero, "La Pluma de Piedra" es para el protector, "La Pluma del Cerezo" es para la naturaleza, "La Pluma del Trueno" es para el guerrero, y por último "La Pluma de Fuego" que es para la vida…

-Momento, ¿por qué la pluma de fuego es de la vida? ¿Qué acaso el fuego no deja destrucción a su paso?- interrumpió Bob al tiempo que se ponía al frente de su informante, que al parecer no se sorprendió de eso.

-Lo ves de un punto diferente Bob, muchos piensan eso, pero el fuego simboliza la armonía de la vida, que los humanos (tú no) lo usen como arma, eso es asunto de ellos, ya que el fuego es vida, no destrucción.

-Ya veo… ¡Entonces cada uno de esos cinco monstruos tiene una pluma, el amarillo la pluma amarilla, el gris la pluma gris, el rosa la pluma rosada, el azul la pluma azul, y el café la pluma roja!-señalo Bob con estrellitas en los ojos

-Bueno… si quieres verlo de esa manera- opino Zafirest con una gota en la cabeza mirando al pequeño.

-¡Y debilitas la pluma, que en este caso es el alma del conejo, para apoderarte de ella y poder entrar en el otro mundo!, ¿verdad?

-¿Si te acuerdas de eso entonces para que me preguntas?- pregunto Zafirest fulminándolo con la mirada, este soltó una risita nerviosa y se coloco las manos en la nuca, dejando sus codos a la altura de su cabeza.

-Pero hay algo que no entendió- dijo Bob, dejando de reír, pero con la misma posición.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué solo al conejo y no al un ojo, al pato, a la roca y al cachorro?

-Porque sus plumas no necesitan volverse vulnerables, bueno no todas, al principio creí que había que hacer este procedimiento con esta pluma y la pluma de la naturaleza, pero me di cuenta que no necesito la pluma de Mochi. Hay muchas formas de volver vulnerable a la pluma de la vida, en este caso es provocarle ver por un largo periodo el mayor miedo del usuario, asi su alma se debilita por la presion

-¡Vaya, tienes planeado todo para vengar a tu señor!- exclamo Bob dejando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y mirando a su amiga- ¡Que buen ejemplo a seguir!

-Disculpa, pero quiero pagarles con la misma moneda, este es el último encargo que me dejo él, por si él fallaba, ¿Y qué venganza sería mejor que hacerlos sufrir antes que se den cuenta que ocurre y atacar el mundo de Genki?, ya que sería él el pilar de la destrucción de mi señor- replico un poco molesta Zafirest.

-¡Eh! ¡Yo no estaba siendo sarcástico ni nada por el estilo!- exclamo sorprendido Bob moviendo sus manos por todos lados.

-¿A no…?- pregunto sorprendida Zafirest y agrego- Es que sería lo más normal que dijeras que no te doy el mejor ejemplo por la forma en que me planeo vengar.

-Pero…- Bob bajo sus brazos y la miro con una cara seria, no muy normal de parte de él- para mi gusto es normal, ya que a ti, ellos te alejaron para siempre de tu señor, y el fue como un padre para tí, como tú eres una madre para mí.

-Si soy una madre para ti, ve a ordenar tu cuarto- ordeno Zafirest, quien no pudo contener una sonrisa después del comentario de Bob.

-¡Oye no es para tanto! Solo tengo unas cuantas ropas por ahí y por allá…

-Y otras cuantas cosas más, ¡ya ándale!, que ya te sigo- Bob obedeció de mala gana y se fue a la derecha, en donde desapareció.

Zafirest dio un suspiro, se levanto del trono y se acerco a las llamas purpuras, donde se contemplaba Hare golpeándose aún la cabeza con las manos, pero de forma muy lenta, ya estaba agotado.

-Está bien, te dejare tranquilo unos días o semanas, depende…- susurro Zafirest con un tono frio, y sus ojos azules despidieron un color rojo, pero por unos instantes- Después de todo, ¿no dice el dicho que "después de la tormenta viene la calma"? o viceversa- y con un movimiento de la mano, las llamas purpuras desaparecieron.

-Bien, será mejor que ayude a Bob con su selva que se supone que es su cuarto- y dicho y hecho, Zafirest se encamino (o deslizo en este caso) a la misma dirección en donde se había ido Bob, y al igual que el desapareció.

Mientras tanto Hare, como por arte de magia se quedo dormido con los brazos y cabeza apoyados en el mesón.


	9. Mensaje

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 8:

Mensaje.

-Pero Hare, ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto preocupada Holly a Hare que acababa de entrar en el salón del restaurante. Era mediodía y los amigos de Hare decidieron dejarlo dormir hasta tarde. El salón estaba vacío, excepto por Holly, Genki, Mochi, Suezo, Tiger y Golem, quienes ya estaban almorzando. Genki llevaba la camisa lavada, pero su chaqueta ya cocida estaba aún secándose. Al ver que Holly advirtió la entrada de Hare en el lugar, los demás voltearon a verlo.

-Veo que te curaste- señalo Hare a Genki con un hilo de voz.

-No cambies el tema Hare, dinos que te paso- replico Genki, también preocupado.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto extrañado Hare, recuperando su tono normal de voz.

Holly se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a Hare, quien retrocedió un poco y metió su pata en la cubeta con agua que usaba Mochi para limpiar el piso después que los clientes se fueran. Se resbalo y cayó de espaldas al piso. Todos se levantaron de la mesa y fueron a ver a Hare, quien no se había molestado en levantarse y tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente por el dolor de la caída. Mochi y Genki lo ayudaron a sentarse, pero este no abría sus ojos, aún se sentía muy cansado, aunque por fin pudo dormir una noche sin pesadillas.

Sus amigos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas al notar que su amigo estaba más cansado y débil que el día anterior.

-Vaya Hare, no creí que caerías a los pies de la cubeta- ironizo Tiger, para ver la reacción de Hare (por si tenía energía) pero…

-Yo tampoco…-confeso Hare rascándose la cabeza y abriendo poco a poco los ojos pare ver a sus amigos, que se quedaron atónitos al ver la reacción de Hare.

Holly se agacho para estar a la altura de Hare y le movió el flequillo de su cabello.

-No es necesario moverte el cabello para ver el moretón que tienes en la frente, Hare- informo Holly a Hare y a los demás, y Hare descubrió que se había pegado tanto la cabeza con el mesón y sus manos anoche que se dejo un moretón.

-¿Pero quién lo hubiera creído? ¡¿Acaso te fuiste de noche a una pelea Hare? Porque si viene alguien a molestar al restaurante y a mí…-empezó a reclamar Suezo.

-Para tu carro amigo, yo no he ido a ninguna pelea callejera, ¿además que es eso de molestarte a ti y al restaurante?, que yo sepa el restaurante es de todos- se defendió Hare.

-Ah… yo bueno…-tartamudeo Suezo

-Suezo todos nos hubiéramos dado cuenta si Hare se hubiera ido- le recordó Genki.

-Eso-chií- lo apoyo Mochi.

- Ah…bueno, sí pero… ¡Pero eso no nos explica que le paso en la frente!-se defendió Suezo.

-De seguro el muy despistado se tropezó al levantarse de la cama y se pego con el piso- sugirió Tiger con indiferencia, que al ver que no era nada grave, volvía sobre sus pasos a su plato.

-Pues…¡precisamente eso mismo es lo que me paso!- mintió Hare, ya que no se le ocurría ninguna otra cosa y soltó unas de sus risas nerviosas, de sus amigos cayo una gota en la cabeza.

-Miren tenemos visitas- dijo Golem con su voz grave, haciendo que todos miraran en dirección de la puerta que la habían abierto.

Ahí se encontraban Rikuto y Souta, jadeando un poco, cuando Genki se les acerco, se enderezaron.

-¡Me alegro que te encuentres bien, Genki!- dijeron a coro los dos pequeños.

-A mí también me alegra verlos- respondió Genki mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué se les ofrece niños?- pregunto amablemente Holly mientras ayudaba a Hare a levantarse.

-¡A si! Tenga- dijo Rikuto mientras le entregaba a Holly un pergamino que tenia

- Un monstruo negro nos lo entrego para ustedes, me parece que se llama Monol o Morrón, por ahí va el nombre- informo Souta.

-Muchas gracias niños, ¿quieren pasar a comer?- les pregunto Holly.

-No gracias, ya almorzamos, ¡Hasta luego!- y cerrando la puerta, se retiraron.

Holly se sentó y todos se pusieron alrededor de ella para leer el mensaje de Monol.

Desenrollo el mensaje y leyó en voz alta:

_Queridos amigos:_

_Espero que se encuentren bien, cuando llegue escuche que Genki había regresado, lo cual es muy buena noticia._

_Pero no les escribo para saludarlos, sino más bien para advertirlos de un mal que se relaciona con ustedes siete. Yo sé algo sobre esto, y creo que es mi deber contarles. Si están dispuestos a escucharme, les rogare que vayan al claro del bosque cercano a la aldea, al atardecer de este día._

_No le cuenten a nadie, no será bueno que algún desconocido nos escuche._

_Les desea muy buen día._

_Monol._

Después de leer, se hizo un silencio en el salón, hasta que Suezo lo rompió reclamando.

-¡Ese Monol, ¿Por qué nunca nos dice las cosas claras?

-De seguro temía que la interceptarán- opino Genki.

-Tal vez es algo muy importante para decirlo en carta- dijo Golem mientras miraba el pergamino.

-Lo más probable es eso Golem- lo apoyo Tiger- ¿A dónde crees que vas Hare?- agrego al ver que la liebre se iba en dirección de la puerta, todas las miradas se posaron en él.

-Yo… bueno, no tengo hambre y quisiera ir a respirar aire fresco…

-Espera Hare…-dijo Holly, pero la liebre ya se había ido.

-¿Quién entenderá a ese Hare?- musito Suezo.

-Se ve muy cansado…-susurro Golem.

-Si-chií, ¿Qué cree que le pasa, Genki-chií?- le pregunto Mochi a su amigo.

-Yo…no lo sé, ¡pero iré a hablar con él!- y con paso decidido, Genki se fue por la puerta del salón para seguir a Hare.

Al salir vio que estaban en una colina, un poco separada del pueblo, miro para todos lados hasta que vio que Hare estaba sentado muy cerca de donde Holly colgaba los manteles para que se secaran.

-¡Hey Hare!-lo llamo Genki, haciendo que la liebre diera un salto más una media vuelta, lo miro y suspiro.

-Me diste un susto muchacho, ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto la liebre mientras se volvía a sentar, Genki se le acerco y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Tú qué opinas sobre el mensaje de Monol?

-Pues, que mejor nos lo hubiera dicho en el mensaje lo que sea que nos diga-respondió Hare.

-Los extrañas ¿verdad?-pregunto Genki, el quería asegurarse si su idea de la razón por la cual Hare se encontraba en ese estado era acertada.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que extrañas a Fairyhare y Waiyhare.

Había dado en el clavo, Hare se quedo petrificado mirando sorprendido a su amigo, soltó una risita nerviosa y pregunto.

-Pero chico, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?

-No te preocupes Hare, si tú no se los quieres decir-Genki señalo con el pulgar el restaurante-Te respetare tú decisión, pero te digo al tiro que no estás solo y que puedes confiar en nosotros-y diciendo esto último se recostó en el césped.

Hare lo quedo mirando y empezó a reír.

-¿Hare qué te pasa, acaso dije algo gracioso?

-Que va chico, me sorprende que en una noche te haigas dado cuenta de eso, y a los demás ni siquiera se les ocurre algo- y se recostó en el césped igual que Genki y empezaron a ver las nubes.

-¿Los piensas ir a ver?

-No lo sé, aunque tampoco sé si me extrañaran ahí o acá.

-Si lo dices por Tiger, yo creo que le caes bien, pero tú lo conoces a él y su orgullo.

Los dos rieron por lo bajo al imaginarse la cantidad de orgullo que puede tener su compañero.

Después de unos minutos Genki rompió el silencio.

-Oye Hare, ¿a ti te gusta Fairyhare?- pregunto en tono malicioso.

-¿Co…como puedes preguntarme algo así?-salto Hare, sentándose mirando a Genki un poco colorado- Te dije la otra vez que yo no siento eso por ella.

-Claro…-respondió Genki, con un tono no muy convincente.

-A todo esto…-dijo Hare mirando maliciosamente a Genki, el cual lo miro extrañado por ese cambio (se abrió la puerta del restaurante, pero los dos no se fijaron que alguien se les acercaba)

-¿A todo esto qué, Hare?

-¿No habrá una niña en tú mundo que te guste?-(la figura se detuvo y se oculto detrás de los manteles)

-¿Una chica?- Genki se sentó y a la mente se le apareció el rostro de Akari.

Hare afirmo con la cabeza impaciente y aún mirándolo maliciosamente, pero Genki no se puso nervioso, si no que poco a poco su cara se le puso tan roja como el pañuelo de la liebre.

-Bueno…hay…alguien-tartamudeo Genki.

-¿Quién?-pregunto al tiro Hare (la figura se les acerco sigilosamente con algo en el brazo)

-Se…llama…Akari…y bueno es…es-pero ya no pudo decir más porque Hare y él sintieron un escalofrió en la espalda, una sombra los tapo, se dieron vuelta y vieron a Holly, con la chaqueta de Genki en el brazo y mirándolos con una mirada asesina que los dejo helados.

-Ho…Holly-tartamudearon al mismo tiempo. Los dos podían sentir (y tal vez ver) el aura asesina de Holly, ella dio un paso y los dos sintieron que se quedaban sin respiración.

-Ten tú chaqueta- le dijo con un tono que les dio más miedo, le arrojo la chaqueta a Genki, la cual le cayó en las rodillas

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y salieron los otro cuatro monstruos, Holly se percato que se acercaban, miro a sus dos amigos que temblaban de miedo, dio media vuelta y se marcho directo al restaurante, al pasar al lado de sus cuatro amigos, estos le dieron la pasada al instante, ya que igual sintieron aquella extraña aura.

Al cerrar la puerta, los cuatro se dirigieron a sus dos amigos, quienes no se habían movido. Al llegar Suezo les pregunto.

-Chicos ¿saben que le pasa a Holly?, nunca la había visto tan molesta en mi vida, ¿chicos?- pero no le contestaban, aun estaban quietos.

-¿Chicos-chií?-Mochi empezó a zarandearlos, hasta que los dos pegaron un grito que hizo saltar a todos.

-¿Qué…que sucede?-pregunto nervioso Tiger, pero después su cara cambio a la de una sorprendida igual que la de sus otros tres amigos.

Hare y Genki empezaron a respirar entre cortadamente, después Hare musito.

-Creí…creí que me convertiría en disco perdido-

-Yo vi mis quince años pasar frente mis ojos-

Y los dos se recostaron en el césped, aun respirando entre cortadamente y sudando.

Sus cuatro amigos los miraron con gotas en la cabeza.

-Hicieron a Holly enojar-murmuro Golem.

-Ni lo dudes-reafirmó Suezo

-Chií-lo apoyo Mochi.

Tiger no dijo nada, ya que solo dio un suspiro.


	10. Senzō

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 9:

Senzō.

Ya era el atardecer, y el grupo estaba cerca de donde Monol les escribió que se verían, primero iban Tiger y Holly (quien ya no tenía aura asesina, pero una mirada fría que no afectaba a Tiger, pero a los demás si), después iban Suezo, Golem y Mochi, al final Hare y Genki (quien tenía puesta su chaqueta del colegio abrochada, su mochila donde adentro iban sus inseparables patines, y llevaba puesto su gorra).

Hare y Genki aún estaban un poco asustados por la reacción de Holly al escucharlos sobre el tema de las chicas, por eso decidieron estar en la cola del grupo.

Al llegar al claro no se veía a Monol, caminaron más al centro y lo buscaron con la mirada, pero nada.

-¡Monol!-lo llamo Suezo, pero no hubo respuesta- ¿no se habrá quedado dormido de camino aquí?-pregunto a sus amigos.

-Probablemente-opino Tiger, y Golem asintió en forma de aprobación.

-Entonces… ¡Hare y yo iremos a buscarlo!-sugirió Genki acercándose junto con Hare a Suezo.

-Eso, eso-lo apoyo Hare afirmando con la cabeza.

-Cobardes-susurro Tiger.

-¡¿Qué dices, viejo peludo?-salto Hare acercándose al monstruo azul.

-¡¿Cómo que viejo peludo?-exclamo molesto Tiger.

-Lo que oíste-respondió Hare, y él junto con Tiger empezaron a chocar cabezas, lo que hacían siempre que discutían.

Golem los separo con sus grandes manos.

-No peleen, sean amigos-

-Pues eso es difícil Golem, teniendo a una comadreja como compañero-respondió molesto Tiger.

-¡Con que comadreja, pues déjame decirte una cosa perrito…!-repuso Hare, pero Genki lo alejo un poco tirándolo del brazo.

-Vamos Hare, contrólate un poco…-dijo el muchacho.

De repente los dos tuvieron un repentino escalofrió por la espalda, ya sabían lo que significaba, voltearon la cabeza lentamente para ver a Holly detrás de ellos, con aquella mirada fría y su aura que les daba un miedo terrible.

-Creo que es buena idea que ustedes dos "sé vayan" a buscar a Monol-dijo con voz tranquila (Golem ya no los separaba con las manos, y los cuatro podían ver aquella escena, y sintieron que el aura de Holly los afectaba un poco)

Hare y Genki asintieron con la cabeza lentamente, dieron media vuelta y fueron al otro extremo del claro, para así llegar al bosque y buscar a Monol.

Cuando estaban a unos pasos del bosque, Hare se detuvo de repente, Genki se dio cuenta de eso, también paro, giro para ver a Hare, que parecía asustado, pero no era por Holly, estaba temblando, sudaba mucho.

-¿Hare?-le pregunto su amigo acercándose poco a poco a él.

No se podía mover, no con lo que estaba viendo en ese momento. Fuego, eso veía, lo sentía, ese fuego que no lo dejaba dormir, estaba frente a él.

-¿Hare?-volvió a preguntar Genki.

Sus amigos se dieron cuenta que algo iba mal, y empezaron a acercarse a ellos. Detrás de Genki salió una figura en dirección a Hare, le dio un golpe en el tórax que hizo que la liebre se elevara unos centímetros, sacándolo de esa extraña visión, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Hare!-grito Genki que se había quedado quieto, mientras la figura depositaba a la inconsciente liebre en el piso. Sus amigos al percatarse del peligro, corrieron a ayudarlos, pero la figura extendió una mano hacia ellos, haciendo que de la nada apareciera un viento que los arrojara lejos.

La figura era la de un joven de unos 18 años, con una armadura azul marino con bordes dorados, llevaba una capa negra y guantes negros, tenía las orejas puntiagudas, el pelo desordenado de un color azul oscuro y ojos color celeste.

Se dio vuelta en dirección a Genki, se acerco a él con una gran velocidad, lo agarro del brazo y lo lanzo a donde estaban los demás.

-¡Genki, muchacho! ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Suezo, que junto con los demás, se levantaban poco a poco. Mochi corrió hacia él y lo ayudo a levantarse.

El joven se dirigía a Hare, quien se había despertado y sé estaba incorporando, y sin previo aviso le dio una patada en el tórax que lo lanzo a otra dirección que la de sus compañeros.

-¿Quién lo hubiera creído?- susurro el joven, que ahora tenía uno de sus pies en la espalda de Hare, impidiéndole levantarse- Sentiste mi presencia conejo, era cierto entonces, eso me pasa por confiarme- agrego moviendo los hombros.

"Eso era" pensó Hare, quien sentía gran dolor por el puñetazo y patada que había recibido en el tórax. Intento levantarse, pero el joven presionó más el pie, empujándolo por completo al suelo. Se sentía débil, en especial por esas noches sin dormir, lo que permitía que se sometiera rápidamente a la fuerza del joven.

-¡Déjalo en paz!-grito Genki, que junto con Mochi le dieron un cabezazo en el pecho al joven, lo que lo mando lejos, pero se incorporo rápidamente, limpiándose el mentón de la tierra del suelo, pero no se pudo relajar, porque un rayo azul cayo muy cerca de él, obligándolo a saltar a una dirección alejada.

-¡Hare, responde!- susurro Holly, quien ya había vuelto a ser la de antes y zarandeaba a su amigo, este soltó un gemido, y con la ayuda de Holly, empezó a incorporarse.

-¡Oye tú!, ¿Quién eres y que quieres con nosotros?-pregunto Suezo, que junto con Golem, se unieron a sus otros tres amigos.

-Tengo nombre- refunfuño el joven, quien ya se había levantado- y es Senzō, el guerrero del aire, para tu información feo.

-¡¿A quién llamas feo?-exclamo molesto Suezo.

-Hey, soy un asesino, pero no un mentiroso-le respondió moviendo las manos Senzō, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Tiger.

-Bueno…me ordenaron venir y presentarme, y si esa liebre…-señalo con la mano a Hare, quien aún intentaba sentarse con la ayuda de Holly-…me sentía, pues, me lo tenía que llevar, ¿eso responde tu pregunta, viejo peludo?-al decir lo último tuvo que dar otro salto para que no le cayera otro trueno por parte Tiger.

-¡No me llames así!

-Qué raro…así te llamo tu amigo, por eso pensé que ese es tu apodo-dijo en son de disculpa Senzō.

-No es ningún apodo, y tampoco es mi amigo- le respondió Tiger en posición de pelea.

-Que expresivo…-susurro Senzō, un poco sorprendido por la respuesta de su contrincante.

Mientras discutían, Genki se había puesto sus patines. Ahora se abalanzaba hacia Senzō, tomándolo por sorpresa, le empezó a lanzar patadas (las que había aprendido en uno de los clubes de lucha en su colegio) una le llego en el pecho, pero la segunda patada este la paro, agarro la pierna de Genki, y lo lanzo a una piedra cercana (la misma donde antes Tiger había estado recostado antes que los atacaran los maleantes), choco de espalda a ella, intento levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

-¡Ventisca de Pétalos!-grito Mochi, y de la nada aparecieron pétalos en dirección a Senzō.

Los pétalos lo rodearon, extendió su brazo en dirección a Mochi, y los pétalos cambiaron de dirección a la del monstruo rosa, este se movió justo a tiempo, pero el impacto de los pétalos en el suelo lo mando a volar en dirección al bosque.

-¡Tornado!-grito Golem, y sus extremidades de roca se separaron, empezaron a girar y fueron a golpear a Senzō. Pero este dio un pequeño salto para atrás y murmuro.

-No puedo creerlo, les dije que soy un guerrero del aire y utilizan contra mí ataques en los cuales mi poder está relacionado-levanto una mano, y un viento empezó a trasladar a Golem al bosque, igual que Mochi.

-Bien, ¿en dónde está el feo?-pregunto Senzo, intentando localizar a Suezo, pero no lo vio por ningún lado, hasta que una voz a sus espaldas grito.

-¡Ataque sorpresa!-

Senzo levanto su puño hacia atrás y le dio un golpe a Suezo, que lo mando cerca de donde estaba inconsciente Genki.

-Un ataque sorpresa deja de ser sorpresa cuando lo gritas, tontito-informo Senzo, mientras hacía tronar sus nudillos.

Tiger se le acerco por detrás, pero Senzo ya se había dado cuenta, el monstruo azul salto hacia su contrincante pero este se movió rápidamente, y lo único que pudo dañar fue la capa.

Este se volvió para atacar de nuevo, pero se fijo en el símbolo que había debajo de la parte de la capa rasgada. En la parte superior derecha de la armadura de Senzo, se podía ver el símbolo de Moo.

-¡¿Quién rayos eres?- le pregunto Tiger, preparado para atacar.

-Ya les dije, soy Senzō, el guerrero del aire, y tú no eres rival para mí- movió sus dos manos en dirección a Tiger, y de donde estaba el lobo aparecieron dos manos de aire que no solo lo tomaron desprevenido, sino que también lo arrojaron junto a Genki.

-Listo-dijo Senzō, mientras hacía chocar sus palmas y caminaba en dirección a Hare y Holly. Holly se paro y se puso en el medio de Senzo y Hare.

-No te dejare acercarte a él- dijo con voz firme.

-Eso lo veremos- le respondió Senzō, que estaba a unos pasos de ellos.

Holly sintió como la tiraban de la manga al suelo, y vio a Hare que corría en dirección a Senzō, con su puño derecho envuelto en llamas.

-¡Puño Dragón!-grito Hare, pero Senzo soplo y el fuego de su puño se apago unos centímetros en la cara de su enemigo.

-¿Pero cómo ha sido eso?-se pregunto Hare mientras se miraba su puño y con la otra mano se rascaba la cabeza.

En ese momento Senzo le tomo el brazo con el que había intentado pegarle, tiro a Hare al piso boca abajo, dejo su pie en la espalda de este para impedirle levantarse y empezó a moverle el brazo de una manera para rompérselo. Hare no se podía mover, aun no le rompían el brazo derecho, así que aún podía mantener resistencia.

-¡Déjalo!-grito Holly, quien se había parado y tenía en sus manos el cuchillo de su padre, caminaba despacio hacia ellos.

-¡Holly no…no te metas con este…con este tipo!- le grito Hare, haciendo que Holly se quedara quieta, con el cuchillo en su mano, comenzó a temblar.

Senzo la quedo mirando un rato, aún inmovilizando a Hare le dijo con un tono amable.

-Tu amigo tiene razón, mejor no te metas en esto, al fin y al cabo, no se ve en tus ojos que puedas hacerle daño a alguien.

Holly dejo de temblar, Senzo no parecía querer lastimarla.

La insignia de Senzo empezó a iluminarse un poco, y de ella se escucho una voz femenina.

-"Deja a Hare, ya no creo que sea necesario traerlo ante mí"

-Entonces… ¿lo acabo?- le pregunto Senzo a la voz femenina, moviendo el brazo sujeto de Hare, quien ya no aguantaba el dolor.

-"Recuerda que lo necesito vivo, como a los otro cuatro monstruos que tiraste"-le recordó la voz.

-Está bien, ¿pero me puedo divertir un poco más, señorita Zafirest?

-…Como quieras…- le respondió la voz, y la luz que salía de la insignia de Senzo desapareció.

-¿Oíste liebre?, me dieron tiempo libre- y al decir lo ultimo movió el brazo derecho de Hare de forma muy brusca. Se escucho un grujido en todo aquel silencioso ambiente y el grito de dolor de Hare.

-¡Suéltalo por favor!- le rogo Holly, quien ahora empujaba a Senzo para que dejara a Hare. Este soltó el brazo roto de Hare, y le tomo la muñeca a Holly.

-No te quiero lastimar, no me gusta pegarle a las niñitas- y la empujo con su poder, pero a unos metros.

Aprovechando ese momento, Hare tomo un poco de tierra con su mano izquierda, segundos después sintió como lo levantaban por medio de su bufanda, quedo unos centímetros arriba del suelo. Senzo lo estaba ahorcando.

-¡Por favor, déjalo, él no te ha hecho nada malo!-le suplico Holly, desde su posición.

-No sabes lo que dices- murmuro Senzo, elevando más a Hare.

Hare le lanzo la tierra que tenía en la mano, la cual le llego en la cara.

-¡¿Pero qué…?- exclamo sorprendido Senzo soltando a Hare e intentando quitarse la tierra del rostro. Hare al llegar a tierra, se preparo para lanzar un golpe.

-¡Patada Dragón!-su pie derecho quedo en llamas, con el cual le dio una patada directa al tórax a Senzo, lanzándolo varios metros.

Hare se quedo en pie tan solo unos segundos, después se agacho y se agarro su brazo roto, intentando no pensar en el dolor que sentía por los golpes recibidos, sintió como si tuviera otros huesos rotos, además de su brazo.

-¡Hare!- Holly corría a socorrer a su amigo, pero él se dio cuenta que Senzo se movía, a si que le advirtió.

-¡Holly no te acerques…!-justo al decir lo último, sintió un golpe en el pecho, lo cual lo lanzo muy cerca donde estaba Genki. Choco de espaldas con un árbol y cayo sentado, el golpe le había acortado la respiración por unos segundos, respiraba con dificultad.

Senzo se acerco muy rápido a él, lo agarro por su cabello, y lo tiro al suelo a unos metros con mucha fuerza.

-¿Cómo te atreves a jugarme un juego sucio?- le pregunto enojado Senzo mientras se acercaba a él.

-Pues…ese es…mi modo de juego… si no te gusta…vete-le replico Hare entrecortadamente.

Senzo agarro nuevamente a Hare por el cabello, y empezó a impactar la cabeza de Hare con el suelo varias veces. Después lo lanzo al mismo árbol, en donde impacto nuevamente de espaldas y cayo sentado.

Hare ya no se podía mover, tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido, salía un hilo de sangre desde su frente, debajo de su pelo, donde había sido golpeado contra el suelo, hasta su mentón, también de su boca salía un poco de sangre, la cual se la limpio con su brazo izquierdo, pero empezó a salir de nuevo.

Senzo se acerco lentamente a Hare, quien ya cansado había cerrado los ojos.

Escucho un grito de dolor de Senzo. Abrió los ojos y vio a Senzo retorciéndose de dolor en el piso tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos, un poco lejos de donde él se encontraba. Miro a la dirección opuesta y vio a Genki, que al parecer le había lanzado una piedra grande a Senzo.

-¡TÚ!-gimoteo Senzo, se le podía ver un hilo de sangre en la cabeza, incorporándose, listo para lanzar un ataque.

En ese momento, aparecieron Mochi y Golem desde el otro extremo del claro, quienes se acercaron rápidamente, Suezo y Tiger se levantaron y se unieron a sus amigos.

Senzo se dio cuenta que estaba en desventaja, se levanto y con una sonrisa burlona se despidió.

-Bueno, me voy, cuando nos volvamos a ver me asegurare de tener la orden de captura por parte de la señorita Zafirest- y un extraño viento lo rodeo, y como si se lo tragara, desapareció.

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que lo rompió Holly.

-¡HARE!-grito Holly y corrió a socorrer a su amigo junto con Genki.

Los demás no habían visto a Hare, cuando lo vieron también corrieron a ver su estado.

-Hare, ¿te sientes bien?-le pregunto su amiga al llegar donde él, se agacho para estar a la altura de su amigo.

-¿Holly…?-dijo Hare con un hilo de voz, intento levantarse, pero al hacerlo escupió un poco de sangre. Genki lo ayudo a volver a sentarse.

-Todo irá bien amigo- lo tranquilizo Genki. Hare esbozo una débil sonrisa, empezó a cerrar los ojos e inclino un poco la cabeza a su hombro izquierdo, se había quedado inconsciente.

Los demás al llegar se quedaron petrificados al ver el estado de Hare.

-Necesita atención médica- les informo Holly.

-Suezo, no es momento de caminatas-ordeno Tiger a su amigo amarillo.

-Cuenten conmigo, ¡Teletransporte!

Los siete compañeros desaparecieron del claro, segundos más tarde aparecieron a la puerta del restaurante, ya era de noche.


	11. Discusión

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 10:

Discusión.

-No me lo puedo creer-musito el capitán Horn.

Estaba paseándose por la sala vacía de clientes del restaurante de sus amigos. Habían pasado unas horas desde que Genki y los demás se teletransportaron a ese lugar, donde se encontraron con él y sus marineros con la mercancía que llevaban. Le contaron lo sucedido mientras Holly y Genki llevaban a Hare (aun inconsciente) a su habitación para atender sus heridas, Genki regreso diciendo que Holly se encargaría de todo, pero desde entonces no ha salido de la habitación. Sus amigos al terminar de contarle lo sucedido, mando a sus hombres a revisar el bosque en busca de Monol. Golem y Suezo decidieron acompañarlos.

-No me lo puedo creer-musito de nuevo el capitán Horn, quien paro de pasearse y miro a Genki, Mochi y Tiger, quienes estaban en una mesa en un rincón del salón, después de decirle todo no habían mencionado otra palabra.

-Vamos marineros de agua dulce- los intento animar- Al menos esto no ha pasado a mayores consecuencias.

-Si esto es una pequeña consecuencia, no quiero saber cuál es la mayor-musito desanimado Genki, y Mochi movió lentamente la cabeza apoyando a su amigo.

Mientras en la habitación de Hare.

Hare se encontraba bajo las tapas de su cama (excepto por sus dos brazos), aún inconsciente. Holly se encontraba sentada en la cama de su amigo frente a él. Ya le había entablado su brazo derecho, lo coloco sobre un vendaje que ato detrás de su cuello, le puso un ungüento especial que sanaría sus huesos rotos (cubrió su tórax de vendas para que hubiera un mejor efecto), al igual que su brazo derecho. También otro ungüento en su frente para su herida, la cual vendo. Ahora solo esperaba a que su amigo despertara.

Hare empezó a gemir y a moverse de un lado a otro

-Hare…-le dijo Holly, colocando su mano encima de la mano izquierda de su amigo para tranquilizarlo-… ya estas a salvo.

La liebre dejo de gemir y moverse, abrió despacio sus ojos. Miro para todos lados, hasta posar su mirada en Holly.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto Hare, intentando sentarse, pero Holly se lo impidió.

-Tranquilo, te desmayaste después de que escapara ese tal Senzo- le respondió Holly.

-…Me pregunto qué quería…-susurro Hare.

-No eres el único que se lo pregunta- agrego Holly- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como puré de papas- le respondió Hare restregándose los ojos con su brazo bueno, Holly rio por el comentario-¿Se sabe algo de Monol?

-Golem y Suezo fueron a buscarlo al bosque junto con los marineros del capitán Horn, creemos que lo atacaron de camino hacia el claro.

-¿El capitán Horn ya llego?- suspiro Hare, su suspiro se volvió en gemido.

-No te preocupes, mañana despertaras como nuevo-lo tranquilizo Holly, dejando el brazo de Hare en la posición en la que estaba antes.

-Eso espero…-murmuro Hare

-¿Quieres que los demás te vengan a ver?, están muy preocupados-le pregunto Holly.

-¿Incluyendo al viejo peludo?-pregunto sorprendido Hare.

-Incluyéndolo a él- afirmo con la cabeza Holly mientras se levantaba- ¿y quieres que vengan?

-Está bien, les daré el honor de venir a mi lecho de convaleciente-accedió Hare con una débil sonrisa.

Holly sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Al llegar al salón se quedo sorprendida al ver el alboroto que había.

Algunas mesas y sillas estaban tiradas por el suelo, Genki estaba en un extremo del salón, con Mochi, quien intentaba que su amigo no se abalanzara en dirección a Tiger, que se hallaba al otro extremo del salón, con el capitán Horn impidiéndole saltar en dirección a Genki, ninguno de los cuatro se percato de Holly.

-¡Repítelo!- le pidió un Genki enojado a un Tiger molesto.

-¿Quieres que te repita que no me avergüenzo de haber negado a Hare como mi amigo frente a Senzo?, ¿y qué quieres que deje de hablar mal de ese debilucho? Pues te informo de algo, Genki, Hare "no es ni será mi amigo", y no me culpes por decir la verdad sobre él-le respondió de mala manera Tiger.

-Cálmense un poco marineros- los intento tranquilizar Horn.

-Tiene razón-chií- lo apoyo Mocchi, sujetando con más fuerzas a Genki.

-¡¿Hasta cuando estarás con tu enemistad hacia Hare? Será mejor que saques tu molestoso orgullo sobre ese tema Tiger-lo recrimino Genki. Tiger iba a saltar hacia él, pero Horn lo detuvo.

-Además, sabes que Hare ha estado débil durante varios días, y esta batalla lo ha debilitado más- agrego Genki.

-¡Pero si esa liebre nos dijera que le ocurre, tal vez se habría recuperado antes, y no se hubiera quedado en ese estado!-exclamo Tiger, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-¡Tal vez no dice por que se encuentra en ese estado, porque no puede confiar en nosotros por tu culpa!- le replico Genki.

-¡BASTA!- les grito a todos Holly.

Sus cuatro amigos quedaron helados, no se habían dado cuenta de Holly, voltearon sus cabezas para mirarla, estaba molesta. Se produjo un incomodo silencio, hasta que el capitán Horn dijo:

-Yo…voy a ver si llegaron mis camaradas- y salió corriendo de aquella incomoda escena.

-Holly… yo, yo…-empezó a decir Genki, pero Holly lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

-Estamos todos muy cansados, estamos estresados, un amigo nuestro esta herido, no sabemos quién nos ataco y porque. Pero les pediré que aunque pasemos por esto, no se peleen entre ustedes- comento Holly, quien no parecía molesta o enojada.

-Holly…-susurro Tiger.

Ella esbozo una sonrisa para tranquilizar a sus amigos, lo cual funciono, y agrego-Hare ya despertó, si quieren ir a verlo…-pero antes que terminara Genki y Mochi habían ido corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Hare, dejando un poco de humo a su paso.

-Impacientes-susurro Tiger, caminando tranquilamente en la misma dirección de sus amigos.

-¿Tu también?-le pregunto extrañada Holly mientras pasaba cerca de ella.

-Pues claro, tengo que verlo antes que me lo recrimine cuando se haiga recuperado. Aunque no me preocupe por él, ya que "mala hierba nunca muere"-agrego Tiger.

Holly sonrió y fue a prepararle un guiso a Hare, que después de sus visitas tendría hambre.


	12. El aviso de Monol

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 11:

El aviso de Monol.

Genki abrió la puerta de la habitación de Hare, entro junto con Mochi y Tiger. Al principio se asustaron al no ver a su amigo acostado, pero cuando empezaron a buscarlo con la mirada por la habitación, lo vieron sentado con la cabeza recostada en su mesón encima de unos pergaminos, se había quedado dormido. Genki y Mochi suspiraron aliviados, pero Tiger se acerco a la liebre, lo examino con la mirada, y le comento a Genki.

-Muchacho, realmente no entiendo a esta liebre, se le están curando las heridas que tiene, y en vez de descansar, se pone a ver mapas.

Genki se puso al lado de Tiger y miro a Hare, era cierto, estaba inspeccionando unos mapas antes de quedarse dormido.

-Hare, despierte-chií-lo zarandeo Mochi.

La liebre despertó, se enderezo, pero al hacerlo soltó un gemido y se tomo el brazo derecho.

-Tonto, si te duele moverte, descansa- lo regaño Tiger. Hare se dio cuenta que tenia visitas, los miro, y le replico a Tiger.

-El tonto serás tú, ya que por lo visto no han descubierto nada sobre el Senzo ese, decidí empezar a buscar yo-

-¿Y para qué usas mapas? ¿Puedes localizar a Senzo con eso?-pregunto Genki a su amigo

-¿Cómo quieres que lo localice si solo sabemos su nombre?-se extraño la liebre colocando inconscientemente su mano buena en su tórax, mirando a su amigo- Estos mapas son informes que nos entrego el capitán Horn sobre avistamiento de maleantes.

-¿Maleantes?

-Son encargos de Holly, ella quiere ver si hay maleantes cerca de pueblos casi destrozados, como este- le informo Tiger

-Para que nosotros podamos ayudarlos-chií-termino Mochi.

-Entonces, ¿ves esos mapas por si señalan a alguien llamado Senzo?- pregunto Genki a Hare. Este asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero me he quedado dormido ya en el tercer pergamino, y son como once…-murmuro Hare.

-Eso es porque te estás esforzando demasiado, eres muy debilucho y te estás haciendo mover los oxidados engranajes de tu cabeza- lo molesto Tiger.

-¿¡Engranajes oxidados!-exclamo Hare levantándose de la silla y fulminando a Tiger con la mirada- Al menos estoy haciendo algo útil no como otro que lo único que sabe hacer es andar esparciendo pelo por toda la casa.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que oíste montón de pelo…-Hare no termino la frase porque soltó otro gemido y se tomo con su mano buena la cabeza, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero Genki y Mochi lo sujetaron antes.

-No te esfuerces-chií- lo regaño Mcchi.

-Tiene razón, Hare…-lo apoyo Genki, que junto con Mochi, lo llevaron a su cama, donde la liebre se tapo con las sabanas, pero se quedo sentado, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados por el dolor de las heridas.

Genki y Mochi fulminaron a Tiger con la mirada, este se dio cuenta y desvió la mirada, no se planeaba disculpar.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron Holly, Suezo, Golem (no pregunten cómo) y el mismísimo Monol.

-Hola chicos- los saludo Genki.

-¿Cómo se siente, Hare?-pregunto Golem.

-Me siento bien…-le respondió la liebre, dejando de cerrar los ojos dolorosamente, les sonrió a todos, pero el tono de su voz lo delato.

Monol se acerco a él.

-Lamento mucho lo que le paso- se disculpo Monol. Hare quería responderle "Debería, ya que fue usted el que nos envió el mensaje", pero se encontraba tan cansado que no tenia ánimo para esas cosas, a si que solo le respondió:

-No se preocupe.

-Pero Monol, ¿Dónde estuvo?- pregunto Genki.

-Lo encontramos cerca del claro, durmiendo…- respondió Suezo.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamaron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo Genki, Mochi, Tiger y Hare.

-…Pero con un chillón en la cabeza-termino Golem, haciendo que sus cuatro amigos se quedaran más sorprendidos.

-¿Te atacaron-chií?- pregunto preocupado Mochi.

-Solo recuerdo que iba de camino al claro, cuando algo me golpeo. Cuando desperté estaban frente a mí Suezo y Golem- explico Monol.

-Lo más seguro es que fue Senzo- opino Holly, Suezo afirmo moviendo la cabeza y, dirigiéndose a Hare, le pregunto:

-Oye Hare, ¿tú conoces a ese tipo?

La liebre parpadeo sorprendido ante tal pregunta.

-¿Qué…? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Hare

-Es que me extraña que el objetivo de su ataque fueras tú- respondió Suezo.

-Pues si lo conociera, lo recordaria- dijo Hare.

-¿No será uno de los tantos monstruos a los que haz engañado con tus trampas?- pregunto Tiger. Todos miraron a Hare, mientras este hacia esfuerzos para recordar algo así.

-No, nunca lo habia visto antes, y no he engañado a tantos como creen- dijo a sus compañeros, que lo miraban con cierta incredulidad.

-Su símbolo…-murmuro Tiger. Todos volvieron sus miradas a él, y este explico.

-Cuando luchaba contra él, le vi el símbolo de Moo-

-Yo también lo vi- dijo Holly, y agrego- en un momento ese símbolo brillo y se escucho una voz de mujer que provenía de él.

-La voz de seguro era de Zafirest- opino Monol, todas las miradas se dirigieron a él.

-¡Cierto, ese tipo menciono a una tal Zafirest antes de escapar!- exclamo Suezo, Monol afirmo con la cabeza.

-De eso quería contarles. Zafirest es una nueva amenaza, por así decirlo-

-¿Por así decirlo?- se extraño Holly.

-Lo que sucede es que Zafirest fue creada en el tiempo de la guerra- respondió Monol. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Sabían que "el tiempo de la guerra" fue cuando hubo una gran batalla de hace muchos siglos, donde monstruos y humanos estuvieron involucrados. Fue en ese tiempo que uno de los bandos creo a Moo, un monstruo con la habilidad de volver a sus semejantes en malos, dejándolos como sirvientes. El otro al enterarse, crearon al Fénix, con la habilidad contraria a Moo, y con el poder suficiente para derrotarlo. En el transcurso del combate de estos monstruos, les lanzaron un rayo proveniente de "la puerta Final", una maquina especial que separo sus almas de sus cuerpos. El alma de Moo fue a parar a un disco misterioso. El alma del Fénix se dividió en cinco partes, las cuales fueron a parar a cinco discos misteriosos, de ellos nacieron Hare, Mochi, Tiger, Suezo y Golem.

-Veo por sus rostros que aún recuerdan la historia que les conté- comento Monol, había pasado mucho tiempo en silencio mirando las expresiones de sus amigos, en especial la de Genki, el cual se había dado cuenta de algo que no había tomado atención.

"…_Destruya aquel rastro de Moo…. Proteja las Plumas del Fénix…evite que caigan en las garras de Zafirest."_No podía recordar mucho del intro del juego. La voz de Mochi lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella con Moo-chií?-pregunto Mochi.

-Mucho. Ella, junto con Senzo, Sento, Tsuki y Taiyo (a los cuatro los nombraron los "Cuatro Guerreros"), fueron creados casi al mismo tiempo con Moo, si él no hubiera cumplido con las expectativas de los científicos que lo crearon, ellos habrían ido al campo de batalla. Pero al satisfacerlos las capacidades destructivas de Moo, los guardaron en discos misteriosos…- explico Monol.

-¿Qué les paso después de la guerra?-pregunto Tiger.

Pero Monol no respondió, se quedo en silencio por un instante, después se inclino un poco y salió una burbuja de su cara, se había quedado dormido.

-¡DESPIERTA MONOL!- le grito molesto Suezo. La burbuja de Monol exploto y él se enderezo.

-A… si, ¿en dónde iba?-pregunto, haciendo que de las cabezas de sus amigos cayeran gotas.

-Nos decías que la gente de la guerra aceptaron a Moo y guardaron a Zafirest y los Cuatro Guerreros en discos misteriosos- le informo Holly en tono comprensivo.

-¿Qué les paso después-chií?-pregunto Mochi.

-Quedaron en el olvido, por mucho tiempo- continuo Monol-, hasta que Moo regreso y asumió el control. Extrañamente él empezó a buscar a sus camaradas perdidos, al encontrarlos los libero, no sé qué paso después. Creo que los envió lejos, a un entrenamiento quizás, para que se volvieran fuertes y gobernaran a su lado. Quedaron casi cuatro años alejados de la población, y al regresar…-

-Descubrieron que su amo y señor ya no existía- completo Suezo.

-Exactamente, y al parecer planean su venganza contra ustedes- termino Monol. El silencio reino nuevamente en la habitación.

-Monol…-susurro Genki, todas las miradas se posaron en el joven.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué son las plumas del Fénix?- pregunto Genki.

-Las plumas del Fénix son la representación de la alma del Fénix- respondió Monol.

-¡Un minuto!-salto Suezo-¿Qué acaso Golem, Tiger, Hare, Mochi y yo no representamos el alma del fénix?

-Ustedes la poseen, pero el término "pluma del fénix" se usa con el alma que haiga salido de su contenedor.

-Al decir "contenedor", ¿te refieres al monstruo que la posee?- pregunto Holly.

-Eso es correcto, el alma al salir del contenedor toma forma de pluma, pero no sé mucho sobre ese tema, ¿Cómo se entero?-pregunto Monol dirigiéndose a Genki, todas las miradas se posaron en Genki, quien explico lo poco que recordaba del intro del juego. Al terminar agrego:

- De seguro Zafirest desea las plumas para llevar a cabo su venganza.

-Probablemente- lo apoyo Suezo.

-Pero, ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Golem, pero nadie contesto.

-Monol, ¿sabes si existe una forma de derrotar a Zafirest y sus secuaces?- pregunto Holly

-La única que conozco es volviéndolos discos misteriosos- respondió Monol, haciendo que sus amigos lo miraran sorprendidos.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?- pregunto Genki sorprendido. Monol asintió, y agrego.

-Sabía que tomarían esa iniciativa, por eso había traído un "Sensor"- mencionó Monol.

-¿Un qué?- se extraño Hare.

-Un "Sensor", un objeto que saque de las ruinas de los pueblos de los antiguos, según tengo entendido, lo usaban para volver a los monstruos que no deseaban seguir peleando en discos misteriosos, para después modificarlos para que siguieran peleando.

-Que crueles…-murmuro Holly.

-¿Y dónde está?- pregunto Tiger.

-Ese es el problema, lo traía conmigo antes de que me atacaran, pero cuando desperté ya no estaba.

-Te lo quito ese Senzo-chií- exclamo molesto Mochi. Todos quedaron deprimidos ante tal noticia.

-Pero no se preocupen, deje escondido otro "Sensor" en unas ruinas de un castillo muy lejos de aquí, por si algo así ocurría.

-Entonces solo debemos ir allá, tomar el "Sensor", e ir a por Zafirest y sus secuaces- exclamo Genki a sus amigos, alegrándolos. La única que parecía nerviosa era Holly, quien le pregunto a Monol.

-¿Zafirest nos perseguirá para obtener las plumas del fénix?

-Sí.

-Y si nos quedamos aquí, ¿expondremos a los demás al peligro?

-…Sí

Todos quedaron mirando a Holly, la cual los miro a cada uno, y dijo:

-Entonces está decidido, nos iremos mañana en la mañana.

-Ese es el espíritu, Holly- exclamo contento Suezo.

-No te preocupes Holly, nos iremos y regresaremos- le aseguro Genki. Mochi, Golem, Suezo, Tiger y Hare asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Podrás darnos la ubicación del castillo?- le pregunto Holly a Monol.

-Puedo señalarle la ubicación si me muestra unos mapas- le respondió Monol.

-Vamos a la bodega, ahí hay varios mapas- y junto con Monol se fue de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se asomo y agrego- será mejor que preparen sus cosas para el viaje, y se acuestan temprano, en especial tu Hare. Bueno, que descansen- y cerró la puerta.

-Oye Genki…-le hablo Hare a su amigo.

-Si lo sé- dijo este asintiendo con la cabeza.

De repente los dos soltaron un hondo suspiro que sorprendió a sus cuatro amigos.

-Qué alivio que Holly se olvido de su enojo- murmuro Genki, y Hare asintió con la cabeza.

Cayó una gota en la cabeza de los cuatro amigos.

-Lo que les preocupa- murmuro Suezo.


	13. Combate en alta mar

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 12:

Combate en alta mar.

Los siete amigos se habían levantado temprano para no perder tiempo, según las indicaciones de Monol (quien se quedaría a cargo del restaurante junto con Rikuto y Souta hasta que regresaran) deberían viajar por mar, y viajarían en el barco del capitán Horn, después cruzarían un bosque, atravesarían las montañas, pasarían por un prado cerca a un rio y llegarían al castillo, el cual se encontraba cerca de un acantilado. De ahí ellos se las tenían que arreglar para encontrar el Sensor y después, la guarida de Zafirest.

Suezo llevaba comida en un pañuelo verde que se lo amarro al cuello, Holly medicamentos junto con vendas y mapas en un bolso, Genki sus patines más unas mantas y un poco de comida que guardaba en su mochila, Hare (quien se había recuperado gracias a los medicamentos de Holly) su hatillo con sus pertenencias, los únicos que no llevaban algo eran Mochi, Golem y Tiger.

Cuando salieron del restaurante el cielo estaba gris, por la hora no se veía a nadie. Todos empezaron a caminar hacia el este, ya que por esa dirección se llegaba al puerto. Golem miro para atrás y vio que Holly no se había movido, este retrocedió sin que se dieran cuenta los demás, y se acerco a Holly.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- le pregunto.

-¿Qué?...Ah, eres tu Golem, lo siento es que yo…-murmuro la joven.

-No se preocupe, Golem entiende cómo se siente, pero le aseguro que no nos iremos para siempre, estando juntos podemos superar todo-animo Golem. Holly esbozo una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, y los dos fueron a reunirse son los demás, quienes no se dieron cuenta del retraso de sus dos amigos.

Pasaron varias calles, hasta llegar al puerto donde los esperaban Horn y sus marineros.

-Al fin llegaron marineros de agua dulce- los saludos el capitán- como verán todo está listo para que partamos.

-Perfecto-dijo entusiasmado Genki, volteo la cabeza a sus amigos y les dijo- Pues vamos.

-¡Sí!-dijeron a coro, y juntos con Genki, subieron a la nave.

Cuando parecía que todos estaban listos para partir, Suezo miro para todos lados y pregunto:

-¿Y Golem?

Los seis amigos más el capitán Horn se asomaron por una parte del barco para poder ver a Golem despidiéndolos con un mantel blanco (ni idea de donde lo saco)

-No puedo creer que ese marinero siga con eso-murmuro Horn.

-Pues créelo-le respondió Tiger.

-¿A dónde va-chií?- le pregunto Mochi a Holly, quien bajaba del barco y se acercaba a Golem. Cuando estuvo a su lado le dio unas palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda y le dijo:

-Se que no te gusta estar en el agua, pero te aseguro que solo será por poco tiempo, estando juntos podrás superar eso- y le sonrió. Golem le devolvió la sonrisa, y junto con Holly se dirigió al barco, para sorpresa de sus amigos (aunque al estar en el barco se dirigió rápidamente al palo de la vela y se sujeto de él)

-¡Bien, como ya estamos todos, zarpemos!- ordeno Horn a sus camaradas- ¡levanten anclas!

Los marineros elevaron el ancla, y el capitán Horn empezó a dirigir el barco. Los chicos vieron como se alejaban del pueblo.

-No te preocupes, todo irá bien- le susurro Genki a Holly sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Ella asintió.

Pasaron varios minutos y ya no se veía el pueblo. Todos (excepto Golem) fueron a dejar sus pertenencias en sus habitaciones. Después Horn llamo al grupo a la cubierta, cuando llegaron había ahí una mesa, cerca de ella estaba el capitán Horn.

-Bien marineros, necesito que me señalen la dirección a donde nos dirigiremos-

Holly asintió, se acerco a la mesa, de su bolsa saco un mapa, y lo extendió sobre la mesa.

Se podían ver varias líneas en el.

-A ver…-murmuro el capitán Horn mientras los 6 amigos lo veían. Horn empezó a tomar medidas con objetos.

-Bien, nos tardaremos dos días para llegar a su destino-les informo.

-¡Dos días!-exclamo Suezo-¡¿No ves lo importante que es esta situación?

-¡La veo marinero!-le respondió el capitán Horn- mi barco a velocidad normal podría llevarlos en una semana, pero usaremos las habilidades de tus amiguitos (señalo con la cola a Tiger y Mochi) para apresurar el proceso.

-Cuando te refieres a habilidades, te refieres a los ataques "Ventisca" de Tiger y "Ventisca de Pétalos" de Mochi-menciono Genki.

-Exactamente mi amigo-afirmo Horn.

-¡Chií!- grito entusiasmado Mochi.

-¿Qué creen que soy, un abanico?-murmuro Tiger molesto.

-Pues si fuera así, serias un abanico que en vez de lanzar aire, lanzarías pelos-le dijo en tono burlón Hare.

-¡¿Qué cosa?-replico Tiger, pero antes que pudiera responder Holly coloco su mano en su lomo para tranquilizarlo.

-Por favor Tiger, no tenemos tiempo que perder-le pidió Holly.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Tiger dijo:

-Está bien…-cedió el monstruo azul, se dirigió a Horn y le pregunto-¿A dónde tenemos que ir?

-Mis marineros los llevaran- le respondió complacido Horn.

Tiger y Mochi siguieron a unos marineros.

-Ah…mi querida Holly, capaz de ablandar a cualquier monstruo-dijo Horn a Holly con corazones en los ojos caminando hacia ella, la cual miro a todos lados en busca de una ruta de escape.

-¡No tan deprisa!-exclamo Suezo poniéndose entre los dos-¿No nos vas a decir que haremos el resto?

-Pero que aguafiestas eres ojón-murmuro el capitán Horn.

Pero antes que Suezo reclamara agrego:

-Mientras estén estos dos días en el barco harán lo que mis otros marineros hacen, como por ejemplo…-

-Ser los de la limpieza ¿verdad?-termino Hare.

-Acertaste amigo mío. Bien, tú te encargaras de limpiar la cubierta junto con Suezo. Genki limpiaras la bodega. Eso es todo-termino Horn.

-¡Hey!, ¿y Golem?-replico Suezo.

-¿Crees que tu amigo se atreva a dar dos pasos sin sujetarse del mástil?

-Ah…bueno, yo…-tartamudeo Suezo.

-Claro que la señorita Holly no tendrá que hacer alguna labor-menciono el capitán.

-No se preocupe, puedo ayudar a Genki con la bodega- y sin esperar respuesta, tomo la mano de su amigo, y lo llevo a la bodega.

Los tres monstruos se quedaron parados un rato hasta darse cuenta de lo que sucedió.

-¡Hey Holly!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo los dos monstruos de un ojo.

Horn y Suezo se pusieron en dirección a la bodega, pero Hare les hizo una zancadilla, haciéndolos caer al piso, mordiéndose la lengua cada uno.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?-preguntaron indignados los dos monstruos.

-¿Y por qué iban ustedes allá?-les pregunto la liebre.

-Ah…bueno…ella…nosotros-tartamudearon los monstruos.

-Como sea-suspiro Hare-mejor ayúdame con los trapeadores Suezo, y el capitán Horn debería dirigir el barco.

-Si señor-dijeron al mismo tiempo y se fueron en direcciones opuestas, se pararon en seco, y se devolvieron, al estar frente a la sorprendida liebre le gritaron.

-¡No nos digas que hacer!

-Bueno…no es para tanto chicos- intento tranquilizarlos Hare.

Mientras que en la bodega.

-Holly realmente no era necesario que vinieras a ayudarme- le dijo Genki a su amiga mientras prendía las velas para ver el desastre de la bodega. Había varias cajas esparcidas junto con su contenido, y mucho polvo en las esquinas.

-No te preocupes-le respondió su amiga, quien ya tenía una escoba en mano y ya estaba barriendo.

Genki suspiro y empezó a ordenar las cajas, le incomodaba estar un poco con Holly, temía que se volviera enojona de nuevo, aunque no era la primera vez que estaba solo en una habitación con una chica, pero siempre había sido con Akari.

Pasaron como media hora limpiando y ordenando sin hablarse.

-Genki…-le dijo Holly mientras dejaba parte del polvo recogido en una bolsa.

-¿Si…?-dijo su amigo colocando una pila de cajas en una esquina.

-¿Tú tienes amigos en tu mundo?

-Pues sí, ¡y un montón!- respondió Genki dejando las cajas y mirando con una sonrisa a su amiga, quien también dejo su trabajo, pero le daba la espalda.

-¿Quién es…Akari?-pregunto su amiga dándose vuelta y mirándolo, pero no con una mirada asesina, si no una calmada.

-Ella…ella es una de mis compañeras…la delegada del curso, muy buena en los deportes, siempre hacemos los trabajos juntos…-pero Genki no dijo nada más porque sintió que se ponía rojo, y evadió la mirada de Holly.

No lo podía entender, a él siempre le atrajo Akari, cuando pensaba en ella se sentía calmado, pero desde la pregunta de Hare cada vez que la recordaba se ponía rojo.

-Ya veo…-murmuro Holly, y volvió a retomar su trabajo.

Genki la miro, la habitación estaba bien iluminada gracias a las velas, pero Genki sentía que Holly estaba volviendo a tener esa oscura aura. Se puso tan nervioso que dio un mal paso hacia atrás y choco con las cajas que había ordenado, las cuales cayeron encima de él.

-¡Genki!-exclamo sorprendida Holly, que fue al tiro a sacar a su amigo de la montaña de cajas donde estaba sepultado.

Genki vio un espacio de donde estaba sepultado, dio un brinco sacándose las cajas de encima, pero perdió el equilibrio y sintió que cayó sobre algo.

Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba frente al rostro de Holly, había caído encima de ella.

Holly estaba un poco roja, y Genki también lo estaba. Se levanto de un salto todo rojo.

-Dis…Discúlpame Holly, no…no fue mi intención-tartamudeo Genki ayudando a Holly a levantarse. Cuando ya estuvo parada, el muchacho se dio cuenta que ahora era un poco más alto que su amiga.

-No te preocupes- le respondió Holly con la cara un poco roja.

-No en serio, perdón- se disculpo Genki colocándole una mano en el hombro a su amiga. Sintió de nuevo que se ponía rojo.

-No está bien, voy a ver si necesitan algo- y se fue en dirección a la puerta, la abrió, y sin despedirse se fue cerrándola suavemente, dejando a Genki solo, con todo el desorden por la caída de las cajas.

A la hora del almuerzo los dos jóvenes se sentaron en las esquinas opuestas de la mesa, ni siquiera se hablaron.

Llego la hora de cenar sin problemas, al igual que el almuerzo, Genki y Holly no se hablaron, ni siquiera para decirse buenas noches.

Pero Holly no bajo a los dormitorios, había decidido hacerle compañía a Golem.

-Que cansancio-chií-musito Mochi desde su cama.

-Es cierto, estuvieron usando todo el día su poder- se acordó Genki.

-Era cada 10 minutos cada uno, ¿no sé de qué se queja Mochi?-murmuro Tiger

-Oye Genki, ¿sabes si le paso algo a Holly?-pregunto Hare sentado en su cama.

-Yo también me fije que ha estado media rara- señalo Suezo acostado en su cama.

-No, no se-respondió Genki, y era verdad, no entendía como se sentía Holly, ni como se sentía él.

-Qué raro…-murmuro Hare.

En la cubierta.

-Tranquilo Golem, que no pasa nada- le dijo Holly a su amigo, que temblaba un poco sujeto al mástil. Este asintió mirando a su amiga, quien estaba sentada apoyada en su pierna con una manta en las piernas, y noto que estaba un poco deprimida.

-¿Le sucede algo?-

-¿Eh?, a mi nada-

-La Holly que conozco no oculta como se siente-

Holly esbozo una sonrisa, lo miro a él y luego al mar.

-Siempre supe que volvería a ver a Genki-murmuro- pero siempre me lo imagine como al niño que siempre ve lo bueno de la situación y que jamás se rinde, pero ahora lo veo… para él pasaron cuatro años, y es todo un adolescente, y yo…-pero no pudo decir más, siguió mirando el mar, que estaba más bello que nunca reflejando las estrellas y la luna.

-Holly se ha enamorado de Genki-le dijo en tono paternal Golem.

La joven se sobresalto un poco y sintió que se ponía roja de nuevo, "¿estoy enamorada de Genki?" pensó. Miro a Golem, el cual asintió con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Su secreto está seguro conmigo-le aseguro.

Holly le sonrió, y se acomodo para poder dormir.

Ya era media noche, en la habitación de los chicos todo estaba quieto, excepto los movimientos de Hare, se acomodaba de un lado a otro, estaba soñando. Veía fuego, el mismo fuego que había visto antes que atacara Senzo, noto una figura entre las llamas, las cuales empezaron a moverse más salvajemente, escucho unos gritos muy familiares proveniente de su derecha.

-¡Fairyhare! ¡Waiyhare!-grito y se dirigió al lugar donde provenían las voces. De repente el fuego lo envolvió, sintió como las llamas lo quemaban y vio que la figura se le acercaba, era la de una joven, pero no podía distinguirla bien.

-¡Despierte-chií!-escucho Hare, y todo eso desapareció.

Sintió que lo zarandeaban, abrió los ojos, y vio que era Mochi el que lo despertó, y detrás de él estaban Suezo y Genki, habían prendido una vela para que iluminara el cuarto.

-¡Ya despertó-chií!-se alegro Mochi.

-¿Por qué me despertaron?-pregunto Hare mientras se sentaba y se frotaba un ojo.

-Porque gemías como niñita en sueños- respondió bruscamente Tiger, quien estaba recostado encima de su cama, no había levantado la cabeza para ver a su compañero, tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Gemía?-se extraño Hare, y se fijo que estaba sudando.

-Exactamente, parecía que llamabas a alguien-le informo Suezo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hare?-le pregunto Genki.

Pero su amigo no pudo contestar, porque el barco se paró en seco, haciendo que los cinco amigos fueran a chocar contra la pared y cayeran todos encima de Suezo.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?-gimió Suezo.

Se escucho un golpe seco desde arriba, y luego el grito de una joven.

-¡HOLLY!-exclamaron asustados los cinco.

Tiger fue el primero en correr hacia la puerta, la abrió de un empujón, y seguido de Genki, Suezo, Mochi y Hare iban hacia la cubierta acompañados de otros marineros junto con el capitán Horn, quienes también notaron todo.

En la cubierta.

Una joven, al parecer de la misma edad de Holly, con el cabello largo color celeste, piel del mismo color, pero más claro, una túnica blanca con unos zapatos y guantes color plomo, en uno de los guantes se podía ver el símbolo de Moo , tenía la mano alzada en dirección a Holly, quien estaba elevada a varios metros del piso, sujeta por agua que provenía del mar. Golem estaba inconsciente.

-¡¿Quién eres?-pregunto Holly.

-Que modales… soy Tsuki, la guerrera del agua, y tu eres Holly ¿no?

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí?-hablo Holly, pero después soltó un gemido porque el agua empezó a apretarla más.

-Vaya, si que no tienes modales, bueno, como si yo los tuviera- al decir eso movió bruscamente su mano, y el agua empujo a Holly en el mástil. La chica por poco se queda inconsciente por el golpe.

Nuevamente es movida por el agua que la tiene atrapada, pero esta vez la movió de modo que quedara frente a frente con Tsuki.

-Bien, ahora dime, ¿Dónde lo tienen?-pregunto con una voz falsamente dulce.

-No sé de qué me hablas- y era verdad, no sabía la razón de la llegada de otro de los cuatro guerreros, ya que si iban por las plumas, irían los cuatro guerreros, no una.

-Oh vamos, no seas pesada- y al decirlo, con un poco del agua que tenía sujeta a Holly, le hace un pequeño tajo en la mejilla. Pero la chica no mostro signos de flaqueza.

-Vaya, ¿a sí qué tu eres una de los cuatro guerreros?, no bromees, si lo fueras, no usarías métodos tan anticuados para sacarle información a alguien- se burlo la joven.

Ese comentario molesto a Tsuki.

-Ya veo, con que no quieres cooperar ¿eh?, pues bien, haber si esto te hace acordar con quien hablas- y al decir lo último, movió muy bruscamente su mano en dirección hacia abajo.

El agua que amarraba a Holly la envió al piso de madera, donde la muchacha se golpeo fuertemente contra el piso, dejándola inconsciente.

De la nada apareció un puño de piedra que golpeo directamente a Tsuki, arrojándola al mar. Al ver que la amenaza paso, Golem iba a ver a Holly, pero del mar apareció la figura de Tsuki, sentada en un remolino de agua.

-Tonto, me lanzas hacia mi propio elemento…-pero un pudo decir más, porque un rayo azul cayo muy cerca de donde estaba.

Tsuki y Golem se dan vuelta para ver como se acercaban Genki y los demás.

-¡Holly!-grito Suezo, y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba su amiga.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir en mi barco y lastimar a Holly, monstruo de las profundidades?-exclamo molesto Horn.

-¿Monstruo de las profundidades?-se extraño Tsuki- ¿pero de donde sacas esa palabra?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto Genki. (En ese momento todos los marineros se retiraban por el movimiento que sigilosamente Horn les hizo, aunque Tsuki no se dio cuenta)

-Solo quiero preguntarle a esa chica sobre donde está la piedra mágica- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Todos quedaron extrañados por la respuesta.

-¿Para que la quieren-chií?-pregunto Mochi, que junto con Tiger y Genki se ponían en posición de pelea, junto a Golem.

-No es de tú interés, patito-le contesto Tsuki.

-¡Ya veras, pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Holly!-exclamo molesto Suezo, quien estaba junto al lado de su amiga.

-¡Te apoyo, marinero!- y Horn se une a Golem, Tiger, Mochi y Genki.

Tsuki los mira a cada uno, luego posa la mirada en uno en especial y le pregunta:

-¿Y tú, no planeas darme una lección? ¿O es que se te quedo grabado el poder de Senzo y crees que yo puedo ser igual, o peor?

Se dirigía a Hare. Era el único que no se había movido, todas las miradas se posaron en él, pero parecía que no le importaba, ninguno sabía por lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Hare.

Este volvía a tener ese extraño escalofrió, el mismo que había tenido cuando Senzo apareció, y el fuego que veía ahora rodeaba a Tsuki, en ese momento se dio cuenta que la figura que había visto en su sueño era de ella, recordó los gritos de sus amigos, y sin que se diera cuenta, su puño derecho empezó a prender fuego de su ataque "puño dragón". De repente creyo ver algo...como un brillo escarlata que alejaba el fuego y los gritos de su mente...

Tsuki se dio cuenta de algo, y fue en dirección a Hare, pero Genki la empujo justo a tiempo, aprovechando ese momento Tiger uso su técnica de ventisca. Tsuki escapo por poco, pero su brazo izquierdo quedo congelado. Molesta, salto del barco, en el mar se hizo un pequeño remolino donde ella se sentó, el remolino se volvió más grande. Cuando creció lo suficiente estaba a la altura del barco, desde hay Tsuki los podía ver donde estaban. Para extrañeza de todos empezó a reír.

-Senzo tenía razón, Taiyo acaba de perder su apuesta-dirigió una maléfica mirada a sus contrincantes, después se fijo que Hare no se había movido, ni siquiera cuando ella intento atacarlo, aún tenía su puño en llamas, pero no parecía interesado en nada. Se fijo en sus ojos, al verlos vacios, su pregunta fue respondida. Sabía que se estaba adelantando, sabía que tenía que sacar a esa liebre de ese trance.

Levanto sus dos manos (le costó levantar su brazo izquierdo), unas olas empezaron a golpear el barco, todos cayeron por la intensidad del impacto, incluyendo a Hare, quien al caer al suelo salió de ese extraño trance.

-Eso estuvo cerca-suspiro aliviada Tsuki.

-¡AHORA!-grito el capitán Horn, quien se levanto al instante.

En ese momento, varias bolas de cañón aparecieron y se dirigían a Tsuki, tomándola desprevenida. Las bolas cayeron en varias partes, haciendo que el impacto en el agua fuese difícil distinguir algo.

-¿Le dimos?-pregunto Genki, pero en ese momento apareció Tsuki, rodeada de agua, como si fuese su soporte.

-Nos vemos, díganle a Holly que nuestra conversación queda pendiente-

-¡Espera!-grito Suezo, pero ya era tarde. Como Senzo, ella desapareció, pero esta vez como si el agua a su alrededor la hubiera tragado. Hubo un momento de silencio antes que Mochi le preguntara a Suezo:

-¿Cómo esta Holly-chií?-

-No te preocupes Mochi, solo esta inconsciente- le dijo amablemente.

-Cuando vuelva a verla…-murmuro molesto Tiger.

-Ahora será mejor llevar a Holly a un mejor lugar, marinero- le recordó Horn.

Todos asintieron excepto Hare, quien ahora se había puesto a mirar el lugar donde desapareció Tsuki, y pensó que tal vez ella y Senzo tuvieran algo que ver con sus pesadillas.


	14. Decisiones que tomar

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 13:

Decisiones que tomar.

-Hiciste lo correcto, Tsuki, si Hare hubiera estado unos segundos más en ese estado, te aseguro que se hubiera contactado con su pluma- le agradeció Zafirest a Tsuki desde su trono.

-Me pregunto cómo pudo llegar a ese trance tan pronto-murmuro Tsuki.

-¡Yo sé! ¡Yo sé!- dijo entusiasmado Bob, que había aparecido de la nada entre las dos chicas sobresaltándolas un poco, llevaba en ese momento una chaqueta y pantalones rojos, pero botas café.

-A si…-dijo extrañada Tsuki. Bob asintió y apunto a una de las columnas de cristal, donde estaba apoyado Senzo.

-Fue porque Senzo lo presionó mucho-

Las dos chicas miraron a Senzo, este dio un respingo y se defendió:

-No me culpen, también seria porque la señorita Zafirest a estado jugando con la mente de esa liebre por mucho tiempo.

-Probablemente…-murmuro Zafirest.

-¡Eh…! ¡No la culpes a ella por tus errores, un buen hombre jamás culpa a una mujer!- le replico Bob, que ahora estaba al lado de su amigo fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No hables de lo que no sabes- se defendió Senzo.

-Es cierto, Bob, no culpes a nuestro hermano mayor, aparte que no es un buen hombre con nadie, la edad lo está alcanzando y lo hace más torpe de lo que es- se burlo una chica que había aparecido de la nada, junto con un chico.

La joven usaba unos pantalones café oscuro y una chaqueta del mismo color, unas botas largas negras, pelo corto color rojo, y su piel era medio anaranjada, se podía ver claramente el símbolo de Moo en su pecho.

El joven que la acompañaba era una persona con músculos, muy grande (alcanza como el codo a Golem), usaba un traje de campesino color café, su piel era de un color parecido, pero su cabello era color café oscuro, tenía el símbolo de Moo en el centro de su cinturón negro, donde estaba atado un hacha de mango negro y de doble filo.

-¡Son Sento y Taiyo!-exclamo contento Bob al ver a sus amigos llegar.

Fue corriendo hacia ellos, dio un salto hacia Taiyo y la abrazo, su amiga lo atajo a tiempo.

-Hola campeón- lo saludo Sento restregándole el pelo.

-¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto el pequeño.

-Pues bien, destruimos la piedra mágica que había en el trofeo del torneo de los monstruos- le respondió su amiga.

-Aunque nos tuvimos que enfrentar a un tal Mose y Poritoca, eran fuertes, pero no fueron lo suficiente-agrego Sento.

-Ah…-se sorprendió Bob.

Taiyo bajo a Bob, y junto con Sentó, se dirigió a donde estaba Zafirest.

-¿Al final Holly tenia una piedra magica?- pregunto Taiyo a su hermana.

-Por lo que parece no tiene una...-dijo Tsuki

-He oído todo, realmente ustedes cuatro me han hecho orgullosa- les dijo Zafirest a sus cuatro compañeros, quienes se reunieron. Bob se quedo donde lo había dejado Taiyo.

-Pero no será suficiente hasta demostrarles a esos tipos lo que significa sufrir-murmuro Senzo.

-Tranquilo hermano- le dijo Tsuki- pronto lo sabrán.

-Esa es la actitud hermanita- la alago Taiyo, restregándole el pelo a su hermana menor.

-Pero no hay que subestimarlos, recuerden el poder que tienen cuando trabajan unidos- les recordó Sento.

-Es cierto, pero las maneras en que han atacado Senzo y Tsuki han sido un buen ejemplo que al atacar a ese grupo, hay que hacerlo por separado, porque si se unen sus fuerzas, son invencibles- les informo Zafirest.

Los cinco monstruos se quedaron pensativos hasta que Bob se les acerco y les sugirió lo siguiente:

-Pero ¿y si hacen que peleen entre ellos?-

-No lo creo, Bob, cuando pelee contra ellos los vi muy unidos, así que sería muy difícil algo así, pero fue un buen plan-le dijo Tsuki a su pequeño amigo.

-¡Un momento!-dijo Senzo, chasqueando los dedos, todas las miradas se posaron en él- No es eso cierto, hay dos integrantes de ese grupo que se llevan como el agua y el aceite-informo a sus camaradas.

-¿Te refieres a Tiger y Hare?- pregunto Taiyo.

-Mm…-medito Zafirest- Podríamos usar una discusión fuerte entre ellos para poder no solo perturbar la armonía de ese grupo, alejar a Hare de ellos para poder capturarlo, y así obtener su pluma.

-Y cuando la tengamos…-dijo Tsuki.

-…Seremos capases de volver a los monstruos buenos en malos…-dijo Sento.

-…Y tendríamos el ejercito necesario para poder ir al mundo de Genki gracias a la "Pluma de la Vida"…-dijo Taiyo.

-…Y demostrarle al enano ese cómo se siente perder a alguien.-termino Senzo.

-Sí… cumpliríamos el encargo del amo Moo. "Si a él le pasaba algo, tendríamos que buscar y usar las plumas del fénix para no solo llevar a cabo su venganza, también ir a otros mundos y dejar su legado en ellos"-recordó Zafirest.

-¡Invasión! ¡Invasión!- empezó a cantar Bob, haciendo que el aire concentrado se derrumbara al instante.

Sus cinco amigos lo quedaron mirando muy sorprendidos, al darse cuenta dejo de cantar, se cruzo de brazos y replico:

-Pero eso es lo que vamos a hacer, ¿o es que querían que cantara "Vamos de campamento" "Vamos de campamento", o algo por el estilo?-replico el joven.

Los cinco monstruos no pudieron aguantar más la risa, a si que estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué acaso tengo la cara pintada para que se rían así? ¡Oigan! ¡Escúchenme!- reclamo Bob, pero sus amigos siguieron riéndose de él.

No importaba cuan agresivos fueran ellos con los demás, o crueles, Bob los quería como una familia, y para sacarlos de la rutina siempre hacia cosas como esas para mantener a su "familia" unida, lo cual siempre funcionaba. Bob dejo de molestarse y se unió a las carcajadas, a él no le importaba que pensaban los demás, para el Senzo, Sento, Taiyo y Tsuki eran como sus hermanos, mientras que Zafirest era como la madre de todos ellos. El sabía lo que querían, pero él también sabía lo que era perder a alguien, por eso estaba decidido ayudarlos en su pequeña "revancha", como él lo llamaba.


	15. A cambio de

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 14:

A cambio de...

El grupo de Genki caminaba por un espeso bosque, Holly se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, se habían despedido del capitán Horn hace tres días, asegurándole que se cuidarían. Era mediodía.

-Ya no puedo caminar más-chií-murmuro Mochi, dejándose caer al suelo.

-Apoyo al pequeño-dijo Suezo agotado, quien se tiro al lado de su amigo.

-Vamos chicos…-empezó a decir Genki, pero Holly lo detuvo.

-Está bien, al fin y al cabo ya es hora de comer, y necesitamos energías para pasar las montañas- dijo Holly revisando su mapa que le había dado Monol.

-¡Sí!-gritaron al mismo tiempo Suezo, Mochi y Genki, Golem y Tiger solo asintieron, el único que no prestaba atención a eso era Hare, quien se encontraba apoyado en un árbol viendo el cielo.

Desde la batalla con Tsuki él se había decidido a descubrir qué relación podía haber con él y Zafirest y sus compinches, hasta que la primera noche que durmieron en la intemperie se le ocurrió la loca idea de que podía ser Zafirest la que le provocaba esas pesadillas.

Al principio pensó que estaba exagerando, pero luego recordó que el mismo fuego que ve en sus pesadillas lo ve cuando se encuentra con algún miembro de "Los Cuatro Guerreros", aunque solo hubiera visto a dos de cuatro, aunque no deseaba encontrarse con los otros dos.

Pero la pregunta era ¿por qué? "Mi pluma" pensó Hare, pero eso era imposible, recordó las palabras de Monol: "…el término "pluma del fénix" se usa con el alma que haiga salido de su contenedor…." Monol no les dijo cual era el poder de las plumas, ¿y si Zafirest deseaba el poder de su pluma? ¿Y que por eso debilitaba al "contenedor" de la pluma?, si ese era el caso, el no lo pondría tan fácil, el descubriría como utilizar el poder de su pluma.

El segundo día se había estado concentrando tanto que no se fijo por donde caminaba y choco contra un árbol, tan fuerte que las manzanas de él le cayeron encima, provocando la risa de sus amigos. La noche de aquel día decidió concentrarse al máximo…y lo logro ver.

La fogata estaba apagada, todos estaban dormidos excepto él, estaba acostado concentrándose lo más posible para ver algo en su interior, aunque no supiera cómo era. Y vio en un lugar rodeado de un color rojo suave brillante, una pluma color escarlata. Luego esa imagen desapareció y se sobresalto, se dio cuenta que estaba sudando, pero lo peor es que sus manos estaban envueltas en las llamas de su ataque "puño dragón", desesperado empezó a moverlas de arriba abajo hasta apagarlas, suspiro aliviado de que el fuego no despertara a nadie, pero lo que más le extraño es que ese fuego no se sentía como el que él usaba en su ataque, era más cálido. Ya cansado se acostó, prometiéndose descubrir más.

Ahora a cada momento intentaba ver esa imagen, y la veía, pero ahora sus manos no encendían fuego, lo cual para él fue un alivio.

-¡Hare, ¿qué estas haciendo?-exclamaron sus amigos a la liebre, quien salió de su meditación.

-¿Eh?-se extraño, hasta que se dio cuenta que algo olía a quemado.

Bajo la mirada a su pie derecho que estaba prendido en llamas e incendiaba parte del árbol donde estaba apoyado y unos cuantos arbustos que se encontraban alrededor.

Exclamo alterado y empezó a apagar el fuego con su pie, pero era el derecho así que lo único que hacía era empeorar las cosas. Luego movió su pie de un lado a otro, hasta apagar el fuego que había en él, pero faltaba el otro fuego en el árbol y los arbustos. Empezó a utilizar sus manos para apagarlo, pero no pasaba nada.

-Hare, usa esto- le dijo Holly entregándole recipiente con agua con una mano, y con la otra traía otro. Este asintió, lo tomo, y con Holly arrojaron agua al fuego, que se apago al instante. Los dos suspiraron aliviados.

-¡Pero Hare!, ¿qué planeabas prendiéndole fuego al bosque?-se abalanzo Suezo, interponiéndose entre los dos.

-Fue un accidente-se defendió- a todo esto ¿Dónde sacaste los recipientes, Holly?

-¿Eh? ¿No oíste que Holly y Mochi iban a llenar los recipientes para lavar las papas en un lago cercano?-se extraño Genki, juntándose con sus amigos, luego lo siguieron los demás. Hare negó con la cabeza.

-Sera mejor que bajes de las nubes orejón- murmuro Tiger.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Lo que oíste!- y los dos empezaron a chocar cabezas.

Sus amigos suspiraron, no de impaciencia sino de alivio, por ver que Hare volvía a ser el de antes, pero un poco distraído.

-Bien, como veo que has estado en otro mundo, te recuerdo que estábamos poniendo las cosas para almorzar- le recordó Suezo a Hare, interponiéndose entre él y Tiger, como si le explicara a un niño pequeño que dos más dos son cuatro.

-¡No me hables así!- murmuro molesto Hare.

-No se preocupe-chií- lo consoló Mochi, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro- ya sabemos que prefiere encender otras cosas que no sean arboles-chií- lo molesto, Golem lo apoyo con una sonrisa moviendo la cabeza junto con Genki.

-¡Mochi! ¡Golem! ¡Genki! ¿Ustedes también?- replico en voz baja Hare.

Todos empezaron a reír, incluyendo a la liebre. Después Holly paro, frunció un poco las cejas, y fue corriendo a donde estaba su bolsa con sus cosas. Todos se pusieron a ayudar con el almuerzo, pero parecía que Holly buscaba otras cosas, Mochi fue hacia ella.

-¿Qué busca-chií?- le pregunto, pero Holly saco en esos momentos un frasco con algo rojo dentro, y unas cuantas vendas. Se paro y fue hacia Hare, quien en ese momento llevaba los leños hacia la fogata.

-Pásame tus manos- le pidió.

-¿Eh?- se extraño la liebre, pero obedeció, dejo los leños en el suelo, y se fijo que sus palmas estaban quemadas, se había quemado cuando intento apagar el fuego con sus manos.

-Bien…-dijo Holly mientras agarraba las manos de su amigo y le colocaba el ungüento. Suezo se acerco a ellos sigilosamente con Mochi.

Después de un rato, Holly le vendo las manos. Mochi y Suezo estaban junto a ellos.

-¡Listo!, con eso estarás mejor- le informo Holly a su amigo.

-Gra…gracias- murmuro Hare, y noto las miradas picaras que le lanzaban Suezo y Mochi. Al parecer Holly no se dio cuenta, ya que fue a guardar todo, y empezó a cocinar, diciéndoles a los demás que ahora ella se encargaría de todo.

Los demás se reunieron con Suezo, Mochi y Hare, quien aún se miraba las manos. Luego noto que todos le lanzaban miradas picaras, los miro y se puso rojo.

-¡¿Qué insinúan?- les exigió saber, pero todos giraron la cabeza y respondieron:

-Nada-

En el almuerzo no paso nada (sin contar las miradas picaras de Mochi y Suezo a Hare, lo cual lo molestaba mucho).

Al terminar siguieron caminando por media hora, hasta llegar al pie de unas montañas que tenían que pasar.

-¿Y si nos tele transportáramos?- sugirió Genki, los demás asintieron.

Se pusieron alrededor de Suezo, pero en vano, el monstruo amarillo no podía transportarlos.

-Tendremos que cruzarlo-sentencio Tiger, los demás asintieron un poco tristes por la caminata que les espera, y dejaron a Suezo gritando "Teletransporte", este se dio cuenta que lo dejaban, y fue corriendo a donde estaban.

Cuando habían empezado a subir la montaña por un camino recto, vieron una pequeña casita donde se veía una joven salir de ella, y correr a donde estaban ellos. Al llegar se quedo jadeando un momento, luego le puso un cartel en la cara a Genki diciendo.

-¡Lo sentimos! ¡Pero no pueden subir esta montaña si no es acompañado por alguien del grupo de turismo de esta zona!- les informo la joven.

Genki solo veía un cartel donde hablaba del turismo de la zona, se leía cosas sobre las montañas que tenían detrás, y otros lugares exóticos. La joven le quito el cartel de la cara, al verlo se puso un poco roja, se le resbalo el papel a sí que lo recogió.

-Perdona, no sabíamos sobre eso…-se disculpo Holly.

-¡Ah sí! Se me olvido presentarme, soy Miu, unas de las trabajadoras del turismo en esta zona, me dedico a ayudar a los turistas o a los exploradores a cruzar las montañas- les informo la chica, quien tenía el pelo rubio amarado en dos largas trenzas que le quedaban hasta las cintura y los ojos castaños, llevaba una chaqueta, pantalones cortos y boina color celestes, unas botas color negro y una mochila verde limón, se veía que tenía 15 años.

-¿Tú sola haces todo eso?- le pregunto Suezo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Somos en total unos nueve integrantes que vivimos en la cabaña- indico la casa- pero los demás fueron al bosque , ya que vieron un poco de humo salir de ahi, y pensaron que debia ser un pequeño incendio causado por un turista distraido- los demás miraron a Hare, el cual rio por lo bajo.

-Les deje una nota diciéndoles que voy a llevar a gente por la montaña ¿o ya no quieren?-

-Si queremos-le dijo Holly.

-Disculpa, ¿pero nos cobraras?- le pregunto Hare sacando su ábaco.

-Normalmente cobramos 100000 oros…-le informo Miu.

-¡100000 oros!- exclamo sin aliento la liebre mientras su ábaco se le resbalaba de las manos.

-Si, y funciona bien, ya que pasa mucha gente rica, que lo único que les interesa es que sus amistades sepan que pasaron por este famoso lugar, "la cordillera de Heiwa".

-Holly ¿estás segura que estas son las montañas que nos indico Monol?- le susurro Suezo a su amiga, quien revisaba el mapa. Después ella asintió y Suezo suspiro y dijo "Que pena"

-Tendremos que pagarle, ya que no podríamos rodear la cordillera- sentencio Tiger, los demás asintieron.

-Pero…- dijo Miu.

-¿Pero-chií?

-Podrían pagarme de otra manera- les dijo Miu.

-¿Y cómo?- pregunto el grupo al mismo tiempo.

La chica miro a Genki y dijo.

-Que en el trayecto este chico este conmigo-

-¡¿EH?

Genki se quedo paralizado por las palabras de la joven.

-O si no… los 100000 oros por favor- sentencio Miu.

-Déjanos decidirlo- le aviso Suezo, quien empujo a Genki quien no se podía mover de la impresión al círculo que ahora tenían sus amigos para decidir la oferta de Miu.

-¿Y bien, que les parece?-pregunto Tiger.

-No creo que sea mala idea-chií- dijo Mochi con una sonrisa, Genki hubiera preferido que no dijera eso.

-Opino lo mismo que Mochi-dijo Suezo.

-Cierto-lo apoyo Golem.

-A mi me da lo mismo, mientras crucemos las montañas-dijo Tiger.

-Bien, amigo mío, está resuelto, tendrás que ser novio de Miu mientras dure la cruzada- sentencio Hare, colocando una mano en el hombro de Genki, quien no podía creer como decidieron todo eso sin preguntarle.

-¡Esperen!, falta que hable Holly-chií-aviso Mochi.

Todos vieron a Holly con el temor de que volviera su aura asesina más la mirada penetrante, pero su amiga se encontraba como si nada, más bien, parecía que el asunto le causaba gracia.

-Yo digo lo mismo que Tiger- les dijo con su voz normal.

Los demás suspiraron. De repente Suezo, Hare y Mochi arrastraron a Genki donde Miu.

-¿Y…?

-A…aceptamos tu oferta, estaré feliz de ser tu… compañero-dijo Genki, noto que se ponía rojo ¡¿porque se ponía rojo cada vez que hablaba con una chica bonita? Sin darse cuenta Miu se abalanzo a él y dijo:

-Bien los llevare- y sin decir más agarro a Genki de la mano, y empezó a guiar al grupo por el sendero de la montaña.

"Que niña" pensó Genki mientras sujetaba su gorra con la mano libre.


	16. El consejo de Miu

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 15:

El consejo de Miu.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, habían avanzado muy rápido gracias a la ayuda de Miu, quien había estado sujetando a Genki todo el tiempo, lo cual le resultaba un poco incomodo al joven.

-Bien, podemos acampar aquí- les informo Miu al grupo después de que llegaran a una cueva- esta cueva la usamos en todos los viajes para descansar.

Ya era de noche, estaban cenando y todos parecían divertirse escuchando el relato de Miu. Todos reían y la pasaban bien, Holly se fijo que el único que no participaba era Hare.

La liebre solo comía su plato en silencio, se dio cuenta que no hacia ningún progreso, y suponía que pronto vendría otro ataque.

Después de comer, Genki se propuso vigilar esa noche (hacían eso por si se aparecía otro de los cuatro guerreros) mientras todos dormían.

Paso el tiempo vigilando sentado en la entrada de la cueva, y Genki se preguntaba si la razón de los combates contra los nuevos enemigos era la razón de que él hubiera vuelto.

-Hola…-lo saludo Miu, quien había aparecido a su lado.

-Eh...Hola-

-No me lo creo-dijo Miu mientras se sentaba al lado de Genki-realmente ustedes son los que derrotaron a Moo-

-¡¿Qué…como…tú?!-tartamudeo sorprendido el joven, la chica rio.

-El grupo de turismo se entera de todo-le respondió Miu, tranquilizándolo- es por eso que no les cobre el pasaje.

-Con razón- se rió Genki.

-Además quería presumir con mis amigas que estuve con el héroe Genki-

-Ya veo…-se sorprendió Genki, pero no se molesto.

Paso el tiempo y Genki no sabía que decir, aunque le agradaba estar en compañía de alguien.

-¿Sabes? debe ser genial viajar con tus amigos, pasar aventuras, conocer gente…-murmuro Miu después de varios minutos.

-¿A ti te gusta tener aventuras?-le pregunto Genki. Ella asintió con la cabeza y miro el cielo estrellado.

-Es por eso que entre al equipo de turismo, nosotros debemos aprendernos al revés y al derecho cada ruta de esta zona para poder ayudar a los demás-dijo con orgullo.

Genki sonrió y dio vuelta la cabeza para contemplar a sus amigos durmiendo.

-A ti te gusta Holly ¿verdad?- murmuro Miu con una sonrisa picara.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así?-mascullo Genki, y al ver la mirada de Miu miro a otro lado y agregó- Solo pienso que…bueno…este….-pero no se le ocurría nada que argumentar, sentía como se ponía rojo poco a poco.

-Jijiji, parece que el gran héroe tiene una debilidad, no te preocupes, no le arruinare la sorpresa- lo tranquilizo Miu.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-

-Lo tienes escrito en toda la cara-

-Ja Ja-

-Pero… si no le dices ahora lo que sientes…tal vez nunca podrás decírselo- dijo en tono serio Miu.

Genki solo asintió con la cabeza, si fuese por él, le diría a Holly lo que siente, pero el problema es que cuando esa aventura terminé, lo más probable es que el regrese a su mundo, y no sabía si sería capaz de regresar por cuarta vez a ese mundo de monstruos, ni que cuanto tiempo pasaría en su mundo.

Pareció que Miu leyó los pensamientos de su amigo, porque chasqueo sus dedos en su oreja, sobresaltando a Genki.

-¡Ay! ¿A qué vino eso?

-Tú no eres de este lugar ¿verdad? Se nota por esa extraña chaqueta tuya

-Bueno…yo…

Miu suspiro y se levanto.

-Te diré esto: si hay algo que quieres realmente, deberas esforzarte al máximo para poder conseguirlo

-Miu…

La chica le sonrió y se retiro a seguir durmiendo, dejando a Genki con la mente confusa. El joven de quince años se acomodo la gorra, y siguió vigilando.


	17. Aviso Especial

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 16:

Aviso Especial.

Hare había escuchado la conversación de sus compañeros mirando la pared de piedra. Jamás pensó que su joven amigo viviera esa crisis de los adolescentes. "Bueno, él ya no es ningún niño" pensó Hare, recordando sus aventuras anteriores. Se quedo un rato pensativo, y luego intento acercarse a su pluma.

Después de un rato pudo verla más claramente, pero le costaba mucho trabajo mantener la imagen fija. La imagen desapareció suavemente, seguido de un fuego muy familiar. Hare se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal.

Al no escuchar algún tipo de ruido (excepto los ronquidos de Suezo), decidió levantarse con cuidado, se encamino a la entrada de la cueva, y encontró a Genki profundamente dormido.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Hare se interno más en la montaña, caminando con cuidado por tanta roca que había en el suelo.

Después de varios minutos de caminar, algo le dijo que se detuviera, y así lo hizo.

Se encontraba en un sector de la montaña con forma de circulo, con varías piedras grandes (superaban el tamaño de Golem), y el suelo era plano, libre de pequeñas rocas.

-Vaya, así que te diste cuenta de nosotros y has venido a darnos la bienvenida- se escucho la voz de una joven.

Hare movió sus orejas para ver de dónde venía la voz, y en unos segundos descubrió que se encontraba encima de una de las rocas más grande a su izquierda.

Encima de la roca se encontraban sentados Senzo y Taiyo, y detrás de ellos estaban Sento y Tsuki.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Hare, un poco sorprendido y asustado al encontrarse con los Cuatro Guerreros tan pronto.

-Cierto conejo, no conoces a mis otros hermanos, el grandulón es Sento, el guerrero de la tierra, y la fea a mi izquierda es Taiyo, la guerrera del fuego.

A Taiyo no le gusto nada como la nombro Senzo, a lo cual le dio un coscorrón que casi lo vota.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber que estás haciendo?!-pregunto molesto Senzo agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.

-¡No me discutas, viejo!-le contesto Taiyo amenazándolo con el puño.

-Lo mejor sería que se calmen-sugirió Sento.

-¡Tú no te metas!-dijeron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-Déjalos, Sento, no se puede razonar con ellos- declaro Tsuki, quien miro a sus hermanos discutir, y luego a Hare, quien los miraba perplejo.

Tsuki dio un salto y cayó a unos metros cerca de Hare, este retrocedió un poco, y los demás hermanos dejaron de discutir.

-No sé si llamarte valiente o tonto por haber venido solo a pelear contra nosotros, cuando no puedes con uno de los nuestros- se mofó Tsuki. Hare suspiro y se cruzo de brazos sorprendiéndola a ella y a sus hermanos.

-No vine a pelear, vine a que me den respuestas-

-¡Ja! ¿Y por qué haríamos de hacer algo así? Orejas largas- se rió Senzo.

-Porque ustedes necesitan algo mío, lo cual ya descubrí que es-respondió Hare, sorprendiendo a los cuatro monstruos que estaban frente a él.

Empezó a soplar el viento suavemente.

-¿Planeas atacarme?-pregunto Hare a Senzo.

-Solo si haces algo sospechoso- respondió el monstruo.

-Bien, ¿qué quieren con las plumas de mis compañeros?-

-Vaya, parece que él no anda con rodeos hermanos- dijo Taiyo, quien miro a Sento, este asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia Hare.

Sento agarro a Hare por la bufanda, elevándolo varios centímetros, este intento zafarse, pero no pudo, Sento empezó a reír.

-¿Crees que porqué sabes lo que queremos no podemos lastimarte?-

Hare dejo de intentar zafarse y miro sorprendido a Sento.

"¿Lastimarme?, ¿qué significa eso? Yo creía que solo querían todas las plumas del fénix, ¿Qué tiene de especial la mía? será mejor que le siga la corriente" pensó.

-No, pero me necesitan vivo- respondió Hare con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No eres tan tonto como pareces-murmuro Sento, quien soltó a Hare, este cayo de pie.

-Yo no creo que sean tan tontos- murmuro Tsuki.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?- se extraño Taiyo

-Porque han estado viajando para que los perdamos de vista-respondió Tsuki volviendo la mirada a Hare, quien solo frunció el ceño.

En ese momento Tsuki se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la mirada de Hare era muy diferente a la que había visto antes. Eso no le gusto nada. Zafirest les había pedido que siguieran de lejos al grupo de Genki mientras ella y Bob iban al santuario donde Moo había sido liberado por el padre de Holly. Por lo tanto, Zafirest no había perturbado a Hare en esos cuatro días, entonces ¿Cómo pudo recobrar su vitalidad en tan poco tiempo? Cuando el proceso de Zafirest había durado tantas semanas.

La única respuesta era lo que más temían Zafirest y los Cuatro Guerreros, que Hare se había acercado demasiado a su pluma, tanto que tal vez la pudiera usar sin darse cuenta en sus ataques, como lo había demostrado en el barco.

Estaban en un apuro, y tenían que retirarse a una zona más alejada al grupo de Genki para tomar cartas en el asunto.

Senzo empezó a reír, sacando a Tsuki de sus pensamientos.

-Tú no eres nadie para ordenarnos a responderte preguntitas liebre- dijo Senzo, quien movió su brazo derecho. En el momento una ráfaga con forma de látigo golpeo a Hare, haciéndolo volar varios metros hasta chocar con unas piedras, quedando casi inconsciente.

Senzo empezó a reír junto con Taiyo, pero, al ver la mirada de Tsuki, callaron.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sento a la más pequeña de los cuatro.

-Ya les diré- respondió Tsuki encaminándose hacia Hare, quien intento levantarse, pero ella lo detuvo colocando su pie en su pecho.

-Yo que tú no me movería, deberías agradecernos que no te convirtiéramos en disco perdido por tú insolencia-

-Pues que amabilidad-se mofo Hare.

-Como sea- dijo Tsuki retirando su pie- pero no confíes de tu suerte- y al decirlo se encamino a donde estaban sus hermanos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- le respondió Hare, quien intento ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo no le respondía del todo, a si que solo logro quedar de rodillas.

Al llegar con sus hermanos Tsuki y ellos empezaron a desaparecer succionados por sus elementos, pero mientras desaparecían, se pudo escuchar claramente su advertencia.

"Mejor preocúpate de tus compañeros, contigo cerca, serás la culpa de sus desgracias"

Y desaparecieron, dejando a Hare solo, este empezó a jadear de cansancio, a si que se recostó en el lugar donde había caído.


	18. Bajando la montaña

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 17:

Bajando la montaña.

-Tengan cuidado, la bajada puede ser un poco complicada- les advirtió Miu al grupo mientras caminaban cuesta abajo por una ruta de la montaña.

-No te preocupes jovencita, que mi segundo nombre es "Cuidadoso"- dijo Suezo adelantándose, pero tropezó con una piedra, y empezó a rodar cuesta abajo hasta perderse de vista.

El grupo se quedo quieto un rato y luego continuaron con la marcha.

-Si sigue rodando, bajara por completo la montaña ¿estará bien?- pregunto Miu después de unos minutos de bajada.

-No se preocupe-chií-dijo Mochi, quien se encontraba en el hombro de Golem.

-Mochi tiene razón Miu, a Suezo suelen pasarle ese tipo de cosas- le aseguro Holly a su amiga.

-Eso le pasa por andar jactándose de lo que no es-murmuro Tiger. Golem Genki y Hare lo apoyaron moviendo la cabeza.

Hare no les había contado nada de la noche anterior al grupo. Ya que al rato de haberse ido los Cuatro Guerreros, regresó a la cueva sin despertar a nadie, aunque todo el cuerpo le dolía mucho por el impacto del ataque que había recibido de Senzo.

Habían estado caminando una hora más o menos, sin ver nada sobre Suezo, hasta llegar a un sector más recto, donde lo encontraron inconsciente con una "X" en el ojo, al parecer había chocado con una de las rocas que habían alrededor, así que Golem tuvo que encargarse de llevarlo.

Suezo solo despertó con el olor del almuerzo que preparaban Holly y Miu.

-Con que ya despertó el "Cuidadoso"- se mofó Tiger.

-¡Calla! Yo ya había planeado eso, para hacer más corto el viaje- se defendió el monstruo amarillo.

-Mentiroso- murmuraron al mismo tiempo Genki, Mochi, Hare, Golem y Tiger.

-¡¿Qué dijeron?!- reclamo Suezo.

-¡Listo!-los llamaron Holly y Miu, y todos pasaron por encima del pobre Suezo, dejándolo molido por completo.

El almuerzo fue todo un rato de escuchar los reclamos de Suezo a sus compañeros por usarlo como tapete, aunque nadie lo tomo en cuenta.

Continuaron con la bajada con un Suezo malhumorado.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que llegaron a un sector con varías rocas grandes, hay Miu pareció un poco preocupada.

-¿Pasa algo?-le pregunto Golem.

-Bueno…no recuerdo que estuvieran estas rocas en el camino…

-Tal vez hubo un derrumbe- sugirió Tigre.

-Probablemente…bueno, tendremos que regresarnos hasta llegar a una zona con varias rutas ¿la recuerdan?, aunque nos demoraremos más de lo esperado-

-¿Y si destruimos las rocas-chií?-pregunto Mochi, bajando del hombro de Golem.

-Podríamos…pero son tantas que después uno se cansaría, sin contar que quedarían escombros por todas partes-

-¿Y si las sacamos del camino?-sugirió Holly.

-¡Esa es buena idea!- dijo contenta Miu

-Entonces no habrá problemas si las sacamos Miu- dijo alegre Genki remangándose las mangas de la chaqueta y dirigiéndose hacia las rocas, pero la mano de Golem lo detuvo.

-Me encargare yo- y fue a sacar las rocas

Genki regreso un poco decepcionado.

-¿Qué pasa, Genki?- le pregunto Hare.

-Ah…es que Golem aún me trata como un niñito- murmuro desanimado Genki.

Miu y Holly rieron por el comentario.

-Pero ni siquiera hubieras podido mover una roca-musito Suezo.

-¡Te he oído!- replico el joven.

-¡Pues demuéstralo!- respondió el monstruo amarillo.

-¡Ven Golem!- llamo Hare a su amigo, este se detuvo (había movido unas cuatro rocas) y se unió al grupo- Les propongo algo, que les parece una competición.

-¿Competición?-repitieron todos confundidos

-Sí, para hacer las cosas más interesantes, ya saben…como los viejos tiempos. Habrá que retirar cada piedra y dejarla en un sector en especial por competidor, y el que haiga movido más rocas ganará una comida especial. Además, así será más rápido. ¿Qué les parece?

-Me parece bien, y a ti Suezo, ¿te gustaría ser derrotado por mí?- le pregunto Genki a su amigo.

-¡Esa es mi línea, muchacho!- respondió decidido Suezo.

-¡Yo también-chií!-dijo saltando de entusiasmo Mochi.

-Golem ¿vas a participar?- pregunto Miu.

-No, Golem prefiere ver- le respondió el monstruo de rocas.

-¿Y tú, Tigre?- pregunto Holly.

-¡Ja! Si compito los derrotare a todos- dijo con orgullo Tiger.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Pues demuéstralo!- le dijeron al mismo tiempo Suezo, Mochi y Genki.

-Conste que ustedes lo pidieron- les respondió confiado el monstruo azul.

-Pues bien…-dijo Hare sacando su ábaco del hatillo- ¿A cuánto las apuestas?

-¿No podrías olvidarte un poco del dinero?- murmuro Tiger.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!- pregunto molesto Hare, aunque eso provoco la risa de todos.

-¿Tú no vas a participar?- pregunto Miu.

-Eh…no…prefiero ser espectador-tartamudeo Hare

-Vamos Hare, no seas aguafiestas- lo animo Suezo.

-No…en serio…-respondió Hare.

-Vamos, será divertido- le aseguro Genki, dándole una palmada en la espalda, lo que provoco que la liebre temblara de dolor y cayera al suelo.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por eso.

A Hare le dolía tanto el cuerpo (ya que no fue atendido por nadie) que cada golpe le provocaba un dolor insoportable.

-Oye Hare, ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Holly agachándose.

-S…sí…es que no…no dormí…bien ano…anoche-tartamudeo la liebre.

-¡Ja! Parece que alguien no puede dormir en un piso de roca sin despertar todo entumecido- se burlo Tiger. Pero la mirada de Holly lo hizo callar.

-No te preocupes Hare- lo animo Suezo- lo único que tienes que hacer es darle animo al ganador, o sea, a mí.

-Ya veremos eso-chií- dijo algo molesto Mochi.

Hare soltó una risita nerviosa, intento levantarse, pero le temblaban los brazos. Holly se dio cuenta de eso y le ayudo a sentarse encima de una roca.

-¡Bien, preparados!-pregunto Miu a sus amigos.

-¡Sí!-respondieron Genki, Suezo, Tiger y Mochi.

-Pues… ¡Partan!- anuncio Miu, dando comienzo a la "Competencia"

Holly tenía que admitir que Genki se volvió un poco fuerte en el tiempo que no estuvo. Le costaba, pero podía hacer rodar una roca del tamaño del pie de Golem.

Miu y el monstruo de roca miraban como iba la competencia.

La liebre también quedo mirando la situación recordando los viejos tiempos, cuando hacían cualquier cosa para pasar el rato.

Hare mostro una débil sonrisa por eso, pero de repente las palabras de Tsuki resonaron en su cabeza _"…Serás la culpa de sus desgracias…"_

Eso lo hizo bajar un poco las orejas desanimado y mirar al suelo. Holly se dio cuenta de ese detalle, y dejando de mirar a sus amigos, coloco su mano en el hombro derecho de su amigo, sobresaltándolo un poco.

Hare miro a su amiga sorprendido, pero esta solo le dio una cálida sonrisa animando un poco a la liebre, el cual soltó una risa nerviosa.

-¡No vale usar tú Teletransporte!- exclamo molesto Genki.

-Nada de eso dice en las reglas, niño-se defendió Suezo, tele transportando una roca por una.

-¿No dice nada en las reglas….?-pregunto Tiger con una sonrisa- entonces estará bien que Mochi y yo usemos nuestros poderes-

-Si-chií

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no se vale!-exclamo Genki, pero sus amigos empezaron a utilizar sus poderes sin prestarle atención- ¡Que me escuchen!

-Sigo diciendo que fue trampa-Genki había reclamado en todo el camino lo del asunto de la competencia. Suezo había logrado el primer lugar, Tiger el segundo, Mochi el tercero y Genki el ultimo.

Ahora iban bajando el último tramo de la montaña según Miu, ya atardecía.

-Parece que alguien no sabe admitir la derrota cuando la tiene en frente- se burlo Suezo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Si no hubieras utilizado tus poderes te habría ganado- replico molesto Genki.

-Hey chicos, solo era un juego- los intento tranquilizar Holly.

-Parece que alguien, sigue siendo un niño-opino Golem, provocando la risa de todos menos de Genki.

Hare era quien reía con más ganas, ya que encontraba todo aquello familiar.

-Bien, aquí los dejo chicos- se despidió Miu unos minutos más tarde, ya fuera de la montaña, a la entrada del bosque.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Miu- respondió Holly.

-De nada, cuando necesiten a alguien para alguna expedición, ya saben dónde encontrarme- dijo mientras se alejaba del grupo.

-¡Nos vemos!- grito Genki, mientras que junto a los demás, se despedía moviendo los brazos.

Miu miro hacia atrás sin detenerse, sonrió y movió el brazo despidiéndose.

Cuando la perdieron de vista Holly saco su mapa, metido un poco y luego informo al grupo.

-Pasando este bosque llegaremos al prado señalado en el mapa…

-…Y de ahí al castillo, ¿no?- interrumpió Genki.

Su amiga afirmo con la cabeza.

-Pues ¿qué esperamos?- dijo entusiasmado Genki liderando a su grupo.

-Yo quiero que sea de noche, para poder probar esa comida especial por parte de Holly- dijo contento Suezo.

* * *

><p>Un capitulo para donde Genki y el resto del grupo se relajaron un poco (no es que mover rocas sea relajante, pero al menos se olvidaron un poco de sus problemas y se entretenieron un rato "compitiendo")<p>

Espero que los que lean el fics disfruten lo que se apronta para el grupo de Genki en los capitulos siguientes.

Tambien agradesco a los que lo han leido y han comentado, si tienen una pregunta sobre el fics solo diganla


	19. Se honesto

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 18:

Se honesto.

Ya era de noche y el grupo ya había acampado y comido, (el más contento fue Suezo, con su comida "especial")

Todos estaban profundamente dormidos, excepto Hare, quien le había dado mil vueltas al asunto de la pluma. Alzo una de sus manos al cielo estrellado para poder ver sus vendas, tomo una decisión.

Se levanto con cuidado para no despertar a nadie y tomo su hatillo. Ya iba a entrar entre los arboles hasta que…

-¿A dónde vas ahora?- pregunto Holly detrás de su amigo dándole un susto de muerte a esté.

-Ho…Hol…Holly…-tartamudeo la liebre dándose vuelta ocultando su hatillo, para ver a su amiga, quien parecía preocupada-…yo…voy…a dar una vuelta…

-Anoche hiciste lo mismo, y estuviste con el cuerpo adolorido todo el día- le recordó la chica.

Hare se quedo sorprendido por eso.

-¿De qué estás hablando Holly?- intento excusarse la liebre.

-Te vi Hare- respondió su amiga dando un paso adelante- Se que algo te pasa, todos los sabemos…Y queremos ayudarte, pero no podremos mientras tú no nos digas que te pasa.

Hare miro a su amiga un momento, vio en su rostro verdadera preocupación. El ya les había mentido a todo el grupo que su falta de energía era por estar contando las ganancias del restaurante todas las noches. Pero esa noche, frente a su amiga, no sabía si sería capaz de inventar una mentira para dejarla falsamente aliviada…No podía, no a Holly.

Hare intento decir algo, pero al no salir nada de su boca, miro deprimido el piso bajando sus orejas. Aunque quería…simplemente no podía contarle lo que había descubierto sobre las plumas…Si los estaban vigilando en ese momento…los atacarían a ellos y a sus amigos que dormían plácidamente junto a ellos…y a él aun le dolía el cuerpo, y no podría hacer nada…otra vez.

-Hare…-murmuro la humana haciendo que la liebre levantara la vista.

-Holly yo… yo…-pero antes de terminar hubo una explosión a unos metros detrás de Hare, haciendo que este se diera vuelta instintivamente.

-¡¿Pero qué pasa?!-exclamo Genki mientras se levantaba todo asustado y sorprendido al igual que sus compañeros.

-¡Nos atacan!- sentencio Tiger, quien se coloco junto a Holly por si querían atacarla de nuevo.

-¡Muéstrate!- Exigió Suezo.

Genki iba a ponerse su gorra pero una risa lo detuvo. Una risa de una joven.

Hare reconoció la voz, era de Taiyo, la guerrera del fuego.

La liebre vio como se incendiaban varios árboles frente a él, sabía que más adelante estaría el monstruo que ocasionaba todo aquel desastre.

Decidido, soltó su hatillo y corrió en dirección a las llamas.

-¡Hare, detente!-le pidió Holly, pero ya era tarde, su amigo ya se había adentrado a la zona incendiada.

Pudo ver sorprendida como se habría una senda en el fuego mientras Hare corría, y se cerraba detrás de él.

-¡Hare, ven acá!-grito Genki, quien, al ver la locura de su amigo, soltó su gorra y fue tras él, pero la senda se cerró en el momento en que Genki la piso, si no fuera porque Tiger lo agarro de la camisa, no solo se habría chamuscado el cabello.

-¡Debemos seguirle!- dijo Genki, dirigiéndose a sus amigos echando un poco de humo por la cabeza.

-Primero debemos encargarnos de ese fuego muchacho- le recordó Suezo, colocándose a su lado, al igual que Golem y Mochi.

-Mochi-llamo Genki, su amigo rosa afirmo con la cabeza.

-¡Ventisca de Pétalos!- grito el monstruo rosa.


	20. Sin salida

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 19:

Sin salida.

No entendía muy bien como apareció esa senda en el fuego, pero estaba seguro que Taiyo quería hablar solo con él, y que la explosión era para evitar que él le dijera a Holly sobre las plumas.

Corrió un buen tramo hasta llegar a un pequeño claro, que se encontraba rodeado de arboles incendiándose, dando la impresión de estar en un circulo de fuego. Se podía ver en el centro a Taiyo con los brazos levantados. Al llegar cerca de ella, la joven bajo sus brazos y la senda desapareció detrás de Hare.

-Pero que monstruo más problemático eres, ¿no sabes callar acaso?- pregunto molesta Taiyo.

-Pues, para tú información, yo si quiero decirle algo a alguien es mi problema no tuyo- se defendió Hare, tomando pose de batalla.

-Ja, ¿en serio crees que puedes contra mí?- se burlo Taiyo- Que nuestros poderes sean del mismo tipo, no significa que sean del mismo nivel-

-No dejare que te acerques a mis camaradas-sentencio Hare encendiendo su mano derecha.

Taiyo dejo de reír, vio que Hare estaba decidido a pelear. La chica suspiro.

-Si así lo deseas, te daré una lección que te enseñara cual fuego es más poderoso.

Y sin decir más, sus manos se encendieron y empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego. Hare las esquivo todas, y corrió donde estaba Taiyo, quien aún le lanzaba fuego, lo cual le causaba bastante problema para acercarse a ella.

Taiyo junto sus manos y lanzo un rayo de fuego a Hare, quien dio un salto bien largo para esquivarlo. Aprovechando eso, la liebre se dirigió en picada a Taiyo, tomándola desprevenida.

-¡Patada Dragón!-grito Hare.

El ataque le dio en el tórax a Taiyo, arrojándola lejos.

Taiyo intento recuperarse del ataque, pero en ese momento Hare se acercaba con su puño en llamas. La joven al darse cuenta, movió su brazo derecho y desde la zona del bosque salió una llamarada que impacto a Hare arrojándolo lejos.

Taiyo respiro hondo, y, aunque le costó, se levanto para acercarse a la liebre, quien se recuperaba del ataque.

La joven se sorprendió que a Hare su ataque no lo quemara, eso la asusto, ya que significaba que el fuego normal no lo lastimaba tanto, y sabía que eso era por la pluma. Tenía que terminar la pelea pronto.

-Si tan hábil te crees manejando el fuego, veamos cuanto aguantas el humo- y sin más movió sus brazos en dirección a Hare.

Un fuego que apareció de la nada rodeo a Hare, el cual se tapo la nariz por el humo para que no lo asfixiara.

-Te quedaras hay hasta que te fijes en nuestras diferencias- le informo Taiyo desde el otro lado del fuego.

Hare se levanto y miro para arriba, no había algún hueco para salir, en ningún lado, era como estar en una cúpula de fuego.

Tenía que pensar en alguna forma de escapar. Se acerco al fuego, pero este empezó a moverse más salvajemente y la temperatura aumentaba en la "cúpula" en la que estaba.


	21. Por mis amigos…lo hare

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 20:

Por mis amigos…lo hare.

Hare no sabía cuánto aguantaría. Empezó a toser a causa del humo, y el calor era insoportable. Cayó de rodillas, tenía que hacer algo, pero había tragado tanto humo que la cabeza le daba mil vueltas.

La liebre se fijo que ya no tenía las vendas en sus manos, ya que estas se habían quemado, y él sería el siguiente si no pensaba en algo pronto. Entonces se decidió.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a pensar en lo único que podía salvarlo en ese momento. Su pluma. Cuando fue capaz de verla, sintió como si el calor y el humo no estuvieran.

Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba flotando en un espacio oscuro, y la única luz que se podía ver era la de la pluma escarlata que se encontraba frente a él, era del tamaño de su mano. Cuando intento acercarse, un fuego rodeo a la pluma, impidiéndole acercarse. El fuego empezó a agitarse, formando a un ave magnifica gigantesca.

-¿El…el ave…fénix?- murmuro Hare sorprendido ante esa aparición.

-Respuesta casi correcta- dijo en un tono amable aquella magnifica ave.

-¿Puedes…hablar?-se sorprendió más la liebre.

-Al igual que usted y cualquier humano o monstruo que existe-respondió el ave- Soy el fragmento del alma del fénix que se encuentra en su interior.

-Eso significa que Mochi y los demás también tienen alguien como tú en su interior ¿no?-dijo Hare, el ave afirmo con la cabeza.

-Pero esa no es la razón por la cual me invoco-informo el ave.

-¿Invocarte?- pregunto Hare.

-Usted ha intentado comunicarse conmigo todo este tiempo, lo cual (como se habrá dado cuenta) ha perturbado un poco sus poderes.

-Eso lo explica- dijo Hare con una sonrisa, pero tomando una postura seria, pregunto lo que más quería saber- ¿Sabes qué tienen que ver mis pesadillas con todo esto del asunto de las plumas?

-Creí que preguntaría como sacarlo del aprieto en el que está su cuerpo-se sorprendió el ave, y al ver como se asusto la liebre agrego- El tiempo es diferente aquí en el mundo espiritual que en el de afuera, no ha pasado ni siquiera un segundo en su mundo desde que su espíritu llego a este lugar.

Hare suspiro aliviado por la información.

-Y con respecto a su pregunta… Podría decir que el monstruo femenino llamada Zafirest es la causante de sus pesadillas.

-Lo sabía, pero ¿por qué?

-Ella desea debilitar al contenedor (o sea, a usted) espiritualmente, para poder llegar a este lugar y adueñarse de mí como pluma y fragmento de alma del ave fénix.

Hare ya se había imaginado esa parte de la respuesta, pero algo le incomodaba.

-¿Por qué mi pluma y no la de otro?

-Sus intenciones son un misterio tanto para mí como para usted…pero creo tener un cuadro general de sus planes basándome en el poder que poseo.

-¿Y cuál es?- quiso saber la liebre, preocupándose ya más de lo que estaba antes

-El poder de la "Pluma de Fuego" es algo similar al poder de Moo-

-¡¿Similar?!.. ¡¿En qué sentido?!-

-Es capaz de controlar la vida de los monstruos y manipularla para que se conviertan en monstruos buenos, o en malos, según el uso que se le dé.

-¡Un minuto! ¿Por qué la "Pluma de Fuego" es capaz de hacer eso? ¿No debería ser capaz de… controlar el magma de un volcán o algo parecido?- se altero la liebre.

El ave se estiro, y Hare retrocedió un poco y pudo notar que el ave realmente era gigantesca y majestuosa.

-Para un fénix, el fuego no es destrucción, como muchos creen, ya que un fénix muere mediante el fuego, pero renace de las cenizas, el fuego solo es nuestro puente a la nueva vida. Más bien, se podría decir que usted posee la "Pluma de la Vida", el titulo de "Pluma de Fuego" es solo una fachada, para que nadie que sepa del tema, sepa realmente el poder de esta pluma. Pero parece que Zafirest investigo bien del tema.

-Recuerdo que Monol nos conto que el Ave Fénix fue creado con las capacidades contrarias a las de Moo y un gran poder, entonces ¿cada pluma posee las habilidades del fénix?- se asombro Hare, a lo cual el ave asintió con la cabeza- ¿Qué otras habilidades posee mi pluma?

Hay Hare se preocupo un poco, ya que al hacer esa pregunta, el ave suspiro tristemente.

-También posee la capacidad de traspasar el tiempo y el espacio-

-¿Te refieres a viajar a otros mundos?-se asombro Hare.

-Si… de esa manera, sin que ningún portador de las plumas se diera cuenta, el alma del Ave Fénix llamo tres veces al humano Genki para que pudiera ayudarlos a derrotar el mal que asecha a este mundo.

-A sí que es el Ave Fénix el causante de que Genki llegara a este mundo, eso significa ¿qué después de ayudarnos el regreso a su mundo ya que el alma del Ave Fénix no necesitaba más de su ayuda?

-Si…y puedo creer que Zafirest planea usar ese poder que se concentra más en la "Pluma de la Vida" para crear un ejército de monstruos transformándolos de buenos a malos, y enviarlos al mundo del humano Genki, el cual no podría hacer nada contra aquellas fuerzas de la oscuridad.

Hare se quedo pasmado, y pensó que Tiger tenía toda la razón del mundo al llamarlo "idiota", porque él mismo se ha arriesgado a que le quiten su pluma, lo que podría provocar esa desgracia.

Se agarro la cabeza con las manos e intento pensar en alguna manera de impedir eso… pero no se le ocurría nada de nada.

-¿Qué me pasaría si me quitaran la pluma?- pregunto la liebre.

-Usted estaría sin conocimiento por unas horas, después despertaría, pero sería incapaz de usar sus poderes hasta que su espíritu volviera a como era antes.

-¿Hay alguna forma de impedir que Zafirest tome mi pluma?- pregunto mirando al ave dejando de agarrarse la cabeza.

-Me temo…que eso es imposible, tarde o temprano Zafirest irá en persona, o enviará a los "Cuatro Guerreros" a por usted, y no creo que sus camaradas puedan con ellos- respondió tristemente la magnífica ave de fuego.

Hare se decepciono al oír eso, pero se le ocurrió otra opción.

-Si no podemos evitar que tenga mi pluma…podríamos evitar que la utilicé al 100%- opino la liebre.

El ave se sorprendió de eso, empezó meditar y no pensar en la única opción que sabía que existía.

-¿Y bien…?-pregunto expectante Hare.

-Hay…hay una forma…pero…es muy peligrosa para usted- dijo el ave.

Hare medito eso unos segundos, y luego contesto

-Si no hay de otra, ¿Cuál es?- pregunto tranquilamente Hare, lo cual sorprendió al ave. Este dio un hondo suspiro.

-La única forma que conozco es…que usted una su pluma con su espíritu por completo, eso aumentaría considerablemente sus poderes, pero…si usted lo hace, ligara su vida con su pluma.

-Eso significa…-

-Que si le quitan su pluma, también le quitaran su espíritu, su vida...lo cual sería como estar muerto…o peor.

Hare se sorprendió por eso, pero se había decidido.

-¿Y eso en que ayudaría para evitar que Zafirest use mi pluma al máximo?-

-Su espíritu quedaría impregnado en la pluma. Lo único que diferenciaría a un ejército de monstruos malignos a un pequeño escuadrón sería la fuerza de voluntad que su espíritu tendría para impedir que saliese de la pluma su capacidad total.

Hare medido un poco eso.

-¿Y qué hay de mi cuerpo? ¿Desaparecería?

-Sería como un cascaron vacio- respondió tristemente el ave.

Hare quedo pensativo un tiempo, no sabía cuantos minutos habían pasado en su mundo y en ese lugar, pero…ya lo había decidido.

-Pues ¿Qué esperamos? Lo mejor será que usted y yo nos unamos ahora o si no, no sé si seré capaz de volver a este lugar (lo cual me costó un montón)-sentencio Hare, sorprendiendo al ave.

-¿Sabe usted que después de esto no habrá marcha atrás? ¿Si se arrepiente en el último minuto no podrá separarse de su pluma, aunque quiera?- le recordó a la liebre.

-Lo sé…pero por mis amigos…estoy dispuesto a hacerlo- afirmo Hare sorprendiendo más al ave-además, si me separan a mí con la pluma, podré hacer que Zafirest se caliente la cabeza intentando utilizar tu poder al máximo, eso sería una pequeña venganza por no dejarme dormir –agrego feliz Hare.

El ave realmente se sorprendió de la determinación de Hare.

-Si realmente desea sacrificarse, no se lo impediré, pero le voy a tener que pedir que no le cuente esto a ningún otro portador de una pluma, o a sus acompañantes humanos, ni a nadie que pueda esparcir este acto.

-¿Pero…no sería mejor que alguien sepa sobre esto? Ya sabe…por si algo pasa.

El ave sonrió.

-No se preocupe, nuestra conversación, desde el principio, ha resonado dentro de las otras cuatro plumas, sin que se den cuenta sus portadores, cuando pase lo que deba de pasar, ellas se encargaran de que sus amigos se enteren de cada detalle.

-Bueno… ¡Entonces está decidido!

El ave sonrió una vez más, levanto sus alas, y Hare pudo ver que de las puntas de las plumas salía fuego.

-Realmente es usted digno de ser el portador de la "Pluma de la Vida"- al decir esto el fuego con el que estaba formado empezó a ser succionado formando la pluma escarlata. La cual se volvió una bola de fuego y entro dentro de Hare.

La liebre sintió como sus fuerzas se incrementaban cada vez que la pluma entraba más en su cuerpo (o espíritu). Hasta que entro por completo.

-¿Se habrá desmayado ya? Ese monstruo tan escurridizo- se preguntaba Taiyo desde fuera de la cúpula de fuego.

Ella lo único que quería era que Hare se desmayara para poder llevárselo de una vez, ya que sus hermanos y ella encontraron peligrosa la posibilidad de que Hare le comunicara a los otros lo que descubrió sobre las plumas

Hubo un destello escarlata desde el interior de la cúpula, lo cual provoco que Taiyo retrocediera unos pasos.

-¡¿Pero qué está pasando?!-pregunto la joven.

Taiyo se dio cuenta que el fuego de la cúpula, y del bosque era absorbido por aquel destello. Cuando todo fue absorbido se pudo dar cuenta de quien estaba dentro del destello. Era Hare.


	22. Separación

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 21:

Separación.

Taiyo no podía creer lo que veía, lo que antes era una zona en llamas, ahora solo era la sombra de eso, solo se podía ver toda la vegetación de esa área quemada, incluyendo el suelo. Todo echaba humos, pero quien más echaba humo era el monstruo arrodillado que estaba frente a ella, el cual tenía un pequeño brillo escarlata rodeando su cuerpo, que desapareció poco a poco.

A Hare le costaba reponerse de lo que le había pasado, podía sentir como un cálido poder fluía por todo su cuerpo. Intento levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

Levanto la mirada para ver a Taiyo sorprendida, incluso asustada.

Hare uso todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie, estaba listo para probar sus nuevos poderes.

-¡Cañón Mochi!

Un rayo de energía rosa impacto donde estaba Taiyo, quien logro esquivarlo a tiempo.

Hare miro para atrás para ver como se acercaban sus amigos. Genki lo primero que hizo fue correr donde estaba Hare y darle un golpe en la cabeza, lo que provoco que este se agarrara la cabeza con ambas manos y se arrodillara adolorido.

-¡¿A qué…a qué vino es?!-mascullo adolorida la liebre

-¡Ojala eso te enseñe a escucharme debes en cuando!-dijo Genki enfadado.

-¡Cierto! ¿Qué pensabas al irte a enfrentare al enemigo tu solo?- pregunto Suezo molesto.

-No debes hacer eso-chií-le dijo Mochi, también molesto.

-No es momento de pelear entre nosotros- les recrimino Holly- ¿Hare estás bien?- pregunto la joven a su amigo quien se levanto poco a poco

-Si…más o menos-murmuro la liebre sin dejar de sobarse la cabeza.

Taiyo hubiera aprovechado ese momento de atacar, si no hubiese sido por que Golem y Tiger vigilaban cada movimiento que hacía.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Genki, quien con los demás se unió a Golem y Tiger, mientras Holly se quedaba a distancia de ellos.

Taiyo se sorprendió al ver la mirada de Hare.

-¿Tú sabes quién es?-chií- le pregunto Mochi a Hare, quien estaba a su lado.

-Eh…pues…-

-Soy Taiyo, la guerrera del fuego-interrumpió la joven- y por lo que veo me tendré que retirar, pero no crean que este es el fin.

En eso, la joven empezó a desaparecer succionada por fuego.

-¡No huyas!-grito Genki, quien corrió para evitar que Taiyo se fuera, pero lo único que hizo fue atravesar el fuego y hacer que este desapareciera.

-No puedo creerlo, realmente escapo- murmuro Tiger.

-Mejor, así no pasamos malos ratos- sentencio Golem.

-Tienes razón-dijo Suezo asintiendo con la cabeza al igual que Mochi sobre el asunto- Bien, si eso es todo, desearía seguir durmiendo mis 8 horas necesarias-agrego el monstruo amarillo.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en dormir?-se extraño Tiger.

-Tengo sueño-chií-murmuro Mochi sentándose.

-Bueno, será mejor que volvamos a dormir- sugirió Holly y todos asintieron, menos Genki, que les daba la espalda a sus amigos.

-Antes de eso…-dijo el joven, haciendo que todos lo miraran.

Genki se dio vuelta, y con paso decidido se dirigió donde Hare, este retrocedió al darse cuenta que su amigo estaba molesto. El joven lo agarro de la bufanda, y coloco su otro brazo en gesto de golpearlo.

-¡¿Genki, qué estás haciendo?!- dijo Holly, quien junto a los demás se dirigían donde estaban ellos.

-¡No se acerquen!-exigió Genki, sus amigos quedaron paralizados por cómo se estaba comportando Genki.

Hare trago saliva, temiendo el momento que Genki lo golpeara con su puño.

-¡¿Por qué te fuiste a enfrentarte a Taiyo tú solo?!-grito Genki, quien golpeo a Hare, este cayó al piso boca abajo.

-¡GENKI!-se escandalizaron sus amigos.

Genki vio como Hare se movía, entonces se disponía a agarrarlo otra vez de la bufanda, pero Suezo, Mochi y Golem se lo impidieron.

-¡Contrólate chico! ¡¿Qué acaso no ves en el estado que se encuentra Hare?!-le pregunto Suezo muy nervioso.

-No pelees-chií-le pidió Mochi.

-Cálmate, Genki-dijo Golem.

Holly fue a ayudar a Hare a levantarse, pero este con un gesto de la mano la detuvo. El mismo se levanto, se dio vuelta y miro sorprendido a Genki.

Tiger parecía el único tranquilo mirando esa escena, incluso se había sentado.

-¡Oye Tiger! ¡Dile a Genki que se tranquilice!-le exigió molesto Suezo.

-¿Por qué debería? Él ya no es ningún niño para saber lo que está mal o no-sentencio el lobo.

-¡Serás…!-empezó a reclamar Suezo, pero se descuido y Genki paso entre sus amigos y agarro con las dos manos a Hare por la bufanda sorprendiendo a todos incluso a la liebre.

El joven empujo al monstruo contra uno de los árboles quemados del lugar, este soltó un gemido por los moretones que tenía, pero parecía que a su amigo no le importo.

-¡Sabes qué tú solo no puedes contra uno de los guerreros! ¡¿Entonces por qué se te ocurre enfrentarte a uno de ellos?! ¡Y no me digas que creías que el incendio lo ocasionaron ladrones o algo por el estilo! ¡Porqué sería otra de tus mentiras!- grito un Genki enojado dejando a su amigo totalmente sorprendido.

Hare no sabía que contestar, no podía decirle nada… en especial sobre su fusión con su pluma, lo cual aún no asumía por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Contesta!- le exigió Genki zarandeándolo.

-¡Genki, tranquilízate!- le pidió Suezo.

-¡No se metan!- ordeno el joven, dejando a sus amigos asustados por la mirada que les lanzo.

No recordaban haber visto a Genki tan enojado en su vida, y menos con alguien del grupo.

Hare también estaba sorprendido por este hecho, pero tenía que pensar que le diría a Genki.

-¡¿No vas a responder?!- grito Genki, apretando más la bufanda- ¡¿O es que te parece divertido como todos nos preocupamos por ti?! ¡Si nos vas a meter en todos estos líos, mejor déjanos a nosotros derrotar a Zafirest…! ¡Y TÚ LARGATE Y VETE CON TÚS AMIGOS QUÉ TANTO EXTRAÑAS!

Eso si molesto a Hare, quien quito las manos de Genki de su bufanda y le dio un golpe en la cara, lo cual tomo por desprevenido al joven, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Genki se levanto y respondió el golpe con otro, y así empezó la pelea.

Holly y los demás no sabían qué hacer, sus amigos caían por sus golpes y se levantaban y continuaban.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- grito Holly con lagrimas en los ojos. Lo cual funciono, ya que sus dos amigos se detuvieron. Genki estaba sentado en el suelo todo sucio mientras Hare le agarraba la camisa y se preparaba para golpearle, pero se detuvo por el grito de Holly-¡Ya deténganse, somos amigos no deben pelearse entre sí! ¡Y menos en estos momentos!

-¡¿Amigos?!- ironizo Genki mirando a Hare, haciendo que este lo mirara- ¡¿Cómo puede ser nuestro amigo alguien que ni siquiera nos cuenta lo que le pasa?!-

Tiger se quedo sorprendido por eso, era como escucharse así mismo, pero en Genki.

Hare se quedo mirando dolido a su amigo, se había acostumbrado a que esas palabras salieran de Tiger, pero no de Genki...no él.

Fue ahí cuando noto que de los ojos de Genki se veía un extraño brillo rojo.

(Zafirest está controlando sus emociones) dijo una voz conocida en la mente de Hare. La liebre se sorprendió por ambas cosas, pero le preocupo más su amigo, que lo veía como si realmente lo odiará.

Hare soltó a Genki y empezó a retroceder asustado, vio a sus amigos que lo miraban sorprendido. Se detuvo a ver sus manos, manchadas de tierra y ceniza. Sabía lo que pasaba… tenía qué cargar con todo él solo… pero lo haría por sus amigos… y para dejarlos a salvo, tenía que hacer lo que le dijo Genki…irse.

-Hare…-murmuro Holly, la liebre levanto la cabeza para verla, a ella y sus amigos. La chica se acerco un poco, pero Hare retrocedió.

Hare quiso decir "adiós" pero no se atrevía, a si que dio media vuelta y se interno al bosque.

-¡Hare, regresa!- pidió Suezo.

-¡Regresa-chií!- dijo Mochi, quien fue corriendo a seguir a su amigo, junto con Golem y Suezo.

Los únicos que quedaron en el claro fueron Holly, Genki y Tiger. El joven noto como su ira empezaba a disminuir poco a poco, hasta que se dio cuenta horrorizado de todo lo que hizo… y lo que dijo. Se agarró su cabeza asustado, no sabía por qué se descontrolo de esa manera, y por qué le dijo todo eso a Hare.

"Hare…" pensó Genki. El chico se levanto, e iba a perseguir a Hare para pedirle disculpa, pero alguien lo agarro del hombro, haciendo que Genki se diera vuelta para ver quién era. El joven recibió una cachetada por parte de su amiga, haciendo que mirara para otro lado. Sorprendido, volvió su cabeza para ver a Holly molesta sin poder aguantar más las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué… cómo…cómo se te ocurre…decirle ese tipo… ese tipo de cosas a…a Hare?- dijo con la voz quebrada la joven.

-Holly-dijo con un tono comprensivo Tiger mientras se acercaba a la muchacha.

-…Tiger…-musito Holly, y sin poder aguantar más el llanto se abalanzo a su amigo para ahogar sus penas, el cual no sé inmuto y coloco su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, quien lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Genki aún no podía creer lo que había provocado, la huida de Hare y el llanto de Holly.

El lobo levanto la cabeza para ver al joven, quien no sabía qué hacer ante la mirada estricta de su amigo. Lo único que se oía en el lugar era el llanto de Holly.

-Aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste hace dos años más o menos, pero claro, tal vez no te acuerdas por la diferencia de tiempo…dime ¿qué significado tienen las palabras "Uno para todos, y todos para uno", Genki?- le pregunto Tiger.

Genki se sorprendió por las palabras de Tiger, no sabía que responderle a su amigo.

Tiger lo miro por un rato, luego suspiro y dijo.

-Al parecer tenía razón…tú no eres el Genki que conocí…el verdadero Genki jamás hubiera gritado y "menos" lastimado a un compañero- dijo con un tono frio el lobo antes de colocar su cabeza en el hombro de Holly, quien lloraba con más fuerza, dejando a un Genki devastado.


	23. Lo que le pasó al grupo

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 22:

Lo que le pasó al grupo.

El grupo había pasado toda la noche buscando a Hare en el bosque, incluyendo a Genki, ya que sus amigos se dieron cuenta que el joven estaba realmente avergonzado por todo. Buscaron por separado, pero no pudieron encontrarlo, ni siquiera el olfato de Tiger podía reconocer la esencia de Hare por el olor a corteza quemada que había en el ambiente.

Ya había pasado la madrugada cuando desistió la búsqueda y regresaron al campamento. Pero lo que encontraron hay los sorprendió. El bolso de Holly estaba tirado con las cosas afuera en medio del campamento, y al lado de él había un palo clavado con una bufanda roja atado en el. Era la bufanda de Hare. Y se dieron cuenta que el hatillo de la liebre tampoco estaba.

El grupo corrió hacia el lugar. Lo primero que hizo Holly fue revisar su bolso, después de revisarlo, le informo al equipo.

-Faltan unas cuantas vendas, unas medicinas y el segundo mapa-

-¿Segundo mapa-chií?-se extraño Mochi

-Monol me había entregado dos mapas iguales, por si se me perdía uno-

-¿Entonces…?-dijo Suezo.

-Hare, se lo llevo-sentencio Golem, a lo cual su amiga afirmo con la cabeza.

-Pero… ¿para qué quiso un mapa?- medito Suezo.

-Tal vez…-murmuro Genki, haciendo que el grupo lo viera-…tal vez planea ir al castillo…

-Planea hacer las cosas solo…otra vez-dijo Tiger, haciendo que Genki bajara la cabeza.

-¡Basta ya, Tiger! ¡No es momento para atormentar al chico!- le replico Suezo poniéndose enfrente del lobo.

-Solo digo lo que pienso…aunque me alegro de por fin haberme librado de ese monstruo tan molesto-dijo Tiger con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¡Tú…!-le replico Suezo, pero Golem coloco su mano en la cabeza del monstruo amarrillo, aplastándolo un poco.

-No más peleas, por favor- pidió el monstruo de piedra, a lo cual sus dos amigos bajaron un poco la mirada.

Holly tomo el palo donde estaba atada la bufanda de Hare, la desato, se levanto, y para sorpresa de todos se la mostro a Genki.

-Ten- dijo con una sonrisa.

-…Holly…-se sorprendió su amigo.

-Si Hare se dirige al castillo deberíamos apresurarnos, haber si lo alcanzamos. Y cuando lo encontremos, asegúrate de darle su bufanda cuando te disculpes con él- dijo Holly con una sonrisa firme.

Genki recobro el ánimo por las palabras de su amiga, asintió con la cabeza y tomo la bufanda del amigo a quien debía encontrar.

El grupo se dirigió al bosque a continuar la marcha, pero esta vez iban un poco más rápido, por dos cosas: tenían que alcanzar a Hare (quien de seguro les llevaba mucha ventaja) y llegar al castillo para buscar el "Sensor" antes que hubiera otro ataque.

Habían hecho dos paradas para descansar y llegaron a un gran prado cuando estaba atardeciendo. Desde donde estaban podían ver de muy lejos el castillo que antiguamente pertenecía a la gente de ese tiempo, el cual se podía ver que estaba cerca de un acantilado y rodeado de arboles.

-Ya…ya no puedo…más-musito Suezo mientras se dejaba caer en el césped

-Vamos Suezo- le dijo Genki, mientras intentaba levantar a su amigo.

-Necesitamos descansar para recuperar energías, pero en un lugar no tan descubierto como esté- informo Tiger. Sus amigos asintieron. Iban a ir a una cueva que estaba a la vista. Cuando iban Tiger se paró en seco.

-¿Qué pasa-chií?- se extraño Mochi, acercándose a su amigo.

-Hay…un olor familiar en el aire...-murmuro el lobo, haciendo que sus amigos se acercaran a él.

-¿Será Hare?- pregunto Holly, a lo cual su amigo asintió.

-¿Qué esperamos?, ¿Desde dónde proviene el olor, Tiger?- le pregunto Genki, quien era el que más quería encontrar a Hare.

-Cálmate chico, que hay otro olor junto al de Hare- lo callo Tiger.

Pasaron unos momentos mientras Tiger inspeccionaba el olor en el aire.

-No hay duda, es el olor de esa comadreja café…- informo el lobo a sus amigos que se alegraron al saber que tenían una pista de su amigo- pero el otro olor no lo reconozco

-¿No será el otro olor de uno de los cuatro guerreros?- sugirió Holly.

-No lo sé... pero ambos olores están mezclados con la esencia de la sangre-musito Tiger.

Sus amigos se asustaron al saber que Hare pudo haber estado en una pelea reciente, sin ni siquiera haberse recuperado de su otra pelea.

-Tiger, llévanos donde está Hare- le pidió Genki.

El lobo se quedo mirando al muchacho durante un tiempo.

-Síganme- dijo secamente, empezando a correr. A lo cual sus amigos lo siguieron.

El grupo iba con Tiger en la cabeza, Genki detrás de él con Mochi en la espalda y Golem detrás con Suezo y Holly en sus hombros. Ya se había puesto el sol y se veían las estrellas.

Pasaron un buen rato corriendo cuando empezaron a notar un cambio en el paisaje, había muestras de batalla por varías partes. Momentos después se encontraron frente a un cráter enorme, alrededor de él se podía ver pasto quemado.

-¿Pero quién habrá hecho todo este desastre?- se sorprendió Suezo mirando alrededor, al igual que sus compañeros- Un minuto…- murmuro Suezo mientras se alejaba del grupo e iba a un lugar alejado del agujero y el rastro de pasto quemado.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Genki.

-¡Chicos, tienen que ver esto!- grito Suezo a lo cual sus amigos se dirigieron donde estaba el monstruo amarrillo.

Vieron que a pocos metros del cráter había una gran mancha de sangre seca, Tiger al verla se acerco a ella y empezó a olfatearla.

-Tiger…-murmuro asustada Holly, a lo cual su amigo movió su cabeza para verla a ella y a los demás, quienes estaban expectantes por saber de quién era tanta sangre.

El lobo suspiro.

-Por lo que puedo detectar... el olor de esta sangre es el de esa liebre.


	24. Lo que le pasó a Hare

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 23:

Lo que le pasó a Hare.

Hare no sabía por cuánto tiempo iba a correr por el bosque para poder alejarse de Mochi, Golem y Suezo, quienes lo llamaban y le pedían que volviera. La liebre subió costosamente a un árbol que no fue alcanzado por las llamas, se adentro hacía la copa, y se sentó en una rama lo suficientemente resistente para mantenerlo mientras él pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer.

Simplemente no creia lo que le paso...su fusion con su pluma...su pelea con Genki...

"Genki...oh chico, si que tuviste un mal dia como yo..." penso Hare tristemente mientras se sobaba el brazo.

(Sé qué se encuentra muy agotado, pero las fuerzas de Zafirest se están moviendo, lo cual también es lo que necesitamos hacer) dijo la misma voz en la mente de Hare que le había avisado lo que estaba haciendo Zafirest con Genki. La liebre ya sabía que esa voz era la misma que la de su pluma.

(Antes quisiera sabe… ¿Cómo es que le quitaste el lugar a mi sub consiente? quien siempre me dice "no le tires cosas a Tiger, no le tires de la cola, no le pintes la cara mientras duerme" y más cosas aburridas) pensó Hare.

(Al fusionar nuestros espíritus se nos ha permitido contactarnos entre nosotros en cualquier momento)

(¿Tú ves lo mismo que yo?)

(Si)

(Adiós a la privacidad) se quejo Hare con una sonrisa que se fue borrando poco a poco.

(Creo saber cuál es su preocupación, pero si quiere…)

(Ya sé, ya sé) lo interrumpió Hare (Lo que tengo que hacer es ir por el "Sensor", luego esperar a que vengan por mí los cuatro guerreros para poder sellarlos al igual que a Zafirest) le contesto Hare levantándose costosamente de la rama.

(Lo hace sonar fácil)

(Prefiero pensarlo de esa manera) opino Hare con una sonrisa.

La liebre reviso que no hubiera ninguno de sus amigos a la vista, y al no ver a uno, bajo del árbol y de ahí se dirigió al campamento.

Al llegar empezó a revisar el bolso de Holly hasta encontrar un mapa, lo abrió y vio que quedaba poco para llegar al castillo.

(Bien avecita, creo que solo me llevare este mapa y unas cuantas medicinas junto con vendas por si acaso) pensó Hare mientras colocaba las cosas en el interior de su hatillo.

(Si está todo listo, será recomendable emprender el viaje)

(Si, si, si...) respondió distraídamente Hare, el cual se quedo pensando un rato, dejo su hatillo en el suelo, se acerco a unos árboles donde agarro una rama, regreso, se sentó, se quito la bufanda y la empezó a atar a la rama.

(¿Por qué hace eso?) Se extraño la pluma.

(Es una forma de despedirme de los muchachos, hice lo mismo cuando me separe de una amiga con la que estuve un año antes de volver a reunirme con los demás. Aunque ella me alcanzo justo cuando me iba con Genki y los demás, y me devolvió la bufanda deseándome suerte en mí viaje)

(...La bufanda no es una forma de despedirse de sus amigos... es una forma de decirles que se reencontraran ¿O me equivoco?)

(Para ser solo un fragmento de un monstruo legendario que se comporta como si solo tuviera un objetivo en la vida, entendiste bien el mensaje) se rio Hare, pero se calló por los moretones que le dolían. La liebre al terminar de atar la bufanda, clavó en el suelo la rama cerca del bolso de Holly, el cual no se molesto en ordenar.

La liebre, temiendo que de la nada apareciera uno de sus amigos, se fue corriendo del campamento a la luz de la luna.

* * *

><p>Hare viajaba por el bosque saltando desde la copa de los árboles (lo cual era su especialidad) y revisaba el mapa cuando no estaba muy seguro si estaba en el camino correcto.<p>

Así paso toda la noche, en donde solamente se tomo un pequeño descansó ya que la pluma le advertía que cada segundo era importante, molestando a la liebre, quien le recordaba que era él el del cuerpo lastimado.

Ya era de medio día cuando llego al prado, desde donde estaba podía ver de muy lejos el castillo.

(Estamos cerca de nuestro destino) informo el ave.

(Mejor para mí) pensó Hare, quien emprendió una caminata al castillo.

Al verlo detenidamente silbo asombrado.

-Me pregunto… ¿Cuánto oro les habrá costado a la gente antigua construir ese lugar? ¿Habrá cosas de valor hay? Por qué sería una buena recompensa por todo esto…-murmuraba Hare mientras caminaba tranquilamente por el prado.

Y así paso el tiempo, la liebre se imaginaba los tesoros que podría haber y el precio que podrían tener.

(Le sugiero que no se distraiga con cosas pasajeras y se concentre en el asunto actual. Cuando todo haiga terminado y a nuestro favor, hay podrá pensar tranquilamente todo lo que tenga que ver con tesoros y precios) le recordó la pluma.

(Genial, parece que tengo a un "Aguafiestas Tiger" en mi cabeza, relájate un poco que no hay ni vista de enemigos) le respondió Hare.

(Se me ha olvidado informarle, al fusionarnos el contacto que tenía Zafirest con su mente se rompió…)

(Perfecto) pensó Hare contento por la noticia.

(…Y al perder su contacto con ella, perdió también su poder de detectar la presencia de algún enemigo)

(¡¿Cómo?! ¡Debiste decírmelo al tiro!) Se asusto la liebre deteniéndose y mirando por todos lados.

(Como usted ya ha visto a los cuatro guerreros debe de recordar el olor de ellos, por lo cual le sugiero que intente percibir alguna esencia conocida en el lugar)

(Si…ya lo iba a hacer)

(No es necesario que utilice las mentiras contra mí) le comento la pluma.

(Calle boca) se quejo Hare mientras olfateaba el aire y movía las orejas en busca de algún tipo de sonido.

Estuvo así por un tiempo, pero al no notar nada extraño decidió seguir el camino.

Pero solo había dado unos pasos cuando una mano que salía de la tierra le agarro una pierna, dándole un susto de muerte a la liebre.

Desde donde estaba la mano empezó a salir de la tierra el tronco de un hombre grande, era Sento, el guerrero de la Tierra, quien al ver su brazo con el cual agarraba a Hare libre, lo movió para arrojar a la liebre varios metros, el cual cayó de espaldas y el hatillo de este a unos metros.

-Eres muy escurridizo liebre- dijo Sento mientras sacaba su cuerpo completo del agujero- Taiyo fallo al intentar capturarte, así que es mi turno. Pero te advierto que aunque Senzo te odie con todo su ser y se controle y obedezca al pie de la letra las ordenes de Zafirest al igual que mis hermanas, no significa que yo haga lo mismo. Cuando empiezo un combate no lo termino hasta que uno de los dos no pueda moverse.

-Perfecto…lo que necesitaba…un maniático luchador… como el viejo peludo…genial…-murmuraba molesto Hare mientras se levantaba y se ponía en pose de pelea.

Sento encontró gracioso que su oponente pusiera resistencia, hizo sonar sus nudillos, y de un movimiento saco su hacha del cinturón y la lanzo con fuerza contra Hare, el cual por poco no la esquiva.

Hare se acerco corriendo a donde estaba Sento, quien no se había movido de donde estaba, se preparo para atacar, hasta que sus oídos detectaron el sonido de algo cortando el aire acercándose. Sus instintos le dijeron que se moviera, y lo hizo justo en el momento que el hacha pasaba a su lado dándole un tajo en el brazo izquierdo, volviendo hacia su dueño, quien levanto la mano para atrapar su arma.

-Jejeje, parece que de algo sirven esas orejas tan grandes que tienes, muy pocos se dan cuenta que mi hacha está detrás de ellos y algunos son capaces de esquivarlo sin recibir ningún daño- le informo Sento a Hare, quien retrocedió sorprendido mientras se agarraba el brazo izquierdo donde había sido cortado. La liebre pudo sentir como corría la sangre de su brazo, eso no le gusto nada.

-¿Cómo es que hiciste eso con tu hacha?- pregunto la liebre para ganar tiempo.

-No me llaman el guerrero de la tierra por nada ¿sabes? Soy capaz de controlar todo tipo de roca, y como el mango de mi hacha está compuesto de una piedra especial para que no se rompa con facilidad puedo utilizarlo como un boomerang- se jacto Sento- Pero solo quería ver tus agallas- menciono guardando el hacha-Quisiera ver tu habilidad en combate.

Hare sabía que estaba en desventaja, no sería capaz de luchar en ese estado.

(Recuerde que su poder aumento) le dijo la pluma, a lo cual Hare sonrió por la información.

-Creo que empezare yo- dijo Sento, creyendo que la sonrisa de su oponente era una forma de provocarlo.

Agarro el piso con las manos, y de el saco una piedra, la cual la dejo delante de él, la golpeo, y el impacto hizo que varios trozos de roca impactaran donde estaba Hare, el cual se movió para esquivarlas.

Dio un gran salto, desde donde vió que Sento se preparaba para atacar.

(Ataque desde aquí con su "Puño Dragón")

-¡Ya sé!… ¡Puño Dragón!- dijo Hare y golpeo al aire en dirección a Sento. Y para sorpresa suya una lluvia de bolas de fuego impacto contra su enemigo tomándolo desprevenido. Cuando cayó al suelo Hare pudo contemplar que no solo su mano estaba envuelta en llamas, todo su brazo por completo lo estaba, definitivamente su poder aumento gracias a su pluma.

Al disiparse el humo donde se suponía que estaba Sento, Hare se preparo por si contra atacaba, con su brazo listo. Pero al darse cuenta que su enemigo no estaba allí se puso alerta

Espero el momento en que atacaría Sento, donde sea que estuviera. La liebre sintió una extraña vibración debajo de él. Bajo la cabeza para ver, pero de un momento a otro salió un puño que impacto en su mentón, elevándolo varios centímetros. Sento dio un salto para salir de su escondite, se podía ver que él no salió ileso del ataque de Hare, ya que se le veía muy lastimado

Sento agarro por la cabeza a la liebre antes que este se repusiera del golpe recibido y le dio un cabezazo con una fuerza descomunal, soltó a la liebre y con su puño lo golpeo en el tórax.

Cuando se preparaba para dar otro golpe, Hare se repuso.

-¡Puño Dragón!- grito Hare, y golpeo a Sento en el pecho con su brazo envuelto en llamas lanzándolo lejos.

Sento se levanto rápidamente y se limpio la sangre de su boca. Pero no parecía enojado en ningún momento, más bien divertido.

-Jajaja, eres muy bueno…-dijo sacando de su cinturón su hacha.

En el momento en que la lanzo, Hare salto, pero no esperaba que el hacha fuera directamente hacia él, y tomándolo desprevenido se clavo en su pecho, haciendo que la liebre gritara de dolor y cayera rápidamente, en ese momento el fuego dejo su brazo.

-No solamente puedo hacer que mi hacha se comporte como boomerang-comento el joven.

Sento se acerco triunfante al cuerpo inerte de Hare, y sacando su hacha del pecho de Hare, haciendo que la herida de la liebre empezara a sangrar, lo agarro del cuello y lo levanto.

-Vamos liebre, no te conviertas en disco perdido, que es lo único que no necesito- le pidió con una sonrisa Sento.

En ese momento Hare sonrió y su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas sorprendiendo a Sento, el cual no pudo soltar a Hare ya que las llamas también lo envolvieron.

-¡Fuego Dragón!-grito Hare con todas sus fuerzas y hubo una gran explosión.

El ataque dejo un gran cráter, y en el centro de él se podía distinguir algo en el humo. Cuando el humo de la explosión se disipo, se pudo ver a Hare parado y al frente de él, a Sento en el suelo boca abajo, casi inconsciente, lleno de heridas y moretones, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

-…Ja…Ja…parece…que…encontré…a un buen…contrincante-murmuro Sento con voz débil- Tendrás que…prepararte liebre… ya que yo…no…no pude captu…capturarte…vendrá …ella…- y al decir lo ultimo desapareció succionado por el suelo.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la liebre soltó un gran suspiro. A Hare le costaba respirar, pero…

-¡Conste que derrote a uno de los cuatro guerreros yo solo!- grito por la emoción de seguir vivo.

(Será mejor que busque un lugar donde descansar) sugirió la pluma

-Para tí es…es fácil decirlo…-murmuro Hare, quien se dio cuenta que tenía varios cortes pequeños en el cuerpo y que de su flequillo salía un poco de sangre hasta su mentón, se agarro el pecho con su mano derecha ya que no dejaba de sangrar, y le parecía que no era una herida superficial, porque le dolía más que su brazo izquierdo, que sangraba menos.

Salió del cráter y lo primero que vio a unos metros fue su hatillo, así que se encamino a él, pero la cantidad de golpes y la pérdida de tanta sangre le provocaba que su cuerpo no contestara como debiera, fue a unos centímetros de su hatillo cuando su cuerpo y mente no dieron más, y cayó desmayado.

Pasaron varios minutos y la sangre de Hare cubrió gran parte del césped donde este estaba inconsciente.

Paso el tiempo hasta que una figura femenina con alas apareciera volando cerca de donde estaba Hare. La figura descendió cerca del cráter para inspeccionarlo de cerca, fue en ese momento que reparo en el cuerpo de Hare. Al verlo la figura se dirigió a donde estaba inconsciente la liebre.


	25. Esencia

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 24:

Esencia.

El grupo descansaba en el interior de una cueva, todos alrededor de una fogata, excepto Tiger que hacía de guardia en la entrada de está.

Todos se habían sorprendido por lo que vieron hacia una hora y no decían una sola palabra al respecto, lo que hacía que Tiger se preguntara si estuvo bien de su parte llevar a sus amigos a aquel lugar donde había un gran cráter y muestras de que hubo una batalla.

En ese momento Genki se levanto de un salto, estiro los brazos para arriba y mientras se ponía su mochila les informo a sus amigos.

-Creo que hemos descansado lo suficiente chicos, así que será mejor que avancemos para poder alcanzar a Hare-

-Genki…-se sorprendió sonriendo Holly, mientras, siguiendo el ejemplo de su amigo, los otros monstruos se levantaban.

-Muchacho…- dijo Tiger sin dejar de mirar fuera de la cueva- ¿por qué crees que Hare pueda seguir vivo?

-¡¿De qué estás hablando, Tiger?!- replico Suezo colocándose al lado del lobo, quien se alejo de él y se acerco a Genki.

-¿A qué te refieres? Sé qué está vivo, algo me lo dice- respondió firme Genki con una sonrisa

-Además…no vimos ningún rastro de un disco perdido- recordó Golem.

-Cierto-chií afirmo Mochi.

-Yo también creo que está vivo, tal vez no del todo bien, pero con vida- dijo Holly levantándose decidida.

Tiger miro a cada uno de sus compañeros, luego suspiro y volvió la mirada a Genki.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer cuándo lo encuentres? ¿Darle algún tipo de sermón por arriesgarse al hacer lo que le dijiste, irse? ¿O empezar otra infantil pelea?- le interrogo el lobo, a lo cual el joven se quedo sin palabra.

En ese momento Suezo salto a la espalda de Tiger, haciendo que el lobo cayera.

-¡¿Pero qué haces, Suezo?! ¡Ya bájate de mí!- reclamo Tiger al ver que su amigo no planeaba levantarse de su espalda.

-No hasta que dejes a fastidiar al chico con tus preguntas- sentencio Suezo.

-¡¿Acaso me piensas chantajear?!- pregunto Tiger.

-Ya déjenlo chicos- dijo Genki parando la pelea de sus amigos- Sé que Tiger quiere que vea la causa de mi error por lo que hice en el bosque. Pero realmente me arrepiento de lo que hice, no sé que me paso… Pero eso no es una excusa por las cosas que le dije a nuestro amigo. No estoy muy seguro si él me perdonara, pero quiero qué el sepa que realmente estoy arrepentido por todo… ¿Eso responde tú pregunta?- dijo Genki, con una sonrisa al decir lo último.

-Veo que entendiste- dijo Tiger levantándose, y al hacerlo, Suezo fue a rodar hasta los pies de Golem.

-Mm…-

-¿Qué pasa, Holly?- pregunto Golem mientras levantaba a su amigo amarrillo.

-Lo que pasa…es que me he dado cuenta que al parecer a Tiger no le ha agradado para nada la huida de Hare como intenta demostrarlo- dijo pensativa Holly.

-Pues debe ser tú imaginación Holly, mira que me siento mucho mejor desde que la comadreja se fue- aclaro Tiger.

-No me lo creo-chií, Tiger extraña también a Hare-chií- opino Mochi.

-Por favor ¿para que extrañaría a esa liebre? Era como una piedra en el zapato-dijo un poco molesto Tiger.

-Si ¿para qué lo extrañarías…?-decía Suezo mientras se acercaba a Tiger-… ¿Verdad, "viejo peludo"?-

Pero al decir eso Tiger se le abalanzo por detrás mordiéndole la cabeza.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡QUITENMELO! ¡QUITENMELO!- gritaba Suezo corriendo de un lado a otro por la cueva con Tiger mordiéndole la cabeza.

-Vamos chicos, no es hora de ponerse a jugar- dijo Holly a lo cual Tiger la escucho dando un salto dejando a su amigo en paz.

-Espero que ahora mida sus palabras- murmuro Tiger, quien no se dio cuenta que Mochi y Holly intentaban no reírse por lo sucedido.

-¡Bien, vámonos al castillo!- dijo Genki acomodándose la gorra y abrochándose la chaqueta. Sus amigos asintieron y junto con él salieron de la cueva.

Pasaron como cuatro horas de caminata con dos pausas, hasta que llegaron al bosque que rodeaba al castillo. Lo primero que vieron fue un camino que supusieron dirigía al castillo, así que decidieron tomarlo.

Fue solo una hora de subida hasta que llegaron a las puertas del castillo.

-Al…fin llegamos…-suspiro agotado Suezo.

-Chií- afirmo Mochi.

-Es…enorme...- opino Golem.

-¿Sientes algo Tiger?- pregunto Holly a su amigo, el cual negó con la cabeza.

-Al parecer ni Hare u otro monstruo se encuentra en el castillo- dedujo Tiger.

-Bien, llegamos antes que Hare…-dijo Genki soltando un gran bostezo, seguido por otro de Mochi.

-Lo mejor será que entremos y busquemos un lugar para descansar, no hemos dormido desde anoche…-murmuro Holly restregándose un ojo.

Al equipo le pareció buena idea, así que entraron al castillo, y para sorpresa de todos, en el interior se veían muchas ruinas. Pero decidieron no observar tanto. Caminaron hasta que decidieron instalarse cerca de unos escombros que servirían para protegerlos de la mirada de cualquiera que entrara al castillo. El único que decidió ser de vigía fue Tiger, a quien ese lugar no le permitiría dormir tranquilo.

Así paso la noche, con Tiger vigilando y el grupo entrando a un agradable sueño.

Cuando Genki abrió los ojos vio que era como medio día. Se levanto y se fijo que el único que estaba hay era Tiger sentado dándole la espalda. El joven miro para todos lados pero no vio a sus amigos.

-Los demás se levantaron hace mucho, decidieron dejarte dormir mientras buscan el "Sensor" y a Hare- dijo el lobo al notar que su amigo se levantaba y se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Cómo era lo qué dijo Monol sobre el aspecto que tenía el Sensor?- intento acordarse el joven.

-Un objeto metálico con líneas verdes a su alrededor y una piedra también verde en el centro, del tamaño de un puño humano- le recordó el lobo.

-Ah… ¡Bien, vamos a buscarlo!- le dijo Genki poniéndose la gorra.

-Antes…quisiera que habláramos de algo- le pidió Tiger.

-Eh…está bien-

-Entre los dos Genki…-dijo Tigre mirándolo seriamente-…Dime realmente ¿por qué perdiste los estribos en el bosque?

El joven medito unos instantes.

-No estoy muy seguro, estaba aliviado de que Hare estuviera a salvo…pero de repente como que me enoje mucho por lo que hizo, no sé explicarlo bien…- termino Genki.

-Mm… ¿estás seguro de eso, Genki?-

-Si ¿Por qué?-

-Porque recuerdo que en ese momento pude detectar que salía una extraña esencia familiar de ti-

-¿De mí?- extraño el joven- ¿Qué esencia?

-No se ha quien le pertenece, pero era la misma esencia que ha veces notaba cuando estaba cerca de Hare desde que abrimos el restaurante, pero cuando empezamos el viaje la esencia se desvaneció poco a poco- le dijo Tiger, vigilando que no hubiese nadie escuchándolos.

-¿La misma esencia…?- se extraño Genki, pero no pudo decir más ya que se pudo escuchar el grito de Mochi y Suezo. Al detectar el peligro, los dos compañeros se dirigieron al lugar donde provenía el grito.


	26. Los Guardianes del Castillo

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 25:

Los guardianes del castillo.

Mientras corrían en busca de sus amigos, Genki y Tiger se toparon con Golem y Holly, quienes también oyeron lo mismo. Escucharon el ruido de rocas rompiéndose, y de la nada aparecieron tele transportados Suezo y Mochi, quienes cayeron encima de Genki.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto Holly acercándose a ellos al igual que sus amigos.

-Por…por poco y no la contamos…-murmuro Suezo.

-¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando?- les pregunto Tiger al escucharse otro ruido.

-Mochi y yo estábamos buscando el aparato en un salón que parecía la armería, cuando de la nada se nos aparecen tres robots gigantescos del tamaño de Golem que nos atacan sin razón- les informo Suezo mientras él y Mochi se levantaban de la espalda de Genki.

-Eran enormes y con unos látigos como brazos-chií y cosas cuadradas en los hombros- les dijo un alterado Mochi.

-No te preocupes, Mochi- lo tranquilizo Holly.

-Debería, porque esas cosas se están abriendo paso destruyendo las paredes- les dijo Tiger.

Antes que alguien reaccionara, la pared de enfrente fue brutalmente destruida, dejando ver a tres grandes robots con las mismas características que dio Mochi. Las cosas cuadradas que menciono Mochi eran en realidad un porta misiles que se encontraban en los hombros de los robots.

El robot del medio era color rojo, con una franja horizontal en la cabeza color azul (esos serían sus ojos), y los otros dos eran verde oscuro, y tenían un ojo en la cabeza color amarrillo.

Al notar la presencia del grupo, los robots se abalanzaron hacia ellos.

-¡Relámpago!- grito Tiger, lanzado truenos desde sus cuernos deteniendo al robot rojo.

Golem se dirigió a otro de los robots y lo empujo hasta la pared atravesándola, comenzando una pelea de gigantes.

El otro robot fue detenido por la "ventisca de pétalos" de Mochi, mientras Suezo llevaba a Holly a un lugar seguro.

La ventisca no paro suficientemente al robot, ya que utilizo sus látigos para golpear a Mochi y arrojarlo a una pared.

-¡Mochi!- grito preocupado Genki, quien ya se había puesto sus patines y se dirigía a donde su amigo, pero tuvo que esquivar los latigazos del robot, quien al parecer no le dejaría acercarse a su amigo.

Tiger tenía sus propios problemas, aunque el robot con el cual se enfrentaba era más grande que los otros, era muy rápido. Esquivaba los ataques del monstruo azul con gran facilidad.

Le lanzo un rayo al robot, pero este utilizo sus látigos como escudo, absorbiendo la electricidad dejando sorprendido a su contrincante, y más aún que ahora los látigos emitían electricidad.

El robot actuó rápido y ataco al lobo con su mejorada arma, el cual lo esquivo a tiempo, pero no el segundo golpe con el otro látigo, el cual le dio en la espalda al monstruo electrocutándolo por unos instantes antes que cayera al suelo.

-¡Tiger!- grito Genki preocupado por su amigo, pero se distrajo y su contrincante lo golpeo mandándolo cerca de donde estaba Mochi.

-¡Genki!- grito Holly a varios metros de la zona de pelea.

El robot verde dio vuelta la cabeza para fijar a Holly y Suezo como blancos, los misiles de sus hombros estaban a punto de disparar a los dos amigos desde esa distancia.

-¡Cañón Mochi!- grito el monstruo rosa, lanzando un rayo de energía de su boca, impactando directamente al robot, estrellándolo a la pared.

Cuando el humo se disipo, Genki y Mochi contemplaron que al robot solo se le destruyo un brazo.

Tiger se levanto a tiempo para esquivar otro ataque de su enemigo. Cuando estuvo en el suelo lanzo "Ventisca" al suelo, congelando el piso. El robot se disponía a moverse, pero se resbalo por el hielo y cayo. El impacto de la caída, hizo que accidentalmente disparara varios misiles, destruyendo gran parte del lugar. Algunos misiles cayeron arriba de Tiger, desprendiendo varias rocas que cayeron donde estaba el lobo.

-¡Tiger!- grito asustado Genki, quien corrió a socorrer a su amigo, pero fue empujado por Mochi para que no le cayera una piedra encima.

-¡Chicos, ayuda!- grito Suezo.

En el momento en el que Genki y Mochi se distrajeron, el robot verde aprovecho para acercarse a Suezo y Holly.

El robot ya estaba al frente de ellos. Suezo se le lanzo al ataque, pero fue repelido por uno de los látigos lanzándolo lejos.

-¡Suezo!- grito Holly, quien se disponía a socorrer a su amigo, pero fue agarrada por un látigo del robot, elevándola.

-¡Holly!- gritaron Mochi y Genki, quienes no podían ir a ayudarla porque ahora los atacaba el robot rojo.

El robot elevo a la joven, y la lanzo contra la pared. Pero antes de que chocara, una silueta que se movió rápidamente la agarro a tiempo, y la alejo del robot que ahora les lanzaba misiles.

Cuando estuvieron lejos del alcance de los misiles, Holly (quien solo había sentido unas sacudidas, ya que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados) levanto la vista para ver un rostro familiar que le sonreía débilmente.


	27. El Hatillo

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 26:

El hatillo.

Holly no podía creer quien era la que la tenía en los brazos. Era nada menos que Hare, con una venda en la frente detrás de su flequillo y una pequeña en la mitad de su oreja derecha, sonriéndole débilmente.

-¿Qué pasa Holly? Que estás como si estuvieras viendo un fantasma- se extraño la liebre.

Pero Holly no le contesto, lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, lo cual hizo que la liebre gimiera un poco de dolor.

-Oye Holly, que estoy bien, no necesitas preocuparte- intento consolar la liebre a su amiga, lo cual funciono ya que ella lo soltó.

-¡Sujétate!- le dijo Hare, dando un salto en el momento en que unos misiles caían donde hace un momentos estaban ellos.

-Así que hay más de estos tipos- murmuro Hare al caer.

-¿Has visto a otros?- se sorprendió Holly.

-A unos cuantos, llegue hace unas horas- le informo Hare a su amiga.

Genki y Mochi sonrieron al ver a su amigo de vuelta, así que se concentraron en el robot rojo, ya que sabían que Holly estaba en buenas manos.

La liebre al fijarse que el robot verde se acercaba, se agacho para dejar a Holly.

-Ve con Suezo, deje a su lado mi hatillo, después me lo pasas…- le dijo cuando se levanto, dándole la espalda. La joven se sorprendió por el estado de Hare. Ahora que lo veía desde otra perspectiva, Holly se dio cuenta que su amigo no solo tenía una venda en la frente y la oreja derecha, también en su brazo izquierdo, en sus manos, en los pies y en el pecho. Se podía ver agotada a la liebre, aunque este intentara ocultarlo.

-Bien…si lo derroto rápidamente…no debe pasar nada…-murmuro Hare, más para sí mismo que para Holly.

Para sorpresa de la joven, el brazo derecho de Hare fue envuelto completamente por fuego. La liebre salto, y al darse cuenta que el robot medio destruido le disparaba más misiles, golpeo al aire con su brazo. En el momento que lo hizo una lluvia de bolas de fuego cayeron chocando con los misiles y destruyendo de lo que quedaba del robot verde oscuro.

Cuando Hare cayó al suelo, casi pierde el equilibrio. Su brazo dejo de estar envuelto por llamas, pero la liebre lo miro preocupado. Sabía que algo andaba mal.

Mochii y Genki, quienes vieron la nueva técnica de Hare, se quedaron asombrados. Pero un ruido de mecanismos los hizo darse vuelta, para ver como el robot rojo daba un salto y caía en dirección a Hare, quien lo esquiva por poco. El robot había señalado a Hare como su nuevo objetivo.

Cuando se acercaba a la liebre, algo que atravesó la pared lo empujo cerca de donde estaba Suezo inconsciente, quien era arrastrado por Holly que llevaba el hatillo de Hare dentro de su bolso, pero sobresalía la punta del palo.

Hare sorprendido miro por dentro del hueco dejado por el destrozo, y vio salir a Golem, quien al verlo, le restregó la cabeza con una de sus manos gigantes.

-Me alegra verte, Hare- dijo contento el gigante, dejando a la liebre, quien se sentía como si hubiese tenido un terremoto en la cabeza.

-A mí también…grandulón, por cierto ¿Qué lanzaste?- pregunto Hare.

-Al robot- señalo Golem.

El robot rojo había sido destruido por el impacto que tuvo con el otro robot destruido.

Hare silbó sorprendido por este hecho, luego miro para todos lados.

-Como que falta el viejo peludo- señalo Hare, a lo cual sus amigos recordaron lo ocurrido.

-Estoy aquí…comadreja- dijo una débil voz. Todos se dieron vuelta para ver a Tiger con la mitad trasera de su cuerpo enterado, y la otra mitad afuera, quien veía de mal humor a la liebre.

-¡Jajaja! Parece que tú esponjoso pelaje amortiguo la caída de las rocas- se burlo Hare, mientras Golem sacaba al lobo de las rocas. Sin esperar nada, Tiger se abalanzo a Hare, botándolo al suelo con el encima.

-Vuelve a llamarme "viejo peludo", y tendrás más heridas que las que ya tienes- le amenazo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…ahora bájate que realmente pesas- le pidió la liebre, a lo cual su amigo hizo caso sin quitarle su mirada molesta de encima.

Hare se sentó suspirando al sacarse a Tiger de encima.

En eso Suezo despertó, y al ver a Hare se abalanzo a él con lágrimas en el ojo, al igual que Mochi, sepultando a la pobre liebre.

-¡No sabes la alegría que me da el verte a salvo, compadre!- le dijo contento Suezo.

-¡Alegría-chií!- repitió feliz Mochi.

-También…me alegro de verlos, chicos…pero ¿podrían bajarse de encima de mí? …que siento que se abren mis heridas…- les suplico Hare, a lo cual sus amigos dejaron de aplastarlo y lo ayudaron a sentarse.

-Pero Hare… ¿esas heridas significan qué estuviste involucrado con el cráter que vimos?- le pregunto Suezo.

-Ah sí…ese lugar fue donde me enfrente contra Sento, el guerrero de tierra- dijo tranquilamente Hare, sorprendiéndose por la mirada que pusieron Mochii y Suezo.

-¡¿Lo derrotaste tú solo?!- le preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Realmente es tan sorprendente eso…?- murmuro un poco molesto Hare, a lo cual Holly y Golem sonrieron con gotas en la cabeza.

-No sé para que se sorprenden, si "mala hierba nunca muere"- les menciono Tiger.

-Lo dices porque sobreviviste a ese derrumbe de rocas ¿verdad?- le contesto Hare.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

-¡Lo que escuchaste!- le respondió Hare mientras se levantaba

-Oye Hare…- dijo Genki mientras se acercaba despacio a su amigo- Yo…

-No es necesario que te disculpes, muchacho- lo interrumpió Hare con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a sus amigos- Todos tenemos días buenos y malos, pero procura que no tengas tantos, que te van a salir canas blancas como a un monstruo que conozco, que está aquí y no pienso decir su nombre.

-Nunca puedes dejar de decir tonterías- murmuro molesto Tiger, quien estaba al lado de Holly.

- Bien- dijo Hare, acercándose a su amiga- gracias por cuidar de mi hatillo, Holly- le agradeció Hare colocando su mano en señal de que se lo pasara. Pero Holly no se lo paso.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?- le pregunto preocupada. Para su sorpresa Hare se restregó la cabeza, suspirando y mostrando una débil sonrisa.

-Lo siento Holly, pero solo regrese porque estuviste en peligro, eso es todo…-

-Pero Hare, si es por lo que paso en el bosque, realmente lo siento, yo nunca quise…- intento disculparse Genki.

-Está bien, muchacho- lo interrumpió la liebre- Al fin y al cabo, aunque no me hubieras echado, yo ya tenía planeado irme- informo Hare al grupo, sorprendiéndolos a todos excepto a Holly.

-Parece que recuerdas que me pillaste con las manos en la masa- sonrió Hare a su amiga.

-¿Por qué ahora admites lo que querías y no en aquel momento?- le pregunto Holly, haciendo que la sonrisa de la liebre se desvaneciera.

-Porque ahora no importa que sepan que me voy- respondió Hare, pidiendo con un gesto su hatillo, pero su amiga negó con la cabeza, a lo cual la liebre se rasco la cabeza impaciente.

-Vamos Holly, que no tengo tiempo para que intentes convencerme de quedarme- le dijo Hare.

-Holly, abre el hatillo de Hare- le pidió Tiger a su amiga

-¡Oye! ¡¿A qué se debe esa petición?!- dijo Hare molesto.

-Intentas evitar que Holly tenga tu hatillo porque temes que vea lo que tiene dentro ¿O me equivoco?- lo interrogo el lobo, haciendo que Hare tragara saliva asustado.

Holly al percatarse de eso saco el hatillo, se disponía a separar el paño del palo, pero Hare se lo quito de las manos.

-Gracias- dijo dando un salto, pero fue detenido en pleno vuelo, porque Genki y Mochi lo agarraron de las piernas, haciendo que cayeran y el hatillo fuera a parar a unos metros.

Golem se disponía a tomar el hatillo, pero Hare fue más rápido y lo tomo del piso antes que él lo tomara.

-¡Técnica Sorpresa!- grito Suezo detrás de la liebre, pero Hare solo levanto la mano con la que tenía su pertenencia para que su amigo pasara de largo.

-Bueno, fue divertido, pero creo que ya me voy- les informo Hare a sus amigos colocando su hatillo como lo hacía siempre. Pero Tiger se abalanzó contra Hare, pero este lo esquivo a tiempo.

-¡¿Pero qué les pasa?!- se extraño Hare.

En ese momento Tiger se abalanzo nuevamente y Hare lo esquivo, pero Tiger logro morder el extremo del palo del hatillo y empezó a tirarlo con fuerza, mientras que Hare tenía la otra parte, y empezaron a tirar el hatillo de un lado a otro.

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo querer tener de vuelta las cosas de uno?!- refunfuño Hare sin soltar su hatillo con sus manos.

-¡¿Qué es lo que tienes que escondes tanto, comadreja?!- gruño Tiger, jalando con su hocico el hatillo.

-Te ayudamos- dijo Genki, junto con Mochi, Suezo y Golem, quienes ayudaron jalando a Tiger.

-¡Oigan! ¡Eso no se vale!- reclamo Hare, poniendo todas sus fuerzas para evitar que le quitaran su hatillo.

El palo del hatillo no aguanto tanta fuerza desde sus dos extremos, por lo que se rompió por la mitad, haciendo que los que lo tiraban cayeran en direcciones contrarias.

Tiger y los demás se quedaron con una mitad del palo, mientras Hare con la otra mitad y el saco. Hare agarro el saco, y se levanto disponiéndose a irse, pero un dolor en el pecho hizo que soltara un gemido de dolor y cayera al suelo.

Holly y los demás al ver eso, se acercaron a su amigo. La joven lo dio vuelta para ver que su venda del pecho empezaba a teñirse de rojo.

-Es…estoy…bien…-musito Hare abriendo un poco los ojos respirando con dificultad, intentó levantarse, pero Holly se lo impidió.

-No Hare, tienes que descansar- le ordeno Holly.

-No…lo entienden…tienen que…alejarse…de mí…- les pidió Hare con una débil voz.

-¿Por qué haríamos eso?- se sorprendió Genki.

-Solo háganlo…-les dijo Hare, quien se levanto, tomo el saco y dio un salto cayendo a varios metros. Pero al caer su herida empezó a sangrar más, haciendo que se arrodillara y se agarrara el pecho con su mano libre.

-¡¿Pero por qué huyes Hare?! Necesitas atención medica- se escandalizo Suezo, que junto con los demás se sorprendió por la velocidad de su amigo.

-Solo…háganme caso…-les pidió Hare, empezando a retroceder.

-Ya me está molestando esta nueva actitud tuya- dijo Tiger, acercándose a Hare, quien retrocedió más sin dejar de mirar a su compañero y de agarrar su pecho con una mano y con la otra el saco.

-¿Qué es lo que has estado ocultando todo este tiempo?- lo interrogo Tiger.

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?- dijo una voz femenina detrás de Hare. Sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a la liebre, quien soltó el saco de la impresión y se dio vuelta para ver quien había hablado. Al hacerlo la figura le dio un zarpazo en el pecho. Hare no logro recobrarse del impacto del ataque, por lo cual la figura lo agarro de la cabeza, levantándolo y arrojándolo cerca de Tiger.

-¡Hare!- grito sorprendido el lobo, mientras que sus compañeros se acercaron a ellos dos para enfrentarse a la nueva amenaza.


	28. Aparece Zafirest

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 27:

Zafirest aparece.

-¡Hare, resiste!- dijo Holly, mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo inconsciente, y al ver asustada la herida del zarpazo, más el corte que se podía ver que tenía su amigo al romperse la venda de su pecho, empezó a hacer presión para que la hemorragia parara.

-Será inútil si intentan defenderlo- dijo la mujer serpiente, mostrándoles la garra con la cual había herido a Hare- el tiempo de su amigo se está acabando, y si no quieren apresurar el de ustedes, no se metan.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- le pregunto Genki, colocándose en pose de batalla al igual que sus amigos.

-Discúlpenme por no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Zafirest, la sucesora de Moo- menciono Zafirest con una sonrisa al ver la reacción de sus enemigos.

-¿Tú…tú eres Zafirest?- se sorprendió Genki.

-Si estás aquí para vengar a tú maestro, ¿qué esperas para atacarnos?- provoco Tiger.

-¿Realmente quieres eso? Porque no vengo por ustedes (por ahora), vengo por esa liebre escurridiza- señalo a Hare con el dedo.

-¿Para qué quieres a Hare-chií?-

-¿Eh? ¿No les ha contado?- se sorprendió Zafirest- Y yo creyendo que eran amigos…bueno, los verdaderos amigos no se dejan engañar unos a otros por simples trucos.

-¿Simples trucos?- se extraño Suezo.

-¡Un minuto!- dijo Tiger mientras olía el aire- Este olor… ¡No hay duda, Genki!- se dirigió al joven- De ella emana la misma esencia que te rodeaba allá en el bosque.

-¡¿Cómo?!- se sorprendió Genki por este hecho, a lo cual Zafirest empezó a reír.

-Era de esperarse de Tiger del Viento- murmuro la mujer serpiente- En efecto, poseo la habilidad de entrar en la mente de humanos y monstruos, no los puedo controlar, pero puedo desnivelar sus emociones o provocarles alucinaciones-

-¡¿Es…es eso posible?!- se sorprendió Suezo.

-A sí que fuiste tú… quien provoco mi enojo en el bosque…- musito un Genki furioso.

-Solamente deje que expresaras tus sentimientos más oscuros, tu impaciencia por saber que oculta la liebre, la decepción que te da no poder defender a tus amigos, la pena que te da ser un humano…- empezó a decir Zafirest, pero tuvo que esquivar un doble golpe de Mochii, por lo que salto con elegancia a unos metros.

-¡Mochii!- se sorprendió Genki.

-No digas esas cosas de Genki-chií, el solo quiere que estemos todos bien-chií, no nos afecta nada tus palabras-chií- dijo con firmeza Mochii sin quitar su mirada de Zafirest.

-A si se habla, Mochii- lo alabo Tiger, colocándose al lado del pequeño monstruo rosa.

-Ni yo lo habría dicho mejor- sentencio Suezo imitando a Tiger al igual que Golem.

-Chicos…-musito sorprendido Genki, a lo cual Holly sonrió.

A Zafirest no le gusto nada la unión que tenían sus enemigos, ella podía ver el poder que fluía en los dos jóvenes y en los monstruos excepto Hare, lo cual era un pequeño alivio para ella.

Holly sintió un gemido proveniente de su amigo Hare, lo cual señalo que la liebre recobro el sentido.

-Qué alivio…no te preocupes Hare, todo saldrá bien- se alivio Holly.

- A sí que la liebre se despertó, que fastidio- murmuro Zafirest.

-…Ho…lly…-musito Hare, haciendo que ella se agachará más para poder oírlo-…to…toma…el saco…y…y huye con el…con el resto-

-Pero Hare…-quiso decir Holly, pero su amigo la interrumpió.

-…Ellos…ellos ya…ya vienen…-le advirtió la cansada liebre.

-¿Quiénes vienen?- le pregunto Holly.

-Tal vez pueda contestar tu pregunta- dijo Zafirest extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados, donde de un momento a otro aparecieron a su lado los cuatro elementos (agua y aire a la derecha, y fuego y roca a la izquierda) y de ellos aparecieron los Cuatro Guerreros. Hare logro vislumbrar que Sento estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver- le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica Tsuki a Holly.

-Qué mal que no podamos derrotarlos aún- murmuro Senzo.

-Tranquilo Senz, esté no es el momento y lugar- le recordó Taiyo.

-No eres el único que lo lamenta, hermano- opino Sento haciendo tronar sus nudillos.

-A sí que están los cuatro reunidos ¿eh?- murmuro Tiger, listo para la acción.

-¡Si es el viejo peludo!- dijo alegre Senzo, molestando bastante a Tiger- ¿Realmente no podemos pelear contra ellos aún?-pregunto Senzo a Zafirest- quisiera mostrarle a ellos mis habilidades.

-Solo necesitamos a la liebre, ya sabes, protocolo- respondió Tsuki por su amiga, quien parecía preocupada.

Zafirest sentía que algo grande se acercaba.

-Vayan por Hare y dejen a los otros, no nos queda mucho tiempo- les ordeno a sus amigos, los cuales asintieron.

-¡Crees que dejare que hagas lo que quieras conmigo y mis amigos!- grito furioso Genki, patinando a donde estaba Zafirest, tomándola desprevenida, el joven le dio un golpe en la cara, haciendo que está perdiera el equilibrio.

De un momento a otro Genki fue rodeado por fuego, aire y agua.

-¡Como te atreves a lastimar a la señorita Zafirest, humano!- grito indignado Sento apareciendo atreves de la combinación de elementos.

El guerrero de tierra impacto su puño en el pecho de Genki, sacando a esté del remolino de elementos y se impactará contra una pared.

En ese momento un trueno ataco a Sento, el cual no la pudo esquivar y sufrió una descarga eléctrica por parte de Tiger. Senzo iba a ayudar a su hermano, pero fue detenido por Golem quien lo agarro y lo aplasto contra el piso.

-Siempre molestando- dijo Tsuki, que de la nada apareció en el brazo de Golem, movió los brazos a la dirección del monstruo de roca, y aparecieron látigos de agua que empezaron a atacar a Golem, quien tuvo que ponerse a la defensiva.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Tsuki a Senzo, quien se levantaba.

-Sí… ¿y la señorita Zafirest?-

-Estoy bien…solo me confié- respondió Zafirest levantándose con la ayuda de Taiyo. La guerrera de fuego se percato de que Mochii estaba al frente de ellas.

-¡Cañón Mochii!- grito Mochii.

-¡Rueda de Fuego!- contraataco Taiyo. El ataque de Mochii y el de Taiyo chocaron entre sí y provocaron una explosión que dejo el lugar destrozado.

-¿Holly, te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Suezo a su amiga, a quien se había llevado junto a Hare mediante su tele transportación mientras que el resto peleaba.

Pero igual los tres amigos se habían visto afectados por la explosión.

Ahora estaban tapados de cualquier mirada por las grandes rocas que los rodeaban, Suezo estaba revisando por si se veía alguien y Holly estaba con Hare apoyado en sus piernas, quien no paraba de sudar y sangrar.

-Si…pero me preocupa más Hare-respondió la muchacha, colocando su mano en la frente de su amigo casi inconsciente.

-Parece que las garras de esa mujer tienen algún tipo de veneno- señalo Suezo, mirando preocupado a su amigo.

-…Holly…-musito Hare, haciendo que su amiga agachara un poco la cabeza y Suezo se acercara- ¿ti…tienes…el…saco…?

-Está dentro de mi bolso- le comunico Holly, a lo cual su amigo sonrió débilmente.

-…Cuando esta…esta pelea…termine…ábrelo…pero "**no"** ahora…- le pidió su amigo, a lo cual Holly miro a Suezo, este asintió, la joven miro a su amigo y también asintió.

-Lo hare- le prometió Holly.

-Pero que desastre han dejado- murmuro Suezo, sacando un poco la cabeza de entre las rocas. Con su gran ojo, se percato que la silueta de Senzo se dirigía hacia ellos. Reacciono a tiempo con su Teletransporte, ya que en el momento que uso su técnica, el escondite donde estaban fue derrumbado por una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

Pero solamente se teletransportaron a unos metros.

-Realmente es molesto ese poder tuyo, ojón- murmuro Senzo.

-¡Hablas como si el tuyo no lo fuese!- se molesto Suezo.

Senzo se acerco con gran rapidez a Suezo, al cual le dio una patada mandándolo lejos.

-¡Suezo!- grito Holly.

-Espero que recuerdes que te dije que no me gusta pegarle a las niñitas- menciono Senzo, observando cómo Holly lo miraba.

-No dejare que le hagas daño a Hare- dijo segura la joven abrazando a su amigo sin quitar su vista de su enemigo.

-¿Piensas utilizarte como escudo?- se sorprendió el joven.

Senzo levanto su mano en dirección a los dos amigos cuando un rayo lo detuvo. El joven tuvo que saltar a unos metros para esquivar un segundo rayo.

-¡Holly!- dijo Tiger mientras se ponía enfrente de ella, quien dejaba a Hare en sus piernas- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, pero Hare…-dijo Holly mirando a su amigo.

El lobo bajo la mirada para ver a su compañero que le hacía tener dolores de cabeza todo el tiempo, en un estado sumamente crítico.

En ese momento un remolino ataco a Holly y Tiger, quienes al no ser capases de respirar por la fuerza del viento, cayeron al suelo casi inconsciente.

-Buen trabajo Senzo- lo felicito Zafirest colocándose al lado de su amigo.

-¿Realmente se encuentra bien?- le pregunto preocupado Senzo.

-Sí, solo fue un golpe. Además sabes que al estar preparando todo me he debilitado-

-Entonces será mejor terminar esto- dijo Senzo observando cómo Tiger y Holly se recobraban.

-Me encargare- sentencio Zafirest colocando su brazo en dirección a donde estaban sus enemigos, extendió su palma y de ellas salieron agujas moradas que se dirigían hacia los tres amigos.

Tiger al ver el ataque se coloco en frente de sus amigos para servir de escudo, pero…

Hare salto por encima de él y recibió el ataque por sus dos amigos para sorpresa de ellos y de Zafirest y Senzo.

Cuando cesó el ataque, el cuerpo de Hare estaba lleno de esas agujas moradas, que extrañamente se desvanecieron, pero no las heridas ocasionadas por ellas.

-Hare…-murmuro Holly.

La liebre dio vuelta su cabeza para ver a sus dos amigos en estado de shock.

-Es…está bien…Oye…Tiger…-musito la liebre, tomando la atención de su amigo-…ahora…van dos veces…que te salvo…-le recordó Hare antes de caer desmayado.

-¡Hare!-gritaron Tiger y Holly.

De la nada apareció un tornado que los mando lejos a volar.

-¡Holly, agárrate a mí!- le dijo Tiger a su amiga, quien obedeció y se sujeto a Tiger. El cual con su ventisca congelo el tornado, y se abrió paso con su rayo.

Al caer, sus amigos se reunieron con ellos (Golem llevaba a un inconsciente Suezo en su mano)

-Holly, quédate con Golem- le dijo Genki, quien junto con Mochii y Tiger fueron a atacar a Senzo, el cual levantaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Hare.

Pero una muralla de fuego los separo del joven. Los tres amigos fueron capases de vislumbrar como Taiyo, Tsuki y Sento se juntaban con Zafirest y Senzo, quien cargaba en el hombro el cuerpo de Hare.

-¡Déjalo!- grito Genki atravesando la muralla de fuego con gran velocidad para no quemarse, al atravesarla se dirigía hacia Senzo, pero la cola de Zafirest lo atrapó.

-¡Suéltame!- exigió Genki, intentando liberarse.

-Esto es por el golpe- dijo Zafirest, lanzando lejos al joven- Será mejor que nos retiremos- les informo a sus amigos.

-¡Esperen!-grito Tiger atravesando el fuego junto con Mochii.

-Para otra, viejo peludo- dijo Senzo, que al igual que los otros guerreros, fue succionado por sus elementos, en cambio Zafirest desapareció succionada por un vórtice morado.

-¡No huyan!- grito Genki corriendo hacía donde antes había estado Zafirest.

-Es tarde, Genki…Se lo han llevado…- le dijo Tiger a su amigo.

El joven no lo podía creer, se habían llevado a uno de sus amigos frente a él.

-¡HARE!-grito furioso Genki.


	29. Viejos Amigos

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 28:

Viejos amigos.

Genki aún no creía lo que había pasado, se habían llevado a Hare enfrente de ellos. Suezo se despertó, vio para todos lados, y al no ver a sus enemigos y a Hare, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-Genki, muchacho… ¿Qué hacemos?- le pregunto a su amigo.

El joven medito un rato, levanto la mirada.

-Pues que más… Ir a rescatar a Hare- sentencio Genki, mirando a sus amigos, a lo cual Golem, Suezo, Mochii y Holly afirmaron con la cabeza.

-¿Pero cómo los seguiremos?- se pregunto la joven. En ese momento se escucho un ruido de turbinas en el ambiente.

Los seis amigos se quedaron viendo para todos lados, hasta que se fijaron que el sonido provenía de arriba. Levantaron la cabeza y se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que veían.

Entre los grandes techos de la estructura del castillo, se podía distinguir perfectamente la nave del general Durahan, acompañada de dragones, quienes descendieron a donde estaba el grupo de amigos.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verlos- sentencio el dragón líder.

-¡Falcon!- dijeron alegres Genki y Tiger.

-Y el resto de los dragones- comento alegre Suezo.

-Vaya Genki, ¿en serio eres tú?- se sorprendió Falcon.

-Pues si…-dijo algo nervioso el joven.

-¿Pero qué hacen aquí?- pregunto contenta Holly.

Antes de contestar, Falcon observo el desastre de lo que antes era una plaza en el castillo, luego conto con la mirada a sus amigos…se dio cuenta que faltaba uno… El dragón suspiro frustrado sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-Parece que llegamos tarde- le comento a sus camaradas dragones.

-Entonces habrá que apresurarse, debemos llegar al nido de esos monstruos antes que lo peor suceda- dijo uno de los dragones.

-¿Pero llegaremos a tiempo?- pregunto otro.

-Tanto ellos como nosotros nos demoraríamos, fuese cual fuese el medio de transporte- sentencio Falcon.

-¡Oigan, que estamos aquí!- dijo Suezo molesto porque se olvidaran de ellos.

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones, subirán con nosotros y entraran a la nave de Durahan- dijo Falcon a sus amigos.

-¿Entonces esa es la nave de Durahan?- se sorprendió Golem mirando la nave.

-Sí y ahí les explicaran todo, el tiempo apremia- dijo uno de los dragones.

-Pero si ni siquiera encontramos lo que hemos estado buscando- dijo Holly.

-Está más cerca de lo que crees- le respondió Falcon, señalando el saco de Hare que tenia la joven en su bolso.

-Un minuto…acaso Hare…-murmuro Holly.

-Después lo revisas- sentencio Falcon, bajando su cabeza para que Holly y Genki se subieran a su espalda, lo mismo hicieron los otros dragones para que Suezo, Tiger y Mochii se subieran a sus espaldas, a Golem lo iban a tener que llevar agarrándolo de las manos.

Los dragones expandieron sus alas, las movieron para tomar impulso y se elevaron llevando consigo a sus amigos.

Tardaron unos momentos en llegar a la nave de Durahan, donde el hangar empezaba a abrirse para que pudieran entrar, se pudo ver dos siluetas, la de una pequeña gata y un gran robot.

-¡Son Mum Mew y Gobi-chií!- dijo alegre Mochi.

-¡Rápido entren, que no tengo todo el día!- dijo la gata monstruo.

Entraron al hangar solo los seis dragones que llevaban al grupo.

-Aquí deben de explicarles todo- dijo Falcon, cuando todos estuvieron en el gran hangar, y junto a sus camaradas, se fue del hangar.

Cuando se fueron Gobi apretó un botón que se encontraba en la pared, y la puerta del hangar se cerró. El grupo se dio cuenta que la nave empezó a moverse.

-Me alegra volver a verlos- les dijo Genki a Gobi y Mum Mew, quien miraba sorprendida al joven de pie a cabeza.

-¿Realmente eres Genki?- dijo la gata, a lo cual el joven asintió.

-Ho…hola- dijo tímidamente Gobi.

-¡No seas tan tímido! ¡Solo han pasado cuatro meses! ¡Mejor los llevamos con el general Durahan! Mira que ya nos estamos moviendo y es mejor informarles de todo- sentencio Mum Mew, a lo cual su amigo robótico empezó a sudar y…

-¡Me duele la cabeza!- dijo desde un rincón del hangar.

-¡¿Aún andas con eso del dolor de cabeza?!- dijeron Mum Mew y Suezo.

-Pero bueno, ¡¿qué está pasando aquí?!- le pregunto Suezo a Mum Mew.

-Ya lo sabrán pronto ustedes siete si me siguen a la sala de comando- le dijo la gata, a lo cual se sorprendió por el cambio de ánimo de sus amigos- ¿Pero qué he dicho?-

Tiger suspiro.

-Lo que pasa es que no somos siete, somos seis. Nuestros nuevos enemigos se llevaron a la comadreja, quiero decir a Hare- le explico a la gata y al robot, los cuales palidecieron de inmediato.

-¡¿Quiénes fueron?! ¡¿Fue acaso Zafirest?!- pregunto asustada Mum Mew.

-Si… ¡Un minuto! ¿Cómo sabes sobre Zafirest?- se escandalizo Suezo.

-Síganme- dijo la gata que se fue junto a Gobi, a lo cual el resto los siguió algo confusos.

Salieron del hangar por una gran puerta que se abrió sola cuando ellos pasaron, llevándolos a un gran pasillo conectado a varias salas y pasillos, Siguiendo a Mum Mew y a Gobi el grupo cruzo varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta, que también se abrió por sí sola. Al entrar los seis compañeros se sorprendieron al ver el alboroto que había en el interior de la enorme cabina de la nave.

Podían ver a varios aldeanos de pandora hiendo de un lugar a otro, se podía ver al capitán Jim junto a Orejón y a Ducken viendo unos paneles y anotando lo que señalaban.

Se distinguían a los hermanos Corruptos junto con su maestro Kato, y varios humanos conocidos en la cabina, pero en el timón de la nave, se podían ver al general Durahan conversando con Granity, Gray Wolf, Gali y Naga. Gray Wolf noto que alguien había entrado en la sala, dio media vuelta y vio a sus amigos y a su hermano.

-Hermano, me alegra verte- dijo el lobo acercándose a su sorprendido hermano.

El resto de los monstruos y humanos también notaron la presencia de sus amigos, y fueron a saludarlos. Les daban palmadas en la espalda y la mayoría se sorprendía de cómo había crecido Genki.

El general Durahan hablo a los humanos y monstruos.

-No hay tiempo para saludar, tenemos que seguir y alcanzar a Zafirest antes que ella y sus secuaces lleguen a "La grieta Cristal"-

-¿Grieta Cristal? ¿Y que es eso?- murmuro Suezo.

-¡Pero si es el pequeño Genki!- se escucho una voz familiar. Los seis amigos se dieron vuelta, y vieron entrar a la sala a Tama, acompañada junto a los dos lobos amigos de Tiger, junto a Fairyhare y Waiyhare.

-¿Chicos, que hacen aqui?- se sorprendio Genki.

-¿Aún no les cuentan?- se sorprendio Waiyhare, mirando a Durahan.

-Ahora ibamos a explicarles-

-Un minuto- Fairyhare miro a los seis amigos, preocupada- ¿Donde esta Hare?- los seis amigos se miraron nerviosos.

-Cierto...-Waiyhare miro molesto a los seis amigos- No veo a Hare-

-Se... se lo llevaron- respondio Genki, sin querer mirar a los amigos de Hare-Una enemiga...Zafirest se lo llevo antes que llegaran-

Se hizo un silencio enorme en el lugar. Fairyhare se tapo la boca horrorizada. Todos se miraban nerviosos. Durahan suspiro.

-Tendremos que darnos prisa- dijo en tono autoritario a los demás- Ya he fijado el curso hacia Grieta Cristal. Necesitare que se trasladen siguiendo las instrucciones de Mum Mew y Gobi. Los cuatro grandes y yo debemos explicarles todo a Genki y a los demás- los demás asintieron y se pusieron en posiciones. Durahan miro a los seis amigos- Deben de estar cansados, siganme- Durahan salio de la habitacion, seguido de los cuatro grandes y el grupo de Genki, quienes vieron tristemente como Fairyhare sollozaba en el hombro de Waiyhare, y Tama se engujaba las lagrimas.

Durahan los hizo caminar un rato por un pasillo, hasta llegar a un salon grande. Entro con los demás. El salon contaba con una enorme ventana que dejaba ver el cielo nublado, unas camas, una mesa gris y cuatro sillas del mismo color.

-Sientense- pidio Durahan. Holly se sento en una de las camas, junto a Mochi, Suezo y Tiger. Golem se sento en otra, la cual temblo un poco por el peso del monstruo. Genki en cambio no se sento, miro fijamente a Granity.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto el joven a su amiga. Ella señalo a Durahan con la cabeza.

-Hace una semana, más o menos. Se corrio la noticia de que Genki regreso a nuestro mundo- explico Durahan, todos lo miraron-Y varios de nosotros (incluyéndome) Decidimos visitarlos para ver a Genki. Pero cuando llegamos nos encontramos con Monol. El nos conto de la misión de la que se encargaron. No nos pudimos quedar atrás-

-Contactamos a todos los amigos que pudieran ayudarnos. Ya que la amenaza de Zafirest es demasiado grande- conto Grey Wolf.

-Ya veo, por eso en la nave hay tantos amigos- murmuro Suezo.

-El asunto. Es que hace unas horas descubrimos que el plan de Zafirest era más grande y peligroso de lo que pensabamos- señalo Gali.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendio el grupo.

-¿A que se refieren con que es más grande? Ella solo desea las plumas del fenix- se sorprendio Holly.

-Una en especial- dijo Granity, mirando la enorme ventana.

El grupo de Genki la miro extrañados.

-Cuando nos enteramos a donde iban. Decidi viajar al castillo. Puedo ser más rapida que la nave de Durahan, a si que me adelante. Viaje durante varios días. Cuando llegue al prado cerca del castillo. Me encontre con una zona donde hubo una violenta batalla. Me acerque a inspeccionarla y cerca de ahi me encontre a Hare, inconsciente y muy mal herido-

-¿Te lo encontrarse?- se sorprendio Genki. Granity lo miro y asintio.

-Les contare lo que sucedio-


	30. El Encuentro

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 29:

El encuentro.

Granity observaba la oscura noche desde las afueras de una cueva, la cual tenia en su interior una fogata y a una liebre descanzando de sus heridas. La monstruo se preguntaba que fue lo que le pudo pasar a su amigo para quedar tan mal herido. Escucho unas toses en el interior de la cueva. Estaba despertando. Granity entro a la cueva. Hare, vendado, se sentaba con cuidado mientras tosia.

-No te levantes- le sugirio la monstruo. Las orejas de Hare se movieron al escuchar esa voz familiar. Hare levanto la mirada asombrado.

-¿Granity? ¿Tú... tú me curaste?- se sorprendio la liebre con voz debil, mientras su amiga se sentaba a su lado.

-Si. Te encontre mal herido en el prado ¿Que te sucedio? Perdiste mucha sangre, y dudo que el unguento especial que tienes en tú hatillo sane por completo tus heridas sin un buen reposo- le señalo Granity.

-¿Que hacias por estos lados?-le pregunto la liebre, con voz cansada.

-Escuche que Genki regreso. Por lo que decidi ir a visitarlos. Cuando llegue al restaurante me encontre con la nave de Durahan estacionada detrás del restaurante...-

-¡Un minuto! ¿La nave de Durahan...estacionada detrás del restaurante?- se sorprendio la liebre.

-Si-

-¡Ese Durahan! ¡Se estaciono encima de mis cultivos!- la liebre se agarro la cabeza enojado-¡¿Como se atreve a arruinarmelos?! ¡¿Acaso no sabe lo que cuestan cosecharlos?! ¡Me las va a pagar!- sentencio la liebre echando fuego de los ojos. Pero al rato empezo a toser, y se abrazo el pecho. Granity le coloco su mano en el hombro. La liebre la miro de reojo.

-No debes esforzarte. Bueno, dejando de lado tus cultivos. Resulta que aparte de mi y de Durahan, tambien Gray Wolf, Gali, Naga y otros de sus amigos fueron a visitarlos. Nos encontramos con Monol, y el nos conto lo de Zafirest-

-Oye- Hare la miro serio- Tú, como miembro de los Cuatro Grandes de Moo. ¿Sabias la historia de Zafirest y los Cuatro Guerreros?-

-Eran un rumor entre los soldados de Moo. Algunos decian que cuando los Cuatro Guerreros regresaran de su entrenamiento, podrían reemplazar a los Cuatro Grandes-

-Y no me extrañaria, con la fuerza que tienen-murmuro Hare, mientras se sobaba adolorido su pecho.

-Decidimos venir a ayudarlos. Pero yo me adelante, ya que soy más rapida que la nave de Durahan. Pensaba apoyarlos con la busqueda del Sensor. Viaje varios días, y al fin llegue aqui, y te encontre...-

-Como pure de papas- termino Hare, sobandose su venda del brazo izquierdo.

-¿Donde estan Genki y los demás? ¿Acaso fueron separados o algo?-

Hare miro a Granity. Parecia devatirse consigo mismo.

-Nos... me separe de ellos- murmuro la liebre. Granity lo miro sorprendida

-¿Por que hiciste algo como eso?- Granity no podia creerlo-Tú y los demás que posean una pluma estan en peligro. Son los objetivos de Zafirest y los Cuatro Guerreros. Andar solo es un suicido-

-No importa- murmuro la liebre.

-¿Por que lo hiciste?-

-Ya no importa-

-Hare- Granity se paro, y su amigo trago saliva- ¿Que paso?- la liebre la miro un rato. Suspiro y miro la fogata.

-Genki me echo del grupo-

-¿... Qué?- Granity miro a su amigo sin poder creerlo.

-Bueno, no fue su culpa... Parece (no estoy seguro) que alguien (no se quien pudo ser) controlo sus emociones para poder echarme...-la liebre miro nervioso a su amiga.

-Hablas como si supieras algo más- Granity miro firmemente a su amigo- Hare ¿que escondes?-

-¿Yo? Nada- Hare rio debilmente- ¿Como voy a esconder algo?-

-Lo siento Hare, pero yo me doy cuenta de cuando me mienten, y si debo usar la fuerza para sonsacarte algo, tú sabes que lo hare por tu bien-

La liebre palidecio.

-Oye, oye. Para un poquito tu carro. Aún me acuerdo de la patata que me diste cuando fuiste controlada por ese insectito hace ya unos meses. Tienes una fuerza atroz, y si me golpeas me abriras mis heriditas- se defendio la liebre, temiendo por su vida.

-Entonces...Dime ¿que te sucede?-

La liebre se miro las manos nervioso y nego con la cabeza.

-Esta bien. Hasta que no me digas que te sucede. No pienso dejarte salir de esta cueva- sentencio Granity. Hare la miro horrorizado.

-¡No! Granity, tienes que entender, debo hacer esto solo- la liebre de apoco se levanto.

-¿Hacer que?- pregunto la monstruo, cruzandose de brazos. La liebre intento decir algo, pero bajo las orejas- Lo que puedo decir, es que por alguna razon Genki te echo del grupo (y espero que haiga sido por lo que me dijiste, que parecia que alguien controlaba sus emociones) y tú decidiste seguir el mismo camino que ellos. Llegaste al prado, y te enfrentaste a alguien ¿a quien?-

-Pues... a Sento, el guerrero de la Tierra-murmuro la liebre. Granity alzo las cejas sorprendida.

-Bien. Eres fuerte si lograste derrotar a uno de esos guerreros-

-Oye, oye ¿tanto te sorprende?-

-Pero tú ibas al castillo ¿verdad? Buscabas el Sensor ¿que planeabas hacer con él? ¿Usarlo para convertir a Zafirest y a los Cuatro Guerreros en discos misteriosos?- la liebre la miro un rato, y despues asintio- ¡¿Y crees que puedes hacerlo tú solo?!- Hare salto del susto-Apenas sobreviviste a una pelea contra uno de los guerreros ¿Y creiste que podias con los cuatro juntos? ¡¿Más Zafirest?!- Granity miro curiosa a Hare- Debes estar desesperado para algo así-

-No...Soy más fuerte que antes. Lo que pasa es que me tomo por sorpresa- murmuro Hare.

Granity se le acerco y coloco sus manos en los hombros de la liebre.

-Hare... esta pelea no es solo tuya. Tú sabes algo más... Y pareces sufrir por eso- la liebre la miro un rato. Medito.

-Ella es de fiar- murmuro Hare, sorprendiendo a Granity- No tengo más opcion. Tú dices que el tiempo se agota. Además si Zafirest llega a capturarme, al menos otro sabra esto. Y ella podría avisar a Durahan y al resto...-la liebre miro a la confundida Granity- Esta bien. Pero sentemonos. Me empiezan a doler las heridas-

Ambos monstruos se sentaron al frente de la fogata.

-Sé lo que realmente quiere Zafirest. Pero, para no confundirte, te lo explicare desde el principio. Tiempo despues que construyeramos el restaurante. Empeze a tener unas horribles pesadillas. En ellas veia a la iglesia donde se encuentran Fairyhare, Waiyhare y los niños que cuidan en llamas. En otras pesadillas era la granja de Tama la que se incendiaba. Eran horribles...-Hare apreto sus puños-...Parecian muy reales. Y ocurrian todas las noches-

-¿Todas?- se sorprendio Granity. Su amigo asintio.

-Empeze a trasnochar para no tener esas horribles pesadillas. Eso me quitaba mucha energia, y varias noches yo me quedaba dormido. Y volvian las pesadillas. Casi ni dormia. Holly y los demás se preocupaban. Pero les mentia diciendo que me quedaba hasta tarde contando las ganancias del negocio- Hare suspiro- En fin, tres meses despues llego Genki. Y... Despues Senzo- la liebre miro el fuego-Me extraño... de que segundos antes de que apareciera él, yo viera el mismo fuego que el de mis pesadillas. Luego emprendimos el viaje, y aparecio Tsuki. Me paso lo mismo. Vi ese horrible fuego. Y me senti muy raro. En el transcurso del viaje. Decidi acercarme a mi pluma. Por si eso me respondio mis preguntas. Y lo intente todo el tiempo. Y, a veces, podia verla (y descontrolar mis poderes quemando algo) Cuando estabamos en la mitad del trayecto atravesando la cordillera de Heiwa. En la noche. Volvi a ver ese fuego. Me fui de nuestro refugio. Camine y me encontre en vivo y en directo a los cuatro guerreros- Hare miro a Granity- Ellos pudieron habernos atacado si yo no los hubiera asustado, diciendo que sabia lo que queria Zafirest. Yo pensaba que eran todas las plumas del fenix. Pero parece que me equivoque. Los meti en un aprieto diciendoles eso. Me dieron una paliza (que aun me duele) y me dijeron que iba a ser la desgracia para mis amigos. Y se fueron, los muy patudos- se enojo Hare.

Granity escuchaba el relato totalmente sorprendida.

-El asunto: La noche despues que dejaramos la cordillera. Decidi irme del grupo y seguir el mismo trayecto, pero más rapido. Antes de irme, Holly me pillo in fraganti. Casi le digo todo esto, pero Taiyo encendio parte de la arboleada de donde estabamos, a si que yo decidi enfrentarme a ella. Llegue a donde estaba. Me empezo a derrotar. Y cuando crei que me iba a desmayar- Hare suspiro y miro sus manos- Use todas mis fuerzas para poder contactarme con mi pluma. Y lo hice- Granity miro sorprendida a su amigo- Y (aunque te paresca rarisimo) Converse con mi pluma. Y él me conto todo- La liebre miro a su amiga- La pluma que desea Zafirest es la mia: La Pluma de la Vida. Con ella podra volver a los monstruos buenos en malos, y viajar a otros mundos. Ella desea ir con un ejercito de monstruos malos al mundo de Genki. Y apoderarse de él. Vengando asi a Moo. Destruyendo el hogar del causante directo de la caida de su amo-

-Genki...-murmuro Granity, sin poder creerlo. Hare asintio, y de repente se puso a mirar sus manos nervioso.

-Le pregunte a mi pluma si habia forma de evitar que Zafirest tomara su poder- Hare nego con la cabeza- No habia forma. Ella me encontraria tarde o temprano. Y me arrebataria la pluma. Asi que le pregunte si existia algun metodo para poder evitar que Zafirest usara su poder con todo su potencial. Para al menos ralentizarla. Y, bueno, si habia uno...-Hare se puso más nervioso.

-¿Cual?-

-Bueno... Es... Es...Es...-

-¿Hare?- Granity se empezaba a preocupar. Su amigo la miro, y trago saliva.

-Es que yo uniera mi espiritu a mi pluma. Dejando mi vida ligada a ella. Mis poderes aumentarian. Pero si Zafirest me quita mi pluma. Me quita mi alma. Mi cuerpo seria un cascarron vacio. Seria como estar muerto. Pero mi alma estaria junto a mi pluma. Y yo podría (si tengo una gran fuerza de voluntad) evitar que Zafirest use mi pluma con todo su poder- Hare miro sus manos- Acepte el trato. Cuando volvi en mi. Mi cuerpo habia absorvido todo el fuego del bosque. Sorprendiendo a Taiyo. Genki y los demás llegaron. Ella huyo. Y, bueno. Genki empezo a enojarse conmigo. Me dijo cosas que jamas me dijo. Me golpeo. Y terminamos en pelea. Cuando paramos me di cuenta que estaban siendo controlados sus sentimientos por Zafirest. Bueno, lo admito, mi pluma me lo dijo, ya que como estamos unidos, ahora puedo contactarme con ella cuando quiera (es por eso que dije cosas que no entendias) Me fui del grupo, para mantenerlos a salvo...eso fue anoche. Cuando llegue al prado, pelee contra Sento. Le gane gracias a mis poderes aumentados. Y llegamos aqui- Hare rio nervioso.

Granity miraba sorprendida a Hare, quien reia nervioso. Ella se enfurecio. Se levanto, agarro a su amigo del cuello, y lo empujo a la pared.

-¡¿Como se te ocurre hacer semejante trato?! ¡Eso es un suicido!-

-_Entiende...-_hablo Hare, pero su voz cambio, Granity se sorprendio. Su amigo la miro, pero sus ojos eran de un colo verde esmeralda_-...Hare acepto este trato para poder proteger a sus amigos. Él esta conciente del sacrificio que hace. Pero él considera que ya no tiene nada que perder, por eso lo hizo. No le hagas las cosas más dificiles de lo que ya le son para él. Hare esta debil, tanto fisico como mentalmente, tanto que con el golpe que le acabas de dar se ha desmayado- _Granity solto lentamente a su amigo.

-¿Tú...eres la Pluma de la Vida?-se sorprendio la monstruo. Hare asintio.

-_Hare no lo sabe, pero puedo ocupar su cuerpo, ahora que estamos unidos. Pero, cuando el cayo inconsciente despues de la batalla contra Sento. No me atrevi a ocupar su cuerpo. Él habia perdido demasiada sangre, y no se puede forzar a un cuerpo lastimado a moverse_- la liebre hizo una leve reverencia-_No sabes lo agradecido que estoy de que encontraras a Hare-_

-Dos almas en un cuerpo... Una fusión... Como Big Blue y Yo...- Granity cerro los ojos, recordando a su amigo. Miró a la liebre- ¿Mochi y el resto tienen a alguien como tú en su interior?-

_-En efecto. Se podria decir que sus plumas son como mis hermanos_- Hare se sento. Granity lo imito_-Pero, a diferencia de ellos. Sus _"Contenedores" _no han sufrido un _"Daño Espiritual", _como el que ha sufrido Hare por parte de Zafirest_-

-¿Daño Espiritual?-

-_Es cuando un ser ataca espiritualmente a otro. Debilitandolo mentalmente durante un largo periodo-_

-Las pesadillas...-

-_Efectivamente. Aunque el termino Daño Espiritual no es muy correcto_- la liebre miro molesto el fuego- _Yo lo llamaria Tortura, porque eso le ha estado haciendo Zafirest a Hare-_la liebre miro sus manos- _Hay que pararla antes que la guerra se desate en el mundo del humano llamado Genki-_

Ambos monstruos estuvieron en silencio durante un tiempo.

-Si Zafirest capturara a Hare, tarde o temprano, sin importar las medidas que pudieramos ejercer para protegerlo. Entonces tendre que ir avisarles a Durahan y al resto sobre este tema- sentencio Granity. Hare la miro.

-_Tal vez sea lo mejor. Como fragmento de alma que soy, solo confio en mi Contenedor. Pero, si Hare confio en tí para decirte todo esto. Entonces tal vez yo deba seguir el criterio de confianza de él sobre tí-_ Granity asintio.

-¿Como esta Hare?-

_-Su espiritu necesita descanzar. Al igual que su cuerpo. Sera mejor que en la mañana Hare parta hacia el castillo. Si pudiera, yo iria, para que Hare siguiera descanzando. Pero solo puedo ocupar su cuerpo en un periodo muy corto_- Granity asintio.

-Entonces sera mejor que Hare descanze - Granity se levanto- Voy a buscar a Durahan para darle esta informacion. Lo mejor para todos es que Hare se quede oculto en el castillo. Nosotros iremos a buscarlo. Al menos estara un tiempo seguro de Zafirest. Y de seguro el grupo de Genki este mañana en el castillo... Si soy veloz, puede que nosotros tambien lleguemos mañana al castillo- Granity miro a su amigo, quien tenia los ojos cerrados. La liebre esbozo una debil sonrisa.

-Pues bien. Más les vale llegar mañana a buscarme al castillo- hablo Hare, con su voz normal. Sus ojos volvian a tener el mismo color-Y cuando lleguen, de seguro habre encontrado el Sensor, el cual pienso cuidar como oro en mi hatillo. Eso si...-Hare miro serio a su amiga-...No pienso acercarme a Genki y a los demás si llegaran al castillo. Zafirest y los cuatro molestos pueden llegar al castillo y capturarme. Si es así, tratare de que me lleven sin mi hatillo. Y si ustedes llegan y no me ven, bueno, busquen mi hatillo y ahi estara el Sensor que nos da tanto problemas- Hare sonrio debilmente, y luego medito- ¿Es mi imaginacion, o mi actitud esta empezando a parecerce a la de mi pluma? Porque hablo de si me capturaran con muuucha naturalidad.

-Puede ser-sonrio Granity, quien empezo a caminar a la entrada de la cueva- Sera mejor que descanzes-

-Si, no te preocupes, que me levantare temprano porque tengo el "Despertador de Plumas Ultimo Modelo"- bromeo la liebre. Granity sonrio. Salio de la cueva. Y emprendio vuelo en busca de la nave de Durahan


	31. La Grieta Cristal

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 30

La Grieta Cristal.

Genki y los demás escucharon atonitos el relato de Granity. Genki no podia creerlo. Todo ese tiempo...Hare sufrio por culpa de Zafirest... Porque ella desea su pluma para poder...Para poder atacar su mundo.

-Ya veo...-murmuro Tiger, todos lo miraron- Al final, esa comadreja si nos ocultaba cosas-

-¡Tiger!- Suezo y Mochi miraron molestos al lobo. Este solo bufo.

-Hare se sacrifico para poder protegernos-murmuro Golem, sus amigos lo miraron. El monstruo de roca estaba muy triste, al igual que el resto.

-Aun tenemos una oportunidad para poder salvarlo, y frustar los planes de Zafirest- aviso Naga.

-¿Cual es?-pregunto Genki, decidido a salvar a su amigo.

-Segun la informacion que nos proporciono Monol, (la cual se les olvido decirles) es que la Grieta Cristal, hogar de Zafirest y los Cuatro Guerreros, es un santuario con un gran poder espiritual, donde se puede separar la pluma de su contenedor. Debemos evitar que Zafirest lleve a Hare a ese lugar especial en Grieta Cristal para quitarle su pluma-

-Estamos contrareloj-opino Gali.

-Poritoka y Mose nos informaron que Sento y Taiyo destruyeron la Piedra Magica del Trofeo de los Monstruos- informo Durahan, el grupo de Genki se sorprendio.

-La piedra magica... Tsuki ataco a Holly buscando algo ... ¿habra sido la piedra magica que antes teniamos?- pregunto Suezo- ¿Pero, para que?

-La piedra magica sirve para encontrar el alma de Moo y la del Fenix... Y sirve para seguirla-informo Naga.

-¡¿Eh?!-

-Por eso queria asegurarse de que Holly no tuviera una. Para saber que nosotros no pudieramos predecir cuando ella estaria cerca- se percato Tiger

-Pues que pena que no tengamos una- murmuro Suezo

-Si-chii

Holly miraba su bolso. La joven se paro y lo vacio en la mesa, sorprendiendo a los presentes. Cayeron a la mesa algunas medicinas, un mapa, vendas y el saco de Hare. Holly lo tomo, y lo desenvolvio. Y vio que el Sensor estaba ahi. Genki y los demás se le acercaron.

-Hare lo hizo...- murmuro algo impresionado Durahan.

-Si...-Holly tomo el aparato-...Con esto tenemos una ventaja para salvar a Hare.

-¿Pero como se usa este objeto?- se extraño Suezo, tocandolo con su cola. El aparato brillo y el mostruo amarrillo se alejo rapidamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Suezo, que ocurre?- se sorprendio Genki.

-¡¿Como que qué ocurre?!- Suezo, molesto, soplaba su cola, que para sorpresa de todos, estaba chamuscada-¡Esa cosa quema!

-Ya veo...-Durahan miro el aparato que tenia Holly en sus manos-...Monol nos comento que el Sensor solo puede ser usado por humanos. Cuando él toco el que iba a traer, al igual que Suezo se quemo, por lo que habia estado con el envolviendolo en un pañuelo-

-¡A ese Monol se le olvida decirnos lo más importante!- se molesto Suezo.

-Entonces, Genki tendra que usarlo-chii- opino Mochi.

-Sera lo mejor- apoyo Granity. Los demás monstruos asintieron. Holly le entrego el aparato a su amigo. Quien lo miro un rato.

-Salvaremos a Hare- sentencio Genki.

Bob miraba el cielo estrellado sentado al frente del trono de su amiga. El pequeño usaba un traje celeste y botas azules. Se preguntaba cuando llegarian sus amigos con el conejo. La brisa le movia su cabello dorado, pero no tenía frio. En Grieta Cristal nunca tenia frio, a pesar de que el lugar se encontrara en un acantilado y con el techo abierto.

De repente, en el borde del salon, que daba hacia la arboleada. Aparecieron una bola de fuego, de aire, de agua, de roca y un vortice morado. El niño se levanto contento. Las bolas desaparecieron y se vieron a Zafirest y a los Cuatro Guerreros. Senzo traia en su hombro a Hare, quien estaba desmayado.

-¡Bienvenidos!- Bob salto a los brazos de Zafirest, quien, acostumbrada, lo atajo en el aire.

-¡Este chico tiene más energia que los cinco juntos!- se rio Sento.

-¿Estan bien?- se preocupo el pequeño.

-Pues si- le aseguro Taiyo.

-No te preocupes- le sonrio Tsuki

- ¿Hiciste lo que te pedi?- le pregunto Zafirest, el niño asintio.

-Ya prepare el salon con mi energia humana, como me enseñaste- sonrio el pequeño

-Bien, ahora faltaria la energia de la señorita Zafirest para convertir el salon en el santuario- señalo Senzo.

-Bien...-Zafirest bajo a Bob-...Sigo sintiendo que algo grande nos pisa los talones... Sera mejor que me apresure-

Zafirest se coloco frente a su trono. Alzo las manos para arriba, y un aura morada la rodeo. La grieta cristal empezo a temblar, y el salon empezo a resquebrajarse. Taiyo agarro a Bob, para que no se cayera por el temblor que surgia por el poder de Zafirest. Hubo un destello de luz que ilumino el lugar. Y, frente a los cuatro guerreros y Bob. Zafirest ahora estaba en medio de un santuario de cristal color rojo sangre. Habia cuatro pilares con fuego celeste en la punta. En el fondo del santuario, habia una silla con cadenas negras junto a ella. La mujer empezo a tambalearse. Sus amigos fueron a verla. Zafirest se apoyo en Tsuki.

-Mi energia... He gastado mucha usando el _Daño Espiritual _en Hare-murmuro la mujer.

-Pronto esto acabara- sentencio Senzo. Acercandose a la silla. Deposito ahí a Hare. Las cadenas, al sentir ocupada a la silla, tintinearon y rodearon a Hare, amarrandolo a la silla. La liebre gimio un poco, y empezo a abrir los ojos.

-Oh... Miren, que nuestro invitado a despertado en el momento justo-aviso maliciosamente Senzo. El resto se acerco.

-Bienvenido a la Grieta Cristal, orejas largas- saludo Sento.

Hare los miraba desorientado. Luego recordo lo que sucedio y empezo a intentar zafarse de las cadenas, las cuales lo sujetaron con más fuerza.

-No podras escapar, y yo que tú no me moveria mucho. La señorita Zafirest te quito el veneno de su ataque cuando veniamos, a si que deberias agradecernos que estes aún con vida- señalo Taiyo. Hare recordo como él se habia usado de escudo para proteger a Holly y al saco de pelos.

-Je...Pues... si mal no recuerdo...fue ella quien casi me mata...-murmuro Hare, quien, al decir eso, se sintio mareado. Sus heridas se estaban abriendo, y las provocadas por Zafirest hicieron que él perdiera mucha sangre. Aunque quisiera, no podría escapar. Hare miro el suelo de cristal rojo sangre, bajando sus orejas. Se dio por vencido.

-Bien, ahora debemos actuar rapido...-empezo a hablar Zafirest, recuperandose.

Hare no le presto atencion. Todo se habia acabado. Lo capturaron. Y le quitarian su pluma, y, sin que lo supieran, su vida.

(Perdoname) se disculpo Hare

(Ambos sabiamos que esto ocurriria tarde o temprano. Tenemos una oportunidad que ellos no conocen. Usted no sera el unico que luchara contra Zafirest. Yo tambien planeo evitar que ella use todo mi poder)

(Je... entonces seremos un problema x2)

(...)

(Sé que Genki y el resto terminaran el trabajo. A esta hora, si Granity pudo, él y el resto sabran mi historia. Solo espero que me perdonen no haberme atrevido a decirles lo que me paso...) una lagrima surco el rostro de Hare, sin que sus enemigos se dieran cuenta.

Hare vio una sombra pequeña frente a él. La liebre levanto su mirada, y se sorprendio ver a un niño.

-¿Un... un humano...?-

-Cierto- Taiyo se coloco al lado del pequeño- No conoces a nuestro amiguito. El es Bob. Un niño humano que comparte nuestro dolor de haber perdido a alguien preciado-

-Y con la misma habilidad que el humano Genki en poder usar su energia libremente- informo Zafirest.

Hare miro sorprendido al pequeño, y se dio cuenta que Bob tenia la misma edad que tenia Genki cuando lo conocio.

-Taiyo ¿Esta bien que el conejo sepa que tengo poderes como su amigo?- pregunto curioso el pequeño.

-Ya no importa que lo sepa- se le acerco Tsuki- No puede hacer nada y él lo sabe-

-Pues que conejo con más mala suerte ¿No dicen que las patas de conejo dan buena suerte? Y eso que el tiene dos- se fijo el pequeño

-...Soy una liebre...- le señalo molesto Hare.

-Oh...con razon ¿pero cual es la diferencia entre un conejo y una liebre?- le pregunto Bob.

-Para otra sera- Sento agarro a Bob y lo alejo de Hare- Zafirest debe terminar esto-

-Correcto-Zafirest agarro el menton de la liebre y lo obligo a mirarla- Antes de que te quite tu pluma... Quisiera contarte que he sido yo quien te ha provocado pesadillas todo este tiempo- se rio la mujer.

-¡¿Tú...?!- se enojo Hare-...No te averguenza nada...¿verdad?-

-Con tal de vengar a mi señor Moo. Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea- Zafirest solto bruscamente a Hare, haciendole un tajo en su mejilla.

La mujer serpiente empezo a mirar para todos lados.

-¿Que pasa?- le pregunto Senzo.

-Algo grande... esta aqui...-se asusto Zafirest.

Se escucharon explosiones en el lugar. Todos miraron para arriba, donde se efectuaron las explosiones. Arriba de ellos estaba la nave del General Durahan y varios dragones. Varios trozos de cristal cayeron frente a ellos. Junto a otras cosas. Pero no se podia ver nada por el humo. Los monstruos se pusieron en guardia. El humo se disipo. Y los vieron. Genki, Mochi, Suezo, Golem, Tiger, Waiyhare, el General Durahan, Granity, Naga, Gali y Gray Wolf estaban frente a ellos. Zafirest y los Cuatro Guerreros estaban asombrados. Bob parecia divertido. Hare miraba atonito a sus amigos.

-Genki...Waiyhare...chicos...-murmuro asombrado la liebre.

-¡Zafirest!- Genki dio un paso al frente-¡Libera a Hare **ahora**!

-¡Más te vale soltar a Hare!- amenazo furioso Waiyhare

-¡Sabemos lo que planeas, bruja!- aseguro Suezo

-¡No dejaremos que ataques al mundo de Genki-chii!-sentencio Mochi.

-¡Libera a nuestro amigo!- dijo Golem.

-¡Ni creas que tús poderes para controlar las emociones nos afectaran!- le aseguro Tiger.

-No tienes escapatoria- le aseguro Durahan.

-Ni ustedes tampoco- Granity miro a los cuatro guerreros

Sus enemigos los miraron atonitos.

-¿Como saben... señorita Zafirest?-Senzo miro atonito a su amiga, quien miraba furiosa a Hare. La mujer coloco su mano en el cuello de la liebre y lo apreto con furia.

-Tu...-murmuro furiosa Zafirest-¡¿Como?!-

-¿Cuanto me pagarias... por que te respondiera?-sonrio debilmente Hare. Zafirest perdio sus estribos. De la mano que tenia sobre el cuello de la liebre aparecieron rayos morados, que empezaron a electrocutar a la liebre. Hare grito de dolor.

-¡Sueltalo!- Genki y los demás se abalanzaron hacia ellos. Senzo y Taiyo levantaron sus brazos hacia ellos y una rafaga de fuego y aire se abalanzo hacia ellos. Lo esquivaron por poco. Naga y Granity se abalanzaron a Sento, quien los paro con sus puños.

-¡Se arrepentiran!- murmuro furioso Sento. Él con un movimiento brusco de sus brazos, lanzo a Naga y Granity contra las paredes.

-Es fuerte...-murmuro Naga, recobrandose.

Sento iba a atacar a Granity, quien aun no se recuperaba del golpe, pero Durahan y Golem se lo impidieron.

-Oh... A si que seran mis oponentes- se entusiasmo Sento, empezando a pelear contra ellos.

Tsuki creo manos de agua y ataco con ella a Tiger y Gray Wolf.

-¡Ventisca!- los dos hermanos congelaron las manos, las cuales se destruyeron. Pero de los escombros aparecio una llamarada que dio directamente en Gray Wolf. El lobo plateado choco contra la pared.

-¡Gray Wolf!- se asusto Tiger. Taiyo arrojo una llamarada hacia el lobo plateado, pero este desaparecio en una luz morada.

-¡¿Que?!- se sorprendio la mujer, quien miro para atras. Suezo aparecio junto a Gray Wolf con su teletransportacion.

-Gracias- agradecio el lobo plateado, recobrandose.

-Pues claro, no pueden sin mi- se jacto el monstruo de un ojo.

Taiyo levanto una mano hacia ellos, pero Granity y Naga se colocaron frente a ella, y tomandola por sorpresa, la atacaron.

-¡Taiyo!- se asusto Tsuki, pero ella tenia sus propios problemas. Le tocaba pelear contra Tiger, Gray Wolf y Suezo.

Gali, Genki, con sus patines, Mochi y Waiyhare se abalanzaron hacia Senzo, quien uso sus poderes de aire para crear una especie de remolino que se abalanzo a los cuatro amigos. El cual, para sorpresa de Senzo, empezo a ser rodeado de arena. El remolino se dirigio en su contra. Senzo lo esquivo por poco.

-No eres el unico que puede usar el viento a su favor- le menciono Gali. Colocandose frente a él- La arena tambien puede usar al viento.

Senzo se fijo como Genki, Mochi y Waiyhare se dirigian a donde estaba Zafirest. El monstruo de pelo azul se iba a dirigir a ellos, pero Gali se lo impidio. Ambos monstruos empezaron a pelear.

-¡Ventisca de Petalos!- El ataque de Mochi rodeo a Zafirets, quien, con un movimiento de su brazo, lo anulo. Waiyhare se abalanzo a ella con sus puños. Pero Zafirest se los detuvo.

-¿A si que tú eres Waiyhare?- sonrio maliciosamente la mujer serpiente- Me pregunto... ¿Cuantas veces fue que Hare soño con tú muerte y la de esa tal Fairyhare?-

-¡Tú...!- Waiyhare tomo distancia-¡No te perdonare!-

-¿A si?- Zafirest levanto su mano hacia la liebre-Veremos si eso importa- en ese momento, Genki y Mochi se abalanzaron a ella, golpeandola ambos con sus cabezas en el torax. La mujer serpiente choco contra uno de los pilares.

-¡Hare!- Genki, Mochi y Waiyhare se acercaron a la liebre, mientras que detras de ellos se desataban las batallas.

-Chicos...-murmuro agotado la liebre-...Son unos locos...-sonrio.

-Te ves horrible- bromeo Waiyhare, tomando una de las cadenas e intentando romperla. Genki y Mochi intentaron lo mismo. Pero las cadenas solo se aferraban más a la liebre.

-No te preocupes, te sacaremos de aqui- le aseguro Genki, usando todas sus fuerzas para romper las cadenas, pero no pasaba nada.

-No sirve-chii- se preocupo Mochi

-Eso es mala suerte- escucharon una voz. Los tres amigos, sin soltar las cadenas, miraron a su lado y vieron a Bob.

-¿Un niño humano?- se sorprendio Waiyhare. El niño los señalo.

-Ustedes no saben tratar a una dama- les señalo molesto- Y es malo pelear en desventaja- un aura morada rodeo al pequeño, sorprendiendo a los cuatro amigos- Pero...-el pequeño sonrio-...Ustedes no son los unicos que pueden estar unidos-

En ese momento. Un aura morada rodeo a Senzo, Taiyo, Tsuki, Sento y Zafirest. Sorprendiendo a todos.

-Yo tambien puedo unir a mis amigos, como tú- le señalo Bob a Genki.

En ese momento Sento agarro la espada de Durahan, con la que habia estado chocando su hacha, y la rompio en pedazos. Tomo el brazo del sorprendido Durahan, y lo arrojo hacia Golem. Los dos monstruos chocaron y cayeron cerca del abismo de la Grieta Cristal. Sento se acerco a ellos y golpeo el piso rojo sangre. Aparecieron unas grietas, y el piso donde estaban los dos monstruos se derrumbo. Golem y Durahan cayeron al acantilado.

-¡Golem! ¡General Durahan!- se preocupo Genki.

Tsuki rodeo a Tiger, Gray Wolf y a Suezo con su agua. Los monstruos intentaron escapar, pero era tarde. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Tsuki los metio a una cupula de agua, la cual ella con su aliento congelo.

-¡Tiger! ¡Suezo! ¡Gray Wolf!-

Taiyo esquivaba los ataques de Naga y Granity, pero pronto de ella salieron bolas de fuego que se dispararon a ambas. Hubo una explosion, y Granity y Naga aparecieron mal heridas. Taiyo las atrapo en una cupula de fuego. En el interior Naga y Granity se preparaban para salir, pero unas lanzas de fuego aparecieron en las paredes de la cupula, e impactaron en las dos amigas. Taiyo desizo la cupula, y se pudo ver a Naga y Granity inconscientes y con quemaduras graves en el suelo.

-¡Granity! ¡Naga!-

El unico que quedaba en combate era Gali, quien tenia atrapo a Senzo en un remolino de arena. Tsuki con un movimiento de su mano arrojo agua al remolino. La arena cayo al suelo estrepitosamente. Senzo, libre, lanzo una rafaga contra Gali, quien se protegio con una murralla de arena, pero la potencia del viento fue demasiada. El ataque de Senzo rompio la murralla de arena, y arrojo a Gali contra la pared. El monstruo cayo inconsciente al suelo.

-Gali fue derrotado-chii- se asusto Mochi.

-Y ustedes tres seran los siguientes- Zafirest se les acerco con una de sus manos levantada, la cual emanaba aura morado oscuro. Los tres amigos soltaron las cadenas y se pusieron en posicion de pelea.

-¡Dinos como liberar a Hare!-exigio Waiyhare. Zafirest rio.

-¿Crees que puedes exigirme algo en esta situacion?- y con un movimiento de su cola, lanzo a Waiyhare contra la pared. La liebre cayo inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Waiyhare!- se preocupo Hare, e intento soltarse, pero sus fuerzas no le acompañaban.

-No creas que puedes derrotarnos- le aseguro Genki a Zafirest.

-Si hablas por tus amigos dragones y los que deben estar en la nave de Durahan. Te equivocas. Te informo que no estamos solos-

-¿A que te refieres?- se sorprendio Genki.

-¡Ah! ¡Señorita Zafirest! ¡Llegaron Forte y sus amigos!- aviso Bob, señalando el cielo.

Genki y el resto miraron para arriba.

-Parece que tienen problemas- murmuro Falcon, quien, con sus camaradas, sobrevolaban la grieta cristal, al lado de la nave de Durahan.

-¡Capitan! ¡Mire!- llamo uno de sus camaradas. Falcon miro para ese lado y se sorprendio ver unas manchas grises acercandose a gran velocidad desde el horizonte nocturno.

De esas figuras aparecieron unas bolas de fuego, que se dirigieron a donde estaban ellos. Los dragones las esquivaron. Pero la nave de Durahan resivio el impacto del fuego. La nave se encontraba en apuros.

-¡¿Pero que?!- se sorprendio Falcon-¡¿Tienen apoyo aereo?!-

-Esa es una forma de decirlo- dijo alguien. Las figuras se acercaron, y Falcon y el resto se dieron cuenta que quienes los atacaron eran dragones igual a ellos, pero de un color gris. El lider de los dragones fue quien hablo, el cual tenia una cicatriz en el hombro.

-Un minuto...¡Forte!- se enfurecio Falcon.

-No has cambiado nada, ni tú, ni tus camaradas- se burlo el dragon gris.

-Capitan...-un dragon rojo se le acerco a Falcon-¿El es Forte? ¿El pirata que usted desterro?

-Si... Los desterre a él y sus compinches despues de que atacaran un pueblo humano sin razon- murmuro Falcon molesto.-¡¿Que hacen aqui?!-

-Nos unimos a Zafirest- le informo Forte, sus compinches rieron- Y no somos los unicos. Varias bandas de monstruos se dirigen a este lugar. Se supone que ella esta por obtener un poder que nos permitira viajar a un mundo humano sin monstruos. Podremos conquistarlo-

-Ustedes...-Falcon y sus camaradas estaban furioso-...¡¿Tan bajo han caido?!-

-No tanto como te haremos caer a ti- al decir eso Forte y sus compinches se abalanzaron a los dragones, y empezo una pelea aerea.

Genki, Mochi y Hare escucharon cada palabra de la conversacion entre los dragones.

-Nunca pense que Zafirest tuviera un ejercito ya listo...-se horrorizo Hare

-Pero no hay monstruos malos en este mundo... Nosotros los erradicamos hace cuatro meses-Genki miro asombrado a Zafirest-¿Como...?

-Nunca existira un mundo en paz. Siempre habra gente con diferentes ideales. Como nosotros- le aseguro Zafirest. Genki y Mochi se fijaron que habian sido rodeados por los cuatro Guerreros y Zafirest. Bob miraba divertido la escena. Genki vio a sus amigos, todos fuera de combate.

-Ahora...alejense de la liebre-pidio Taiyo.

-No lo haremos-chii Hare es nuestro amigo-chii- Mochi se puso en posicion de pelea.

-Tu lo has dicho, Mochi. Si es necesario. Nosotros dos nos encargaremos de ellos- aseguro Genki.

-Pues esto es divertido- rio Sento.

-Genki...Mochi...-Hare miraba atonito a sus amigos.

-Pues...-Zafirest se acerco a ellos con su garra lista para atacar-...Si estan dispuestos a morir por ese monstruo...- Zafirest se abalanzo a Genki. Pero una figura rapidamente se puso entre ellos y paro con su mano la garra de Zafirest.

-¡Granity!-

-Pense haberte dejado fuera de combate- se sorprendio Taiyo.

-Ella es la más fuerte de los Cuatro Grandes, no iba a caer tan facilmente- le señalo Senzo.

-Que divertido. La traidora del ejercito del amo Moo- Zafirest dio un paso atras.

-Granity... tus heridas...-se preocupo Genki.

-No son nada. Deben sacar de aqui a Hare-

-Pero las cadenas no se rompen-chii

-Y no se romperan con ataques corporales- informo divertido Sento.

-Tsuki-llamo Zafirest. Su amiga asintio y levanto sus manos hacia los tres amigos. Tres manos de agua se abalanzaron a ellos. Granity tomo a Genki y a Mochi y se elevo rapidamente. Pero las manos la siguieron y le dañaron las alas. Granity, Mochi y Genki cayeron varios metros de donde estaban.

-¡Granity!- se asustaron y vieron a su amiga.

-¿Eh?- Taiyo vio algo raro en el piso y se acerco-¿Y este aparato?- Genki, Mochi y Granity miraron rapidamente y vieron que era el Sensor. Taiyo lo iba a tomar.

-Yo que tú no lo tomo- le dijo Senzo. Acercandose y dandole una patada al Sensor, el cual cayo cerca del borde del acantilado-Esa cosa quema. Ese _Morron_ o como se llame tenia uno parecido. Lo tome y me queme. Y me enoje y lo rompi-

-Debe de ser un aparato que lastima a los monstruos- Zafirest miro divertida a Genki- ¿Nos planeabas derrotar con eso?-

(Oye...Avecita...¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Sento sobre estas cadenas?)

(Si lo escuche. Las cadenas no se romperan con ataques corporales. Puedo usar mi poder espiritual para sobrecargarlas... Y destruirlas)

Hare cerro los ojos y sintio como el poder de su pluma fluia desde él hacia las cadenas, que empezaron a tener un tono medio rojizo.

-Realmente estas desesperado-Zafirest se acerco a Genki. Mochi se puso frente a él.

-Usare mi cañon-chii-aviso Mochi.

-No- Granity se levanto-Si usas ese ataque...Se nos caera encima la estructura-

-No tienen escapatoria-la cola de Zafirets se enrosco en Genki y lo elevo.

Granity y Mochi intentaron ayudarlo, pero un tornado de aire los atrapo y dejo sin respiracion. El tornado paro y ambos monstruos cayeron al suelo jadeando.

-Tú caeras primero...Y luego tú mundo...-sonrio Zafirest, lista para clavar sus garras en Genki, quien forcejeaba.

-No lo...creo...-se escucho a Hare. Todos miraron a la liebre. Quien era rodeado de una extraña aura escarlata y dorada. Las cadenas estaban al rojo vivo.

Hubo una explosion. Y cuatro bolas de fuego impactaron en los cuatro guerreros, quienes cayeron en diferentes partes de la sala. De entre el humo salio Hare y se abalanzo a Zafirest, haciendo que ella soltara a Genki. La liebre empujo a la sorprendida mujer serpiente hasta el borde del abismo.

-¡Tú! ¡¿Acaso quieres caer conmigo?!-Zafirest intentaba sacarse de encima a la liebre y evitar caer, pero el solo contacto con su piel la quemaba.

-Sí, si con eso te...callas y dejas a mis amigos en paz-Hare fue rodeado por llamas. Y esas llamas se expandieron hacia la mujer serpiente.

-¡Fuego Dragón!-grito Hare con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Hubo una gran explosion en el lugar donde estaban los dos monstruos. Tan grande que la rafaga que producio rompio el hielo que tenia atrapado a Tiger, Gray Wolf y a Suezo. Pero, los tres monstruos, al igual que los demás, fueron afectados por la tremenda explosion.

Golem y Durahan, quienes cayeron en la arboleada, se recuperaban de la caida, pero se quedaron sorprendidos por aquella explosion.

-¿Que habra pasado?-se preocupo Falcon, quien esquivo un ataque de Forte y miraba preocupado la explosion.

En el interior de la nave de Durahan, monstruos y humanos intentaban arreglar los daños producidos por los ataques de los dragones. Holly miraba asustada la explosion desde la cabina de la nave.

-Genki...chicos...-

El humo de la explosion habia llenado la Grieta Cristal. Genki se fijo que alguien estaba encima de él. Abrio los ojos y vio a Granity abrazandolo a él y Mochi. La monstruo al ver que sus amigos se recuperaban dejo de protegerlos.

Genki miro para todos lados. Sus amigos estaban reponiendose de sus heridas, mientras que los cuatro guerreros estaban inconscientes por el ataque de Hare. Genki se sorprendio al ver que Senzo tenia abrazado a Bob. Lo habia protegido de la explosion.

El joven escucho unos gemidos al frente. Miro entre el humo una silueta de liebre.

-¡Hare!- Genki se paro y fue a ver a su amigo.

-¡No te acerques!- grito Hare. Genki paro. El humo empezo a dispersarse.

Zafirest tenia una quemadura en su brazo derecho. Y con su cola extrangulaba a Hare. La liebre intentaba zafarse. Zafirest con un movimiento de su cola lanzo a Hare, quien choco contra uno de los pilares

-¡¿Como rompiste las cadenas?!-le exigio saber Zafirest. Pero Hare solo tosia e intentaba pensar en algo que no fuera el dolor en todo su cuerpo-¡Si no vas a hablar...!-Zafirest, furiosa, se abalanzo a la liebre. Pero un rayo se interpuso en su camino. La mujer serpiente tomo distancia.

-Oye, comadreja...-Tiger se acerco a Hare, quien se habia sentado ya que sus piernas no le respondian y sus heridas empezaban a sangrar-...Más te vale que no te conviertas en disco perdido. Si lo haces, Holly se entristecera-la liebre sonrio debilmente.

-¡Hare!-Genki, Mochi, Suezo y Waiyhare se acercaron a la liebre, mientras que los cuatro grandes junto a Tiger se pusieron frente a ellos, mirando fijamente a Zafirest, quien parecia muy furiosa.

-Hare-chii- Mochi miraba preocupado a su amigo, quien tenia los ojos cerrados.

-No te preocupes, Mochi. Él estara bien, es Hare despues de todo- lo alento Suezo, quien estaba bien preocupado.

-Genki...-Hare abrio los ojos y miro a su amigo-Ten...esto se tiene que cuidar...-le entrego el Sensor, el cual estaba algo chamuscado, y se podía ver que quemaba la mano de la liebre. Genki le sonrio a su amigo.

-¡Senzo!- se escucho a Bob. El pequeño miro a su amigo inconsciente, se fijo en Taiyo, en Tsuki y Sento-No...-el joven fue rodeado de una gran aura morada-¡Señorita Zafirest!- Bob miro a su amiga-¡Por favor! ¡Tome la pluma del conejo...! ¡Y dele una paliza a todos ellos!- el aura que rodeaba a Bob viajo hacia la mujer serpiente.

-¡Pero...!-Suezo miraba asombrado eso-¡Es como el poder de Genki!-

-Hay que sacar a Hare de aqui- murmuro Gali.

-Los dragones estan ocupados con sus problemas, y no puedo volar-respondio Granity.

-Tendremos que acabar a Zafirest ahora- ordeno Tiger.

El lobo azul y los cuatro grandes le lanzaron a Zafirest sus ataques. Provocando una pequeña explosion en el lugar. Genki y los demás miraron expectantes. Del humo aparecieron unas gigantes manos hechas de aura morada que se abalanzaron hacia los amigos. Las manos los atraparon excepto a Hare, quien parecia incapaz de moverse. Zafirest salio de entre el humo. Del aura morada que la rodeaba salian las manos. Las manos se separaron del aura, y se volvieron una esfera morada.

-¡Trueno!-Tiger y Gray Wolf intentaron romperla, pero nada.

-No sirve- se preocupo el lobo plateado.

-¡Teletransportacion!-Suezo desaparecio, pero volvio a aparecer en el mismo lugar-¡No puedo salir!-

-Nos atrapo- sentencio molesta Naga.

-¡Hare!- Genki miro asustado como Zafirest se acercaba a su amigo, quien al ver el peligro, empezo a pararse de apoco, sujetandose por el pilar.

-Ya me harte- sentencio Zafirest- Es hora de quitarte tu pluma-

Las llamas azules que estaban encima de los cuatro pilares se movieron hacia Hare y lo rodearon en un circulo. El cristal rojo sangre empezo a brillar.

-_Alma que te refugiaste en un cuerpo ajeno a tú ser. Sal y toma la forma de tú verdadero ser...-_recito Zafirest, levantando las manos. Hare empezo a ser rodeado de un aura blanca.

(¡Es el conjuro! ¡Va a separarnos de su cuerpo!)

-¡Para!- Waiyhare golpeaba la esfera, junto al resto.

-..._Muestranos el poder que desde antaño tú antigua vida mostraba, y no te refugies en tú soledad._ _Tú que guardas la pluma del fenix. Libera al alma que aguarda su llegada hacia el mundo de los vivos..._-

Hare se empezo a sentir extraño. Liviano. Zafirest se acerco a él y una de sus manos fue rodeada por el fuego azul. Las cuales formaron un especie de guante de cristal.

-¡PARA!-grito Genki.

-..._Y se libre del peso que cayo sobre tí. Deja que el flujo del universo circule como un arroyo. Deja que el espiritu vea la luz de un nuevo día..._-Zafirest sonrio y atravezo el pecho de Hare con su mano con el guante de cristal. Genki y el resto miraron horrorizados la escena. Hare miraba a Zafirest asustado-..._Y respire el aire puro de una nueva vida..._-La luz en los ojos de Hare se apago, y el cuerpo de la liebre se apoyo en el de Zafirest-_...Que le espera..._-La luz que rodeo a Hare desaparecio. Y los cristales rojo sangre dejaron de brillar. Se hizo un silencio de muerte.

Zafirest retiro su mano del pecho de Hare, quien cayo al piso con un fuerte sonido. La mujer serpiente vio triunfante lo que tenia en su mano. Una pluma color escarlata, que brillaba en la oscuridad de la noche.

-No...-Genki miro el cuerpo de su amigo, sin poder creerlo-No...¡HARE!-


	32. La Ida del Amigo

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 31

La ida del amigo.

-¡HARE!-Genki llamaba en vano a su amigo. El cuerpo de Hare no se movia. Mochi y el resto miraban atonitos a la liebre.

-No grites tanto- le pidio Zafirest, sonriendo-Que despertara en unas horas- la mujer serpiente se alejo del cuerpo de la liebre, mirando muy complacida la pluma escarlata que tenia en su mano. Su guante de cristal desaparecio. Los cuatro guerreros empezaron a levantarse.

Pero Genki, al igual que el resto de sus amigos, sabia que Hare no se levantaria en unas horas. Unas lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Genki. El joven no lo podia creer. Habian fallado.

-Hare...-murmuro Genki.

-Guau-Bob miro asombrado y contento la pluma que tenia Zafirest.

-¿Esa es la Pluma de la Vida?-se sorprendio Senzo

-Si-Zafirest sonreia victoriosa.

-¿Por que mejor no nos desasemos de la liebre?- Sento se acerco al cuerpo de Hare.

-Dejalo, ya no nos sirve de nada. Cuando despierte no servira de nada- se rio la mujer.

La bola donde estaban Genki y los demás se movio bruscamente hasta el fondo del lugar.

-Mejor se quedan aqui. No vayan a molestarnos ahora- sentencio Zafirest.

La esfera se extendio hasta formar una muralla morada que dividia al grupo de Genki y al de Zafirest. Genki y los demás empujaron la muralla, pero esta no cedio. La mujer serpiente levanto una de sus manos hacia el cuerpo de Hare. Un aura morada la rodeo y de ella aparecio una mano que agarro a la liebre, y la lanzo a donde estaban Genki y los demás.

-¡Hare!- el joven y el resto fue a ver a la liebre. Genki lo tomo y se asusto al ver que la liebre tenia el cuerpo helado y palido. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Las heridas de Hare estaban abiertas, pero en su pecho, donde Zafirest lo atravezo para quitarle su pluma, habia una herida muy profunda.

-Ay no...-gimio Suezo, conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Hare-chii-dijo Mochi muy triste

Tiger miraba atonito el cuerpo de Hare, donde ya no habitaba ninguna vida. El lobo cerro los ojos furioso.

-No...Hare...-Waiyhare se agacho y se tapo la cara.

Los Cuatro Grandes miraban molestos a sus enemigos, quienes les dieron la espalda

-¡Forte!-llamo Zafirest.

El dragon gris escucho el llamado de su señora y bajo a donde estaba.

-¡Espera!-Falcon intento seguirlo, pero los secuaces del dragon gris se lo impidieron a él y a sus camaradas.

Forte bajo hasta donde estaban Zafirest y el resto. El dragon miro sorprendido la pluma escarlata.

-¿Esa es...?

-Nuestro boleto a un nuevo mundo- le informo Zafirest. El dragon gris rio triunfante.

-Pues...-el dragon se agacho-...Suban a bordo-Zafirest, Bob y los Cuatro Guerreros subieron

Forte se elevo cerca de la grieta Cristal.

-¿Que haran con ellos?- pregunto el dragon gris.

-Destruyelos-pidio aburrida Zafirest.

El dragon sonrio y abrio su boca. En ella empezo a cargarse energia morada.

-¡NO!-Falcon y los otros dragones intentaron detenerlo. Pero se los impedian los secuaces de Forte.

Holly y algunos de sus amigos miraban asustados lo que sucedia desde la cabina de la nave.

-Chicos...-murmuro Holly

-¡¿Pero que es esa tecnica?!- se asusto Durahan, quien, con Golem, no podian subir y miraban todo desde el suelo.

-Genki...-se preocupo el monstruo de roca

-¡Cañon Plasma!-La energia que cargaba Forte se libero y, como un rayo, impacto en Grieta Cristal. Provocando una gran explosion. Grieta Cristal se empezo a caer en pedazos.

Holly se tapo la boca, horrorizada.

-No puede ser...-Durahan miro atonito esa escena.

-No-Golem no lo podia creer.

-¡Genki!- Falcon no podia ir en ayuda de sus amigos. Le era impedido por los dragones grises- ¡Apartense!-rugio furioso el dragon rojo.

-El tiene razon-señalo Zafirest. Forte se acerco a ellos- Sera mejor irnos. Ya tenemos lo que queriamos- la mujer levanto su mano mostrando la pluma escarlata. Los dragones rojos miraron la pluma horrorizados.

-No...-Falcon no lo podia creer. Genki y los demas habian fallado.

-¡Retirada!-rugio Forte, y él y sus dragones grises se alejaron del lugar.

-¡Esperen!-rugieron furiosos los dragones rojos-

-¡Dejenlos ir!-ordeno Falcon.

-Pero...-

-No somos contrincantes contra Zafirest, y ahora que tiene la pluma... Si peleamos con ella tal vez nos vuelva malvados-explico el dragon lider. Quien miro lo que antes habia sido Grieta Cristal-Sera mejor bajar.

-¡Genki!-Golem y Durahan movian los escombros de lo que antes habia sido Grieta Cristal, los cuales habian caido hasta la arboleada.

-¡Dejenos ayudarlos!-Falcon con sus camaradas sobrevolaban el lugar, y con sus garras empezaron a sacar los escombros y arrojarlos.

Estuvieron haciendo esa labor varios minutos. Hasta que escucharon un crujido en el interior de los escombros. Instintivamente se alejaron de ellos.

-¡Cañon Mochi!-escucharon, y un rayo de energia atravezo los escombros desde el interior. Provocando una pequeña explosion. El humo se disipo y de un agujero salieron Gali y Naga, quienes empezaron a ayudar al resto a salir de ahí. Golem y Durahan se acercaron y los ayudaron.

-¿Como...?-se sorprendio Durahan, ayudando a salir a Granity.

-Fue idea de mi hermano- explico Gray Wolf, saltando afuera- Sugirio que hicieramos una esfera de hielo resistente, para protegernos del impacto-

-¡Amigos!-Golem abrazo a Genki, Mochi, Suezo y Tiger.

-Si, tambien nos alegra ver que estas bien- comento Suezo. Golem los dejo en el suelo

Naga ayudo a salir a Waiyhare, quien tenia el cuerpo de Hare en su hombro. La liebre parecia furioso.

-¿Que le ha pasado a Hare?- se preocupo Durahan.

-¿Tú que crees?-dijo de mala manera Waiyhare, saliendo del lugar con escombros-Fallamos.

Durahan miro atonito a Genki, quien asintio.

-Vimos a Zafirest con una pluma escarlata- comento Falcon-Entonces, si fallamos.

Genki miro como Waiyhare depositaba con cuidado el cuerpo de Hare en el suelo, apoyandolo en un arbol. Sintio que alguien se apoyaba en su pierna, miro para abajo y vio a Mochi llorando. Genki se agacho y lo abrazo, sin importarle llorar.

La nave de Durahan seguia desde muy lejos y con su sistema de invisibilidad al grupo de dragones grises que llevaban a Zafirest y sus compinches. Falcon y sus camaradas estaban en el interior del hangar, descanzando y siendo atendidas sus heridas. El general Durahan estaba en la cabina, dirigiendo la nave y a sus miembros, junto a los Cuatro Grandes, quienes ya estaban recuperados, mientras que el resto del grupo que peleo estaba en la enfermeria.

La enfermeria contaba con varias camas, y unas mesas y sillas. Era una habitacion muy amplia. Genki tenia una venda en su frente, se habia quitado la chaqueta y la gorra. Suezo tenia una venda en su cola y en su frente. Mochi una en el pecho. Tiger en su lomo. Y Golem en su hombro. El grupo estaba sentado en las camas que estaban cerca de una ventana grande. Holly estaba sentada en una silla, cerca de ellos, tapandose la cara con brazos, que estaban apoyados en una mesa. Todos veian tristemente un rincon de la enfermeria, donde Fairyhare lloraba en silencio, sentada en frente de la cama de Hare. Quien parecia dormir. La liebre tenia sus heridas completamente curadas, pero la ocasionada por Zafirest en la Grieta Cristal era la unica que no estaba curada del todo, por lo que se habia vendado. Al lado de Fairyhare estaba parado Waiyhare, con una mano en el hombro de su amiga. Y Tama, quien apretaba sus puños furiosa.

-Lo iban a salvar...-murmuro Tama, mirando a Genki-¿Por que no pudieron?- Genki la miro un rato y bajo la mirada.

-Eran más fuerte de lo que pensabamos-respondio triste Suezo.

-Pero aún hay posibilidades-alento Waiyhare-Podemos recuperar la pluma y hacer que regrese al cuerpo de Hare-

-Ojala-gimio Fairyhare-Esto no es justo...- Tama miro un rato a la liebre rosada y se engujo las lagrimas.

Tama miro a Genki.

-¿Seguro que viste a un niño humano con Zafirest?-

-Si...-Genki asintio.

-Durahan y el resto tambien estan extrañados-comento Waiyhare.

-Pero es obvio ¿Un niño humano ayudando a un grupo de monstruos asesinos? ¿Y más encima que se divirtiera durante la pelea?-señalo extrañado Suezo.

-Solo sabemos que se llama Bob, y tiene las mismas habilidades que Genki en poder darle más poder a sus amigos-menciono Tiger.

Tama miro a Fairyhare y luego a Waiyhare, este asintio, y levanto con cuidado a Fairyhare.

-Vamos...debemos dejar que Genki y los demás descanzen- pidio Waiyhare. Fairyhare se dio cuenta de lo que su amigo queria. Asintio. Y dejo que su amigo la sacara de la habitacion. Tama los siguio, pero antes de irse miro a Genki y al resto.

-Más les vale descanzar... Que necesitaran energia para salvar a Hare-sonrio, pero la sonrisa no borro las lagrimas de la joven. Tama se fue cerrando la puerta.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Roto por el ruido que hizo Holly al pararse y acercarse a Hare. La joven se sento a contemplar el cuerpo de su amigo. Genki y los demás se pararon y se acercaron a la cama de su amigo.

Genki vio el rostro de Hare. Realmente parecia dormido. Pero no lo estaba. No estaba muerto. Pero tampoco vivo. Lo que veia solo era el cuerpo sin alma de su amigo. Su alma ahora estaba en manos de Zafirest, sin que ella lo supiera, creyendo que solo tenia la pluma de la vida.

Holly se inclino y movio un poco el mechon de pelo de Hare.

-Estamos a tiempo ¿verdad?-Holly miro preocupada a Genki.

-¡Claro, Holly!- aseguro Genki-Salvaremos a Hare

-Tenemos que hacerlo, es nuestro amigo-agrego Suezo.

-Amigo...-murmuro Tiger, el resto lo miro. El lobo subio a la cama de al lado y se recosto en ella. Se quedo mirando el rostro de Hare, y luego cerro los ojos.

-¿Tiger? ¿Estas bien?- se preocupo Holly, mirando al lobo.

-Solo pensaba... ¿En que deberiamos hacer nosotros para obtener la ayuda de nuestras plumas?, como Hare. Pero, segun lo que nos conto Granity, parece que hay que pagar un precio muy alto para poder contactarse con una pluma-murmuro Tiger.

-¿Un precio-chii?- se extraño Mochi.

-Si- Tiger miro el suelo- Y creo que sería sufrir _"El Daño Espiritual"_-

-Debilitarnos mentalmente-murmuro Golem.

-Ni sabemos como hacer eso-agrego Suezo.

-Y seria muy peligroso-señalo Genki, sentandose en la cama de Hare-No permitiria que alguno de ustedes se atreviera a usar ese metodo-

-Solo mencionaba la unica opcion que conocemos para poder ser capaces de contactarnos con nuestras plumas-le dijo Tiger, mirando al adolescente. Tiger suspiro y miro a Hare-Esa comadreja... Si nos hubiera contado lo que le sucedia...tal vez hubieramos podido hacer algo util...-

-Tiger...-murmuraron Genki y Holly.

Hubo un silencio en el ambiente.

-Tiger esta preocupado por Hare-sentencio Golem. El lobo lo miro sorprendido.

-¡Claro que no! Solo comento- se defendio el lobo.

-Tiger tambien considera a Hare como amigo-chii-opino Mochi, acercandose a Tiger.

-He dicho que no me interesa lo que le pase a esa comadreja- Tiger miro de reojo a Holly, y despues cerro los ojos- _Mala hierba nunca muere_. El alma de Hare estara bien. Y más le vale retener los poderes de su pluma-

-Ya veo...-Suezo se acerco a Tiger-...Cuando salvemos a Hare, le comentare que Tiger se preocupa de él y le tiene estima-

-¡¿QUE COSA?!-Tiger choco cabeza con el monstruo amarrillo-¡Di eso de nuevo y te dejare el ojo morado!-el lobo se alejo molesto, y dejando sorprendido a Suezo.

-Pero bueno, no es para ponerse asi-murmuro Suezo.

Holly sonrio. Esa imagen se le hizo familiar.


	33. Lucha en las Ruinas

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 32

Lucha en las Ruinas.

El general Durahan habia llamado al grupo de Genki a la cabina, quienes fueron, excepto Holly, quien decidio quedarse junto al cuerpo de Hare.

Genki y los demás entraron a la cabina, donde Durahan y los Cuatro Grandes los esperaban. Possion estaba al lado del General, mirando el radar.

-Veo que se encuentran mejor-señalo Durahan. Genki asintio.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Tiger.

-Se han detectado movilizaciones de bandas de ladrones por la region-explico Gray Wolf-Todas compuestas por monstruos.

-Todas se dirigen a cierto punto-Possion señalo un radar verde, donde habia una señal que ellos seguian.

-¿Y que es eso?-se extrañaron Suezo y Mochi, acercandose a ver el radar.

-Se lo debemos a Naga-explico Granity- Ella coloco un rastreador a Sento cuando peleamos contra él-

-Ya veo...al menos hace algo bueno de vez en cuando-murmuro Suezo. Naga hizo como que no lo escucho.

-¿Y a donde se dirigen?-pregunto Genki.

-A unas ruinas antiguas-explico Gali-De seguro desde ahí Zafirest planea abrir el portal a tú mundo-

Todos miraron a Genki. El joven se dio cuenta que en esos momentos, por primera vez. Las batallas en ese mundo podrían afectar al suyo.

-Debemos impedirlo. En mi mundo no se sabe nada de ustedes. Yo soy el único. Un ataque de improviso por unos monstruos...-Genki miro a sus amigos-...Por favor, ayudenme a proteger a mi mundo.

-¡Pues, claro, muchacho!-Suezo se le acerco decidido- ¡Claro que te ayudaremos! A si que no te pongas melodramatico-sonrio.

Genki correspondio la sonrisa.

Zafirest miraba la pluma escarlata algo preocupada. Ella, Los Cuatro Guerreros, Bob, Forte y sus secuaces estaban en unas ruinas del lugar. En medio de una arboleada. Se podía ver que pronto amaneceria.

La mujer serpiente estaba sentada en unas rocas. Meditando.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto Taiyo.

-Es la pluma...-Zafirest levanto un poco la pluma y empezo a inspeccionarla-...no actua como me lo imaginaba.

-¿Que significa eso?-se extraño Tsuki.

Zafirest la miro, y despues se fijo que, a lo lejos, Sento y Senzo jugaban con Bob. La mujer suspiro y miro a sus dos amigas.

-Creo que algo me impide usar todo su poder. No puedo asegurarlo, pero lo presiento. No creo ser capaz de volver a muchos monstruos en nuestros servidores-

-Bueno, con los bandidos que esperamos, de seguro no será necesario ese poder de la pluma-alento Taiyo.

-Eso espero...-Zafirest volvio a mirar la pluma escarlata...Habia algo en ella que no le agradaba...Como si la pluma planeara algo contra ella. Nego con la cabeza. Era imposible que el alma del fenix que tenia en su poder intentara algo contra ella. Ella era quien dominaba su poder, no la pluma la dominaba a ella.

La mujer serpiente se levanto y se acerco a Forte.

-¿Algo sobre el resto?-

-Mi gente a ido a inspeccionar los alrededores-informo el dragon gris.

Zafirest asintio y empezo a ver como Bob jugaba con sus camaradas.

-Un niño humano...-murmuro Forte-¿Que razon tendría una monstruo como tú en tenerlo de su lado?-

-¿Conoces los rumores de las habilidades de Genki?-

-Sé que es capaz de concentrar su energia y traspasarsela a sus amigos. Y tambien parece que es capaz de aumentarla-

-Bien, pues Bob tiene esas mismas habilidades-menciono Zafirest. Forte la miro sorprendido-

-¿Como es eso posible?-

-Simple. Él, al igual que Genki, no es de este mundo-explico Zafirest. El dragon gris la miro más sorprendido.

-¿Como haz sido capaz de conseguir a este aliado?-le pregunto desconfiado Forte.

-Es una historia larga-le dijo Zafirest.

-Acaso...¿El niño te ayuda para poder regresar a su mundo?-

-A Bob no le interesa regresar a ese lugar-le indico Zafirest-No tiene a alguien que lo espere-dijo en un tono que demostraba que la conversacion termino.

Forte miro al pequeño que jugaba con los cuatro guerreros. Y penso que aparte de su poder, Zafirest y ellos realmente necesitaban al niño humano. Nego con la cabeza. Para él, el lugar de los humanos no era estar jugando con monstruos, era a los pies de los monstruos. Forte sabia que lo unico que querian Zafirest y el resto era vengarse de Genki, y que por eso le dieron esa invitacion de conquistar un mundo donde solo habitan los humanos. Una invitacion perfecta para un monstruo como él.

-¡Capitan!- se escucho. Desde los cielos que indicaban la llegada del amanecer, se vieron figuras de dragones grises acercandose a ellos. Parecian asustados y algunos tenian rasguños.

-¡¿Que sucede?!- se sorprendio Forte, mientras sus camaradas aterrizaban. Zafirest y el resto se acercaron.

-¡Las bandas que esperabamos! ¡Fueron derrotadas antes de llegar!-explico exhausto uno de los dragones.

-¡¿Como es eso?!-rugio Forte.

-¡Unos monstruos! ¡Creo que aliados de Genki! ¡Emboscaron a cada banda por el camino! ¡Varios de sus grupos estaban acompañados por los dragones de Falcon! ¡Cuando nos vieron, nos atacaron! ¡Tuvimos que huir!-explicaron.

-Un minuto...-Senzo medito-...Si sabian lo de las bandas, deben de saber que estamos aqui-

-Eso seria peligroso-murmuro Taiyo.

-¿Eh? Sento ¿Que es eso que pestañea en tu espalda?-Bob empezo a saltar detras del guerrero de la tierra. Este, extrañado, coloco una de sus manos en su espalda, y noto algo raro, lo quito, y lo miro. Un dispositivo negro con un punto rojo brillaba en su mano. Furioso lo destruyo.

-Nos han seguido-murmuro furioso Sento.

Todos miraron a Zafirest, quien observaba la pluma escarlata. La mujer suspiro.

-No esperaremos. Con nosotros sera suficiente para someter al mundo de Genki-la mujer se alejo un poco y levanto la pluma-Es la hora...-la pluma se elevo de su mano y se coloco frente a ella. Empezo a emitir un destello rojizo y dorado.

-¡Esperen!-escucharon.

Zafirest y el resto se dieron vuelta. Y, frente a ellos. Estaban Genki, Mochi, Suezo, Golem y Tiger

-¡No les dejaremos continuar!-aseguro Genki.

-¡¿Cuantas veces más se van a entrometer?!-pregunto furiosa Zafirest.

La monstruo sintio algo raro detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta y vio, sorprendida, que la pluma de la vida empezo a ser rodeada de electricidad morada. La cual provocaba en la pluma un resplandor morado.

-¡¿Que sucede?!-se sorprendio Forte.

-Algo...¡esta impidiendo que la pluma use su poder!-informo Zafirest, furiosa.

-Hare...-murmuro Genki-¡Debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad!-

-¡Si!-respondieron todos, y se abalanzaron a Zafirest y al resto.

-¡Ataquen!-ordeno Forte a sus camaradas.

-¡Trueno!-

-¡Ventisca de Petalos!-

-¡Tornado!-

Los tres ataques lanzaron e hicieron chocar contra las ruinas a los camaradas de Forte.

El dragon con la cicatriz rugio furioso.

-Señorita Zafirest-murmuro Senzo.

La mujer tenia sus manos levantadas hacia la pluma, y un aura morada la rodeo.

-Usare mi poder para suprimir lo que sea que me evite usar el poder de la pluma... A si que tendran que evitar a toda costa que me distraigan-ordeno Zafirest-Bob, necesitare que me prestes tú poder- Senzo y el resto asintio, y fueron a ayudar a Forte, quien tenia problemas contra Genki y el resto.

-¡Sera mejor que dejen de molestar!-Sento se abalanzo a Mochi con su hacha, listo para atacar, pero Genki fue y le dio un cabezazo al monstruo, arrojandolo lejos.

Sento se recobro y lanzo su hacha contra Genki, quien gracias a sus patines lo esquivo facilmente. El joven y Mochi se abalanzaron contra el guerrero de la tierra.

-¡Genki! ¡Mochi! ¡Atras de ustedes!-aviso Suezo, quien esquivaba los ataques de Senzo.

Ambos amigos miraron para atras, y vieron como se les acercaba el hacha de Sento. Ambos lo esquivaron a tiempo. Sento levanto su mano y tomo su hacha.

-No ha estado mal. La liebre se dio cuenta el solo de mi hacha. Pero no salio ileso del ataque- se rio Sento.

-Tú...-murmuro furioso Genki.

-Sera mejo que te preocupes por tí-sugirio Senzo, atacando a Suezo, quien, con su teletransportacion, esquivaba los ataques de viento.

Uno de esos ataques le dio. Haciendo que Suezo chocara contra el piso. Senzo se le acerco riendo.

-Eres el más debil de tus amigos ¿Y crees que podras contra mí?-

Suezo empezo a levantarse.

-No importa si soy el más debil o no-Suezo miro decidido a Senzo- Pero sé lo que se siente que tu hogar sea destruido ¡Y no permitire que Genki sienta lo mismo!-

-Tú...-Senzo miro sorprendido a su enemigo.

Algunas rocas grandes que estaban alrededor de Suezo desaparecieron y aparecieron encima de Senzo, quien, sorprendido, empezo a esquivarlas. Pero eran teletransportadas tan rapido que era dificil esquivarlas.

-¡No te metas con el "Movedor de Rocas Numero Uno"! ¡Que te ira mal!-se jacto Suezo.

Tiger peleaba contra Taiyo, quien habia creado una cupula de fuego como su zona de lucha.

-¿Crees que tus poderes de hielo podrán contra mi?-rio Taiyo-¿O estas aqui para vengar a tú amiguito?-

-Como si fuera a perder el tiempo-murmuro furioso Tiger-¡Trueno!-

Taiyo levanto su mano y unas flechas de fuego se abalanzaron al ataque. Los cuales al chocar crearon una explosion en el lugar, deshaciendo la cupula.

-Taiyo...-murmuro preocupada Tsuki. La joven esquivo a tiempo el ataque de Golem.

-No atacaran el mundo de Genki-sentencio Golem.

-¡¿Crees que podran evitarlo?!-pregunto Tsuki, molesta-¡Nosotros vengaremos al amo Moo! ¡Y nadie nos detendra!-la joven hizo aparecer latigos de agua que empezaron a atacar a Golem, quien empezo a protegerse con sus brazos-¡Tú y yo somos de elementos diferentes! ¡¿Y crees que podras vencerme?!-Tsuki rio.

Golem dio un salto hacia atras. Saliendo del rango del ataque. El monstruo de roca miro a Tsuki.

-Tú...tienes un gran dolor en el corazon-sentencio Golem. Tsuki lo miro sorprendida-Pero por quien tienes ese dolor no es bueno-

-¡¿Tú que sabes?!-Tsuki arrojo un latigo enorme a Golem, provocando que el monstruo chocara contra unas rocas-¡No sabes nada de lo que es perder a quien quieres!-Tsuki corrio hacia Golem, lista para atacar

-Golem sabe lo dificil que es ver morir a monstruos-murmuro Golem. Tsuki se detuvo-Golem aprecia la vida. Pero no la vida mala-el monstruo de roca miro a Tsuki-Una vez tuve una amiga como tú. Ella murio-Golem se levanto-Tsuki apreciaba a Moo. ¿Pero Moo apreciaba a Tsuki?-

-Cla...¡Claro que si! ¡El nos libero porque nos apreciaba! ¡No como esos humanos que nos crearon y...y al ver que no les serviamos, nos dejaron en el olvido!-

-Golem no cree eso-el monstruo nego con la cabeza-Creo que Moo no los veia como ustedes lo veian a él-

Tsuki miro totalmente sorprendida a Golem. A ella ni a los demás se les habia pasado por la cabeza esa posibilidad ¿Acaso el amo Moo solo los libero para usarlos... como hubieran hecho los humanos? ¿Y no por que los apreciaba?

Se escucho un grito de dolor en el ambiente. Todos miraron y vieron como Zafirest tenia sus brazos quemados a causa de la pluma de la vida, que aparte de electricidad morada, ahora era rodeada de llamaradas de fuego.

-¡Zafirest, haz algo!-rugio Forte, quien estaba al lado de la mujer serpiente.

-Lo intento...pero...Es como si estuviera tratando con dos almas...-murmuro Zafirest, y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de todo-...Un minuto...¿Acaso esa liebre...? Es... ¡Es por eso que sabia tanto!-Zafirest miro furiosa la pluma- ¡Pero no me ganara! ¡Bob, necesito más energia!-

-¡Si!-Bob empezo a concentrarse-

-¡No lo hagas!- Genki intento acercarse al pequeño, pero Sento se lo impidio-¡Tú y yo somos humanos! ¡¿Por que los ayudas?! ¡¿Que tienes contra mi mundo?!-

-¡Yo lo detesto!-le dijo Bob- ¡Detesto ese mundo donde los padres discuten entre sí! ¡Los detesto!-

Genki y su grupo miraron sorprendidos al pequeño.

-Un minuto...¿acaso tú...?-

-¡Si! ¡Soy de ese mundo al igual que tú!-admitio el pequeño-¡Llegue a este mundo despues que escapara de mi casa, donde mi papá y mamá discutian por tonteras!-el pequeño temblo-¡Siempre peleando! ¡No se llevaban bien! ¡Mi hermana Akari y yo no los aguantabamos! ¡La pelea que tuvieron esa vez fue tan horrible que me escape...y...y en el momento que casi me atropella un auto...Se abrio un portal a este mundo que me trajo a donde estaban la señorita Zafirest y Senzo y Sento y Tsuki y Taiyo! ¡Ellos me trataron como nunca me trataron mis padres! ¡Y me alegra vivir aqui! Aunque extraño a mi hermana-el pequeño miro el piso-En este mundo han pasado tres años... No sé cuantos han pasado en nuestro mundo-

Genki miraba atonito al pequeño. Y ahora lo entendia. Bob detestaba su mundo natal porque sus padres discutian entre si. Y si para Bob habian pasado tres años. Entonces el niño tenia siete años cuando llego al mundo de los monstruos. ¡Un minuto! ¿Dijo _"Hermana Akari"_?

Genki sintio una sombra gigante detrás de él.

-¡Cuidado-chii!-Mochi empujo a tiempo a Genki. Ambos amigos cayeron a unos metros, y vieron que donde antes estaba el adolescente habia un crater. Provocado por el puño de Sento.

-No hagas sufrir a Bob-murmuro furioso Sento.

-No me lo creo, ¿ese pequeño es del mundo de Genki?- se asombro Suezo.

-Si-dijo Senzo- Pero es mejor que Genki- y uno de sus ataques le dio al sorprendido Suezo.

-_Tsch_. No me interesa si es del mismo mundo que Genki. Eso no justifica que los apoye-Tiger miro a Taiyo.

-Tu no lo entiendes. Bob escapo de su casa por culpa de sus padres, y llego a este mundo, dejando a la unica persona que le importaba. Su hermana-

-¿Crees que no sé lo que es perder a un hermano?-le pregunto Tiger, algo molesto.

Taiyo miro molesta al monstruo y volvieron a la pelea.

Golem se levanto y miro a Tsuki.

-El dolor de Bob es similar al dolor de Tsuki. Pero vengarse de inocentes es malo. No importa el motivo. Pero importa el "por quien" se vengan-señalo Golem.

Tsuki miraba asombrada al monstruo de roca. Pero ella... simplemente no podia pensar en el amo Moo como alguien que solo los queria por sus poderes, no por lo que eran.

-Bob, sé que debe ser dificil para tí recordar todo eso. Pero necesito que me des tú energia-pidio Zafirest. Su amigo asintio y se concentro. Un aura morada rodeo al pequeño, la cual se traslado a la mujer serpiente, quien seguia con sus manos levantadas hacia la pluma. Zafirest cerro los ojos y se concentro.

La mujer los abrio y se encontro en un espacio oscuro. Y frente a ella estaban dos figuras. Un ave magnifica hecha de fuego, y a su lado una liebre cafe.

-¡Tú!-Zafirest miro furiosa al alma de Hare, quien no tenia ninguna herida y se veia saludable-¡Fuiste tú quien me impedia usar todo el poder de la pluma!-

-Pues sí-admitio Hare- Pero no era el unico- señalo al fragmento de alma de fenix.

-¡¿Tú tambien?! ¡Solo eres un trozo de alma! ¡No tienes derecho a decidir quien te usa!-

-Alguien tan ignorante como tú no lo entiende-el ave nego con la cabeza- Pero lo que has dicho tiene un poco de cierto. Como fragmento de alma del fenix que soy. Mi deber es obedecer a alguien. Pero yo decido a quien obedecer. Y escogi a Hare. No a tí-

-¡¿Obedeces a esa liebre embustera?!-

-Exactamente-Hare sonrio y se cruzo de brazos. Luego medito-¡Hey!-

-¡No puedo creerlo!-Zafirest miro furiosa a las dos almas- Para proteger el mundo de Genki ¡¿Te has fusionado con tu pluma?! Eso explica porque Genki y el resto estaban tan desesperados por rescatarte. Sabian que si te quitaba la pluma te quitaba el alma...-

-Para tú carro mujer- sonrio Hare. Zafirest lo miro molesta-Admito que tambien quiero proteger el mundo de Genki. Pero...-Hare se encongio de hombros-...Antes de saber por completo tus planes. Lo unico que queria era desquitarme contigo por las pesadillas-

-Tú ya sabias-

-Si-Hare rio- ¡A que soy un buen actor!-

-Si... Tanto así que fuiste capaz de engañar a tus amigos-señalo Zafirest. La risa de Hare se apago- Dime ¿Crees que ellos no estan furiosos contigo por lo que hiciste? Por el informe que me contaron Senzo y el resto cuando te vigilaban. Tú no tuviste oportunidad de decirles esto. ¿Acaso, cuando le contaste a otro esto, para que se lo dijera a Genki y al resto, ellos se pudieron enterar?- Zafirest comprendio-Ah... Granity. Ella fue la unica que sabemos que se te acerco. Pero no pudimos espiarlos porque habia que curar a Sento- Zafirest rio triunfal- ¡Al final tú nunca se los dijiste! ¡Les has demostrado que no confias en ellos! ¡¿Y te haces llamar amigo suyos?!-Zafirest miro maliciosamente a Hare-¡De seguro estan peleando para salvar el mundo de Genki! ¡No a un monstruo mentiroso y engañador! ¡Que solo busca beneficio propio!-

Hare miro a Zafirest y suspiro. Sorprendiendo a la mujer.

-Realmente el avecilla tenia razon. Eres más ignorante que Suezo-nego con la cabeza- No niego que Genki y el resto esten molestos conmigo por no haber tenido el valor de contarles lo que me paso. Pero si hay algo que sé. Es que un simple enojo no va a romper nuestros lazos de amistad. Te aviso que fueron nuestros lazos los que destruyeron a Moo. No hay maldad en nuestros corazones, por lo que nada nos separara- Hare sonrio- Hasta un amante del dinero como yo se da cuenta de eso.

Zafirest miraba furiosa esa alma de liebre que le estaba causando tantos problemas.

-Te juro...Que cuando haga mio el mundo de Genki, buscare tú cuerpo y lo destruire-sentencio Zafirest, con odio en su voz.

-Vaya, vaya. Pero si yo no planeo dejar que uses el poder de la pluma para eso-señalo Hare-No dejare que vuelvas malvado a nadie ni vayas a otros mundos. Ese sería el precio de las pesadillas...con algunas cuentas que no has saldado-

Zafirest sonrio. El ave de fuego miro desconfiado a la mujer serpiente.

-¿Y tú para que crees que entre a este espacio espiritual?-sonrio la mujer, levantando su mano. Del cual aparecieron unas llamas celestes que lo rodearon y formaron un guante de cristal. Sorprendiendo a Hare y al ave-Sospechaba que hubiera otra alma impidiendome hacer mi trabajo. A si que solo tengo que retenerte lo suficiente para hacer mi trabajo. No puedo acabar con tu alma, si lo hago, la pluma desaparecera-sin decir más la mujer serpiente levanto su mano con el guante hacia Hare y la pluma. De los dedos de esta, aparecieron un hilo celeste que rodeo a los dos seres, sorprendiendolos. Antes de que reaccionara. Los dos fueron atados por el hilo celeste. La mujer serpiente sonrio al ver como Hare y la pluma intentaban liberarse.

Genki y el resto miraron para un punto en especial. Zafirest tenia su mano envuelta en un guante de diamante y apretaba con fuerza la pluma escarlata. De la cual empezo a desprenderse varias rafagas de fuego.

-¡Deja ya de resistirte!-hablo Zafirest con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¡Solo eres una piedrita en mi camino! ¡Asi que deja ya de molestar!-apreto con más fuerza la pluma.

-Es Hare...-murmuro Genki.

-¡Su alma esta impidiendo que Zafirest use el poder de la pluma!-se sorprendio Tiger.

-¡¿Y a que esperamos?! ¡Tenemos que ayudarle!-sentencio Suezo. Sus amigos asintieron y fueron a ayudar. Cuando Golem paso al lado de Tsuki, ella ni se movio.

-¡No les dejaremos interferir!-Senzo, Sento, Taiyo y Forte se pusieron entre medio de el grupo de Genki y de Zafirest y la pluma. Bob estaba al lado de Zafirest, algo preocupado.

-¡Dejenos pasar!-pidio molesto Genki.

-¿Realmente crees que te vamos a hacer caso?-se rio Taiyo.

-¿A si que el alma de esa liebre esta fusionada con el fragmento de alma del fenix?-se sorprendio Senzo, mirando de reojo a Zafirest- Que tonto...

-¡¿Que has dicho?!-se enojo Suezo.

-Esa liebre firmo su propia sentencia-opino Sento.

-¡No hables asi de nuestro amigo-chii!-se enojo Mochi, y empezo a desprender un aura rosa.

-¿Que planea?-desconfio Forte.

-¡Cañon Mochi!- de la boca de Mochi surgio un rayo de energia rosa que fue a impactar contra Senzo y el resto.

Senzo creo un escudo de aire. Ambos poderes chocaron, pero no era suficiente para retener el ataque de Mochi. Sento extrajo una piedra del suelo y la puso como escudo contra el ataque de Mochi.

-¡Mochi, tienes nuestro apoyo!-Genki, quien empezo a ser rodeado de energia rosa al igual que sus amigos, sujeto por la espalda a Mochi, al igual que el resto.

-¡No te rindas!-pidio Suezo.

-¡Mochi puede hacerlo!-alento Golem.

-¡Dejalos fuera de la batalla!-dijo Tiger.

-¡CHI!-el rayo de Mochi empezo a volverse más grande, y su potencia crecia.

-¡Ya deja de molestar!-Taiyo lanzo una llamarada contra el rayo.

-¡Cañon Plasma!-rugio Forte, su ataque, junto al de Taiyo, choco con el rayo.

-¡Prueben esto!-Sento levanto sus manos y varias rocas se deprendieron del suelo, e impactaron contra el rayo.

-¡Dejen de interferir!-Senzo hizo aparecer un viento contra el rayo.

Tsuki miraba desde lejos esa lucha de poderes, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba.

_Tsuki apreciaba a Moo. ¿Pero Moo apreciaba a Tsuki?_

La joven nego con la cabeza No era posible que el amo Moo no los apreciara

_Creo que Moo no los veia como ustedes lo veian a él_

Tsuki no lo podia creer, no lo queria creer.

-¡Necesitamos más energia!-pidio Genki. Sus amigos afirmaron y el aura rosa empezo a hacerse más grande.

Bob miraba a Zafirest y luego a sus amigos. El pequeño no podia darles su energia a ellos. Estaba muy ocupado dandosela a Zafirest.

-¡Aqui vamos!-gritaron Genki y el resto. La potencia del Cañon Mochi se hizo más grande. Superando los ataques de Senzo y el resto. Hubo una gran explosion.

Cuando el humo se disipo, se pudieron ver entre los escombros inconscientes a Senzo, Sento, Taiyo y Forte.

-¡Hermanos!-Tsuki fue a ver el estado de sus hermanos.

-¡Ay! ¡Señorita Zafirest! ¡A Senzo y al resto les dieron una paliza!-se alarmo Bob, mirando a la mujer serpiente.

-¡Zafirest, para esto!-Genki y sus amigos se acercaron al pequeño y a la mujer serpiente.

-¡Suelta la pluma y coloca tus manos donde podamos verla!-ordeno Suezo.

-¡Deja en paz a Hare-chii!-pidio Mochi.

Zafirest les daba la espalda. Y de repente empezo a reir a carcajadas. Genki y el resto la miraron sorprendidos. Incluso Bob se sorprendio.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-se molesto Tiger.

-¿Es que no se han dado cuenta?-Zafirest se volteo y miro triunfante a sus enemigos. La mujer tenia en su mano la pluma escarlata, la cual tenia ahora un tenue brillo, no como antes.

-¡¿Que haz hecho?!-le pregunto furioso Genki.

-Solo he arreglado unas cositas con esa liebre-rio Zafirest.

-¡¿Que le haz hecho a Hare?!-se enfurecio Suezo.

La mujer los miro divertida.

-Lo he sometido a mi voluntad-rio.

Genki y el resto la miraron asombrados.

-No...Hare...-Genki no podia creerlo.

En ese momento un rayo ataco a Zafirest, quien agarro a Bob y dio un salto para esquivarlo. Genki, Mochi, Suezo y Golem miraron sorprendidos a Tiger.

-No me lo creo...-sentencio el lobo-...Esa comadreja piensa demasiado en si mismo como para someterse ante otro-miro a Genki-No debemos dejar que sus trucos y mentiras nos hagan fracasar- el joven sonrio.

-Tiger tiene razon. Zafirest de seguro solo ha podido retener las fuerzas de Hare, pero no lo ha sometido. Nuestro amigo no se rinde y nosotros tampoco-animo Genki. Sus amigos afirmaron.

Zafirest bufo molesta.

-Señorita Zafirest ¿que hacemos?-se preocupo Bob.

La mujer serpiente miro al pequeño y vio miedo en sus ojos.

-Seguiremos con el plan-sentencio Zafirest, soltando a Bob y, con su mano, creo un escudo frente a ella.

-¡No escaparas!-Genki y el resto se abalanzo hacia el escudo, pero rebotaron y cayeron.

-¡No nos rendiremos!-Suezo se concentro y desaparecio, pero volvio a aparecer en el mismo lugar-¡¿Pero que?!-

-Es el mismo truco que uso en Grieta Cristal-recordo Tiger.

Zafirest le dio la espalda a Genki y al resto, y levanto su mano con la pluma enfrente de ella. La pluma empezo a irradiar un aura escarlata.

La mujer serpiente cerro los ojos y se concentro.

El aura de la pluma empezo a moverse frente a ella, y tomo la forma del borde de un circulo. El borde se encendio en llamas. Hubo un resplandor desde el centro y, frente a ellos, se abrio el portal hacia el mundo de Genki.


	34. Espacio Espiritual

Se que hace mucho no actualizo. Pero me quede enfrascada escribiendo este fic no otros, que se me olvido actualizar. Esta terminado, veré si puedo actualizarlo día por día, para tenerlo listo.

***Me equivoque con el nombre del monstruo liebre amigo de Hare. Su nombre es _Wildhare, _no _Waiyhare._ Mi error ^^.**

Sin más, aquí el capitulo:

* * *

><p>Las Plumas del Fénix.<p>

Capitulo 33

Espacio Espiritual.

-Lo... lo ha hecho-murmuro sorprendido Suezo.

-¿Ese es el portal a tú mundo? ¿Genki?-Tiger miro al adolescente.

Genki miraba ese portal en el que había viajado cinco veces, tres de ida y dos de vuelta. Pero el hecho de que se abriera significaba que el alma de Hare no tenia fuerzas para evitar que los poderes de la pluma fueran utilizados.

En ese momento una llamarada ataco a Genki y al resto, y por culpa del impacto los amigos cayeron a varios metros.

Senzo, Sento, Taiyo y Forte se levantaban, y los camaradas del dragón gris también se recuperaban.

-Hermanos...-Tsuki miro preocupada a sus hermanos.

-¿Que te ha pasado? ¿Por que no nos ayudaste?-se preocupo Sento. La joven no sabia que decir.

-Déjala. Sea puesto nerviosa. Y no la culpo-le dijo Taiyo-Ese Hare nos ha metido en problemas.

Zafirest deshizo el escudo. Bob corrió hacia Senzo.

-¡Están bien!-se alegro el pequeño, abrazando la cintura del monstruo de armadura azul.

-Ya, ya-Senzo le acaricio la cabeza-Que exageras-

-¿Seguros que están bien?-se les acerco Zafirest-

-Mejor que tú-Sento le señalo sus brazos quemados.

-No son nada. Al fin y al cabo. El portal esta abierto-Zafirest miro triunfal el camino que los llevaría al mundo de Genki.

-Al fin-Forte miraba entusiasmado ese portal.

-Escucha, Forte-Zafirest miro al dragón gris, quien miro desconfiado a la mujer-Tú y tus secuaces hagan toda la destrucción que deseen-sonrió cruelmente la mujer.

Forte y sus camaradas sonrieron satisfechos.

-Oh, no...-Genki intento levantarse, pero tenia el cuerpo chamuscado. El adolescente observaba como Zafirest y el resto caminaban hacia el portal-...Se van... Y cerraran el portal-

-No debemos dejarles hacerlo-Tiger empezó a levantarse.

-No permitiremos que lastimen el mundo de Genki-Golem se levanto.

-Tú lo haz dicho, no podríamos dejar que algo como eso suceda-Suezo se levanto a duras penas.

-¡Si-chii!-Mochi se levanto y empezó a ayudar a Genki.

El adolescente miro agradecido a sus amigos. Asintió. Y se abalanzaron a Zafirest y el resto, los cuales empezaban a cruzar el portal hacia el mundo del joven. Zafirest miro como se acercaban Genki y los demás. Y creo otra barrera.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Esta vez no nos detendrás!-aseguro Genki.

-¡Cañón Mochi!-

-¡Trueno!-

-¡Tornado!-

-¡Golpe Suezo!-

Los ataques de los cuatro amigos dañaron bastante al escudo.

Zafirest sonrio y se acerco al portal.

-Mandare saludos de tú parte-y la monstruo atravesó el portal.

-¡No!-Genki le dio un cabezazo al escudo, el cual se partió en mil pedazos.

El portal empezó a cerrarse.

-¡No te dejare!-Genki concentro su energía y la mando hacia el portal, impidiendo que se cerrara-¡Debemos esperar a Granity y al resto!-sentencio Genki.

* * *

><p>Akari caminaba contenta por el centro de la ciudad. Hacia solo media hora que se había ido de la casa de Genki. Otros ciudadanos caminaban a su lado, y algunos se habían detenido para mirar algo, Akari los imito. La joven miro una vitrina que mostraban diferentes televisores y, cada uno, la misma noticia.<p>

-_Se pronostican lluvias para esta noche. Se le recomienda a los espectadores que terminen pronto sus compras y regresen a sus casas, ya que se teme que el torrente sea muy fuerte y venga acompañado de __relámpagos_-decía la presentadora.

-Lluvia...-Akari miro el cielo. Aunque debía mostrar el naranjo del atardecer, mostraba el gris nublado-...Sera mejor que me apresure-la joven escucho unas bocinas de auto, y se dio vuelta.

Un auto café se le acerco, y la ventanilla del acompañado bajo.

-¿Eh? ¡Hola, Mamá!-se alegro la joven, al ver a su madre. La mujer tenia el pelo rosa y ojos marrones.

-Hola, Akari-saludo el padre, bajando del auto. Él adulto tenia el pelo color dorado y los ojos azules-¿Terminaste el trabajo con Genki?-la joven asintió.

-Entonces sera mejor regresar a casa-sonrió la madre.

-Bien-dijo contenta Akari.

-¿Eh?-se extraño el padre, mirando el cielo.

-¿Que sucede?-se extraño la mujer.

-¿Hoy hay algún festividad?-

-No, papá-

-Entonces ¿Que hacen esos fuegos artificiales en el cielo?-

Akari y su madre se extrañaron y miraron para arriba. Y se sorprendieron ver en el cielo una luz roja. Varios ciudadanos se dieron cuenta de ese extraño acontecimiento. La luz empezó a tomar la forma de los bordes de un circulo. Un destello blanco apareció en el interior, y, de él, salieron un grupo de...¡¿Dragones grises?!

El padre de Akari, Roger, abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo.

Los ciudadanos miraron aterrorizados semejante escena. Los monstruos empezaron a escupir energía y destruir los techos de los edificios. La gente empezó a gritar de terror y correr de un lado a otro. Akari estaba aterrorizada. Su padre camino hacia el otro lado del auto, abrió la puerta, y saco a su esposa del carro. Y a tiempo. Por que unos escombros cayeron en él y lo destruyeron.

-¡Akari!-el padre tomo a su hija y empezó a correr con su familia hacia un lugar seguro, si es que lo había.

-¡Genki!- la madre de Genki, Agatha, una mujer hermosa de pelo café y ojos azules salio de su habitación. Traía puesta una bata color celeste oscuro y sandalias verdes. Se veía que estaba enferma.

La mujer corrió hacia la habitación de su hijo, sosteniéndose de las murallas del pasillo, debido a los temblores que ocasionaban los ataques de los monstruos. La mujer llego a la habitación de su hijo y la abrió en seguida. Pero estaba vacía. Se veía la televisión conectada a una consola de juegos. La pantalla de la tele estaba en blanco.

-Genki, no puede ser...-Agatha miró para todos lados, asustada-¡Genki!-la mujer empezó a buscarlo por todas partes, el baño, el comedor, el pasillo, hasta llegar a la azotea, donde se veía claramente a los dragones destrozar la ciudad-¡GENKI!

* * *

><p>-¡No debemos rendirnos!-alentó Genki. Él y sus amigos usaban sus energías para poder evitar que el portal se cerrara.<p>

-¡Chico, esto es demasiado, me quedo sin fuerzas!-menciono exhausto Suezo.

-¡Será mejor entrar en el portal, Genki!-sugirió Tiger.

-¡No! ¡Si entramos se cerrara! ¡Y si se cierra Granity y el resto no podrán ayudarnos! ¡Nosotros cinco no podemos solos! ¡Debemos aguantar!-dijo Genki.

-¡Golem resistirá! ¡Hay que esperar a nuestros amigos!-sentencio Golem.

-¡Chii! ¡Hay que hacerlo por Hare-chii!-alento Mochi.

-¡Esta bien!-Suezo empezó a concentrarse más-¡Lo haremos por Hare! ¡Y por Genki!- Golem, Tiger y Mochi asintieron.

_No podrán solos_

Suezo, Golem, Tiger y Mochi escucharon esas voces en sus cabezas.

-¿Que ha sido eso?-Suezo miraba para todos lados.

-¡Chicos, concéntrense!-pidió Genki.

-¡Si!-respondieron.

_Necesitaran nuestra ayuda_

Los cuatro monstruos volvieron a escuchar esas voces.

-¿Pero quienes son?-Tiger empezó a mirar para todos lados.

-¿No nos lo estaremos imaginando-chii?-sugirió Mochi.

-¿Los cuatro juntos?- se extraño Suezo.

-Son voces profundas-opino Golem.

-¿Pero de donde son?-Suezo se empezó a sentir nervioso.

_¡Escuchen nuestra voz!_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los cuatro monstruos se encontraron en un espacio oscuro.

-¡¿Pero que es esto?!-se alarmo Suezo, al ver que estaba en un lugar sin piso.

-¡¿Y Genki?!-Tiger miro para todos lados.

-Cálmense-escucharon una voz. Los cuatro monstruos miraron para esa dirección. Y vieron a cuatro magnificas aves. Una dorada, otra plateada, otra rosa crema, y otra color azul eléctrico.

-¿Qui-quienes son?-tartamudeo Suezo.

-Somos sus plumas-respondió el ave dorada.

Los cuatro monstruos los miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Eso es imposible!- sentencio Tiger-¡Para poder acercarnos a nuestras plumas, necesitábamos sufrir el _Daño Espiritual_!

-Es cierto-respondió el ave azul eléctrico- Pero nuestro hermano herido nos ha dado un poco de su poder para ser capaces de contactarnos con ustedes-

-¿Hermano herido?-se extraño Golem.

-Y no solo él-el ave plateada miro tristemente un rincón alejado de ellos. Donde se veía a una muy lastimada ave roja al lado de una inconsciente y muy lastimada liebre café, quien tenia una herida en el pecho.

-¡Hare!-gritaron sorprendidos los monstruos, e intentaron acercarse, pero las magnificas aves se los impidieron.

-¡Apártense!-rugió Tiger, preparado para pelear.

-Escúchenos-pidió el ave rosa crema-Nuestro hermano Vida y Hare nos han prestado un poco de los que les queda de energía para que podamos contactarnos con ustedes. No se preocupen, que en este espacio espiritual el tiempo pasa muy rápido que en su mundo. A si que por favor, déjenos explicárselos todo.

Mochi miro esa pluma y se sentó.

-¿Mochi?-se sorprendieron sus amigos.

-Mochi escuchara, porque Mochi confía en nuestras plumas-sentencio el monstruo rosa. Sus amigos se miraron y asintieron.

-Esta bien-Suezo se sentó al lado de su amigo rosa.

-Escucharemos-aviso Golem.

-Pero que sea rápido- Tiger miro nervioso el rincón alejado, donde estaba muy mal herido su compañero.

Las magnificas aves asintieron.

-Hace varios minutos, Zafirest logro entrar en el espacio espiritual en el que estamos-explico el ave rosa crema- Y descubrió los planes de Hare y los de Vida-

-¿Vida?-se extraño Suezo.

-Ese es el nombre de la pluma de Hare-explico la pluma dorada- Yo soy Viajero, tú pluma-señalo al ave plateada- él es el Protector, la pluma de Golem-señalo al ave color azul eléctrico-él es Guerrero, la pluma de Tiger-señalo al ave rosa crema- y él es Naturaleza, la pluma de Mochi.

Cada monstruo vio sorprendido a su pluma.

-Continúen-pidió más calmado Tiger.

-Zafirest, al saber lo que planeaban Vida y Hare, decidió que lo mejor seria contenerlos, y uso el Guante Cristal para lastimarlos. Ese objeto es lo único que puede lastimarnos a nosotros, las almas-Protector miro tristemente a su hermano herido y a la liebre.

-A si que ese fue el método que uso para poder usar la pluma al 100%, la muy cobarde-murmuro furioso Suezo.

-Si-apoyo Viajero- Pero minutos después que se fuera, Vida y Hare decidieron que ustedes necesitarían nuestra ayuda. Pero no había manera que se usara el Daño Espiritual. Era un método muy peligroso y no había tiempo. A si que, gracias a nuestras conexiones, nos prestaron parte de los que les queda de energía para poder aparecernos los ocho juntos en un solo espacio espiritual. Ya que existen espacios espirituales para cada ser. Lo que ven ahí es el espacio espiritual de mi hermano y Hare-señalo a los dos mal heridos- No podemos acercarnos, ya que no nos pertenece ese espacio. Si lo hiciéramos, la conexión que nos han dado se podría romper-

-A si que estamos en un mismo espacio, a pesar de ser entidades diferentes-murmuro Tiger, las aves asintieron.

-¿Que haremos-chii?-pregunto Mochi.

-¿Nos uniremos con nuestras plumas?-sugirió Suezo.

-Eso es imposible-menciono Guerrero, asustando un poco al monstruo amarillo-Para unirse a nosotros, nuestros contenedores deben estar debilitados espiritualmente. Y ninguno lo esta-

-Excepto Hare-señalo Golem.

-No podremos hacer nada por él ni por mi hermano si no derrotamos a Zafirest-recordó Guerrero.

-No es por nada, pero la pluma de Tiger tiene la misma actitud que su contenedor-murmuro Suezo. Golem y Mochi asintieron.

-¡¿Que cosa?!-se enojaron ambos.

-Ya, ya-Protector se acerco a calmarlos-Eso es natural-

-¿Eh?-se extrañaron los monstruos.

-Nosotros no solo poseemos algunas de las habilidades del Ave Fénix-explico Naturaleza-Cambien sus características. Yo soy el coraje. Viajero es el orgullo. Protector es la amabilidad. Guerrero es el enojo. Y Vida es la inteligencia-

-¿Esa comadreja posee la inteligencia del Fénix?-Tiger estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Tiger! ¡No empieces por favor!-le pidieron molestos Suezo, Golem y Mochi. El lobo los miro derrotado y con una gota en la cabeza.

-Volviendo al tema-continuo Viajero-Ahora nuestra única oportunidad para poder detener a Zafirest es volverla disco misterioso, solo así podremos pararla.

-Tenemos el Sensor-recordó Golem.

-Pero ella es demasiado fuerte, nos dio una paliza a nosotros más los cuatro Grandes-le recordó Suezo.

-Habrá que derrotarla entonces, para poder sellarla-sentencio Tiger.

-Chi-apoyo Mochi.

-¡¿Están locos o que?!-les pregunto alterado Suezo-¡¿Que acabo de decir?! ¡No podemos contra ella! ¡Y si Hare y Vida están tan mal heridos, nada detendría a Zafirest para volvernos malos usando la pluma!-

-¡¿Entonces que propones?!-pregunto Tiger.

-¡No lo sé!-admitió Suezo

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Solo tenemos una opción!-sentencio el lobo

-¡Pero es suicidio!-replico el monstruo amarillo

-¡Paren de discutir-chii!-se enojo Mochi. Ambos amigos dejaron de discutir-Tiger tiene razón. Debemos pelear contra Zafirest-chii-

-Pero Mochi, muchacho, ella nos dio una paliza-le señalo Suezo.

-¡Si no peleamos! ¡El sacrificio de Hare sera en vano-chii!-le recordó molesto Mochi.

Sus amigos vieron sorprendidos al monstruo rosa.

-Mochi quiere volver a estar con Hare-chii-el pequeño miro a sus amigos- Y para hacerlo debemos derrotar a Zafirest-

-Mochi tiene razón-apoyo Golem-Debemos hacer lo que podamos, como Hare.

-Ay, muchachos, que se le va a ser. Si no estoy yo van a perder ¡A si que cuentan conmigo!-aseguro Suezo. Tiger suspiro.

-No puedo creer que lo diga, pero Mochi tiene razón con referencia a esa comadreja. Si salvamos a Hare, detendremos a Zafirest. A si que yo también me apunto-

Los cuatro amigos asintieron decididos. Las plumas habían escuchado la conversación de los amigos con respeto.

-Hermanos...-escucharon.

Las plumas y los monstruos se dieron vuelta para ver a Vida recobrando el conocimiento.

-¡Vida!-se alegraron las plumas.

-Tienen que...apresurarse... Zafirest y el resto... atacan el mundo de Genki...-

-¿Pero que haremos con el portal?-pregunto Suezo.

-¿No...no es obvio...Suezo?-Hare empezó a moverse de apoco. E instintivamente se sujeto el pecho, donde estaba la herida provocada por Zafirest.

-¡Hare!-se alegraron sus amigos.

-Je... Deben darle a Genki energía, pero... no la de ustedes-Hare miro a las plumas-Mochi y... y el resto no pueden fusionarse con ustedes...pero, ustedes pueden tras...-Hare empezó a toser-...traspasar su energía a través de ellos y... y pasárselas a Genki...-Hare se agacho y su pluma lo cubrió con una de sus alas, y lo acerco a él.

-¡Hare-chii!-se preocupo Mochi.

-¡Resiste, por favor, chico!- le pidió Suezo, conteniendo las lagrimas.

-¡Escuchen!-pidió Vida, quien empezó a jadear-¡Cuando Genki tenga vuestra energía más la de mis hermanos él podrá mantener el portal abierto sin necesidad de estar forzando a que no se cierre, y podrán entrar en el portal sin preocuparse!-Vida se agacho cansado- Hare esta demasiado débil... A si que es mi... mi turno de impedir que Zafirest me use... Pero no aseguro nada... Si nos vuelve a atacar con el Guante de Cristal...-Vida miro a Hare, inconsciente, cubierto por su ala-...Hare no aguantara...-

Tanto monstruo y pluma se quedaron meditando eso.

-Tsch ¿Y a que esperamos?-pregunto Tiger. Todos lo miraron.

-¡Si!-chii-apoyo Mochi.

-¡Debemos hacerlo!-sentencio Suezo.

-¡SI!-apoyo Golem.

-Esperen...-pidió Vida, lo miraron-...También pueden usar la energía de las plumas para daros más poder para pelear contra Zafirest... Pero tendrán una sola oportunidad durante el combate, ya que no pueden ocupar la energía de una pluma si no sufrieron el _Daño Espiritual_...-al terminar la magnifica ave cayo al suelo agotado. Y a su lado, aún cubriendolo con su ala, estaba inconsciente Hare.

-¡Hermano!-se preocuparon las aves.

-Esa Zafirest pagara esto-sentencio Tiger, sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Ayúdenos-chii!-pidio Mochi a las magnificas aves que estaban frente a él y sus amigos.

Las cuatro plumas se miraron.

-Entonces reciban nuestra energía-dijeron las cuatro aves, expandiendo sus alas.

* * *

><p>-¡Chicos, concentrense!-pidio Genki.<p>

Mochi, Tiger, Suezo y Golem abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Volvían a estar en las ruinas, frente al portal. En el cielo se veían las luces del amanecer.

Los cuatro monstruos se miraron, y asintieron decididos. Se concentraron. La energía de Mochi dejo de ser rosa y se volvió rosa crema, la de Tiger azul eléctrico, la de Suezo dorada y la de Golem plateada. Y mandaron esa energía a Genki.

El adolescente se sintió muy extraño. Miro para atrás y se fijo en el cambio de color de las energías de sus compañeros, y se la pasaban a el. Y se dio cuenta de todo... ¡Las Plumas los estaban ayudando!

-¡Aquí vamos!- Genki se concentro y su aura se volvió de los colores del arco iris. El joven mando su energía hacia el portal, el cual empezó a brillar y a los segundos dejo de intentar cerrarse.

Genki dejo de enviar su energía, y vio alegre que el portal ya no mostraba anomalías. El joven se arrodillo exhausto.

-¡Genki! ¡Tenemos que movernos!-le señalo Suezo, acercándose, igual que los demás.

-Un... respiro...-pidió Genki.

-¡Genki, ahora mismo Zafirest esta atacando tú mundo!-le recordó Tiger.

-Pero el tiempo que pasa en mi mundo es lento-le informo Genki, sus amigos se sorprendieron- En cambio aquí es rápido.

-Es... es cierto...-repitieron los monstruos.

-Pero aún así hay que apresurarse-el joven se levanto-¿Como han podido usar la energía de sus plumas?-

Sus amigos le comentaron lo que paso en el espacio espiritual.

-Ya veo... ¡Entonces andando! Granity y el resto cuando lleguen verán el portal y entraran en él. Debemos hacerlo rápido...-sentencio Genki.

-No sera necesario esperar-escucharon. Los amigos se dieron vuelta y observaron como Granity, Gray Wolf, Naga, Gali, Falcon y los suyos llegaban a donde estaban.

-Las fuerzas invasoras fueron derrotadas-informo Falcon.

-¡Pues bien! Zafirest logro entrar al mundo de Genki, y aunque en ese mundo el tiempo sea más lento que en nuestro mundo, no debemos confiarnos por eso-les comento Suezo, sus amigos asintieron.

-Debemos ir-escucharon a una voz familiar. Genki, Mochi, Suezo, Golem y Tiger miraron extrañados como Falcon se inclinaba, y de su espalda bajaba Holly junto a Wildhare, quien tenia en su espalda el cuerpo de Hare, el cual tenia una venda en el pecho-

-¡Ho...! ¡¿Holly?!-repitieron asombrados sus amigos.

-¡¿Pero que haces aquí?! Deberías estar a salvo en la nave de Durahan- le recordó Suezo.

-No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras el mundo de Genki esta en peligro-le señalo decidida Holly.

-Holly, es peligroso-dijo Tiger.

-Muy peligroso para Holly-chii-apoyo Mochi.

-¡Yo también quiero ayudar!-admitió Holly- Por favor déjenme luchar, mi energía puede servirles-

-Esta bien-acepto Golem, sorprendiendo a los presentes-Holly puede ayudar-la joven sonrió.

-¿Y... y por que traen el cuerpo de Hare?-se sorprendió Genki.

-Vamos a salvarlo ¿verdad? Lo mejor será que cuando tengamos la pluma en las manos inmediatamente la pongamos en el cuerpo de Hare, no vaya a ser cosa que algo malo pase en el camino-explico Wildhare

-Eso sera arriesgado-murmuro Tiger- Zafirest descubrió el plan de la comadreja y quiere la revancha contra él. Lo que significa que habrá que mantener su cuerpo fuera de la vista de ella. De seguro lo intentara destruirlo en el momento que lo vea-explico Tiger.

-Habrá que ir con cuidado-sentencio Gali.

Falcon medito.

-Necesitaremos a unos vigías, para que no entre al portal nadie peligroso-miro a unos de sus camaradas quienes asintieron.

-Nos quedaremos y vigilaremos-sentenciaron los dragones escogidos

-Bien-Genki se dio vuelta y vio el portal-¡No tengo tiempo que perder!- y el joven entro decidido al portal.

-¡Espéranos, chico!-Suezo y el resto entraron en el portal.


	35. Los 4 Grandes contra los 4 Guerreros

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 34

Guerra en el Mundo Humano:

Los Cuatro Grandes vs Los Cuatro Guerreros.

Genki y sus amigos cruzaban el portal hacia el mundo del joven. El cual era de color rosa con luces blancas. Holly y Wildhare estaban encima de Falcon. Y Naga y Gray Wolf encima de otro dragon. Genki y el resto viajaban en el espacio como los demás.

-¿Pueden sentirlo?-pregunto Holly-Escucho voces...-

-Deben de ser las voces de los seres de otras dimensiones-sugirio Gali, todos lo miraron.

-¿Como que de otras dimensiones?-se extraño Suezo.

-No somos los unicos. Al igual que existe el mundo de Genki y el nuestro. Deben de existir diferentes mundos en diferentes dimensiones-explico Gali.

-Nuestro mundo y el de Genki deben de estar en la misma dimension-señalo Gray Wolf.

-Oh...-

-¡Eh! ¡Miren!-Genki señalo la salida, donde se veia un cielo nublado- ¡Ya estamos llegando! ¡Preparense!- Sus amigos asintieron y cruzaron el portal.

Lo unico que vieron fue un cielo gris, que pronosticaba lluvia.

-¿Eh?-Suezo miro para todos lados- Genki, muchacho ¿Es este tú mundo?

-Pues si-respondio el joven.

-Pense que sería más interesante-chii-opino Mochi.

-Y que fuera más alegre-agrego Golem.

-No se distraigan-los regaño Tiger.

-Eh...Chicos...-los llamo Holly. Genki y sus amigos la miraron- Por favor no miren para abajo-pidio.

Y fue lo primero que hicieron. Estaban en medio del cielo. Y debajo de ellos estaba la ciudad.

-¡¿EEEEEHHHHH?!-Genki, Mochi, Suezo, Golem y Tiger empezaron a caer, ya que Granity y Gali podian volar, al igual que los dragones.

-Hay que ver...-murmuro Naga, a lo que Holly rio nerviosa.

Los cinco amigos cayeron en una calle causando un pequeño temblor. Todos encima de Golem. Jadeaban del susto.

-De...Definitivo, muchacho... Pedire un taxi para la proxima que quiera ir a tú mundo-le señalo tartamudeando Suezo a Genki.

-Parece que... No se puede escoger el lugar en donde aparecer-comento adolorido Tiger.

-Chi...-a Mochi le daban vueltas los ojos.

-Ay, ay, ay. Es menos doloroso aparecerse en vuestro mundo, chicos-les informo adolorido Genki.

-Porfavor, bajense de Golem-pidio el monstruo de piedra.

Genki y los demás asintieron y se bajaron de Golem, quien se sentó. Falcon y el resto bajaron a donde estaban.

-¿Estan bien?-se preocupo Holly.

-Como nuevos- Suezo se cayo al suelo, aún no se reponia del susto.

-No...-murmuro Genki. Todos miraron al joven, y se fijaron en el estado de la ciudad.

Habia escombros y señales de destruccion por donde se mirara. Arboles caidos, ventanas rotas, autos destruidos por rocas... Un desastre.

-Genki...-Granity se le acerco al joven.

-¿Tanto daño han hecho?-el adolescente no podia creerlo. Y le vino a la mente algo que habia olvidado-Mamá...-

-¿Que dijiste chico?-Suezo se le acerco extrañado.

-¡MI MAMÁ ESTA ENFERMA!-el joven echo a correr sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-¡Genki!-Holly bajo de Falcon y siguio a su amigo.

-Será mejor seguirlo- Suezo, Mochi y Golem los siguieron.

-Sería perder el tiempo que vayamos todos-le comento Tiger a Granity- Iremos con Genki mientras ustedes buscan a Zafirest y sus secuaces-la mujer asintio- Wildhare, te vienes con nosotros- la liebre asintio, y bajo con cuidado llevando el cuerpo de Hare.

-Cuidate, hermano-le pidio Gray Wolf.

-Lo hare. Si ves a Zafirest, dale una paliza de mi parte- le pidio Tiger. Y junto a Wildhare siguio a sus amigos. Mientras Granity, Gali y los dragones emprendian vuelo, ante ese panorama de destruccion.

Del cielo gris empezaron a caer gotas de agua en la ciudad. Empezo la tempestad.

* * *

><p>Akari abrio los ojos.<p>

Se encontraba en un callejón que se habia salvado de la destruccion de aquellos monstruos con aspecto de dragones. Se incorporo, y recordo, con la cabeza adolorida, como los dragones habian empezado a atacar a las personas y a llevarselas... Sintio un escalofrio pensando en que pudieron haberles hecho... Pero recordo... Su madre habia sido llevada, y ella tambien si su padre no la empuja, pero la caida le hizo perder el conocimiento...

-¡Papá!- se dio cuenta, y miro para todos lados. Se sorprendio, y alivio al verlo mirando por el borde del callejon.

-Akari- Roger, al verla, se acerco y abrazo- ¿Como te encuentras?- le pregunto, mirando el moreton que tenía en la sien derecha-

-... Me duele la cabeza... ¿Y mamá?- pregunto nerviosa la joven. Su padre cerro los ojos.

-Se la llevaron, junto a los demás que viven en esta ciudad... No han querido asesinar a ninguno, y, si son malos, eso puede significar malas noticias- murmuro el hombre, preocupado.

Su hija lo miro extrañada.

-¿De qué hablas, papá? Claro que son seres malvados- le dijo nerviosa la joven, sintiendo de nuevo un temor en su corazón al pensar que podían estar cerca de su escondite.

Pero su padre nego.

-... Te equivocas, Akari. Hubiera sido mejor que fueran seres malvados que Malos... No me gusta... En lo absoluto- se levanto, molesto.

-¿Papá...?- la joven lo miro con temor, sin comprender que era lo que le sucedia al adulto de pelo dorado.

-... - él lo miro tristemente, y se rasco la cabeza-... Eso que vi...- murmuro el adulto, recordando el portal por el que habian cruzado los dragones-... El poder para viajar entre dimensiones... El Ave Fenix... Pero... Se necesita energía humana...- se quedo helado, y miro bruscamente a su hija, quien la miraba preocupada... Claro, si su hija no ayudo a abrir el portal... Y se supone que Genki estaba en ese mundo... Solo podría ser...

Se tuvo que apoyar en la pared para poder estar en pie, dandose cuenta que perdia las fuerzas mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-...Bobby...- murmuro Roger.

* * *

><p>-Es un desastre...-Falcon miraba desde el cielo lluvioso lo que habian hecho Zafirest y el resto en el mundo de su amigo.<p>

-No han tenido piedad-murmuro Gray Wolf-No se ve a ningun humano-

-No creo que hayan matado a los humanos. A ella le gusta ver sufrir a sus victimas-señalo Granity, buscando signos de vida.

-¿Lo dices por lo que le hizo a Hare?-le pregunto Naga.

-Lo que hizo fue una tortura. Y con eso Zafirest demuestra lo peligrosa que puede ser-señalo Granity.

-Habra que tener cuidado y no confiarse-sentencio Gali.

Los monstruos siguieron mirando desde el cielo.

-¡Cuidado!-Falcon y sus camaradas hicieron un viraje brusco para esquivar unos rayos de energia que casi les llega. Miraron por donde habia sido.

Forte y algunos de sus camaradas se les acercaba. En sus espaldas llevaban a Senzo, Taiyo, Tsuki y Sento.

-¡Bienvenidos a nuestro territorio!-saludo Forte con una malevola sonrisa.

-¡Forte! ¡¿Donde estan los humanos?!-exigio saber Falcon.

-¿Acaso quieren salvarlos?-rio Taiyo- No aprenden la leccion-sentencio la mujer.

El dragon que traia a Taiyo tuvo que esquivar una bola de energia por parte de Granity. Quien se preparaba a lanzar otra.

-¿Donde los tienen?-repitio la pregunta.

-Je-rio nerviosa Taiyo.

-Los tenemos atrapados en el centro de la ciudad. En una cupula especial de la Señorita Zafirest-informo Senzo, quien estaba cruzado de brazos.

-¡Hermano!-se sorprendio Taiyo.

-No ganariamos nada ocultandoselos-le señalo su hermano mayor- Además, la señorita Zafirest desea ver a Genki-

-Asi que llamenlo-pidio Sento, tronando sus nudillos.

-Ya veo...-murmuro Gali, sus enemigos lo vieron- ¿Esa es la manera con la que se quieren vengar de Genki? ¿Planean hacer que Genki se entregue por su gente?-

-¡Oh! ¡No esta mal!-sonrio Sento.

-¡A comprendido el plan perfectamente!-se alegro Taiyo.

-¡No les dejaremos lastimar a Genki!-sentencio Naga.

-¿Al igual que no nos dejaron apoderarnos de esa liebre?-rio Taiyo. Naga miro molesta a esa mujer.

-¡¿Por que quieren vengarse de Moo?!-salto molesto Gray Wolf, sorprendiendo a sus enemigos.

-Porque él era alguien importante para nosotros-respondio Senzo- No nos importa que haya intentado acabarlos. Él nos salvo de la soledad que nos impusieron los humanos-

-¡De seguro lo hizo por necesidad de más poder!-señalo Falcon. Ese comentario hizo que el dragon tuviera que esquivar una llamarada por parte de Taiyo.

-No vuelvas a decir algo como eso-amenazo furiosa la mujer.

-No atenderan a razones-murmuro Granity. Acercandose lentamente a sus enemigos- Les dire lo que fue Moo en sus últimos momentos. Un monstruo deseoso de poder, y sin embargo incapaz de controlarlo. Un monstruo con la necesidad de destruirlo todo a su paso. Él es Moo. El amo de la oscuridad. Y el no comparte el poder-

Granity esquivo una rafaga de aire por parte de Senzo.

-No esta mal, mujer. La traidora- Senzo empezo a elevarse gracias a sus poderes de aire- Me encargare de borrarte, permanentemente- Y ambos empezaron una pelea en el aire.

Sento dio un salto y se abalanzo a Gali, con hacha en mano. Gali lo esquivo y Sento cayo de pie en el techo de un edificio. El hombre le lanzo su hacha, la cual Gali esquivo.

-¡Puñetazo Solar!-el ataque de Gali casi le llega a Sento, pero lo esquivo. En ese momento el hacha del hombre choco con la espalda de Gali, haciendole un tajo. El monstruo cayo adolorido al piso frente a un sonriente Sento.

Naga salto a un techo para esquivar las llamas de Taiyo, quien la siguio divertida.

-Esto sera interesante-señalo la joven, haciendo aparecer un arco de fuego y empezando a dispararle a Naga flechas, quien tenia que esquivarlas.

Tsuki lanzo agua hacia Gray Wolf. Quien de un salto lo esquivo y se abalanzo a la joven, botandola del dragon. Ambos cayeron hacia las calles de la dañada ciudad.

-¡Gray Wolf!-Falcon y los suyos iba a interceptarlo, pero Forte se le aparecio en frente.

-Vamos a dejar las cartas sobre la mesa. Y les demostraremos quienes son los dragones más fuertes-sentencio Forte.

-Dudo que sean los que atacan a indefensos-señalo Falcon. Y ambas bandas de dragones empezaron a combatir.

* * *

><p>-¡Bombazo!- Granity lanzo una bola de energia hacia Senzo, quien tuvo que elevarse para esquivarla. La mujer se le acerco y empezaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Senzo creo un puño de aire y golpeo a Granity, quien volo lejos para salir del alcanze del puño.<p>

-¡Este no es tú mundo! ¿Por que peleas?-se extraño Senzo.

-Mi mundo no es el de Genki. Pero el peleo por nosotros-le respondio la mujer- ¡Bombazo!-esa bola tomo desprevenido a Senzo, quien a la rapida hizo un escudo de aire que no funciono. El joven cayo varios metros, pero se repuso rapidamente.

-Conste que tú te lo buscaste.- Senzo levanto sus manos hacia Granity. Y dos grandes manos de aire se le aparecieron a sus lados y la atraparon- A si que no me culpes- empezo a apretarla, dañandola.

Granity intento librarse con sus brazos y piernas, pero no podia. Asi que extendio sus alas y logro destruir las manos.

Senzo levanto su mano hacia la mujer, y una gran mano de aire empezo a perseguirla, ella se vio obligada a huir. Granity se soprendio que una mano de aire fuera capaz de igualarla en velocidad. De repente la mano la tomo de un tobillo, y se volvio un huracan que empezo a dejarla sin respiracion. Granity empezo a sentirse mareada. El huracan termino y Senzo se le acerco.

-Este es el final...-levanto una mano hacia ella. Y una rafaga de aire empujo a Granity hacia la pared de un edificio, atravesandolo.

Senzo, dandole fin a la batalla, dio media vuelta. Pero un resplandor celeste detras de él lo hizo girar. Granity estaba elevada frente a él, con varias magulladuras. La mujer levanto sus manos y creo una esfera más grande que las anteriores.

-¡Big Bang!-la mujer lanzo el ataque hacia Senzo, quien creo un torbellino de aire que choco con la bola de energia. Ambos poderes estuvieron peleando por unos segundos. Pero al final gano el Big Bang, el cual ataco directamente a Senzo. Quien por el impacto choco con otro edificio, quedando atrapado en la pared de este.

-Tenias razon. Este es el final-Granity se le acerco. Y para su sorpresa Senzo sonrio.

-¿Quien lo diria? Derrotado por una mujer-el joven miro a su enemiga-¿Que esperas para darme el golpe final?- la mujer lo miro alzando las cejas.

-¿No te importaria que te acabara ahora?-

-_Tsch_. Claro que no. Mi unico objetivo en la vida era servir al amo Moo. Y me entrene para eso, al igual que mis hermanos. Pero él ya no esta- el joven cerro los ojos- La señorita Zafirest podra con el resto sin mi ayuda.

Granity se le acerco y le dio una cachetada. Senzo la miro atonito.

-¡¿No tienes respeto por tú propia vida?!-le pregunto enojada-¿O es que acaso crees que la vida la regalan? Tú y tus hermanos tienen un futuro por delante. Y lo malgastan intentando vengarse de un monstruo que no valia la pena. Te dire esto. Una de las cosas que hizo Moo al recuperar su cuerpo fue destruir su propia nave, con todos sus sirvientes dentro- Senzo la miro atonito- Él no los libero porque los apreciara, fue porque necesitaba de vuestra fuerza. Si en ese momento ustedes hubieran estado en la nave. No creo que Moo lamentara sus muertes-

Senzo miraba atonito a su enemiga.

-¿Es... en serio? ¿Él... él a sus súbditos...?-murmuro Senzo.

-Y estoy segura. Que si ustedes hubieran terminado su entrenamiento y hubieran regresado a su lado, él los habria absorbido a todos ustedes para hacerse más fuerte-sentencio Granity. Senzo la miro atonito. Bajo la cabeza, y la mujer pudo ver como una lagrima cursaba el rostro del joven.

-Y nosotros... todo este tiempo...-murmuro Senzo.

-No han sido los unicos que han sido engañados por Moo. Te lo aseguro-

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos! ¡No tienes cuerpo, pero debes ser bueno peleando con tús poderes! ¿Verdad?-alento Sento a su enemigo, quien se recuperaba del cuarto ataque de su hacha, que regresaba a las manos de su dueño.<p>

Gali se preocupo. Esa hacha era mucho más rapida que él.

-¡Bien!-Sento guardo su arma-¡Pelea de puños!

-Si... será lo mejor-Gali se levanto-¡Puñetazo Solar!-el ataque le dio a un sorprendido Sento, quien cayo a unos metros.

-No esta mal-menciono Sento mientras se levantaba- Pero con un simple puño de arena no me podras vencer.

Sento golpeo el piso y de el se desprendieron varias rocas que se quedaron en el aire. Las cuales rapidamente fueron a estrellarse en el cuerpo de Gali. El monstruo cayo a unos metros.

-¡Ja! ¡Eres más debil que esa liebre!-se burlo Sento. El cual clavo sus manos en el piso, y desprendio una roca enorme- ¡Ten esto, debilucho!-y le lanzo la roca, aplastando a Gali.

Sento rio triunfante. Pero de repente de debajo de la roca, se vio luz amarilla. La roca se destruyo en mil pedazos y se vislumbro a Gali con su Puño Solar.

-Si hay algo que no me gusta es que me llamen Debil, jovenzuelo-le señalo Gali.

-¡Ese es el espiritu!-se alegro Sento, sacando su hacha- ¡Demuestrame entonces que no eres un debilucho!-la lanzo hacia el monstruo.

Gali uso su puño para detener el hacha. Su puño de arena temblo un poco, y destruyo el hacha.

-¡¿Eh?!-se sorprendio Sento.

-Ahora es mi turno de divertirme... ¡Golpe Solar!-el ataque le dio a un sorprendido Sento. La magnitud del ataque provoco una explosion. Cuando el humo se disipo, se pudo ver a Sento semi inconsciente entre unos escombros.

-Eres fuerte. Pero disfrutas tanto de la lucha que no te das cuenta que te confias mucho-le señalo Gali.

-Je... ¿Quien eres tú para decirme esas cosas? Tú tambien fuiste un malo... Y ahora que no lo eres ¿Como puedes ser más fuerte que yo?-Sento miro a su enemigo.

-Mi fuerza no varia por el bando en el que este. Sino por mi propio valor- Gali miro a Sento- No malgastes tú fuerza para vengar a Moo. El no vale la pena-

-¡¿Como te atreves...?!-Sento intento levantarse, pero no podia- El amo Moo nos salvo...Tú estuviste en su bando ¡¿Como puedes decir eso?!-

-Porque el no veia nuestro valor. Veia solo nuestra fuerza y la usaba a su conveniencia. Yo comprendi eso tiempo despues que renaciera como bueno-Gali se acerco a Sento- Escuchame bien: Moo no valia la pena. Esta pelea no es necesaria. Genki y su grupo nos salvo de la maldad de Moo. Y a ustedes tambien los salvaron de él-

Sento miraba sorprendido a su enemigo.

* * *

><p>Naga corria por los techos de los edificios esquivando las flechas de fuego de Taiyo, quien corria detrás de ella.<p>

-¡Vamos! ¿En serio solo puedes correr?-le pregunto divertida Taiyo.

En ese momento Naga paro, sorprendiendo a la joven, quien paro de correr, pero recibio un coletazo por parte de Naga.

-Ya veo...-Taiyo empezaba a levantarse-... Buena tactica esa-

-¿Que te impulsa a pelear por Moo?-le pregunto Naga.

-Lo contrario que te impulso a dejarlo ¡Lealtad!-Taiyo le lanzo una bola de fuego a Naga, quien la esquivo a tiempo- ¡No he terminado!-la joven empezo a lanzarle más bolas de fuego a la serpiente, quien tenia que esquivarlas.

-¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Moo los usaba! ¡Como nos usaba a los Cuatro Grandes y a Durahan!-Naga salto para ganar terreno-¡Rayo Ocular!- Taiyo tuvo que esquivar el ataque.

-¡No tolerare que hables asi del amo Moo!-Taiyo junto sus manos- Esto te costara caro-la mujer lanzo un rayo de fuego a la serpiente, quien se protegio con sus brazos. Naga recibio el impacto y cayo a varios metros.

-Eso te pasa por hablar mal del amo Moo-le informo la joven. Taiyo levanto sus manos hacia los lados, y de ellas se desprendieron bolas de fuego, que rodearon a Naga- Adios.

Las bolas de fuego se abalanzaron a la serpiente, provocando una gran explosion. Del humo salto una figura.

-¡¿Pero que?!- Taiyo miro hacia arriba para ver a Naga en el aire. Quien reunia una bola de energia morada en su mano.

-¡Disparo Mistico!-Naga arrojo la bola hacia Taiyo, quien no pudo esquivarla. El ataque causo una gran explosion. Arrojando a Taiyo a fuera del techo del edificio. Taiyo sintio que alguien le agarraba la mano. Dejandola suspendida en el aire. Miro para arriba y se sorprendio ver que era Naga quien habia impedido que ella cayera.

-Tú...-se sorprendio Taiyo- ¡¿Por que no me dejas caer?!-

-Si no tengo piedad con mis enemigos, sere como Moo-

Esa respuesta dejo sorprendida a Taiyo. Naga levanto a Taiyo, y, para su sorpresa, la arrojo a unos metros.

-¡Ay!- se quejo la joven, sentandose y sobandose la cabeza.

Naga, de entre los escombros, saco un tubo de metal y se acerco a la adolorida Taiyo. Y la amarro doblando el tubo en su cintura, impidiendo que moviera sus brazos.

-¡¿Pero que haces?! ¡¿No dijiste que tenias piedad con tus enemigos?!- Taiyo intento zafarse, pero no le quedaban fuerzas.

-Que tenga piedad no significa que no sea sensata-le explico Naga, mientras Taiyo echaba humito de la cabeza- Escucha-la serpiente se agacho- Moo no era un monstruo que quisiera a los demás-

-¡¿Como se que no me mientes?!-

-Lo sé, porque Moo se habia apoderado del cuerpo del padre de Holly para poder hacer sus males. Y me ordeno destruir el pueblo de ese hombre. Para así poder obtener más odio y hacerse más fuerte-le explico Naga- Él solo pensaba en si mismo. Y solo buscaba el odio de los demás, porque el odio le daba fuerzas. Tu y tus hermanos le guardan cariño, cariño que de seguro el aborrecería porque no le daria fuerzas- Naga se levanto y se alejo de Taiyo- Solo piensa en lo que te he dicho.

Taiyo miro a Naga.

-Entonces ¡¿Por que el amo nos libero?!-

-¿Tú que crees?-Naga la miro de reojo-Necesitaba más fuerza en su ejercito-

-No...-Taiyo miro asombrada a Naga- ¡No puede ser! ¡La señorita Zafirest nos dijo que el amo Moo nos apreciaba!-

-¿Zafirest?-Naga se dio vuelta y miro sorprendida a Taiyo- ¿Ella tambien se dejo engañar por Moo?-

-¡¿Engañar?! ¡¿A que te refieres?!-

-Me refiero a que se dejo engañar por Moo al haber ido a entrenar junto a ustedes. Él solo queria que fuesen más fuertes para su beneficio-le explico Naga. Y para su sorpresa Taiyo la miro confundida.

-Oye... ¿De que hablas? Si fue la señorita Zafirest quien decidio que fueramos a entrenar-le menciono la confundida joven.

-¡¿Que?!-Naga miro sorprendida a su enemiga- ¡¿No fue Moo?!-

-No... El amo Moo queria que estuvieramos a su lado. Pero fue la señorita Zafirest quien decidio que fueramos a entrenar, para hacernos más fuertes-

Naga miro sorprendida a su confusa enemiga.

* * *

><p>Gray Wolf abrio los ojos. Se levanto y sacudio su cabeza para orientarse. Estaba en una calle rodeada de escombros. Miro para arriba para ver como se desataba la lucha entre los dragones en medio del cielo lluvioso. Habia caido desde una gran altura. Miro para los alrededores en busca de su enemiga. No la vio. A si que empezo a caminar con cuidado por el lugar. Un rayo de agua se aparecio frente a él y lo ataco. El lobo lo esquivo a tiempo. Miro para todos lados pero no vio el agua que lo ataco. Se puso en guardia.<p>

De repente algunas gotas de lluvia a su alrededor pararon de caer. Gray Wolf miro sorprendido este hecho. Las gotas tomaron forma de espinas y se abalanzaron al lobo, quien dio un salto para esquivarlas. El lobo desde el aire vio sorprendido como las gotas chocaban entre sí. Absorto en este hecho no se percato de un puño de agua que se formo a su lado y lo ataco, lanzandolo a varios metros.

-¡Sal y no te escondas!-se enojo Gray Wolf.

-¿Quien se esconde?- Tsuki aparecio detrás del lobo, quien salto para atras sorprendido.

-¡Rayo!-ataco el lobo. Tsuki hizo aparecer un escudo de agua, el cual se envolvio en electricidad y desaparecio en una pequeña explosion de vapor.

-No interferiras en los planes de la señorita Zafirest-sentencio Tsuki, levantando una mano hacia su enemigo, quien se preparaba para defenderse.

_Creo que Moo no los veia como ustedes lo veian a él_

-Rayos...-murmuro Tsuki, bajando su manos, sorprendiendo a Gray Wolf- Por ese tipo...No me puedo concentrar-la joven miro al extrañado monstruo-¿Por que no me has atacado?-

-¿Por que no me has atacado tú a mi?-le pregunto extrañado el lobo

Tsuki miro un rato a su enemigo.

-Oye... Tú estuviste bajo el mando del amo Moo. Dime ¿Crees que a él le interesaba lo que eran, o solo sus poderes?-le pregunto la joven. Gray Wolf miro totalmente sorprendido a la joven. El lobo se dio cuenta de todo. Tsuki empezaba a dudar de su motivo por el que peleaba.

-A él no le interesas si no tienes la suficiente fuerza para su proposito-comento el lobo.

-¿Como es que estas tan seguro?-

-Él cuando me ataco a mi y a mi hermano. Se dio cuenta que tenia potencial, y me secuestro, dejando herido a mi hermano- Gray Wolf cerro los ojos-Y me convirtio en malo. Desde entonces estuve bajo su servicio, como Gray Wolf de los Cuatro Grandes-el lobo miro a la joven- Por ser controlado por él, pelee contra mi hermano, y él tuvo que volverme disco perdido. Estoy seguro que Moo no lamento eso. Solo era un peon para él-dio un paso al frente- A ustedes no los hubiera tratado diferente-

Tsuki miro sorprendida a su enemigo.

-Entonces...-Tsuki se agacho-Él nos hubiera usado...Y... No le hubiera interesado nuestro bienestar-la joven se tapo la cara-¿Como puede ser? Estos 4 años... Nos hemos esforzado tanto... Por su causa... ¡¿Como fuimos tan tontos?!-la joven empezo a sollozar-¡¿Entonces atacar el mundo de Genki a estado mal?! ¡¿Haber lastimado a Hare tambien?!-la joven no se podia creer lo que ella y sus hermanos hicieron por no saber todo sobre Moo.

Gray Wolf miro comprensivamente a la joven que se dio cuenta de sus errores.

-Aún hay un modo de detener esto-el lobo se le acerco. Tsuki levanto la mirada- Si has sido capaz de ver la verdad, puedes hacer que tus hermanos tambien la vean, y tambien Zafirest-

La joven lo miro.

-¿Por que eres así conmigo?-le pregunto mientras se restregaba los ojos-Despues de todos los problemas que les he causado-

-Todos hemos sido engañados, y hemos sufrido por Moo-le explico Gray Wolf- Tú y tus hermanos no son los unicos-

* * *

><p>-¡Este sera tú fin!-Forte se abalanzo a Falcon y le golpeo el pecho con su cabeza, arrojando al dragon a unos metros. Los compañeros de los dos dragones se quedaron mirando la pelea, por respeto al combate entre los dos lideres.<p>

-¡Eso es lo que crees!-Falcon se recompuso y lanzo un rayo de energia de su boca hacia Forte, quien la esquivo, pero no salio ileso. Su ala quedo lastimada.

-¡Rayos! ¡Cañon Plasma!-el ataque paso rozando a Falcon, y dio en un edificio, destruyendolo.

Forte se vio obligado a aterrizar en uno de los techos. Desde ahí empezo a lanzar bolas de energia que Falcon tenia que esquivar.

-¡No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear contra mí!-se rio Forte.

-¡Tienes razon!-Falcon se abalanzo al dragon gris y lo agarro con sus garras del ala dañada. Y lo elevo.

-¡Sueltame!-rugio el dragon gris. Moviendose de un lado para otro.

-Si eso quieres-Falcon solto a Forte, quien con su ala dañada no podia mantenerse en el aire y empezo a caerse-¡Preparate!- el dragon rojo le lanzo un rayo de energia al dragon gris que caia por el cielo, quien no fue capaz de esquivar ese ataque y lo recibio de lleno. Cayendo al suelo y provocando un gran estruendo.

-¡Capitan!-los dragones grises bajaron para ver a su lider. Quien estaba muy dañado.

-Rayos...-Forte se levanto y miro a Falcon, quien estaba en el cielo junto a sus camaradas- ¡Esto no lo olvidaremos! ¡Este mundo nos va a pertenecer!-

-¡Disparad!-ordeno Falcon, y él y sus dragones lanzaron rayos de energia a sus enemigos. Quienes se vieron obligados a levantar vuelo. Forte era llevado por dos de los suyos.

-¿Que hacemos, Capitan?-le pregunto un dragon gris a su lider. Forte cerro los ojos furioso. Él no estaba en las condiciones para pelear. Y sus camaradas no iban a poder con Falcon y los suyos.

-Regresamos a nuestro mundo-ordeno furioso el dragon de la cicatriz.

Los dragones grises se dirigieron al portal.

-¡Se retiran!-se alegraron los camaradas de Falcon.

-¡Nos volveremos a ver!-aseguro furioso Forte- ¡Volveremos a este mundo y lo haremos nuestro!-y él junto a sus camaradas cruzaron el portal hacia el mundo de los monstruos.

Los piratas dragones rugieron jubilosos por esa victoria.

* * *

><p>Genki corria desesperado por el camino hacia su departamento. ¡¿Como se le habia podido olvidar que su mamá estaba enferma?! Ella no podia moverse muy bien, y en una situacion de ese estilo...<p>

Llego al departamento. Entro y se asusto al ver el salón del lugar con varios escombros y las luces apagadas. Corrio hacia el elevador, que no funcionaba. A si que echo a correr hacia las escaleras. Subio y subio hasta llegar a su piso. Empezo a recorrer el pasillo, donde habia escombros y no se veia a ninguna persona. Llego a su departamento, que tenia la puerta cerrada. Entro dandole una patada.

-¡Mamá!-llamo el joven. Pero no escucho a nadie. Empezo a buscarla, y ni se molesto en quitarse los zapatos. La busco por el pasillo, por el comedor, el baño, la habitacion de su madre, y todas mostraban un daño. Lamparas en el suelo, vasos quebrados, fotos rotas... Por último entro a su habitacion.

Estaba tal y como la dejo. ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo fuera?

Salio y fue a la azotea. Donde claramente se veia el daño ocasionado por los monstruos en su ciudad. A la azotea le faltaba la baranda. Como si alguien la hubiera arrancado con fuerza. Y ahí... cerca de donde se suponia que estaba la baranda, habia una sandalia verde... Genki se agacho atonito y la tomo. Era de su madre.


	36. El Secreto de la Serpiente

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 35

Guerra en el Mundo Humano:

El Secreto de la Serpiente

Holly y sus amigos habían seguido a Genki hasta su departamento. Llegaron al comedor y, frente a ellos, con la ventana corrediza abierta hacia la azotea, estaba Genki agachado bajo la lluvia.

-¡Genki!-Holly y el resto de sus amigos se acercaron al joven. El joven solo la miro de reojo.

-Genki... ¿que ha pasado?-se preocupo la joven.

-La tienen- el adolescente se levanto y, mirando el cielo lluvioso, apretó con fuerza la sandalia verde que tenia en su mano-Zafirest ha capturado a mi madre-

-¡¿Qué?!-se sorprendió Suezo- ¿Es en serio chico?- su amigo solo asintió.

-Entonces habrá que ir a rescatarla-sentencio Tiger. Suezo se le acerco y lo empujo- ¡Hey!-

-Eres un insensible. ¿No ves que esto es serio?-Suezo choco cabeza con el lobo, fulminándolo con su ojo.

-Si lo veo- le respondió Tiger- Por eso digo que debemos ir a rescatarla-se molesto el lobo.

-Oigan, que no es momento de pelear-se les acerco Wildhare, con el cuerpo de Hare en su espalda-Tenemos cosas más importantes que lamentarse por lo que ocurre-les señalo algo molesto la liebre de ojos rojos.

-¡Ay! ¡Pero hay que ver! ¡Eres peor que Tiger!-Suezo fulmino con su ojo a la liebre de color café oscuro-¿Que no ven que Genki tiene que asumir esto?-

-Denle un tiempo-pidió Golem.

-Pero perdemos tiempo mientras se lamenta...-empezó a decir Wildhare, pero Suezo le aplasto su pie. La liebre chillo de dolor y miro molesto al monstruo de un ojo.

-Si no tuviera el cuerpo de Hare...-murmuro furioso Wildhare, chocando cabeza con Suezo.

-Anda, que te espero-lo alentó Suezo.

-¡No peleen-chii!-pidió Mochi.

-Chicos por favor-Holly se les acerco.

-Esta bien...-murmuro Genki. Sus amigos lo miraron. El joven se dio vuelta y los miro decidido-...Tiger y Wildhare tienen razón. Los he hecho perder tiempo. Debo ir a rescatar a mi madre-

-Así se habla, chico-se alegro Suezo.

-¿Eh? ¿Que es eso-chii?-Mochi se acerco a Genki y señalo una parte de la ciudad, todos la miraron. Una especie de luz morada irradiaba una zona de la ciudad.

-¿Que es eso?-se sorprendió Holly.

-Debe de ser Zafirest-opino Tiger.

-¿Genki, que lugar es ese?-pregunto Suezo.

-…Esa es la plaza de la ciudad-informo Genki- Sera mejor ir-

* * *

><p><em>Empezó a llorar… Su hermana mayor se le acerco y abrazo, diciéndole que no pasaría nada malo. Estaban en el pasillo de madera de su casa, donde se podían escuchar la discusión de los padres del pequeño Bob y la pequeña Akari, quien cerraba los ojos asustada, temblando, pero evitando llorar, para no asustar más a su pequeño hermanito. Él se aferraba con fuerza a la pequeña de pelo rosado, sumamente asustado.<em>

_Se escucho un golpe y algo caer al piso con un sonido fuerte, seguido de un grito…_

_-¡Ya me harte de ese egoísmo tuyo…!- se escucho a Roger. Akari tembló más, abrazando a su hermanito- ¡Si hago esto es porque se debe…! ¡¿Tú que sabes?!-_

_-¡No te haces responsable! ¡Eso es lo que me molesta! ¡Te preocupas de eso y no de nosotros…! ¡Ni siquiera pasas tiempo con Akari y Bobby!- se escuchó a la enojada madre de los pequeños._

_-¡No los metas en esto! ¡Esto es entre nosotros!- le grito enojado Roger._

_-¡No, no es entre nosotros! ¡Es entre tu y tus amigos…! ¡Si eso funciona nos pondrás a todos en peligro!-_

_-¡Nunca haría algo así…!-_

_-¡Entonces detén esto…!-_

_-¡Ya te dije que es necesario! ¡Deja te pensar de esa manera y ten más confianza en mí, mujer!-_

_Bob se acurruco más en el abrazo de su hermana, sin querer oír esa discusión… ¿De que discutían…? No lo entendía… Antes, desde que tenía memoria, eran una familia feliz, pero, desde hacia unos meses, empezaron las discusiones. Discusiones de las cuales él y Akari desconocían el origen… pero hacían enfurecer a su papá y a su mamá, hasta tal punto que a veces él se iba de la casa por unas noches a trabajar para no estar en presencia de su esposa…_

_La puerta del comedor se abrió de golpe, y ambos hermanos se sobresaltaron y retrocedieron unos pasos. Su madre salió enojada y los miró._

_-¡Míralos! ¡Ellos son lo que importa!- le dijo enojada la mujer a Roger, quien había salido para seguir hablando con ella, pero se detuvo y miro a los dos pequeños, quienes temblaban de miedo- ¡Míralos!-_

_-¡Ya los vi! ¡Deja de asustarlos!- le pidió enojado el pelidorado. Ella dejo de apuntarlos y miró desafiante a su marido._

_-¿Entonces…? ¡Vas a comportarte!-_

_-¡¿Qué manera de hablarme es esa?!- se empezó a enojar más Roger- ¡No soy un niño! ¡Sé lo que hago! ¡¿Qué te cuesta confiar en mí?! ¡Nada!-_

_-¡Roger…!-_

_-¡Paren!- lloro y grito a todo pulmón Bob, deteniendo la discusión de ambos adultos- ¡Ya paren…! ¡Dejen de pelear! ¡Déjenlo!- lloro con fuerza, restregándose los ojos._

_Akari lo abrazo y miro temerosa a sus padres._

_-Paren… Paren- pidió la pelirosa, con las lagrimas cursando sus mejillas- Por favor…-_

_-Akari… Bobby- murmuro Roger, dolido. Se rasco la cabeza, incomodo. Su esposa miro para otro lado, molesta._

_El pequeño de pelo dorado no dejaba de llorar, en cambio su hermanita lloraba en silencio, sin dejar de mirar a sus padres, por si ahora se querían desquitar con ellos… Tenía que proteger a su hermanito…_

_-¿Ves…?- la mujer de pelo rosa los apunto-… ¿Ahora entiendes?-_

_Roger la miro molesto… Sí algo detestaba es que le dijeran que hacer, como si fuera un niñito._

_-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte…? ¡No me hables en ese tono!-_

_-¡NO!- grito completamente asustado Bob, y, liberándose del abrazo de su hermana, salió corriendo del pasillo, y, antes de que ambos adultos reaccionaran al escuchar el grito asustado de Akari al ver a su hermanito salir de esa manera, el pequeño ya había abierto la puerta de la calle y había salido corriendo…_

_El pequeño lloraba, mientras corría con sus pequeñas piernas por las calles, donde habían personas que se detenían extrañados, y algunas preocupadas al ver como un niño de siete años corría de esa manera, solo…_

_No se daba cuenta a donde corría, su vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas y solo miraba el piso. Fue cuando tropezó y cayó al piso, que se dio cuenta que, sin querer, había corrido hasta la intersección por donde pasan los autos._

_Sentado, miró para todos lados asustado, y retrocedió a tiempo cuando un auto rojo paso frente a él. No escucho a los peatones, que no podían pasar a sacarlo de ese lío y algunos que llamaban a la policía o apretaban el botón verde en el semáforo, para que se detuvieran los automovilistas._

_Asustado, y con la rodilla lastimada por la caída, miro a todos lados, pero los autos pasaban y algunos, cuando lo veían, torcían su rumbo, y terminaron chocando con otros. Bob, helado, se arrastró para atrás, y fue ahí que vio para atrás, en el momento en que un auto conducido por un joven, que escuchaba música a todo volumen y hablaba por el celular, se acercaba a él a toda velocidad._

_El adolescente se percató de él a último minuto, pero el pequeño, helado de miedo, solo podía pensar en su hermanita…_

_Sin darse cuenta, una energía morada lo rodeo, y en ese momento, en el que el auto lo hubiera chocado, un portal blanco apareció frente a él y lo succiono, dejando que el coche del joven chocara con los dos autos que hacia un momento habían chocado para no atropellar al pequeño que había desaparecido…_

_Bob temblaba, se atrevió a abrir los ojos y vio que estaba en un paisaje nevado. Intento pararse, pero le dolía mucho la rodilla, sentía demasiado frio en su cuerpo y el temor de que sus padres lo encontraran lo hizo quedarse ahí… donde volvió a quedarse inconsciente…_

… _Oye…. Humano… ¡Despierta…!_

_Esta inconsciente_

… _Si sigue así morirá de frio…_

_No es nuestro problema_

_¡Pero señorita Zafirest…!_

_No hacemos amistad con humanos._

_Eso es cierto, pero no me pienso rebajar al nivel de uno al abandonar a este niño… Sería lo mismo que nos hicieron a nosotros. Oye, Taiyo…_

_Lo sé Senz, usare mis poderes para calentarlo. Pero tenemos que llevarlo a nuestro refugio, así funcionara mejor._

_Ten mi capa, parece que la necesitara._

_Sento, vamos a buscarle comida._

_¡Pero Tsuki…! ¡¿Desde cuando ayudamos a humanos?! ¡AY! ¡Ya, ya entendí! ¡AY! ¡Sabes que me duelen tus ataques! ¡Para! VOY, VOY…_

_Nos vemos en la cueva Senzo. Sento, no te escapes…_

_¡AY! ¡YA ENTENDÍ!_

… _¿Estás seguro de esto, Senzo?_

_Si señorita Zafirest, no soy capaz de dejar a este pequeño a su suerte… Sé, no, sabemos perfectamente que es estar abandonado a nuestra suerte…_

* * *

><p>Bob abrió los ojos, al sentir como la lluvia dejaba de caer en su cabeza. Estaba en aquel parque, en el que años antes… cuando aún su vida no era arruinada por sus padres, jugaba con su hermanita Akari y un niño amigo de la familia… No recordaba su rostro…<p>

Miro arriba para ver la cola de Zafirest cubriéndolo de la lluvia. Miró y vio a la mujer-serpiente apoyada en un árbol, al lado de aquella esfera que contenía a los ciudadanos inconscientes, incluyendo a su madre. Él la vio entrar en ella, y no sintió tristeza, pero no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño shock al verla… Era su madre, después de todo, y se veía un poco mayor ¿Cuántos años habían pasado?

Miró lo que estaba entre Zafirest y la esfera de energía morada. Atrapada en un cristal fucsia, inconsciente, estaba la madre de Genki.

-¿Bob?- lo llamo Zafirest. El pequeño la miró. Se fijo que ella tenía, en su mano, aquella pluma de color escarlata- ¿Sucede algo? Vas a resfriarte ahí-

-… ¿Se siente bien?- le pregunto preocupado.

-… No me he recuperado- admitió Zafirest-… Esa liebre… el haber utilizado tanto tiempo mi energía en debilitarlo, termino debilitándome a mí-

-¿Nos vamos?- se entristeció Bob.

-No me rendiré- le aseguro la mujer, mirando la enorme esfera de energía, y el pequeño detecto un brillo rojo en sus ojos azules, que lo asusto un poco.

-Y-Yo tampoco- le aseguro el pequeño, haciendo que ella lo mirará- Mi… mi madre está ahí… falta mi papá… Así me vengare de ellos… y, ¿y si esta _Aka_?-

-¿Tu hermana?- el pequeño asintió- No creo que este ahí. Si son hermanos, deben tener la misma energía- le aseguro. El pequeño suspiro aliviado.

"Pero… no lo entiendo… La mujer… la madre de Bob tiene una energía totalmente normal… Es igual al de todos estos humanos" medito Zafirest, y miro a Agatha "Ella también… entonces… ¿Cómo Bob y Genki pueden tener esa energía en especial… al igual que esa niña, Akari…? ¿Qué los conecta a los tres?"

-¡Zafirest!-llamaron.

La mujer se levanto para ver como Granity, Gali, Naga, Gray Wolf, Falcon y sus camaradas se acercaban a ella y al pequeño, quedando a unos metros de ambos.

-Asi que llegaron-murmuro Zafirest.

-Zafirest, libera a los humanos-exigio Falcon.

-¿Y por que lo haria?-

-Porque estamos equivocados- Tsuki aparecio detrás de Falcon, y se coloco al lado de Granity, quien miraba a aquella humana aprisionada en ese cristal. Se parecía mucho a…

-¿Tsuki?-se sorprendio Zafirest- ¿Te han capturado?-

-¡Tsuki!-Bob iba a acercarse, pero la joven nego con la cabeza, sorprendiéndolo.

-No... Solo quiero detener esto-explico nerviosa la joven, acercandose un poco- Señorita Zafirest... Nosotros... Bueno...-la joven miro el suelo. Sintio que alguien se colocaba a su lado. Miro sorprendida a Gray Wolf. El lobo asintio dandole animos-Señorita Zafirest...-Tsuki miro decidida a su amiga- Estabamos equivocados, el amo Moo... No, Moo no nos apreciaba, como creiamos. Fuimos engañados por él. Él hubiera usado nuestros poderes como lo hubieran hecho los humanos. No debemos hacer esto. Es un grave error.

Zafirest alzo las cejas.

-¿Tsuki?-Bob miro sorprendida a su amiga- ¿Es en serio?- su amiga asintio- ¡No me lo creo! ¡Te estan controlando la mente!-el joven movia sus brazos arriba abajo

-No tenemos esas habilidades-le informo Gali.

-No Bob...-Tsuki sonrió- No me están controlando. Nos hemos equivocado.

- ¡Estos humanos son malos!- aseguro Bob- ¡Pelean entre sí, sin motivos!-

-… Me temo, Bob, que, esta vez, somos nosotros los que hemos peleado sin motivos- se entristeció un poco Tsuki-…Todo lo que hemos hecho esta mal-la joven miro a Zafirest- Señorita Zafirest, debemos detener esto- pidió.

La mujer sonrió.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Zafirest miro divertida a Tsuki- ¿Realmente crees eso del amo Moo?-

-Si... Gray Wolf me ha contado lo que ha hecho Moo... ¡Él no hubiera sido diferente con nosotros! Estamos equivocados y debemos parar esto-pidio la joven. Zafirest cerro los ojos.

-Que se le va a ser...-la mujer levanto su mano en dirección a la joven, sorprendiéndola-... Ya no me sirves- de su mano aparecieron agujas moradas que se abalanzaron a la joven.

-¡Tsuki!-grito totalmente sorprendido Bob.

La joven no reacciono a tiempo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las agujas fueron destruidas a unos centímetros de ella por Senzo, Sento y Taiyo, quienes aparecieron frente a ella rodeados de sus elementos. Se podía ver lo heridos que estaban. Tsuki de la impresión se sentó en el suelo.

-¡Tsuki!-Gray Wolf y los demás se le acercaron.

-Ella...-murmuro asustada Tsuki-...Ella casi... me mata...-

-Tsuki...-el lobo miro triste a la joven.

Bob estaba helado, asustado, mirando a su amiga, a quien casi pierde…

-Han llegado a tiempo-señalo Granity, detrás de Senzo.

-Si... Sentimos como la energia de Tsuki se mezclo con la de ustedes, y despues se dirigia a este lugar. Decidimos venir y miren lo que encontramos...-Senzo miro furioso a la mujer serpiente de color escarlata que estaba a varios metros frente a el-¡Señorita Zafirest!-rugio furioso Senzo- ¡¿Que significa esto?! ¡Usted estaba dispuesta a matar a Tsuki!

La mujer solo sonrio. Y para sorpresa de Senzo, de sus hermanos y el pequeño de pelo dorado, sus ojos se habian puesto de color rojo sangre.

-Pense que habian sido derrotados cuando deje de sentir vuestra energia-señalo Zafirest, totalmente divertida.

-¿Que... que esta pasando?-murmuro asustada Tsuki.

-Ya veo...-Naga se coloco al lado de Senzo- Muestras tus verdaderas intenciones- Los cuatro guerreros la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Verdaderas intenciones?-murmuro Taiyo.

-Si... Tú me contaste que fue Zafirest y no Moo quien decidio que fueran a entrenar...-Naga miro a la mujer serpiente-... ¿Que pasaria si ella queria que se hicieran fuertes para ella, y no para Moo? ¿Y si Zafirest deseaba suplantar el lugar de Moo, pero para eso necesitaba que fueran más fuertes?- Senzo y sus hermanos la miraron totalmente sorprendidos.

-¡Oye!-Sento miro algo molesto a Naga- ¡Que nosotros no entendemos lo que pasa! ¡Zafirest debe tener una razon para esto!-

-¿Cual seria la razon para atacar a tu hermana?-le pregunto Gali.

-¡No lo sé!-Sento miro a la mujer serpiente- ¡Zafirest! ¡Será mejor que expliques que estas haciendo! ¡¿Cual es tú razon para haber atacado a Tsuki?!-

-¿No me escucharon?-pregunto Zafirest- Dije que Tsuki ya no me sirve, y parece que ustedes tres igual-

-¿Que...? No... no lo entiendo-Taiyo miro sorprendida a Zafirest.

-Entonces te lo explicare: Como dijo Naga, yo planee usarlos para poder suplantar a Moo. En los tiempos que estuvimos en entrenamiento, me tope con unas ruinas antiguas de los pueblos de antaño. Encontré una bitácora que explicaba la creación del Ave Fénix. Y me entere que los humanos lo crearon por cinco partes. Cada una con una característica única, e, incluso, les habían dado la capacidad de pensar y actuar. Las llamaron Plumas...-la mujer sonrio y levanto la pluma escarlata-Gracias a esa información descubrí como poder usar estos elementos. Pero solo necesito una-

-La Pluma de la Vida-murmuro Granity.

-Exacto. Cuando la derrota de Moo llego a nuestros oidos. Senti un alivio. No era necesario pelear contra él para poder manejar nuestro mundo a mi antojo. ¡Y lo mejor! ¡Que los cuatro guerreros lamentaban la muerte de ese monstruo!-Zafirest rio-¡Estaban tan deseosos de ser queridos que consideraban a Moo como un ser que los queria! ¡Fue muy facil manipular a un grupo de monstruos que se moverían por vengar a alguien que creian que los amaba! Y luego...-la mujer miro a Bob-...Llegaste tú. Un niño humano con la capacidad de dar energia a los monstruos. Y, al igual que los cuatro Guerreros, deseabas estar en un lugar con gente que te apreciara. Fui rodeada de gente que era muy facil de manejar-

-¿…Señorita Zafirest?-Bob miraba asustado a su amiga.

La mujer lo miro.

-Me has dado suficiente energia, Bob. Te lo agradezco...-levanto una mano hacia el pequeño, quien retrocedio asustado-...Y aún te necesito… ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez, a mi lado, encuentres a tu hermana Aka- un aura morada rodeo la mano de la mujer.

Fue todo muy rapido. Una rafaga de aire, fuego, y varias rocas se abalanzaron hacia Zafirest. Quien movio sus manos hacia los elementos y creo un escudo morado que la protegio. Provocando una gran explosion que se expandio por casi todo el lugar. Una figura alada salio del humo con un pequeño en brazos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Granity a Bob.

-… No puede ser... La Señorita Zafirest nos engaño... Todo este tiempo... Y yo...¡¿Y yo le crei?!-Bob estaba al borde del llanto-…Ayude a atacar a mi propia gente... ¡AKA!-

Granity observo al pequeño un rato, luego miro para abajo, donde el humo empezaba a disiparse. Una mano morada de energía se abalanzo a la mujer, tomándola desprevenida, y atrapándola.

El humo se disipo, y se pudo apreciar que los dragones, Naga y Gali estaban amarrados con energía morada, mientras que Taiyo, Sento y Senzo estaban atrapados por manos de energía.

Tsuki, en cambio, estaba detrás de un escudo trizado de hielo, frente a Gray Wolf. La joven lo miró sorprendido.

-… Me salvaste…-

-… Hablamos después-jadeo Gray Wolf, quien estaba agotado. El lobo miró para arriba- Atrapo a Granity, y a ese niño. Estamos en desventaja-

-Tal vez no-escucharon. Zafirest los miraba divertida, con la pluma escarlata en su mano-… Sabes, eres un lobo con buenos reflejos, al igual que tu hermano-sonrió. Gray Wolf gruño- Y Granity también es buena como guerrera- miro la pluma- Es hora de probar el otro poder de esta magnifica pluma-

La mujer serpiente levanto su mano con la pluma, la cual empezó a palpitar, y a irradiar energía negra. Fue en ese momento que Gray Wolf y Granity sintieron un pesar en su corazón, como si todo lo bueno no existiera, y que el único camino que existiera fuera el que Zafirest decidiera por ellos.

Ambos gritaron de dolor, mientras eran rodeados de aura negra.

-¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué te sucede?!-se preocupo Bob.

Gray Wolf cayo al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Gray Wolf!- Tsuki se le acerco y lo miró preocupada- ¡Los está volviendo malvados!-se asusto, y miró a Zafirest- ¡Pare esto!-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto divertida la mujer, mirando el efecto del poder de la pluma- Solo me consigo nuevos secuaces-

Se escucho un disparo, y algo de un color aguamarina se abalanzo a Zafirest, quien retrocedió, rompiendo la conexión que tenía con sus poderes

Las manos que agarraban a los cuatro guerreros, a Granity y a Bob desaparecieron, al igual que la energía que atrapaba a los dragones, y a Naga y Gali. El poder que lastimaba a Gray Wolf y a Granity, quien aterrizo a penas en el suelo, desapareció.

-¿Qué… qué paso?- jadeo Senzo. Él y sus hermanos estaban en el suelo, sin ser capaces de moverse.

La mujer se cubría el rostro, algo adolorida. Se miro la mejilla, para ver que tenía un tajo… ¿Cómo…?

Miro para atrás, para ver clavado, en el árbol en el que ella había estado descansando, una flecha de cristal aguamarina…

-¿Qué…?- jadeo la mujer.

Otro disparo, y esta vez la flecha le dio al cristal donde estaba Agatha, el cual se rompió, y la mujer cayó sentada al piso. Empezó a fruncir el ceño, y abrió sus ojos azules.

Miro asustada el escenario que tenía en frente.

-¡Agatha, aléjate!- se escucho, y todos miraron al frente.

Bob se quedo sumamente helado.

-¡Roger!- se sorprendió la mujer de pelo café.

En efecto, el padre de Bob y Akari estaba a unos metros de los dragones. Había aprovechado su estatura para ocultarse y disparar aquella ballesta negra con flechas de cristal…

-… ¿Un humano…?- murmuro sin creerlo Falcón.

-¿Tú…? Un minuto… Esa arma…- Zafirest retrocedió, sumamente furiosa.

-Espere nunca usarla…-admitió el adulto- Los monstruos cibernéticos son muy fuertes, demasiado, así que la gente antigua, por si tenía que detenerlos manualmente, creo estos artefactos, que sirven para inmovilizarlos. Pero claro, Moo se encargo de destruir donde los fabricaban, pero tengo un amigo que construyo uno para mí si alguna vez este lugar era invadido por Malos como tú. Y lo mejor es que se recargan con baterías, y en este mundo la tecnología eléctrica esta mucho más avanzada que la nuestra-

-… ¿La nuestra…?- murmuro más desconfiada Zafirest- ¡¿Quién eres?!-

-Mil perdones, señorita Zafirest. Mi nombre es Roger Azura, un sirviente de la _Voluntad del Fénix,_ y, si te atreves a volver a poner un dedo encima de **mi** **hijo**, te tendré que enviar a donde esta Moo- aseguro, apuntándola con aquella arma.

La mujer gruño, enojada, apretando con fuerza la pluma escarlata. Bob, en cambio, estaba más confundido que todos aquellos monstruos juntos.

* * *

><p>-¡Es por aquí!- aviso Genki, patinando entre las calles, seguido de sus amigos. Holly estaba encima de Tiger.<p>

-¡Chico…! ¡Nos cansaras antes de llegar!- jadeo Suezo.

-¡No te quejes!- le pidió molesto Tiger.

-¡No me quejo…! ¡Digo la verdad!- le aseguro el monstruo de un ojo, quien no se dio cuenta que Genki se detuvo, y termino chocando con él. Los demás se detuvieron, y miraron sorprendidos al frente.

-¡Suezo!- se enojo Genki, levantándose.

-¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Tengo un ojo, no tengo vista panorámica para ver que te detienes…! ¡¿Y para que te detienes?!- le pregunto molesto el ojo, levantándose.

Pero el joven no lo miraba, miraba a Akari. La joven de pelo rosa lo miraba atónito, sin creer que estaba ahí, sano y salvo, pero con aquellos extraños amigos.

-… ¿Una humana…?- se sorprendió WildHare- Pensé que habían sido capturados todos…-

-…A… ¿Akari?- Genki se le acerco un poco. Holly lo miro.

-Gen… ¡Genki!- la joven se le acerco y lo abrazo, haciendo que todos los demás se quedaran en blanco.

-¡Akari! ¡Me alegra ver que estas bien!- el joven le correspondió el abrazo.

Tiger, Mochi, Suezo y Golem tragaron y miraron a Holly. Retrocedieron rápidamente para no ser afectados por el aura asesina de la joven de pelo café rojizo. La liebre café oscuro miraba aún extrañado a la pelirosa, sin percatarse de la asesina que se estaba formando a su espalda…

-Akari, ¿cómo?- Genki se separo de su amiga- Pensé que se llevaron a todos-

-¡Se llevaron a mi madre…! ¡Y, y papá empezó a actuar raro…! ¡Hablo de malos y, y después saco su pendiente, el que siempre lleva al cuello, y…! ¿Me creerías si te digo que salió una ballesta de él?- se recupero de apoco Akari.

-¿Una qué?- Genki la miro extrañado.

-¡Ballesta! ¡Genki, el trabajo que acabamos de hacer era del armamento antiguo, y ahí incluimos las ballestas!- le dijo la joven, señalando el bolso que tenía, del cual sobre salía un poco la cartulina.

-¿Lo hicimos?-

La joven se quedo en blanco. Respiro hondo. Aún no se acostumbraba a lo que sucedía, y ahora que Genki olvidara algo que él mismo escribió hacia una hora… Pero claro esta que la joven no sabía que para su amigo había pasado una semana sin verla…

Wildhare miro para todos lados. Había sentido una energía oscura que le había dado un escalofrió de muerte. Miro para atrás y retrocedió al instante al ver la mirada de Holly, que hizo que se le acortara la respiración.

-¡Pero, a ver! ¿Dijiste que tu padre hablo de _Malos_ y saco un arma?- la joven asintió- ¡Genial~! ¡El Tío Roger no deja de sorprenderme!-

-¡Tierra a Genki!- llamo Akari, sacándolo de su sueño- ¿Por qué, incluso en estos momentos, siempre te pones a pensar en las nubes?-

-No te enojes, Akari- se rio Genki. Pero la miro serio- ¿Y donde está el Tío Roger?-

-Él… él me pidió que me quedara aquí… Y él iría a ver lo que podría hacer… Y eso fue hace unos quince minutos, creo- abrazo a Genki-… ¿Qué sucede…? No lo entiendo… Ya he perdido a mi hermanito… No quiero perder a mis padres ahora-

-Tranquila- Genki correspondió al abrazo- No perderás a nadie más… Recuerda que te lo prometí-

La joven no pudo evitar sonreír… Claro, en el funeral de su hermanito, él, el pequeño Genki, llorando, le pidió que no se entristeciera, porque él, el campeón, iba a evitar que perdiera alguien más…

Ninguno se daba cuenta que los monstruos, a sus espaldas, se enfrentaban a un peligro mucho mayor al que habían enfrentado antes… La furia y celos de Holly.

-S-Suezo… Habla con Holly-chii- tartamudeo el pequeño.

-¿Qué yo…?- jadeo con un hilo de voz el monstruo amarillo.

La joven los miró a ambos, y retrocedieron más. Mochi retrocedió tanto que choco con Genki.

Ambos jóvenes lo miraron. Akari parpadeo, dejo a Genki y miro al pequeño, quien la miro curioso.

-¡Qué~ lindo~!- lo abrazo como si fuera un peluche.

-Chii- Mochi parpadeo sorprendido.

Genki sonrió. Sintió que lo tironeaban levemente de la chaqueta y miro a Wildhare, quien señalo a Holly. Al joven se le pusieron los pelos de punta al ver aquella mirada asesina.

Akari se percato por primera vez en los extraños que acompañaban a su amigo. Se fijo en aquella joven, quien dejo de mirarla asesinamente y su energía oscura desapareció. Pero ahora la miraba sin pestañear…

Akari la miro extrañada, pero aún así… Su instinto le dijo al instante que había encontrado a una rival…

Los demás estaban helados. La tensión en el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-… ¿Puedes soltar a Mochi?- le pidió el monstruo rosa a la joven, ya que lo estaba asfixiando.

-¡Ay!- lo dejo en el suelo- Lo siento…- pero lo quedo mirando detenidamente, y después a los cinco monstruos…- Un minuto…

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Genki, quieto, sin querer acercársele por si Holly decidía empezar a practicar el uso de su daga con él.

-… Genki. Estos seres… ¡Son los mismos que aparecían en la caratula del juego que te di recién…!- le dijo la pelirosa, mirándolo atónita- ¿Cómo es posible?

-¿Juego?- se extrañaron Mochi, Golem, Tiger y Wildhare.

-Cierto, ustedes no saben que Genki había llegado a nuestro mundo por medio de un juego… También lo encuentro medio raro- les dijo Suezo, meditando ese asunto que había olvidado.

-Pero… pero no lo entiendo- murmuro sumamente confundida Akari- ¿Tienen algo que ver con lo que sucede ahora mismo?- miro a su amigo, quien asintió. La joven volvió a mirar a aquellos seres extrañada.

Nadie se dio cuenta que Genki se acababa de dar cuenta de algo…

Se supone que el padre de Akari fue quien creo la saga de juegos _Monster Rancher_… Él le había aconsejado, hace cinco años, jugar el torneo de monstruos, el cual había ganado y había recibido aquel juego que lo llevo por primera vez al mundo de sus amigos… Y… Fue él quien le envió el juego de _Las Plumas del Fénix…_

-¡Oye, Akari!- llamo alterado Genki, asustándola un poco- ¡¿Tu sabes si el juego de Las Plumas del Fénix, ese que me diste, saldrá a la venta?!-

La joven se quedo en blanco.

-¡GENKI NO ES MOMENTO DE PENSAR EN JUEGOS!- le grito Suezo.

-Un minuto, Genki, ¿dijiste Plumas del Fénix?- le pregunto Tiger, asustando a Akari.

-¡¿Hablas?!-

-¡¿Qué tiene eso de malo?!-

-Genki…- Holly se le acerco preocupada- ¿Qué significa eso?-

-Eso quiero saber… Akari, ¿por qué el tío Roger me dio ese juego, si ni siquiera ha salido?- le pregunto serio el chico.

-Me dijo que era porque se acerca tu cumpleaños… Y que era una edición especial que hizo para ti…- murmuro la pelirosa, recordando.

Genki y los demás se quedaron atónitos.

-… Genki… El niño pelidorado… Dijo que tenía una hermana llamada Akari- recordó Golem, sorprendiendo más a Akari.

-¡¿También hablas?!- eso hizo sentir mal al monstruo de piedra.

-También pensé en eso, Golem…- murmuro el joven-… Creo… Creo que el padre de Akari… El Tío Roger… Sabe de ustedes…-

-¿Mi papá?- se extraño la pelirosa.

-Parece que todo esta conectado… Tú, tu padre y Genki…- le dijo Wildhare. La joven lo miró- ¡No te sorprendas porque también puedo hablar!-

-… Tú… No te pareces al de la caratula… ¿Y por qué tú amigo está así?- miro a Hare- Él sí es el de la caratula- se le acerco.

-Déjalo, niña- gruño Tiger, asustándola.

-No creo que pueda hacerle daño- le dijo Wildhare.

-¿Y su hermanito? Todo apunta de que es la tal Akari que menciono ese niño Bob- le dijo molesto el lobo.

-¡TIGER!- le grito enojado Genki, sobresaltándolo. Pero la joven se había quedado quieta.

-… ¿Q-Qué dijo?- pregunto pálida Akari.

-Lo siento… No quería que te enteraras de ese modo…- le dijo tristemente el joven, acomodándose su gorra- Pero-pero Bobby…. Tu hermano… él… esta vivo-

Akari abrió los ojos atónita.

-… ¿Q-qué…? ¿Bob…? ¿Bob…? ¡¿De qué hablas?!- se tapo la cara, temblando- ¡El murió hace seis años…! ¡Fue atropellado y su cuerpo…!- sollozo un poco- Termino calcinado y no se pudo… encontrar- miro dolida y con lagrimas en los ojos a su amigo- ¡No digas esas cosas…! ¡No es gracioso!-

-¡T-Te equivocas!- le aseguro rápidamente Genki, intentando calmarla- ¡Esta vivo…! ¡Él posee una energía especial… como la mía! ¡Dijo que, sin querer, se transporto al mundo de Mochi…, y por eso se salvo! ¡Es por eso que jamás encontraron su cuerpo después del choque!- coloco sus manos en los hombros de su amiga- Akari… Jamás bromearía con la perdida de algún ser querido- le aseguro serio- Él esta vivo… Han pasado solo tres años para él…-

Akari lo miro sin poder creerlo. Se tapo la boca, recordando a su pequeño hermanito, con quien jugaba en el parque junto a Genki, dándose apodos los tres: Gen, Aka y Bob, aunque el pelidorado era muy pequeño y siempre se olvidaba del apodo de Genki, o a veces no lo reconocía, haciendo que este se quedara deprimido un buen rato en una esquina…

-… ¿Esta…. Vivo…?- pregunto con voz quebrada. Genki asintió. Aiko gimió y acerco su cabeza al hombro de Genki, quien lo abrazo reconfortándola.

Holly miro el suelo, sin ser capaz de enojarse por ese gesto… Ella sabia perfectamente como se sentía el haber perdido a alguien, y el saber que había regresado…

Hubo una explosión que hizo temblar la tierra, haciendo que todos reaccionaran.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!- pregunto Suezo.

-Eso lo sabremos- sentencio Golem, agarrando al sorprendido Suezo, y, para sorpresa de Akari, lo lanzo al aire.

-¡AVIIIISA ANTEEEEESS!- pidió Suezo, mientras se elevaba a gran velocidad.

-¡¿Qué ves, Suezo?!- le pregunto Genki al monstruo, quien ahora parecía un puntito amarillo en el cielo lluvioso.

Suezo, que había llegado a una gran altura encima de los edificios destruidos, se concentro todo lo posible y enfoco su vista en aquel punto donde se podía apreciar aquella energía morada, de la cual se desprendía un humo negro.

Entorno más su ojo, y pudo captar unas imágenes que lo dejaron atónito.

Pudo apreciar a Falcón, a Los Cuatro Grandes y a los Cuatro Guerreros inconscientes en el suelo, y a Zafirest acercándose a un humano adulto algo lastimado, quien protegía a una mujer y al pequeño Bob

-¡Chicos, las cosas se han puesto feas! ¡Zafirest va a atacar a tres humanos!-

-¿Tres humanos?- se sorprendió Tiger, frunciendo el ceño.

-Deben ser ese tal Roger, Bob y…- Wildhare miro a Genki.

-Mi madre- el joven apretó los puños, enojado y preocupado.

-¡Y no me creerán si les digo que Granity y los demás han sido derrotados!- agrego el monstruo, entornando más su ojo- ¡Al menos los Cuatro Guerreros están fuera de combate!-

-Eso nos da una ventaja- sentencio Tiger.

-Hemos perdido mucho tiempo- murmuro Genki- Holly, Akari, es peligroso acercarse, tendré que pedirles que se queden aquí con el cuerpo de Hare-

-¡AAHHH! ¡ATAJAME, GOLEM!- pidió Suezo, empezando a caer.

-Pero Genki…- empezó a decir Holly.

-Genki tiene razón- le aseguro Golem, y Mochi, Tiger y Wildhare asintieron. Suezo cayó a unos metros, creando un gran agujero, pero nadie se dio cuenta, ni siquiera Akari, que estaba nerviosa por su familia.

-Alguien tiene que cuidar a Hare- le recordó Genki- Escucha, si nos acercamos a Zafirest con él, estará en grave peligro, y nuestra prioridad es recuperar a nuestro amigo… Además que no quiero que estés en peligro-

La joven cerro los ojos, y asintió. Genki sonrió

-Akari, no te preocupes, traeré de regreso a tu familia- le aseguro a la joven, quien, nerviosa asintió.

-¡Suezo! No es hora de dormir- le dijo el lobo azul al cráter que se había formado.

-N-No me-di-di-gas…- jadeo el monstruo amarillo, empezando a salir de a poquito.

Wildhare deposito el cuerpo de Hare en una banca que se había salvado un poco de la destrucción, aunque le faltaba una punta.

-Por favor, Holly… Cuida a mi amigo- le pidió Wildhare, sin mirarla.

-Tranquilo, lo cuidaremos- le aseguro, poniendo su mano en su hombro. Él la miro y asintió.

Genki se acomodo la gorra y se puso sus patines.

-¡VAMOS, CHICOS!- grito Genki.

-¡SÍ!- gritaron cuatro monstruos que siguieron al joven humano.

-¡Es-Es-Esperen-Espérenme!- jadeo Suezo, que acababa de salir de su cráter, y empezó a seguirlos a toda prisa, dejando solas a ambas jóvenes, junto al cuerpo de la liebre café.

Holly miro preocupada a sus amigos, colocando instintivamente su mano en su preciada daga, en cambio, Akari, a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba, no podía dejar de mirar a aquella liebre que parecía dormir… Sentía que le faltaba algo… Que no estaba en ese estado por culpa de alguna herida, como el vendaje que traía…. No… Algo… Algo importante… Algo que ella podía reparar…


	37. Rosado, Morado y Lila

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 36

Guerra en el Mundo Humano:

Rosado, Morado y Lila.

-¡PAPÁ!- grito asustado Bob, cuando Roger cayo de espaldas después de que una de las espinas moradas de la serpiente esmeralda le rozara el hombro, haciendo que su ballesta rodara por el suelo.

-¡Roger!- se asusto Agatha, sujetando con fuerza al pequeño pelidorado.

-… Je… No es nada- el adulto se levanto, sobándose la herida-… Me merezco más por el infierno que les hice pasar a Akari y a Bobby de pequeño- murmuro. El pequeño se quedo sorprendido, con las lágrimas cursando su rostro.

-No he terminado, humano- aseguro fríamente Zafirest, destruyendo de un coletazo la ballesta de diamantes-… ¿Quién construyo esa arma?-

-… ¿Quién sabe?- sonrió el adulto, retrocediendo un poco- ¿Ahora esto será un interrogatorio?-

Zafirest frunció el ceño y enrosco con fuerza su cola en Roger, apretando con fuerza.

-¡Déjalo!- pidió asustada Agatha.

-¿Sabes humana? Me sorprende realmente que puedas hablar y reaccionar… Se supone que tu no sabes nada de monstruos, y, cuando recuperaste la conciencia, te preocupaste más por la seguridad de los demás y no la tuya… ¿Acaso Genki te conto sobre nosotros?- le pregunto, alzando las cejas.

Ella miro el piso, nerviosa.

-… No- se dio cuenta Zafirest, algo sorprendida- Entonces… ¿Cómo sabes…?-

Agatha cerro los ojos, pero los abrió y miro desafiante a Zafirest.

-Que sepa sobre ustedes no importa… Lo que importa es que te has metido en problemas- le aseguro la mujer, molesta. Zafirest la miro sorprendida.

Se rio divertida.

-Se nota que eres la madre de ese niño Genki- le comento, dirigiendo su mano hacia ella- Ahora, entrégame a Bob, y tal vez te permita ver a tu hijo-

Bob tembló. Aún no creía que Zafirest lo había traicionado y utilizado durante tres años…

-No esta en tu poder que vea a mi hijo- le aseguro Agatha- Y no permitiré que lastimes a Bobby-

Zafirest la miro molesta… Hasta en su forma de hablar se parecía a su hijo.

-Humana estúpida- murmuro molesta, mientras su mano era rodeada de energía morada.

Agatha se dio cuenta de eso y empujo a Bob en el momento en que unas lanzas venenosas aparecían frente a ella y se le abalanzaban, creando una pequeña explosión.

-¡AGATHA!- grito asustado Roger.

-… Se… Señorita… Agatha…- murmuro temblando Bob, en el suelo, viendo el humo de la explosión.

Zafirest sonrió y lanzo a Roger contra unos escombros. El humano se levanto un poco, pero la mujer-serpiente coloco su cola encima de su espalda, impidiéndole moverse.

-Ahora… Me dirás todo lo que sabes- le dijo la mujer, pero Roger no la miraba.

El adulto golpeo el piso, furioso, sorprendiéndola un poco.

-… Perdóname… Derek- pidió el pelidorado apretando los dientes, mientras las lagrimas cursaban su rostro.

"¿Derek?" se sorprendió y confundió más Zafirest.

-¡ZAFIREST!- escucharon. La mujer serpiente levanto la mirada para recibir un cabezazo por parte de Genki en el tórax, haciendo que rodara a unos metros.

Roger levanto la vista, mirando sorprendido al joven.

-¡No te perdonare haber intentado matar a mi madre!- grito el joven, enojado.

La mujer serpiente se reincorporo, limpiándose el mentón, y vio, molesta, a la humana que había intentado matar junto a Suezo, Golem, Tiger, Wildhare y Mochi… Claro, el monstruo amarillo debió haberla transportado en el último minuto.

-Agatha- suspiro aliviado Roger, pero después se quedo sorprendido al ver a aquellos monstruos… Bob estaba detrás de ellos, sorprendido de ver que hubieran llegado al fin.

La mujer de ojos azules también estaba sorprendida… Y, para extrañeza de Genki, ambos adultos miraban a Golem, pero el monstruo de piedra miraba fijamente a la serpiente, al igual que los demás. Tiger miro a su hermano inconsciente. Miro enojado a Zafirest.

-Zafirest- murmuro enojado Wildhare, apretando sus puños.

-Vaya… Wildhare, ¿viniste a hacerle una visita a Hare?- le pregunto divertida la mujer, mostrando la pluma escarlata.

Roger y Agatha la miraron asustados… Sus sospechas se habían confirmado.

-¡Tú!- grito enojado la liebre de ojos rojos, pero Mochi y Suezo lo detuvieron.

-¡Olvida eso!-le dijo Suezo- ¡¿No te fijaste que intenta desconcentrarnos?!-

Y era cierto, Zafira los miraba divertida, mientras que Genki se le acercaba decidido.

Genki no dijo nada, solo siguió caminando hacia ella. Se detuvo a unos metros.

-Libéralos-

-¿Por qué lo haría?-sonrió Zafirest- Me están dando una gran energía- señalo la prisión de energía morada que aprisionaba a los ciudadanos- Y cuando recupere a Bob…- el pequeño tembló- ¿Y sabes? Tal vez te absorba a ti, por la energía que tienes.

-…Ya veo…-murmuro el joven, y, gracias a sus patines, se abalanzó a ella, tomándola desprevenida. Le dio un golpe en la cara.

Sus amigos se quedaron impresionados. Al igual que los tres humanos.

-¡Eso es por dañar a mi gente!-le grito Genki, enojado. El joven le dio una patada en el estomago, haciendo que la mujer retrocediera- ¡Esto por hacer llorar a Akari!- la agarro del brazo, y, aprovechando su peso en su contra, la lanzo contra unos escombros- ¡Esto es por mi madre!- se le abalanzo con la velocidad de sus patines- ¡Y esto es por Hare!- Genki iba a tomar la pluma, pero Zafirest lo agarro antes.

-… ¿Cómo te atreves…?-murmuro enojada la mujer- ¿Un simple humano… creyéndose capaz de atacarme solo?

-¡No lo está!-escucho.

Zafirest miró para arriba y vio a Tiger, Mochi, Suezo y Golem abalanzándose a ella.

-¡Ventisca de Pétalos!-

-¡Trueno!-

-¡Lengüetazo!-

-¡Tornado!-

Zafirest no pudo esquivar esos ataques, y los recibió sin poder defenderse, soltando a Genki y cayendo a unos metros.

-¡Wildhare! ¡Llévalos a un lugar seguro, nosotros nos encargamos!-le grito Genki.

-¡Esta bien!-respondió la liebre, quien había ayudado a Roger a levantarse junto con Agatha. Bob los miraba un poco lejos, aún sin aceptar del todo lo que pasaba.

-Vamos- la madre de Genki lo tomo de la mano y empezó a alejarse, con Wildhare ayudando a Roger a caminar.

-… Vaya… Parece que perdí el toque- rio nervioso Roger.

-No ahora, Roger- le pidió Agatha. El aludido se rasco la cabeza, adolorido.

Wildhare lo miro algo extrañado… esa actitud se le hizo algo familiar.

* * *

><p>Holly miraba nerviosa el cielo lluvioso. Suspiro intentando calmarse, y se acerco a su amigo. Junto sus manos, esperando que Genki lo salvara.<p>

-… ¿Qué le sucedió?- le pregunto Akari. La morena-rojiza la miro sorprendida- ¿Por qué esta en ese estado?-

Holly la miro tristemente, y después a su amigo.

-… Zafirest… La monstruo que ha provocado todo esto, iba en busca de un poder de Hare, pero, si lo obtenía, iba a poder venir a este mundo. Así que Hare decidió fundir su alma con su poder para que ella no pudiera ocuparlo por completo… Pero ahora, que Zafirest lo obtuvo, su cuerpo no tiene alma-

Akari la miro sorprendida.

-… ¿Dónde está?- se atrevió a preguntar. Holly la miro.

-En manos de Zafirest-

La joven se quedo atónita y miro a la liebre.

-… Por eso pelea Genki… Para salvar a un amigo- murmuro Akari.

-No solo a él… Para salvar a los que aprecia, y a los inocentes- sonrió tristemente Holly- Esa es una de sus cualidades-

-Lo sé… Una vez, de pequeños, ayudo a un niño que no conocía en una prueba de atletismo. Lo apoyo y entreno todos los días, y el pequeño logro el segundo lugar en la competencia- Akari sonrió divertida- Esa vez Genki celebraba como si Yuto hubiera ganado la copa o algo así-

Holly la miro extrañada por lo último… ¿Por qué una copa y no un trofeo?

Akari miro el cielo lluvioso, recordando aquellos tiempos…

Miro de nuevo a la liebre… Algo la inquietaba de él. Trago saliva, y, sin saber porque, tal vez simplemente fue por instinto o algo por el estilo, se acerco al monstruo café, y coloco su mano en la frente de este, sin darse cuenta de la extrañeza en el rostro de Holly.

De golpe, la joven fue rodeada de aura lila, sorprendiendo a Holly.

-… ¿Q-qué es… esto?- pregunto nerviosa Akari, mirando su mano, rodeada de esa extraña energía lila… Pero Holly estaba más sorprendida. Ese tipo de energía era del mismo tipo de la de Genki, y, más que seguro, del mismo tipo que Bob.

_Humana… ¿Quién eres?_

Akari abrió sus ojos azules, y, para sorpresa suya, se encontraba levitando en un espacio oscuro.

-¡Holly!- llamo, mirando para todos lados, asustada, pero la pelicafé-rojizo no se estaba, en su lugar estaba una magnifica ave de fuego…

-¡Un pájaro!- Akari retrocedió, tapándose el rostro- ¡A-Aléjate…! ¡Me das alergia!- pidió, sacudiendo una mano.

Pero el ave de fuego no respondió. Ella se atrevió a verlo, y, a pesar de haberlo conocido hacia unos segundos, se pudo dar cuenta que se encontraba en un estado débil, incluso delicado.

-… ¿Quién… eres?- se atrevió a preguntar la joven.

-… Soy una pluma del Ave Fénix- le respondió el ave.

-¿Ave Fénix? Esa criatura mitológica que renace de las cenizas- se sorprendió la pelirosa.

-Esa es la versión de los humanos- contesto el ave- Soy un fragmento de cinco que conforman el alma del Ave Fénix, un monstruo cibernético que erradicaba el mal y libero al mundo de Moo, el monstruo del odio… Pero ahora la amenaza de Zafirest ha incrementado- murmuro, más para si mismo que para su extraña huésped- Y, siendo honesto, lo que sucede actualmente es demasiado confuso para mi, y también para Hare-

-Te escucho- se escucho una voz detrás del ave de fuego. Este miro para atrás, y Akari se inclino para ver a la liebre café boca arriba, algo cansada y lastimada.

-Tiene que guardar energía- le recordó Vida.

-Tu también avecita… Esa Zafirest no nos deja actuar- se rasco la cabeza, sentándose con cuidado- ¿Y desde cuando hablas solo?- le pregunto, mirándolo curioso.

-… Tenemos a una humana- le dijo el ave roja. Hare parpadeo extrañado.

-… Claro… Y Suezo jamás ha dicho una tontería- le dijo moviendo la mano como si espantara una mosca.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Acaso dices que soy una fantasma o algo así?!-le pregunto algo molesta Akari, haciendo que la liebre se quedara quieto- ¡¿Y que es este lugar?!- miro al pájaro- Hace un momento estaba con Holly, y después estoy frente a un ave y a la liebre que se supone le quitaron el alma- se agarro la cabeza, confundida- ¡¿Qué se supone que ocurre…?! Apenas creo… que Bob esta con vida, y ahora ocurren estas cosas- murmuro, tristemente.

Hare la miro lentamente, y también sorprendido, al igual que Vida.

-… ¿Bob…? ¿A-Acaso eres la hermana de ese niño?- le pregunto Hare, más sorprendido. Ella asintió, sin mirarlo- Vida… ¿Qué está sucediendo…?- miro a su pluma, totalmente atónito- S-Se suponía que los Espacios Espirituales son _personales_… Nos costo mucho hacer que Mochi y los demás pudieran estar en uno al mismo tiempo y que hablaran con las demás plumas... ¿Cómo ella…? Zafirest pudo entrar por ese guantecito suyo… Pero ella… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- miro a la pelirosa.

-No lo sé- negó la joven- Algo me dijo… No lo sé… Que debía acercarme a ti… Y cuando lo hice… Una energía me rodeo, y me trajo aquí… ¿Dónde estoy?-

-En un espacio espiritual, donde solo habitan las almas…- le respondió Vida-… Y, por lo que me has dicho, me atrevería a decir que tú alma ha podido llegar al Espacio Espiritual de Hare por tú energía, y el haber tenido contacto con el cuerpo de él, como si fuera un puente que llevo tu alma a este espacio-

Akari lo miro algo sorprendida.

-… Pero… ¿Cómo?-

-Tal… Tal vez tu energía- murmuro Hare, haciendo que ella lo mirará. La liebre tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y se sentó, sobándose el pecho, donde tenía una herida.

-… ¿Quién te hizo eso?- le pregunto preocupada Akari.

-… Zafirest… Con estas heridas ya no puedo detenerla… Y tampoco Vida. Es él- agrego, señalando al ave.

-…- Akari lo miro tristemente- Lo siento-

-No… no es culpa tuya…- le aseguro sin mirarla.

-… ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?- les pregunto Akari a ambas almas.

Ambos se miraron.

-Debe ser cosa del destino… Gracias a las acciones de tu padre, Zafirest se ha confundido y dejado de ejercer poderes hacia nosotros, y es por eso que podemos hablar libremente- le dijo Vida- Además, tu energía… Es totalmente diferente a las de los humanos Genki y Bob-

-¿Eh?- Akari y Hare lo miraron extrañados.

-¿De qué se trata, avecita?- le pregunto extrañado Hare.

-He estado meditando este asunto… El color de las energías de los humanos. Antes pensaba que la energía del humano Genki era de un color Rosa simplemente porque es el compañero humano del contenedor de la Pluma de la Naturaleza, pero después vi el caso del pequeño Bob. Energía Morada. Eso me confundió. Y ahora usted, con energía Lila- miro a Akari- Todos los colores tienen un significado, una característica, que los distingue de los demás…-

-Por favor, no más cosas espirituales- pidió Hare, interrumpiéndolo- Estoy hasta la coronilla de…- pero Vida se inclino hacia él y lo quedo mirando con sus ojos verde, asustando a la liebre- Perdona, señor ave, continua- le dijo, levantando las manos en señal de inocencia y con una gota en la cabeza.

Vida se incorporo, y miro algo curioso a Akari, que reprimió una risita.

-Perdón- se disculpo la pelirosa.

-… El Rosa es la bondad, la protección, el cariño y la buena voluntad- continuo Vida.

-Eso le va de anillo al dedo a Genki- volvió a interrumpir Hare. Vida lo miro de nuevo y este se escondió detrás de Akari, sorprendiéndola- Oye, ten piedad de mí. ¿No te doy pena con todos estos magullones? Que pluma con tal mal genio, con razón eres el _hermano_ de Guerrero y este la pluma de Tiger- Vida entorno los ojos- ¡Ya me calló!-

Vida intento actuar como si su contenedor se hubiera comportado de manera correcta y continuo.

-El Morado, en cambio, representa el combate contra los miedos y aporta paz, y limpia de inseguridad el corazón-

-Algo así hacia ese niño Bob con los Cuatro Guerreros: les daba energía quitándoles los miedos. En cambio Genki da energía con el poder de su amistad- interrumpió por tercera vez Hare, y se fijo que Vida volvió a mirarlo- ¡No es mi culpa que me gusta analizar lo que escucho!-

-… ¿Y el lila?- le pregunto Akari, algo curiosa y mucho más calmada.

-… Es el color de la Espiritualidad- le dijo Vida, y la joven lo miro sorprendida al igual que Hare-… Creo, que es por eso que su energía actúa diferente a la de los humanos Genki y Bob… Ellos comparten energía mediante la amistad y la seguridad, en cambio, me parece que usted no da energía, se relaciona con las almas. Es por eso que su instinto le pidió acercarse al cuerpo de Hare, y es por eso que es la primera humana en encontrarse en un espacio espiritual. Usted no controla energía, controla almas-

Akari se quedo sumamente asombrada, y se quedo sin aliento.

-… Guau…- dijo Hare, mirándola sorprendido- No puedo decir nada… más- se rasco adolorido una herida del brazo- Esa serpiente exagero mucho- murmuro algo molesto. Akari lo miro triste, y, para su sorpresa, lo abrazo-… ¿Eh?-

-… Por lo que he escuchado… Parece que mi hermano ha tenido parte de culpa por lo que esta pasando, y por lo que te paso… Lo lamento mucho- se separo, mirándolo tristemente. Él solo parpadeo, sin poder reponerse de la impresión.

-Quiero ayudar- sentencio decidida Akari, y miró a Vida- Se supone que, si controlo las almas, y ustedes son almas que se encuentran fuera del cuerpo, significa que tal vez pueda traerlos a él… Regresarlos-

Hare la miro más sorprendido. Vida no, porque ya había sospechado esa posibilidad.

-Quiero ayudar- dijo la joven.

La pluma la miro un rato.

-El Destino es engañoso, pero unido- menciono el ave, sorprendiendo a ambas almas- Que el humano Genki haiga conocido a dos humanos con energías tan especiales como la suya, y que ahora los tres tengan un papel importante en este conflicto…- miro a la liebre- … Me parece que ahora, podrá decir que su sacrificio no fue en vano-

Hare lo miro sorprendido y se rasco la mejilla sonrojado.

-Puede ayudarnos, si así lo desea- le dijo Vida a la joven- Si su poder es tan grande como el de los otros dos humanos, le aseguro que, desde donde está su cuerpo, podrá invocarme en mi forma de pluma, alejándome de las garras de Zafirest, junto a Hare… ¿Está dispuesta a cooperar?-

-Haré lo posible para ayudar a los amigos de mi amigo- sonrió Akari.

-Bien, chica- sonrió cansadamente Hare, haciendo que ella se volteara a verlo. Él le tendió la mano- Es un trato-

Ella asintió, y estrecho su mano con la de él. En ese momento una energía lila la rodeo junto a Hare, e ilumino la oscuridad del espacio espiritual…

* * *

><p>-¿Es mi imaginación, o ella está actuando débil?-se pregunto Suezo, mirando a Zafirest.<p>

-Esta débil-apoyo Tiger- Creo que mantener a raya a la comadreja la ha dejado exhausta-

-Pero, si no se debilita lo suficiente, no podremos derrotarla-señalo Golem.

-Chi-apoyo Mochi.

-¡¿Derrotarme?!-rió Zafirest- ¡No me hagan reír!-levanto la pluma escarlata- ¡Prepárense para ser mis subordinados, contenedores…!-

Pero no pudo decir más, ya que… justo en esos momentos, la pluma escarlata desapareció de su mano en polvos lila…

Todos se quedaron atónitos.

Wildhare, ocultándose detrás de unos arboles junto a los tres humanos, se quedo helado.

-¿Có… Cómo?-murmuro aterrada Zafirest al ver su mano vacía, donde hacia unos segundos estaba aquel trozo de alma del fénix .

-… No….- Genki negó con la cabeza- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Hare?!-

-… Parece que le exigí demasiado a esa pluma- murmuro sumamente molesta Zafirest, apretando su puño

-¡¿Exigiste?!- se enojo Suezo.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- le pregunto enojado Tiger.

-… Debió desaparecer… Suprimí demasiado a esa ave y a esa liebre… No me extraña que el haberlos utilizado tantas veces los terminara eliminándolos-

Los presentes abrieron los ojos, totalmente sorprendidos.

* * *

><p>Akari abrió los ojos.<p>

Aún era rodeada de energía lila, y a su lado estaba Holly, quien se alivio al ver que habría los ojos.

-¿Eso es…?- murmuro sorprendida Holly.

Akari miro sus manos. Tenía una esfera de energía lila, que de apoco desapareció mostrando a la pluma de la vida en sus manos.

-… Hare…- murmuro Holly- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le pregunto a la pelirosa.

-Aún no lo sé… Pero creo que he superado en algo al presidente- sonrió nerviosa la joven. Miro la pluma roja, la cual irradiaba un calor que la embargaba, calmándola.

Ella coloco la pluma cerca de Hare, pero una chispa morada apareció entre ambos, haciendo que ella retrocediera, asustada.

-¿Q-Qué fue eso?- se asusto la pelirosa.

Holly la miro preocupada, y se acerco al cuerpo de Hare. Cerro los ojos, y su mano fue rodeada levemente por la misma energía que ella usaba con la piedra mágica, y la coloco cerca de la frente de la liebre, y volvió a aparecer una chispa morada, quemando su palma.

-¡Holly!- se asusto Akari, pero la joven no retrocedió, solo miro su palma quemada.

-… Parece que Zafirest tomo alguna precaución por si Hare podía recuperar su pluma- murmuro la joven.

-¿Qué precaución?- se preocupo Akari.

-… No estoy segura, pero creo que dejo parte de su energía en él, impidiendo que su pluma se le acerque, alguien que intente entregarle su pluma o alguien utilice su energía cerca de él-

-¡¿Eh?!- se asusto Akari- ¡Esto es más difícil cada vez!- se lamento, mirando la pluma roja.

Holly medito sus posibilidades.

-Akari, voy a darte mi energía para que rompas la energía de Zafirest- le dijo. Ella la miro sorprendida.

-Pero-Pero el ave roja… La pluma, me dijo que controlo almas, no energía…-

Holly se miro las manos, y suspiro.

-Esta bien… Entonces habrá que gastarla- miro decidida el cuerpo de Hare- Todos se están sacrificando para salvar este mundo… Es hora de que haga mi parte-

Se concentro y coloco sus dos manos, que volvían a ser rodeadas por su energía, cerca del cuerpo de Hare. Esta vez las chispas fueron más potentes, llegando a alumbrar la calle. Holly grito de dolor.

-¡Detente!- le pidió Akari, a su lado.

-N-No lo haré… Nadie se ha rendido… ¡No quiero hacerlo!- aseguro Holly, aguantando el dolor, mientras sentía como sus manos se quemaban.

Akari la miro sorprendida, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la energía de aquella Zafirest fuera poca…

Holly volvió a gritar de dolor, y coloco sus manos en el pecho de Hare, haciendo que los rayos morados la electrocutaran por completo durante unos momentos, pero después desaparecieron.

Lo había logrado.

Holly, tambaleándose, hubiera caído para atrás si Akari no la sujeta a tiempo.

-… Holly- se atrevió a decir la pelirosa a la joven que se apoyaba en su hombro. Pero la joven no respondió.

Con cuidado la hizo sentarse apoyándose en un escombro cercano. Estaba inconsciente, pero en su rostro se reflejaba el dolor que había soportado. Miro las manos de la joven, y se tapo la boca. Estaban totalmente quemadas.

Akari noto que, de repente la pluma de la vida había empezado a brillar con más intensidad. Miro a la joven inconsciente, y se decidió.

Se acerco al cuerpo de Hare, respiro hondo, y dejo la pluma escarlata encima del pecho del monstruo. La pluma fue rodeada de energía roja y dorada, quedando levitando a unos centímetros del monstruo, pero, de apoco, fue entrando en él. Cuando entro por completo una luz cálida lleno la calle.

Akari retrocedió, tapándose el rostro.

Cuando la luz desapareció, miro a la liebre café. Se le acerco, y pudo notar, como, de apoco, la respiración volvió a él junto a su pulso. Hare frunció el ceño y abrió un poco los ojos, para ver a la pelirosa.

-… Funciono- le sonrió.

Él la miro unos instantes, mientras su vista se acostumbraba. Se sentó rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Te… Te encuentras…?-

-¿B-Bien…? Mejor gra-gracias a ti- le aseguro Hare, abrazándose- No siento los bra-brazos ni las piernas…- pero de repente se quedo mudo. Akari lo miro preocupado

-…Ho-Holly- tartamudeo asustado la liebre.

De repente, se levanto de golpe, sorprendiendo a la pelirosa que retrocedió, dejando que el monstruo fuera a ver a la joven inconsciente.

Se agacho a su lado y la miro devastado.

-… ¿Ho-Holly?- le acaricio la mejilla… Estaba respirando... Apenas. Le tomo con cuidado las manos quemadas-… No quería… ¡Hice todo esto para que nadie saliera herido!- grito, enojado- ¡Esto no tenía que pasar!- se tapo la cara, enojado consigo mismo-… Perdóname… Holly- pidió, con la voz temblando.

Akari lo miro tristemente, y se tapo la boca.

Hare levanto la mirada cuando noto la mano quemada de su amiga acariciarle la mejilla. Holly, pálida, le sonrió débilmente.

-… Bien…venido-

Hare, sin ser capaz de contenerse, empezó a temblar mientras varias lagrimas cursaban su rostro, y, cerrando los ojos, dejo que su amiga lo atrajera a él, abrazándolo, dejando que la liebre descargara toda su tristeza contenida por culpa de Zafirest.

Akari se restregó los ojos, sin atreverse a acercarse a los dos amigos.

-¿… Akari?- llamo la lastimada Holly. La pelirosa se le acerco.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto.

-Seré capaz… de caminar- aseguro Holly, mirando a Hare, quien estaba acurrucado en su hombro, empezando a tranquilizarse- ¿Hare…?-le acaricio la cabeza.

-S-Sí…- la liebre se separo y se restregó los ojos con el brazo-… No es… momento de… de llorar…-

-Hare… iba a preguntarte si… ¿si estás seguro de continuar?- le pregunto preocupada Holly.

Él la miro, dándose cuenta que ahora era ella la que estaba en un estado delicado. Miro sus manos quemadas, las cuales ella oculto. La liebre se levanto, restregándose la nariz.

-Nuestros amigos están… peleando ahora mismo- recordó Hare, y Akari se dio cuenta, por su voz, que la liebre aún se encontraba cansada- Debemos ir a apoyarlos- aseguro. Ambas jóvenes asintieron.

* * *

><p>Zafirest le dio un coletazo a Suezo y a Tiger, haciéndolos rodar por el suelo, pero tuvo que detener el puñetazo de Golem, que la tomo desprevenida. Mochi y Genki se le acercaron por detrás, pero la serpiente golpeo el piso con su cola, haciéndolo temblar y que sus enemigos perdieran el equilibrio, dándole tiempo de golpearlos a los tres con su cola y retroceder.<p>

En cambio, Wildhare, oculto con los humanos, aún no asumía lo que había dicho Zafirest. Agatha miraba asustada el combate de su hijo, junto a Roger, quien tenía sus manos en el hombro de Bob, quien empezaba a asumir la traición de la monstruo a la cual considero una madre….

Zafirest enrollo su cola en Genki, quien se levantaba, y lo separo de su grupo.

-¡Genki!- se asustaron.

-¡Genki!- se asusto Agatha.

-Bien, jovencito… Me debes varios golpes, y créeme, cuando termine contigo podrás ir a ver a tu amigo que tanto extrañas- le aseguro, empezando a estrujarlo.

-¡Déjalo!-Mochi se preparo para usar su Cañón, pero Zafirest lo apunto con su mano, lanzándole espinas moradas que casi le dan si Tiger no lo agarra y aleja a tiempo. Pero el impacto de las espinas con el piso crearon una pequeña explosión que lanzó a unos metros a los cuatro monstruos.

Genki grito de dolor.

-¡Detente!- pidió Agatha, saliendo del escondite.

Zafirest la miro y la señalo con su mano, haciendo que ella se detuviera.

-¡MAMÁ!- grito asustado Genki.

-¡AGATHA!- grito Roger.

Pero una llamarada, salida casi de la nada, impacto en el tórax de Zafirest, haciendo que ella soltara al joven y chocara con fuerza contra unas rocas, que se resquebrajaron entre sí.

Genki, que había caído sentado, jadeaba asustado y sorprendido.

Miro lentamente el punto donde había salido la llamarada, y, cuando vio el origen, de apoco una sonrisa se formo en su rostro…

-¡HARE!- grito sumamente alegre Genki a su amigo, quien a unos metros y con Holly y Akari detrás, le dio unas de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Cuanto tiempo, chico- sonrió la liebre.


	38. Los Siete Valientes, reunidos

**Este capitulo lo había subido ayer. Pero hubo un error. Se mezclo uno de mis bocetos del desenlace de la batalla con el final real, causando un completo enredo. Me disculpo profundamente si alguien leyó este capitulo y se quedo literalmente en blanco. **

**Ahora el capitulo como debe ser.**

* * *

><p>Las Plumas del Fénix.<p>

Capitulo 37

Guerra en el Mundo Humano:

Los Siete Valientes, reunidos.

-¡Cuidado!- rugió uno de los dragones que hacían guardia en el portal al otro mundo. Forte y los suyos acababan de regresar, y ellos tuvieron que correrse rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué sucede…?! ¡¿Se están retirando?!- se sorprendió otro dragón rojo, mirando como los dragones grises volaban rápidamente por el cielo del día. Dos sujetando a Forte.

-¡El capitán lo hizo! ¡Derroto a Forte!- rugió satisfecho un dragón, seguido por sus camaradas.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de la silueta que se escondía entre las ruinas, mirando a los dragones que huían por el cielo. Solo se podía ver que llevaba puesto una capa totalmente blanca que le llegaba a los tobillos, junto a una capucha que no mostraba bien su rostro. En su mano llevaba un báculo de madera, el cual sacudió suavemente, dejando que, de él, saliera un humo verde, que se acerco lentamente a los dragones, quienes no lo vieron, pero notaron sus efectos, y cayeron dormidos al piso.

La figura, al ver que había funcionado, empezó a acercarse a la entrada a la otra dimensión, pero se detuvo a unos metros de ella.

-… ¿Me detendrás?- le pregunto a alguien a sus espaldas con una voz profunda.

-¿Tú que crees?- le pregunto el monstruo con forma humana que estaba parado encima de unos escombros. Llevaba un traje noble color morado con capa, al igual que el sombrero de copa. Un cinturón con dos dagas doradas por detrás, y un bastón negro en su mano.

El sujeto levanto un poco su sombrero, dejando ver su piel algo morena, sus ojos ámbar y su cabello blanco.

-No te permitiré que te salgas de nuevo con la tuya, _Visdom_- le aseguro el joven de traje.

-… Muchas veces me has dicho eso…- recordó Visdom, dándose la vuelta para verlo mejor-… Pero sí_ me he salido con la mí_a, como tú dices. No evitaste que cambiara la vida de los contenedores Golem, Tiger y Hare. Tampoco que asesinara a la Wolf… Dime Jack, ¿para qué detenerme ahora?-

-Simple… No quiero que causes más daño- le aseguro Jack, empezando a enojarse.

-… Sigue siendo irónico que un malo proteja con su vida a los contenedores del Ave Fénix- le menciono Visdom con su voz profunda.

-Sí… Como sigue siendo irónico que un sirviente del Fénix atente contra sus plumas- le recordó Jack, empezando a desenvainar una espada de filo negro de su bastón.

En ese momento, los dragones rojos empezaron a moverse. Ambos monstruos los miraron, se miraron, y de un salto desaparecieron, dejando a los dragones levantarse y preguntarse si se habían quedado dormidos por el cansancio…

* * *

><p>-¡Hare!- sonrió sumamente contento Genki, sin poder creer que frente a él estaba su compañero, quien le correspondió la sonrisa.<p>

-¡Hare volvió!- grito alegre Suezo, empezando a levantarse.

-¡Chí!- Mochi, sumamente alegre, dio un saltito.

-¡Que alegría!- sonrió Golem, levantándose.

-… Je, siempre teniendo que hacer una entrada de ese tipo- sonrió Tiger, levantándose de apoco.

-¡Hare! ¡¿Cuál es tu manía de engañarnos de esa manera?!- le pregunto Wildhare, entre enojado y feliz.

La liebre café lo miro y sonrió.

-… Regreso- murmuro sorprendido Bob, y sintió como la mano de su padre se aflojaba de su hombro. Lo miro y se sorprendió en ver como el adulto miraba a Hare… Estaba atónito…

El pequeño miro a Agatha, quien miraba a Hare sin poder creerlo… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Zafirest se reincorporo y se limpio el mentón con el antebrazo, para ver, en su armadura, una mancha de sangre. Miro enfurecida a Hare, quien se fijo en su mirada.

-Hola-

-Tú… ¡¿Cómo…?!- murmuro enfurecida la mujer-serpiente, pero se volvió a caer. El golpe anterior le había afectado bastante.

-Vamos, vamos… No puedes pedirme una respuesta a eso. Alguien como yo nunca debe decir sus trucos- le dijo burlonamente Hare.

-¡Bien, Hare!- le dijo Akari, sobresaltándolo un poco. La joven ayudaba a Holly a estar de pie. Lo señalo- ¡Ahora _Ataque rápido!_-

Hare se cayó de la impresión.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- la miro sin comprender. La pelirosa parpadeo extrañada-Escucha, te agradezco que me ayudaras, pero soy un monstruo cibernético, no ninguna mascota a la que se le dé ordenes en la pelea- le dijo molesto.

-¿De qué hablas tú? Te salve la vida, así que ahora eres mi compañero, lo que significa que debes hacer todo lo que diga, así que _Ataque Rápido…_ o _Patada conejo_. ¿Qué técnicas tiene?- le pregunto a Holly, quien intentaba no reírse por la expresión de Hare.

-¡Que manipuladora!- se restregó la cabeza, exasperado- ¡No soy ninguna mascota! ¡Y no soy un conejo!-

-¿Y así me agradeces? Pensé que siendo amigo del presidente eras más agradable- le dijo Akari, mirando para otro lado.

-¡AH!- Hare se dio la vuelta, enojado.- ¡Eres totalmente diferente a Holly! ¡No puedo creer que Genki no se decida entre ustedes dos…!- pero se calló, tapándose la boca, y miro a su amigo, quien tenía la boca completamente abierta y se había puesto tan rojo que llegaba a salir humo de su cabeza.

Todos los demás parpadearon extrañados. Incluso Zafirest, intentando levantarse, lo miro extrañada. Wildhare se tapo la cara con una mano, avergonzado del comportamiento de su amigo.

Hare trago saliva, sintiendo dos auras asesinas a su espalda. Se atrevió a ver.

Akari y Holly lo miraban de tal manera que la liebre se quedo petrificada.

-¿Por qué siempre nos da más enemigos que aliados?- murmuro molesto Tiger.

-AH-ah- Chi-chicas… N-No soy yo el enemi-migo para que me vean así… ¿No creen?- les pregunto Hare, retrocediendo unos pasos- ¿Tú que crees, Genki?- miro a su compañero, quien también estaba aterrorizado.

-C-cierto… Hare acaba de-de regresar… No lo alejarán de nuevo… ¿Oh, sí?- pregunto nervioso.

-¡No les des esa idea!- le pidió asustado la liebre.

-… Hare…- murmuro Holly. La liebre se quedo helado, y, como maquina, se giro para verla-… _Ataque rápido_-

-¡NO TÚ, HOLLY!- se asusto Hare.

-¡Cuidado, Hare!- llamo Agatha. La liebre, aún asustado, la miro extrañado- ¡Tu pie!-

Cuando iba a ver, ya era tarde. Zafirest había enroscado su cola en el pie de la liebre, y acababa de levantarlo con gran fuerza a varios metros, quedando boca abajo.

-¡Hare!- se asusto Genki, levantándose.

-¡Por favor…! ¡¿No ves que ellas son más peligrosas que tú?!- se molesto Hare, aunque estaba más aliviado de ser atacado por Zafirest que por las dos jóvenes- ¿O es que estabas celosa de que las atendiera a ellas y no a ti?- le pregunto burlonamente, cruzándose de brazos.

Zafirest lo miro indignada y empezó a golpearlo contra el piso varias veces.

-¡Que sea de los malos no significa que tenga gustos malos!- le dijo totalmente indignada la mujer.

-… Ay Hare… Ni a una mujer malvada se le debe decir algo así- Roger se rasco la cabeza, sintiendo pena por la liebre. Wildhare lo miro de reojo, mientras que Bob no dejaba de ver a su hermana… Había crecido tanto… ¿Cuánto tiempo paso en ese mundo?

-¡YA-EN-TEN-DÍ!- le dijo Hare, mientras sentía los golpes del cemento en su cuerpo, pero Zafirest siguió así- ¡PARA DE UNA VEZ!- envolvió su pierna en llamas, quemando a la mujer, quien lo lanzó contra unos arboles, pero Genki, con sus patines, lo agarro a tiempo, aunque ambos terminaron chocando.

-¡Genki!- Suezo con los demás se les acerco.

-Liebre… idiota…- jadeo Zafirest, todavía enfurecida, y algo sonrojada…

-Ay… Ay… Ay… Perdón… Genki- se disculpo Hare, mientras ambos se sentaban, adoloridos.

-Auch…Tranquilo…- Genki se sentó, sobándose la cabeza-… Me alegra que estés a salvo.

-Aunque no creo que dure mucho si Holly decide actuar- le dijo Tiger.

-¡Cállate, viejo peludo!- le pidió enojado Hare.

-¡Repite lo último, comadreja!- le pidió enojado Tiger, chocando cabeza con él.

-¡Vie-jo-Pe-lu-do!-le respondió Hare.

-¡No peleen-chii!- pidió Mochi, separándolos.

-¡Después se dicen cuanto se extrañaban! ¡Tenemos que encargarnos de Zafirest!- les dijo impaciente Suezo.

-¡¿Quién dijo que lo extrañaba?!- le preguntaron enojados ambos monstruos, asustando al un ojo.

En ese momento, Golem agarro el árbol en el que acababan de chocar, y lo lanzo a la mujer-serpiente, quien había lanzado unas de sus espinas venenosas hacia ellos, pero, al clavarse en el árbol, este cayó al piso y se destruyo.

-No es tiempo de pelear… Después saludamos…- aseguro Golem, aunque le dio unas palmadas amistosas en la cabeza a Hare, quien sintió como si le sacudieran la cabeza.

-Golem tiene razón- apoyo Genki, sacando algo de su bolsillo y entregándoselo a Hare. Su bufanda roja- Con esto estamos completos- le sonrió.

-Je. Ya sentía que me faltaba algo- sonrió Hare, recibiéndola y amarrándosela al cuello.

-Genki… Hare- se preocupo Akari.

-Estarán bien- le aseguro Holly. La pelirosa la miro- Todos lo van a estar… Ya que somos los _Siete Valientes_- le sonrió.

Akari la miro extrañada.

Hare se ajusto el nudo de su bufanda, y, junto a Genki, se levantó.

Zafirest miro al grupo frunciendo el ceño, e hizo aparecer unas esferas venenosas de sus manos.

-¡Chicos! ¡¿Están listos?!- pregunto Genki.

-¡Sí!- le contestaron los cinco monstruos, tomando pose de batalla.

-¡VAMOS!- grito el joven, abalanzándose a la mujer-serpiente, seguido de sus cinco amigos.

-¡Holly! ¡Mujer! ¡Vengan aquí!- las llamo Wildhare, refiriéndose a las dos jóvenes, y a Agatha, quien asintió, y se acerco al refugio.

-Holly, ¿qué te sucedió?- le pregunto la liebre, mientras la joven se sentaba con su ayuda.

-… Solo hice mi parte- le sonrió cansadamente la joven-

Bob miraba el piso, sin atreverse a ver a su hermana.

-… Bob…- la pelirosa se agacho para estar a su altura y le levanto el mentón-… Parece… que no has cambiado mucho- le dijo, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-… Aka…- gimió Bob, y la abrazo. Ella correspondió el gesto- Perdona… Perdóname por… por irme…-

-Es-Esta bien…- Akari cerro los ojos, acariciándole el cabello dorado a su hermanito.

Roger los miro tristemente, y después a otro lado.

-… Roger…- murmuro Agatha.

-Es mi culpa… Lo sabes… Derek siempre me lo dijo… Mi mal genio podría costarme caro algún día… Y me costo a mi hijo… Y casi a mi esposa y a mi hija… ¿Qué me diferencia de un malo?- le pregunto, molesto con si mismo.

-Que te redimiste- le sonrió Agatha- Ambos sabemos que cualquier malo puede regresar al camino si se redime del corazón-

Roger sonrió amargamente. Claro… Ellos lo habían tenido a _ellos_ como amigos…

Wildhare los miro… Ya empezaba a desconfiar demasiado en esos dos adultos…

-¡Ventisca de Pétalos!- la técnica rodeo a Zafirest.

-¡Trueno!- el rayo de Tiger se unió al remolino, electrocutándolo, junto a quien estaba adentro.

Zafirest, aguantando el dolor, deshizo el torbellino eléctrico con un movimiento de su brazo, pero se tuvo que proteger del puñetazo de Golem, retrocediendo un poco.

Genki se le abalanzo por un lado y Suezo del otro, pero Zafirest dio un salto, esquivando a los tres monstruos.

Fue en medio del aire que se dio cuenta de su error al sentir la silueta de Hare encima suyo. Miro para arriba para ver a Hare con su brazo envuelto por completo en llamas. Había saltado más alto que ella.

Hare golpeo el aire con su brazo en llamas, haciendo aparecer varias bolas de fuego que se le abalanzaron. Intento crear un escudo de cristal morado, que logro amortiguar la técnica, pero no la caída, provocando una pequeña explosión de la que ella salió rodando.

Pero tuvo que reincorporarse rápidamente para esquivar el pisotón de Hare. Al levantarse tuvo que esquivar los puñetazos de la liebre. Ella le golpeo las piernas, haciendo que cayera de espaldas. Lo agarro de la bufanda y levanto su otra mano para arañarlo, pero esta vez con sus garras venenosas.

-¡Hare!-

Tiger se abalanzo a Zafirest y le mordió el hombro. La mujer soltó a la liebre e intento quitarse al lobo de encima, hasta que grito de dolor. Tiger, con su mandíbula, acababa de resquebrajar y romper la hombrera de su armadura color esmeralda.

-¡Maldito lobo…!- grito enojada Zafirest, sintiendo los colmillos del lobo, quien acababa de usar su trueno en ella, empezando a electrocutarla, pero, al estar en contacto con ella, también recibió el daño.

-¡Tiger!- grito Genki, asustado.

Hare se levanto, asustado.

Zafirest clavo sus garras en el lomo del lobo, quien grito de dolor, soltándola. Lo agarro con su cola, y lo lanzó con fuerza, aunque Hare intento agarrarlo, terminando ambos en el piso, adoloridos.

La mujer-serpiente gimió y se agarro el hombro adolorido, el cual empezaba a sangrar un poco.

-¡Tornado!- la mujer levanto la vista, pero no logro esquivar la técnica de Golem, recibiendo el impacto y rodando por el suelo. Pero, al incorporarse con rapidez, hizo aparecer en su mano una esfera morada, y la lanzo contra el monstruo de piedra, recibiéndolo por completo. Golem grito de dolor y cayó al piso.

-¡Deja de lastimar a mis amigos!- Genki se le abalanzó, junto a Suezo y Mochi.

-¡Y ustedes dejen de estorbar!- la mujer lanzó dos esferas de energía oscura hacia ellos, pero estos desaparecieron, y se teletransportaron arriba de ella.

Suezo le dio un golpe con su pedúnculo, y Genki y Mochi un golpe con sus pies, haciendo que la mujer cayera al piso. Los tres aterrizaron jadeando.

-… Ah… ¿Lo… hicimos…?- jadeo Suezo.

Pero la cola de Zafirest les dio un azote a los tres, arrojándolos contra los escombros, y creando una pequeña explosión en el choque.

Hare frunció el ceño, mientras recuperaba el sentido. Algo adolorido, se intento levantar, pero Tiger estaba encima suyo.

-¡Oye, viejo peludo! ¡¿Te parezco una almohada?!- le pregunto molesto. Pero solo obtuvo como respuesta un gemido-… Oye… ¿Tiger?- pero no recibió respuesta. Hare abrió los ojos, asustado. Con cuidado, se incorporo un poco, y dejo a Tiger en el suelo, pero, al verlo, se quedo totalmente asustado.

-…Ge-Gen-Genk…- tartamudeo Hare.

El joven empezó a levantarse con ayuda de Suezo, mientras Mochi ayudaba a Golem, quien se sobaba la cabeza.

Zafirest empezó a levantarse un poco, temblando.

-¡GENKI!- grito Hare, cuando recupero el habla…

El joven lo miro asustado, y se quedo quieto y helado al verlo…

Hare estaba sentado al frente de Tiger, quien tenía desgarrado el lomo, y la enorme herida emanaba un color morado. El lobo jadeaba, y parecía que tenía fiebre.

La liebre estaba atónita, con sus manos con la sangre del lobo que lo protegió…

-…¡TIGER!- grito Genki, asustado.

-¡No!- grito Holly, desde donde estaba. Intento levantarse, pero solo cayó de rodillas. Wildhare la ayudo a no caerse- ¡TIGER!- grito la joven, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Akari se tapo la boca, horrorizada, mientras los dos adultos estaban helados. Bob abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que esto ya no podía continuar…

-Vi-Vida… ¿Q-Qué pa-pasó?- tartamudeo Hare.

-¿Tú que crees?- escucho por detrás. Miro y Zafirest lo agarro de la bufanda y lo arrastro hacia unos escombros, haciéndolo chocar contra ellos.

-¡Su-Suéltame…! ¡Tengo-Tengo que ayudarlo!- le dijo enfurecido Hare, sin ser capaz de dejar de mirar al lobo herido- ¡Suéltame!-

-No es mi culpa que esté así… Al fin y al cabo, yo nunca pedí ser una monstruo tipo serpiente venenosa- le dijo Zafirest, burlonamente.

-¡SUÉLTAME!- exigió Hare, dándole patadas sin fuerza…

-¿Y qué harías…? ¿Acaso crees que tienes poderes curativos?- le pregunto aburrida Zafirest, haciendo que él dejara de patalear- Si te suelto, no harías nada… ¿Ves lo que has hecho, Hare? Como Tsuki te dijo… Eres el responsable de la desgracia de tus compañeros.

Hare se quedo sin habla, totalmente asustado.

(¡Hare! ¡Reaccione!) le pidió Vida, al ver como Zafirest levantaba su mano, y, de esta, aparecía su guante de cristal (¡HARE!)

Pero la liebre estaba quieto… Aún no se reponía el haber visto a su mejor amigo en ese estado crítico.

-¡PARE POR FAVOR, SEÑORITA ZAFIREST!- grito Bob.

Todos levantaron la mirada.

La mujer se quedo quieta, y, de apoco, vio al pequeño Bob, quien estaba detrás de ella.

-¡Bob!- Akari se le iba a acercar, pero Roger no le permitió salir del escondite.

-¡Es peligroso! ¡Bob, regresa!- le grito a su hijo, pero este miraba dolido a la mujer serpiente.

-… Bob…- murmuro Zafirest- ¡¿Q-Qué quieres?!-

-Detenga esto… Por favor… No me importa que me haiga engañado… Que me utilizara para obtener poder… Todos deseamos algo… Yo quería que mi familia se arrepintiera por las tontas peleas que tenían… Pero parece que ya lo hicieron… Señorita Zafirest, si usted quiere ser fuerte, yo le ayudare. Incluso le daría toda mi energía… ¡Porque usted es mi amiga…! ¡Pero…! Pero… por favor, deje de lastimar a los demás…- el pequeño agacho la cabeza, con las lágrimas cursando sus mejillas-… Dañar a otros… No nos hace más fuerte-

-… Bob- murmuro Genki, sorprendido.

La mujer- serpiente lo miro, y bajo un poco a Hare.

-Pero es el modo más rápido- le dijo fríamente la mujer. Bob la miró asustado- Eres un niño, Bob. No sabes los horrores que existen en este mundo ¿Padres peleando? ¿Peleas por poder? Esto es solo un poco de la maldad de este mundo. He visto cosas peores, Bob. He visto como secuestran a niños y experimentan con ellos. He visto como los humanos experimentan con los monstruos que ya no quieren pelear más. He visto los horrores de la guerra. De las matanzas sin sentido, de los cadáveres sin nombre siendo sepultados por gente que no los conocía y no les importaba. Vi como…- la mujer cerro los ojos, con fuerza, y apretando más, sin darse cuenta, el pañuelo de Hare- No sabes lo que me han hecho los humanos… Me arrebataron a los dos monstruos que más apreciaba… Para convertirlos en asesinos expertos… Aunque ya no los aprecio, en esos momentos me di cuenta, que no importa si apoyas a otros en sus ideales, aunque sea en una guerra. ¡Te utilizaran y te dejarán a un lado, porque no les interesas!- le aseguro, enojada.

-… Señorita Zafirest- murmuro Bob.

-Aléjate Bob. Te dejo vivir porque te he visto crecer durante tres años… No me pidas nada más- le pidió, mirando a Hare, volviendo a levantarlo.

-Pare…-

-No-

-¡Por favor!-

-¡Si no quieres que te dé una reprimenda lárgate, **humano**!- le grito enojada Zafirest.

Bob se quedo helado ante eso…

La mujer serpiente, más que furiosa se preparo para atacar a Hare, quien intentaba reponerse y defenderse. Pero Bob la agarro de la cola e intento alejarla de la liebre, pero sin resultado alguno.

Zafirest sacudió su cola, lanzando al niño. La mujer dejo de señalar a Hare y señalo a Bob, quien se levantaba, con su rodilla lastimada.

-¡BOBBY!- esta vez fue Roger quien salió del escondite.

-¡Zafirest, no lo hagas!- Genki se les acerco con sus patines…

Un torbellino de viento se abalanzo a la mujer, haciendo que ella soltará a Hare y retrocediera, protegiéndose de la ventisca.

Cuando el viento se detuvo, Zafirest, como los demás, se sorprendió en ver a Senzo acercarse a ella, pero una extraña aura azul rodeaba al joven monstruo.

-… ¿Senzo?- se sorprendió Zafirest, alejándose un poco.

-… No perdonare a nadie… ¡No perdonare a nadie que lastime a mis hermanos!- le aseguro, abalanzándose a ella, creando una espada de aire-¡Y tampoco a Bob!-

La mujer la esquivo. Golpeo a Senzo con su cola, pero este se reincorporo rápidamente, creando dos manos de aire, que golpearon a la mujer, haciendo que cayera a varios metros.

-¡Hare!- Genki se acerco a la liebre, y paso uno de sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, ayudándolo a mantenerse de pie. El joven se dio cuenta que Hare temblaba, pero sabía que no era por los magullones, era porque aún no salía de la impresión por el estado de Tiger, quien estaba junto a Mochi y Suezo, ya que Golem aún no podía moverse.

-¡Tiger! ¡Vamos, reacciona!- le pidió Suezo, con lágrimas en su ojo-¡Por favor!-

-¡Tiger-chii!- llamo Mochi.

-¡Bobby!- Roger se acerco a su hijo, y este lo abrazo, asustado-… Bob…-

-… Quise… Quise que ella… Se diera cuenta…- gimió el pequeño.

-Tranquilo Bobby- el adulto le acaricio la cabeza. Miró al lobo herido, y se le acerco.

-¡Oye!- se asusto Suezo.

-Soy amigo- le dijo Roger, inspeccionando la herida-… Es solo superficial. Es el veneno el que no lo deja moverse- les informo a sus amigos.

Genki, ayudando a Hare a acercarse, lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿No es… de gravedad?- pregunto Hare, empezando a calmarse.

-No, Hare. Pero el veneno es el problema- le dijo Roger, mirándolo de reojo-Si no se lo quitamos, o le damos un antídoto…-

Bob lo miro y empezó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos.

Senzo choco contra un árbol, rompiéndolo a la mitad. Cayó sentado, con más magullones de los que tenía antes, y esa extraña energía azul desapareció de él.

Zafirest se le acerco, entre enojada y curiosa.

-Has desarrollado un nuevo poder- le comento.

-¿Y…? Ya no le servimos- le dijo enojado Senzo. Pero la mujer frunció el ceño.

-¿No lo entiendes? Se suponía que ustedes cuatro desarrollaron por completo sus elementos- le dijo enojada Zafirest- Y los cuatro saben que son los prototipos de _Aum Shinrikyo_…-

-¿Y?- le pregunto enojado, pero al mismo tiempo extrañado Senzo.

-… Empiezo a pensar que solo tus tres hermanos eran los prototipos- le dijo, frunciendo el ceño- Me parece que los científicos tenían planes para ti, pero nunca los desarrollaron porque el proyecto _Cuatro Guerreros_ no logro terminarse por el derrumbe del laboratorio…-

-¿Qué intentas decir?- jadeo Senzo.

"Idiota… ¿No te das cuenta que los científicos querían que te convirtieras en el _Cuarto_ monstruo oscuro? Estábamos Moo, Zodiaco y yo… Parece que te querían como el cuarto, con tus tres hermanos como sirvientes…" pensó molesta Zafirest.

En ese momento, la serpiente fue golpeada por un árbol, que la lanzó a unos metros.

Senzo se quedo sorprendido, y más aún de que fuera Golem quien lo ayudo.

-No pidas… No pidas un agradeci… miento- jadeo Senzo.

-No lo haría- le dijo Golem, dejando el árbol en el suelo, el cual se rompió más por la caída. El guerrero del aire se sorprendió en ver al monstruo de roca tan herido, al fin y al cabo, era el que tenía más defensa entre aquellos cinco monstruos…

Zafirest, enojada, se levantó, mientras era rodeada de aura morada.

-Ahora sí… ¡Ahora si me han hecho enojar!- grito Zafirest.

-¡Trueno!- un rayo se le abalanzo, electrocutándola.

La mujer cayó al piso, jadeando, y miró al lobo que le había atacado. Tenía el lomo con la marca de la garra de la serpiente, pero ya no estaba el veneno. Tiger se acerco a Golem junto a sus amigos.

-Buen tiro, Golem- sonrió Genki. El monstruo de roca asintió.

-¡Chii!- sonrió Mochi.

-¿Cómo…? Mi veneno…- murmuro completamente sorprendida Zafirest, quien miro a Bob. El pequeño estaba al lado de su padre, y tenía en su mano un pequeño frasco de cristal vacío.

-¡Bob!- se enojo Zafirest- ¡¿Por qué le diste el antídoto?!- le pregunto, enfurecida.

El pequeño miro el piso, mientras soltaba el frasco, el cual cayó y se rompió en mil pedazos.

-… No lo sé… No es mi amigo… Pero salvo a papá…- murmuro el pequeño.

Zafirest frunció el ceño, enfurecida. Se levantó de apoco.

-Todo termino, Zafirest- le dijo Genki.

La mujer se limpio el mentón.

-¿Crees que porque lo dices, es cierto?- le pregunto enojada Zafirest.

-Ya para, mujer- le pidió molesto Hare. La mujer lo miró- Estas simplemente balbuceando cosas sin sentido. Desde que recuperé mi cuerpo, has perdido. Ya no tienes ningún medio para volver malos a los monstruos, y no tienes el suficiente poder para utilizar la energía de los humanos capturados. Y perdiste la lealtad de Bob…-

-¡Cállate!- le grito enojada Zafirest- ¡Ya verás…! ¡No te dejaré salirte con la tuya! ¡Te juro que te haré la vida imposible, liebre!-

Hare frunció el ceño, molesto.

-¡Ja! ¡Como si pudieras hacer algo!- se rio triunfal Suezo, pero los ojos rojo sangre de Zafirest lo callaron.

-Te lo juro…- la mujer señalo a la liebre- Hare… te juro… que te haré la vida miserable…-

-Como si ya no lo fuera- le dijo Tiger, mirando para otro lado.

-Exacto, como si ya ¡¿QUÉ?!- Hare lo miró molesto- ¡Y yo preocupándome por ti!-

-¡Nunca te pedí que te preocuparas por mí!- gruño el lobo.

-… Te matare- murmuro enfurecida Zafirest, siendo rodeada de energía morada oscuro.

Los demás retrocedieron, ya que la energía empezaba a provocar una ventisca.

-… Te juro… Que te acabaré- le aseguro fríamente la serpiente a la liebre, quien, instintivamente retrocedió.

Senzo abrió los ojos.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Está recuperando su poder!- aviso el monstruo de cabello azul.

-¡¿Su poder?!- se sorprendió Genki.

-¡¿Acaso creías que ese era todo su poder?! ¡¿Por qué crees que ella tenía el nivel de Moo…?!- le pregunto enojado Senzo. Genki abrió los ojos, sorprendido-… Me parece que ustedes jamás pudieron hacerle un rasguño a Moo en su verdadero cuerpo.

Genki abrió los ojos, asustado… Claro, ellos, en sus batallas, nunca pudieron herir a Moo, ni siquiera le hicieron un rasguño, y por eso necesitaban al Fénix… Y si Zafirest estaba recuperando el poder perdido por haber utilizado el _Daño Espiritual _ en Hare, volviendo a tener el nivel de Moo…

-¡Hay que alejarse!- ordeno Genki, pero ya era tarde.

La mujer-serpiente desapareció, y apareció a unos centímetros de Hare, a quien se le acorto la respiración. Lo agarro del rostro y lo tiro al piso con gran fuerza.

-¡HARE!- grito Genki, pero la cola de la mujer aparto a todos de un golpe. Su movimiento fue tan fuerte que Bob y Roger rodaron un poco por el suelo, porque desde donde estaban les llegó la ventisca del movimiento.

El objetivo de la mujer era Hare, quien gimió de dolor por el golpe, sintiendo la sangre cubrir su frente.

La liebre envolvió su brazo en llamas, y golpeo a la mujer, lanzándola a unos metros. Se incorporo rápidamente, sacándose la sangre de la vista, pero estaba demasiado desorientado por el impacto del golpe que no esquivo el azote que le dio Zafirest con la cola en la espalda, botándolo al piso.

-… Ya veras… Te haré sufrir hasta que te mueras- le aseguro Zafirest a la lastimada liebre, y rodeo el cuello de este con su cola, empezando a estrujarlo. Hare intento quitársela de encima.

-¡No, Hare!- grito asustado Suezo, en el piso a varios metros, como los demás.

-¡Zafirest ha perdido la razón!- gruño enfurecido Tiger, levantándose- ¡Se esta dejando llevar por la ira!

-¡No-chii!

-Matará a Hare- se asusto Golem.

-¡No lo hará!- le aseguro el lobo, quien se lanzó a la mujer, mordiéndole el hombro herido.

Zafirest grito de dolor, pero fue envuelta en por electricidad morada, lastimando al lobo. Lo lanzó a unos metros con un movimiento de su brazo.

La mujer sonrió al ver al lobo intentar levantarse, pero caer en el intento. Miro a Hare, quien empezaba a liberarse de su cola, pero volvió a ejercer presión en él.

-¡TE DIJE QUE YA NO TE PERMITIRÍA LASTIMAR A MIS AMIGOS!-

Genki la golpeo por detrás, haciendo que dejara a Hare, y ambos empezaron a rodar por el piso. Zafirest lanzo a Genki a unos metros, pero el joven se incorporo rápidamente y se le abalanzo, pero la mujer lo golpeo con su cola, azotándole el tórax. Genki grito de dolor, escupió un poco de sangre y cayó al piso.

-No me importas humano… Voy a matar a esa liebre- aseguro fríamente Zafirest, mirando a Genki, quien se abrazaba el tórax.

La mujer miró al frente para ver a Hare, con su brazo en llamas, abalanzársele y golpearle con fuerza el tórax, lanzándola a varios metros.

-… Ha-Hare…- gimió Genki.

-… Chico… Ya no…- el monstruo cayó de rodillas al piso, y el fuego en su brazo desapareció-… Ya no podemos… El Sensor… Hay que ocuparlo… Ahora…-jadeo.

El joven asintió un poco, y empezó a levantarse.

-¿Cómo lo… cómo lo haremos?- le pregunto, sacando el aparato circular de su bolsillo.

-Vi-da… tiene un plan- la liebre coloco su mano en el hombro de su amigo-… Mi energía… Puedo hacer que los demás usen… solo una vez más, el poder de sus plumas… Podremos detener a Zafirest solo unos minutos… o segundos-

Genki lo miró decidido. Se limpio la sangre del mentón y cerro sus ojos, como su amigo, concentrándose.

El joven empezó a ser rodeado de su energía rosa, que entro en Hare. La liebre frunció el ceño, y su energía rosa se volvió roja. La energía rosa de Genki se elevó, y formo una cúpula de energía que rodeo gran parte del parque, parando la lluvia que caía a su alrededor, y que entro en los otros cuatro monstruos, quienes cerraron los ojos y empezaron a concentrarse.

-Vamos… Vamos…- murmuro Genki. Las energías de sus amigos se volvieron del color de sus plumas.

-¡Genki!- rugió Tiger, con su energía azul eléctrico rodeándolo.

El joven miró para adelante, para ver a Zafirest frente a él, con su Guante de Cristal.

-¡No!- grito Roger, corriendo hacia ella. La mujer lo miró, y, solo frunciendo el ceño, hizo que una onda morada empujara a padre e hijo.

Holly se quedo asustada… Zafirest estaba recuperando todos sus poderes.

-Esto se acabo, humano- le aseguro la mujer serpiente a Genki, quien la miraba enojado, intentando concentrarse todo lo posible para que Hare pudiera seguir transmitiendo la capacidad momentánea de usar las plumas a sus compañeros.

-¡Genki!- se asusto Agatha.

-¡No lo haga, señorita Zafirest!- pidió Bob, en el piso.

-¡Para!- pidió Akari.

-¡Déjalo, serpiente!- le grito Suezo, con su energía dorada.

-¡Déjalo-chii!- pidió asustado Mochi, con energía rosa claro.

-¡No seas cobarde!- le pidió enojado Golem rodeado de energía plateada.

Zafirest frunció el ceño, y sacudió su mano con el guante místico hacia el joven, quien cerro los ojos, asustado.

Pero no paso nada.

-¡Hare!- grito Holly.

El joven abrió rápidamente los ojos, dándose cuenta que la liebre estaba frente a él, agarrando con ambas manos la de Zafirest, pero aún así se le había clavado un poco en su pecho.

Los cuatro monstruos estaban atónitos, al igual que Genki, pero aún así la energía de la liebre seguía intacta.

Hare, con un hilo de sangre en su mentón, gimió un poco, pero no por dolor, ya que no lo había atravesado mucho, sino porque, de repente, sintió como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría… Sentía que algo, tan helado como el hielo, le recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, debilitándolo e impidiéndole usar su fuerza, pero, aun así, no iba a permitir que Zafirest lo atravesara por completo, ni que lastimara a Genki.

La mujer serpiente lo miro, enojada, aunque se veía que estaba débil. Iba a arañar a Hare con su otra mano, pero la liebre la detuvo con una, aunque ahora tenía que vigilar ambas manos.

-Genki. ¡Ahora!- le grito Hare.

-¡SÍ!- grito el joven.

Y las energías que rodeaban a los cinco monstruos se incremento. Zafirest retrocedió, liberando a Hare, quien se agarro el pecho herido, jadeando pero sin mostrar flaqueza.

-¡VAMOS-CHII!- grito Mochi, abriendo la boca, lanzando un rayo de energía rosa claro a la mujer, el cual la rodeo y empezó a inmovilizarla.

-¡ESTO TERMINA AHORA!- aseguro Suezo, haciendo girar su pedúnculo, lanzando un torbellino dorado a Zafirest, que también la rodeo, lastimándola.

-¡SÍ!- apoyo Golem, juntando sus dos manos en dirección de Zafirest, lanzando un rayo de energía plateada.

-¡NO NOS RENDIREMOS!- gruño Tiger, lanzando sus rayos por los cuernos, los cuales habían aumentado de tamaño y eran de un color azul eléctrico, que dañaron a Zafirest, quien se cubría con los brazos.

-… Sí…- jadeo Hare- ¡Esta es NUESTRA VICTORIA!- grito con todo lo que tenía, y coloco sus dos manos en el piso. Debajo de Zafirest emergió una torre en llamas, quemando a la mujer.

-¡VAMOS!- grito Genki, concentrándose todo lo posible.

Y donde estaba Zafirest ocurrió una explosión que lanzó a todos para atrás, deshaciendo la cúpula de energía de Genki.

El joven abrió un poco los ojos. Había humo rodeando el lugar. Adolorido, se levantó con cuidado. Miro para todos lados para ver a sus amigos incorporándose de apoco en el piso. Dio unos pasos y escucho un jadeo frente a él.

El humo se disipo, mostrando a Zafirest de rodillas, totalmente herida y con su armadura resquebrajada.

Genki miró el Sensor que tenía en su mano, y se deslizo hasta quedar frente a la mujer-serpiente, quien lo miró con odio. Coloco el Sensor frente a ella.

La monstruo sonrió amargamente.

-¿A… así que… me se… sella…rán… otra… vez…?- jadeo la mujer, riéndose un poco-… Ilusos… Me libe… rare… Y… cuando lo haga… Mataré a… a la lieb…bre…- le aseguro, con odio en su voz y en su mirada.

-No te dejaré volver a lastimar a Hare. Ni a ninguno de mis amigos- le aseguro Genki.

-Je… Me… me gustarí…a…. ver co… como cumples… eso…- jadeo Zafirest.

Genki no dijo nada.

De repente, energía verde rodeo al Sensor, la cual salió disparada hacia Zafirest, quien lo miró furiosa, pero, mientras su cuerpo era rodeado de un brillo verde, para sorpresa de Genki, Zafirest sonrió de una manera que le heló la sangre.

El cuerpo de la mujer desapareció en un brillo verde, y cayó al suelo un disco misterioso color esmeralda.

Habían derrotado a Zafirest.

* * *

><p><strong>En honor a este capitulo subí en mi canal de youtube el capitulo 37 de Monster Rancher en audio japonés, subtitulado al español (por mi parte, por eso me demoré en subir este capitulo). Encontré la serie en japonés hace unos días (y la he estado buscando durante seis años. T^T..), y como solo existen unos tres clip en japonés de la serie y la mitad del primer capitulo en youtube, lo subí en agradecimiento a los que han seguido y comentado esta historia, la cual "está llegando a su fin", jiji...<strong>

**Espero subir pronto el próximo episodio. ¡Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar^^!**


	39. El Pasado

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 38

El Pasado.

La plaza estaba en silencio, excepto por las respiraciones débiles de los dragones, los Cuatro Grandes y tres de los Cuatro Guerreros. El humo se disipaba de apoco, mostrando el escenario destrozado de la batalla.

Genki, en frente de aquel disco misterioso color esmeralda, miró el Sensor, que había cumplido su cometido. Suspiro.

-¡HEMOS GANADO!- grito a los cuatro vientos.

-¡SIIII!- gritaron Mochi y los demás, detrás del joven.

Pero, de repente, los seis amigos cayeron de espaldas, agotados.

-¡Genki!- Agatha salió del refugio y fue a ver a su hijo, mientras Holly iba a ver a Suezo y Akari y Wildhare a Hare. En cambio, Roger se acerco a Golem. Bob lo miró, y se acerco a Senzo, quien aún estaba sentado apoyándose en el árbol casi destruido.

-… Je… Al final, ellos ganaron- sonrió amargamente el monstruo de cabello azul al pequeño, quien asintió, temblando un poco.

-Oye…- murmuro Roger, mirando a Golem, quien se levantaba sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Eh?- el monstruo de piedra lo miró. Roger se puso nervioso- Estoy bien, gracias por la preocupación- agradeció sonriendo, pero no se dio cuenta que el adulto lo miró sorprendido al ver como le hablaba. Golem se levantó y se acerco a sus amigos.

-¿Eh…? ¿Mamá?- Genki se sentó desorientado, y se sorprendió un poco al ser abrazado por ella. Pero, al notar sus sollozos, sonrió y correspondió al abrazo- Todo termino, mamá… Perdón porque hayas tenido que vivir esto-

-Ay, hijo- Agatha se separo y le acaricio la mejilla- No me importa nada mientras estés a salvo-

El joven sonrió, pero se abrazo las costillas. La mujer le acaricio el cabello sucio.

-Chii…- Mochi abrió los ojos, y se rasco la cabeza.

-Mochi- Genki se levantó un poco y se acerco a su compañero, quien se sentó con cuidado- ¿Cómo te encuentras, amigo?-

-Tengo hambre-chii- murmuro el pequeño monstruo.

-Je… Significa que crecerás mucho- le dijo Agatha, acercándose a ambos, sonriendo- Los niños buenos siempre tienen hambre.

El pequeño la miro algo confundido, pero después sonrió, divertido.

-¡Suezo!- Holly lo zarandeo con cuidado, porque sus manos aún seguían algo quemadas.

-¿Eh…? No quiero… Que Mochi atienda…- murmuro el monstruo, acurrucándose en el piso. Holly suspiro aliviada, y se tomo las manos. Le empezaban a arder.

-¿Eh?- el monstruo de un ojo se levantó y bostezo- ¡Holly!- la miró sonriendo, pero se dio cuenta de sus manos- ¡TUS…!-

-Tranquilo- le acaricio suavemente la cabeza- Todo ha valido la pena-

Hare se sentó con cuidado sobándose adolorido la cabeza por el golpe que había recibido antes por Zafirest. Le dolía más que la herida del pecho, que era más un rasguñó que otra cosa, ya que la mujer-serpiente solo clavo un poco sus garras… Aunque aún se preguntaba que era esa extraña sensación de frio que sintió cuando lo lastimo… Tal vez era el miedo. No pudo seguir pensando en eso porque cayó boca abajo cuando Akari lo abrazo por detrás.

-¡Lo hiciste!- le dijo contenta la pelirosa, sin darse cuenta que la liebre café golpeaba el piso pidiendo aire y porque las heridas lo estaban matando- ¡Bien hecho, compañero!-

-Oye, niña… Lo estás dejando sin respiración- le dijo Tiger, levantándose de apoco, mientras Wildhare miraba la escena riéndose divertido.

Akari lo miró sorprendida, y se bajo de Hare, quien levanto la cabeza dando un hondo respiro.

-… ¿Por qué…? Te dije… no tengo… compañeros… humanos… Los únicos… son Genki y… Holly- jadeo Hare, sobándose adolorido la cabeza, mirando a la joven pelirosa.

Akari miró para otro lado, triste.

-Lo siento… Creo que me entusiasme mucho- se levantó tristemente.

-Hare...- Holly se le acercó preocupada y le levanto el flequillo, para ver la herida. La liebre gimió un poco.

-Deja de ser tan quisquilloso- le dijo molesto Tiger. La liebre lo fulmino con la mirada, pero volvió a gemir cuando Holly empezó a inspeccionar la herida.

-¿Va a estar bien?- pregunto preocupado Genki, acercándoseles junto a Mochi, Golem y Suezo-¡Holly! ¡Tus manos…!-

-Estoy bien- lo interrumpió Holly, quien, para su sorpresa, sonreía, aunque débilmente. Hare miró para otro lado, algo triste al recordar porque su amiga estaba lastimada- Tranquilo- le sonrió a la liebre, sorprendiéndolo-

-¿Es profunda?- pregunto Golem. Holly negó.

-Es solo superficial- sonrió la joven, dejando la frente de la liebre en paz.

-Tuviste suerte- suspiro aliviado Wildhare. La liebre se rasco la mejilla, sonriendo nervioso.

-Pues que bien que esa Zafirest fue derrotada- suspiro aliviado Suezo- Quería hacerte caldo de monstruo-

-Chii- asintió preocupado Mochi.

-Sí, pero con ustedes dudo que lo hubiera hecho- sonrió la liebre. Sus amigos se rascaron la mejilla, sonriendo avergonzados. Tiger simplemente miró para otro lado, y decidió ir a ver a su hermano, quien aún seguía inconsciente.

-Sí… Fue derrotada- murmuro Genki, mirando el disco misterioso color esmeralda que estaba a unos metros de distancia de ellos-… Pero causo bastante daño- miro la enorme jaula de cristal morado que retenía a los ciudadanos.

-¿Cómo los liberaremos?- pregunto Suezo.

-_Tsch_…- bufó molesto Senzo, llamando la atención de ellos- Zafirest no está… Y ella debía saber cómo. Debieron pensar en eso antes de derrotarla-

-¡Pues disculpa, pero estábamos muy ocupados en mantenernos vivos!- le dijo ofendido Suezo

Genki observo a Senzo, y después miró el Sensor.

-¡No lo hagas!- le pidió de repente Bob, poniéndose frente a Senzo- ¡No lo vuelvas disco misterioso!- le pidió, asustado.

-Bob… Si quieren pelea se las daré- le aseguro Senzo, empezando a pararse sosteniéndose del árbol.

-¡No! ¡Estás herido!- le dijo preocupado Bob- ¡No lo hagas!- miró a Genki nervioso, quien, para su sorpresa, sonrió.

-No lo volveré disco misterioso- le aseguro, guardando el Sensor- Ni a sus hermanos, al fin y al cabo, nos ayudaron- sonrió.

Senzo bufo molesto, volviendo a sentarse, mientras Bob sonrió aliviado.

-Es irónico que sientas piedad por el monstruo que lastimo a tus amigos- le dijo molesto el monstruo de cabello azul al joven- ¿O te has olvidado quien le rompió el brazo a ese orejón?-

Hare trago saliva, recordando con un poco de temor eso.

-¡¿Qué hizo qué?!- se enojo Wildhare.

-¡Cálmate! ¡No queremos más peleas!- le pidió Suezo, cansado.

Bob le dio un pisotón a Senzo, para sorpresa de los presentes.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!- se agarro el pie adolorido, aunque aún sentado.

-¡Senzo! ¡¿Por qué siempre eres así?! ¡Orgulloso!- el pequeño movió sus brazos arriba abajo- ¡Discúlpate!-

-N-No lo haré- le aseguro el monstruo, sobándose adolorido el pie.

-¡Hazlo!- el pequeño empezó a tirarle las mejillas.

Genki y los demás se taparon la boca para evitar reírse por las expresiones de Senzo, que no se relacionaban en absoluto con su mirada.

Tiger los miró con una gota en la cabeza, pero después se fijo en Gray Wolf.

-¿Cómo está?- Holly lo miraba, mientras intentaba sacar vendas de su bolso.

-Inconsciente, igual que los demás- le dijo, mirando a Granity y al resto de monstruos- Creo que es mejor dejarlos descansar. Me parece que pelearon contra ellos- señalo con un movimiento de la cabeza a Tsuki, Taiyo y Sento- Y creo que Falcón y los suyos derrotaron a Forte y a sus tropas. No los veo por ninguna parte-le comunico, acercándosele.

-… Oye, Holly- murmuro nerviosa Akari. La joven la miró- La herida de Hare…-

-Tranquila, solo tengo que vendarla para que la sangre no le moleste la vista- le sonrió la joven, mirando como sus amigos conversaban entre sí de lo poco que estuvieron de no poder usar la técnica de las plumas, y cómo podrían romper la prisión de cristal.

La pelirosa miro a la joven, quien intentaba sacar vendas de su bolso, pero sus manos le ardían mucho.

-¿Puedo…?- pregunto Akari. Holly asintió. La pelirosa saco las vendas del bolso y se dirigió a Hare, quien escuchaba a un Genki entusiasmado por la derrota de la mujer-serpiente, mientras Suezo se burlaba de Senzo, haciendo que este quisiera despedazarlo sino fuera porque Bob le había vuelto a pisar.

Para sorpresa de Hare, y de Genki, Akari empezó a vendarle la frente.

-Holly, si quieres, puedo vendarte las manos- le dijo la joven, vendando a Hare, que se había quedado calladito.

-Espera, Akari- Agatha se les acerco- Me encargaré yo de Holly- le sonrió a la joven, quien asintió levemente, dándose cuenta del parecido en la mirada de la mujer con su hijo, excepto por el color de ojos.

La pelirosa asintió, sin darse cuenta en como miraban divertidos Genki y sus amigos a la liebre, quien estaba sonrojado por tanta atención. A la liebre le molesto las miradas picaras de los monstruos y del joven.

-… Bien- Akari ajusto el nudo de la venda, y miró a Hare- Creo que con eso quedaste bien- le sonrió- Oye, disculpa lo de recién. Es que me entusiasme demasiado. Me han pasado tantas cosas buenas que me excedí un poco- le dijo, mirando a Bob, quien estaba al lado de Senzo tirándole la oreja puntiaguda, y este, cruzado de brazos, contaba hasta diez. El pequeño le devolvió la sonrisa.

Hare la miró un rato, y le dio la espalda

-… Te debo la vida… - le dijo, sorprendiendo a la joven- Si no fuera por ti, Vida y yo seguiríamos en manos de Zafirest… Y…- se puso nervioso, rascándose la mejilla- Bueno… Mochi tiene a Genki y Suezo a Holly… Tal vez… Algún día… Yo deba tener a mi compañero humano…

-¿Sig… Significa que me dejarás ser tu compañera humana?- le pregunto Akari, totalmente sorprendida.

Genki y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos.

Hare la miró y le sonrió con sus típicas sonrisas.

-Bueno, mientras no me mates con la mirada ni con otra cosa letal…- le dijo.

Akari sonrió. Se agacho y lo abrazo.

Hare se quedo quieto ante eso.

-Gracias… Hare-

La liebre se rasco la mejilla con su mano libre.

-¡Felicidades-chii!- sonrió Mochi, acercándosele.

-¡Ahora somos tres con compañero!- agrego Suezo, contento.

-Que alegría- sonrió Golem.

-¿Quién diría que tendrías un compañero humano?- le pregunto sonriendo Wildhare.

-Y deberías ver tu cara… Rojita como frutillita- le dijo burlonamente Tiger.

-¡Cállate!- le dijo Hare, moviendo su brazo libre de arriba abajo- ¡Solo te da envidia que tenga compañera!-

-¿Por qué debería sentir envidia?- le pregunto el monstruo, mirando para otro lado- Los lobos no necesitamos compañeros.

-¿Y Gray Wolf? Él tiene a Nina- le recordó Hare cuando Akari se separó, mirándolo confundida.

-¡Cállate! ¡No lo metas en esto!- le ordeno enojado Tiger, chocando su nariz con la liebre, sorprendiendo a la pelirosa.

-¡No me callaré! Recuerda lobito que te he salvado dos veces. Estas en doble-deuda conmigo- le recordó Hare, sin dejar de chocar con el lobo.

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡En ninguno de esos momentos te pedí salvarme! Además…- Tiger se separó, mirándolo divertido- Sí fuera así, ya pague mi deuda- le dijo.

-¿Eh?-

-Te protegí exactamente **dos veces** durante la batalla, y, según tú, te **debía dos salvadas**- Hare abrió la boca, horrorizado- Así que **pagué** mi deuda-

-…Ups-

-¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto Agatha, guardando las vendas en el bolso de Holly. La joven tenía vendadas las manos y miraba divertida a sus amigos.

-¡Que ya no le debo nada a esta comadreja!- gruño Tiger, y empezó a perseguir a la liebre, quien grito asustado antes de correr- ¡ESPERA!-

-¡Pero-Pero…!- grito Hare, corriendo para todos lados-¡¿Y ahora qué hice?!-

-¿Q-Qué está…? ¿Eh?- Akari miro en blanco a Genki, quien se rascó la nariz.

-Esa es la forma de Tiger en decirle _Bienvenido_- sonrió el joven, aunque gimió sobándose las costillas.

-Eh… ¡Es como cuando Senzo saluda a Taiyo! Ella le da un fogonazo y el un vientazo- sonrió divertido Bob.

-Tsch- bufo molesto Senzo, mirando para otro lado.

-¡AY!- Hare dio un salto a tiempo, esquivando una mordida de Tiger.

Roger se acerco a Agatha. Ambos adultos se miraron y sonrieron al ver como Hare, sin querer, había aterrizado en el lomo del lobo.

-¡AY!- gruño el lobo, por su herida- ¡Bájate!-

-¡Este es el único lugar donde no me alcanzarías!- le dijo enojado Hare.

-¡BÁJATE, COMADREJA!- el lobo empezó a moverse para todos lados, haciendo que Hare tuviera que agarrarse del pelo de este para no caerse- ¡SUELTAME!-

-Pero estos dos…- murmuro Suezo, con una gota en la cabeza.

-No se cansan nunca- comento Golem, y el monstruo amarillo asintió de acuerdo.

-¡Mochi también quiere caballito!- dijo entusiasmado Mochi.

-… Se ve divertido- murmuro Bob, sonrojándose de la emoción. Miro a Senzo.

-¡No!-aseguro rotundamente el joven. El pequeño lo miró divertido.

-Bob- Akari se le acerco curiosa- ¿Él es tu compañero?-le pregunto, ignorando que su _propio compañero_ ahora mismo estaba sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas al lobo que lo quería machacar. El monstruo con forma humana bufo molesto, de nuevo.

-Bueno…- Bob medito, algo extrañado- Siempre considere a Senzo como un hermano, al igual que Taiyo y Tsuki y Sento… ¡Son como mis otros hermanos!- le sonrió, divertido- Significa que también son tus hermanos-

La joven sonrió, contenta de ver que su hermano no había perdido su forma alegre de ser, a pesar de lo que habían vivido momentos antes.

-Tiger, deja en paz a Hare, está tan herido como tú- le pidió Holly, pero el lobo no la escucho. Acababa de lograr que Hare cayera de su lomo, pero cuando la liebre se incorporo, vio que tenía algo en las manos: un puñado de pelo azul… Le había arrancado pelo a Tiger.

-¡COMADREJA!- gruño enojado Tiger.

-¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE PELECHAS!- le aseguro Hare, mientras corría por su vida.

-Se divierten- sonrió Golem.

-¿D-De verdad…? Yo ya me estoy preocupando por Hare- admitió nervioso Wildhare.

-Holly- Genki se le acerco preocupado. La joven lo miró-… ¿Cómo fue que tus manos…?-

-Tranquilo, Genki- sonrió la joven, y miró como Hare corría en círculos con Tiger alrededor de Golem- Valió la pena…-

-Es que…- el joven se rasco la cabeza, nervioso-… No me gusta verte lastimada-

Holly le sonrió agradecida, y se sorprendió cuando el joven la tomo de la mano. Genki le sonrió.

-Oye, Holly…- murmuro nervioso Genki. Holly, al notar la seriedad y nerviosismo de su amigo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente-… B-Bueno… ¡Gracias por no matarme con la mirada!- le agradeció.

Holly lo miro de tal manera que el joven retrocedió varios pasos. La joven le dio la espalda, ofendida.

-Chico, no sabes tratar a las mujeres- le aseguro Hare, quien acababa de esconderse detrás de él, ya que Tiger no se dio cuenta en el momento en que saltó mientras daban círculos alrededor de un mareado Golem.

-¿T-Tú qué sabes? ¿Te ha gustado alguien alguna vez?- murmuro Genki, recuperándose de la impresión de la mirada asesina de Holly.

Hare parpadeo extrañado, abrió la boca atónito, pero después lo miró sonriendo divertido. Genki se sonrojo por completo.

-_¿Qué me ha gustado alguien alguna vez?_- repitió Hare, muy divertido- Genki, muchacho… ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta? ¿Acaso…? ¿Me estás diciendo, indirectamente que te gusta Ho…?-

-¡No te burles!- le pidió molesto Genki, totalmente rojo- ¡Y-Y no me equivoco cuando digo si te ha gustado alguien…! ¡¿No te gusta Fairyhare?!-

Las orejas de Wildhare se movieron y la liebre de ojos rojos miro molesto a Hare, quien palideció.

-¡Genki! ¡¿Q-Qué dices?! ¡Te dije que yo no siento eso por…!- empezó a decir Hare, sumamente rojo.

-¡Ahí estás, comadreja!- Tiger volvió a perseguir a Hare.

-¡Ven aquí, Hare!- ahora Wildhare se unió a la persecución.

Genki los miró con una gota en la cabeza. Se rascó la mejilla pensando que tal vez no debió haber mencionado a Fairyhare de esa manera frente a Wildhare.

-Pareciera que seguimos peleando- suspiro Suezo. Golem y Mochi asintieron. Los tres monstruos se miraron, y se rieron.

-¡Soy inocente de cualquier cargo!- aseguro asustado Hare, escondiéndose detrás de Agatha, quien sonreía divertida.

-¡No te escondas detrás de la madre de Genki!- gruño Tiger.

-¡Tenemos cosas que aclarar, Hare!- le dijo molesto Wildhare.

-¡Te confundes, Wildhare! ¡Yo veo a Fairyhare como una hermana mayor! ¡No en el otro sentido!- le aseguro Hare, de una manera algo suplicante.

Agatha se tapo la boca, para dejar de reírse. Genki la miro algo extrañado, aunque no se podía negar que la situación era **muy divertida**, excepto claro, para el propio Hare.

Roger, al lado de la mujer, rió divertido.

-Este Hare…- sonrió, haciendo que la liebre lo mirara extrañado- Sigues escondiéndote detrás de Agatha.

Hare parpadeo extrañado, incluso sus perseguidores estaban extrañados.

-¿…Eh?- Hare lo miro sin comprender- ¿Y ahora de que hablas…?-

Roger lo miró sorprendido, al igual que Agatha.

-¿Hare…?- murmuro Agatha, sorprendida, y de igual manera la miró Hare, extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Genki, acercándose como los demás (Senzo fue el único que no quiso acercarse)

-Eso quiero saber- le dijo molesto Wildhare- Estos dos humanos han actuado extraño-

-¡Wildhare, no hables así de mi mamá!- se molesto Genki.

-¡Es verdad!- se defendió la liebre café oscuro, y señalo a ambos adultos- Genki, tu no los viste ni oíste como yo. Ellos saben algo sobre nosotros…

-¡No soy el que actúa extraño!- se defendió Roger, mirando a Wildhare- ¡Es Golem quien actúa extraño!- se cruzo de brazos, molesto.

El monstruo de piedra parpadeo extraño.

-¿Qué hiciste, Golem?- le pregunto Suezo.

-¡N-Nada!- aseguro Golem- Golem no ha hecho nada malo.

Roger lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Golem no ha hecho nada malo!-aseguro el monstruo de piedra. El adulto se le acerco y se señalo con el pulgar.

-Sí, si hiciste algo malo… ¿Te parezco conocido?- le pregunto molesto.

Golem lo miró sumamente extrañado y confuso.

-Oye, Roger- Agatha se le acerco, nerviosa y algo triste- Han pasado como unos veinte años… Tal vez… Es normal que ninguno nos recuerde…-

-¡¿Normal?! ¡¿Y como yo me acuerdo perfectamente de Golem?!- le pregunto molesto Roger, ignorando las caras atónitas que se formaron a su alrededor- ¡Y no digas cosas como _¿Y sí es un monstruo de su mismo tipo y se llama igual que él?!_ ¡Porque yo nunca olvidaría, ni confundiría **a mi compañero**!-

-¿…. AH…?- los siente valientes se quedaron en blanco.

-¿Co-Compañero…?- tartamudeo Suezo, mirando a Golem, que se había quedado calladito- ¡No sabíamos que tenias compañero!-

-Golem no tiene compañeros. Solo los tiene a ustedes-

-¡Golem!- se molesto Roger.

Pero Agatha se quedo pensativa… Algo iba muy mal…

-¿M-Mamá?- Genki se le acerco- ¿Q-Qué sucede…? ¿Cómo es que… el tío Roger…? ¿Por qué dijo…?-

-Un minuto, Genki- le pidió seria Agatha. Para sorpresa del joven, su madre se acerco a Hare, quien se rascaba la cabeza, confundido como los demás- Disculpa, Hare- lo llamo. La liebre la miró- Dime ¿Quién te dio ese pañuelo rojo?-

-Eh… Pues…- Hare miro nervioso para todos lados. Algo en esa mujer lo ponía muy nervioso-… No lo sé…-

-¿Eh?- Agatha la miro sorprendida, y Roger también se quedo sorprendido- ¿Cómo no lo sabes…?-

-Oye- Wildhare se puso en medio de ambos- No molestes a Hare con eso-

-¡Wildhare, no le hables así a mi mamá!- se enojo Genki, pero Holly lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué?- Tiger miro a la liebre- ¿Qué tiene que no recuerdes algo sobre eso?

-Pues… Siempre lo he tenido… Y no recuerdo quien me lo dio- le dijo Hare, cruzándose de brazos, como si no fuera la gran cosa- De pequeño solo tenía mi bufanda y mi hatillo… ¡EL CUAL ME ROMPISTE!- se acordó, chocando cabezas con el sorprendido lobo- ¡Me lo vas a pagar, viejo peludo!-

-¡Cállate! ¡Y no cambies el tema!-

-Un minuto, Hare- Suezo se le acerco extrañado- ¿Significa que no recuerdas quien te libero?-

-Si…- le dijo Hare, incorporándose pero aún fulminando con la mirada a Tiger.

-¿Y tú, Golem?- le pregunto preocupada Holly.

-Golem siempre estuvo en el santuario de Discos Perdidos. No recuerdo quien me liberó- recordó el monstruo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Golem, yo te liberé cuando tenía siete años!- le dijo enojado Roger, sorprendiendo al monstruo- ¡Yo soy tu compañero! ¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte?!-

-¡Roger!- lo calló Agatha. Este se tapo la boca.

El monstruo de piedra estaba atónito, al igual que sus amigos.

Senzo también escuchaba, sumamente sorprendido.

-… ¿No te das cuenta?- le pregunto molesta Agatha, mirando tristemente a Golem, y después a Hare- Ninguno nos recuerda… Nos olvidaron, o peor, les borraron la memoria- declaró tristemente.

Ambos monstruos se quedaron helados, al igual que sus amigos.

Roger la miro, sorprendido.

-… ¡¿Quién lo hizo?!- grito enojado Roger, asustando a sus hijos- ¡La Voluntad del Fénix nunca me dijo algo por el estilo! ¡Ese…!- el adulto empezó a caminar, enfurecido- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijo?!-

-Cálmate, Roger-

-¡¿QUÉ ME CALME?!- le pregunto enojado Roger- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!

Agatha no dijo nada, solo se abrazo tristemente.

-… ¿Mamá…?- Genki se le acerco, preocupado.

-Genki… Yo… Ya sé que estás confundido… Por todo… Mira- la mujer se dio vuelta, para verlo mejor-… Ay, te pareces tanto a tu padre- le acaricio la mejilla-… Él… Derek, junto a Roger, no son de este mundo- él, Akari y Bob abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos- Son del mundo de los monstruos cibernéticos… Cuando tenía trece años, fui escogida a viajar a ese mundo por la _Voluntad del Fénix_, mientras que otra joven, _Hinata_, de otro mundo diferente a este, fue escogida por otra entidad. Ambas viajamos al mundo de tu padre, con nuestros compañeros _Doru y Ryu_… Conocimos a muchos amigos que se unieron a nosotros, entre ellos estaban tu padre y Roger, junto a Golem. También Hare. Eras un niño- le sonrió a la sorprendida liebre- Aunque eras algo temperamental- recordó algo divertida.

-No me lo recuerdes. Una vez nos atrapo en una de sus redes a mí, a Derek, a Félix y a Doru sólo porque le dijimos conejo- le recordó Roger, cruzado de brazos y refunfuñando como un niño.

-Sí… Fueron buenos tiempos…- sonrió tristemente Agatha.

-¿Fueron?- pregunto extrañado Suezo.

-Sí- asintió tristemente Agatha- Hinata y yo fuimos escogidas para impedir el regreso de Moo…- Genki, Holly y los demás la miraron sorprendidos-… Él iba a regresar porque se acercaba un eclipse que aumentaría la oscuridad por una noche en el mundo, fortaleciéndolo…Pero pagamos un precio a cambio de sellarlo nuevamente-

-¿Precio-chii?- se preocupo Mochi.

-¿Qué pagaron?- pregunto nervioso Genki.

Su madre lo miró tristemente.

-Mi compañero, Ryu…- se tapo la boca, temblando- Él… por mi culpa, absorbió la energía oscura suficiente para sellar a Moo, pero…-

-Se volvió un enemigo- termino Roger, mirando para otro lado, molesto. Golem lo miró-… Peleamos contra él… Casi mata a Doru, su propio hermano. Pero él logro sellarlo en sí mismo, ya que él podía resistir su oscuridad…- suspiro- Se supone que él iba a buscar una manera de regresarlo… Pero han pasado ya unos veinte años… No sabemos si realmente lo salvo-

Todos miraron tristemente a los adultos. Genki, Akari y Bobby se miraron, sin creer lo que acababan de escuchar… Sus padres habían sido de otro mundo. La mente de los tres empezó a ver la claridad de sus poderes… Hijos de padres de diferentes mundos… Tal vez… tal vez esa era la razón de aquellos poderes especiales con los que habían nacido

-… ¿Q-Q…?- tartamudeo Hare. Ambos adultos lo miraron. La liebre miraba el piso, nervioso- ¿Qué nos pasó…?-

-No lo sé- admitió Agatha-Antes de nuestra batalla final, te dejamos al cuidado de una amiga. Era muy peligroso para ti…- la mujer miró tristemente a la nerviosa liebre- Lloraste mucho. Fue por eso que Hinata te dio su pañuelo- Hare, instintivamente, coloco su mano en su bufanda roja-… No te volvimos a ver. No regresamos al pueblo por ti. Lo siento-

Hare miró el piso, algo deprimido.

-Eso lo explica- murmuro Wildhare, mirando a su amigo- Cuando te conocí andabas con el pañuelo ¿te acuerdas? No sabías quien te lo dio, ni porque te quedaba tan grande. Ahí esta la respuesta- la liebre café oscuro se rasco la cabeza, tristemente- Realmente lo siento, Hare-

Él sonrió agradecido.

-Mamá… ¿Qué paso después?- pregunto Genki, nervioso.

-Era hora de regresar- respondió su madre.

- Nos separamos- explico Roger- Algunos de nuestro grupo fueron al mundo de Hinata, otros se quedaron en nuestro mundo, y yo decidí acompañar a Agatha a este mundo, porque Derek iba **por ti **(eso sonrojo a Agatha, haciendo que Holly se diera cuenta más del parecido entre madre-hijo por el vapor que salió de la cabeza de la mujer), y ni loco me iba a alejar de mi compadre… Aunque tuve que dejar a Golem…- eso deprimió al pelidorado- P-Pero ustedes se quedaron con Cerezo y Jack- recordó Roger, mirando a su compañero- Nos despedimos… ¿En serio no te acuerdas?-

El monstruo de piedra, tristemente, negó con la cabeza.

-… Papá…- Akari se le acerco, preocupada- No es una broma… ¿verdad?-

-No, en lo absoluto. Vengo de otro mundo, y lo ayude a salvar…-

-¿Mamá… ella… sabía que…?- empezó a preguntar nervioso Bob.

-Si… Ella sabe que no soy de este mundo… Y también que sigo ordenes de la Voluntad del Fénix…- respondió tristemente Roger- Fue él la causa de nuestras discusiones- admitió, sorprendiendo a sus dos hijos- Ella temía que algo como esto pasara…- miro a su alrededor, en especial _la prisión_ de los ciudadanos-… No confiaba que, ayudando a mi mundo, nos ayudaría a nosotros… Y eso termino con mi actuación de villano por mi genio hacia ustedes- agrego, enojado consigo mismo por recordar aquello.

Ambos hermanos se miraron. Para sorpresa del adulto, lo abrazaron.

-¡Te queremos!- le dijeron la pelirosa y el pelidorado.

Roger los miro, y aguantando las lagrimas abrazo a sus hijos.

Senzo miro a Bob, y miro para otro lado para sonreír sin que lo vieran sus enemigos, pero Mochi lo vio y rio divertido.

-Genki… ¿Me perdonas haberte ocultado eso…? Que tu padre había sido… de otro mundo- le pregunto preocupada Agatha a su hijo, quien temblaba mirando para abajo.

-Y-Yo…- el joven dio un gran salto- ¡NO PODRÍA ESTAR MÁS FELÍZ!- no se fijo que su madre quedo en blanco- ¡¿Escucharon chicos?!- les pregunto a sus amigos- ¡Soy en parte del mundo de ustedes! ¡Soy, más o menos, de su mundo! ¡Soy del Mundo de Monster Rancher!- rio, encantado, y se acerco a Mochi, lo agarro de las manos y empezó a dar vueltas con él- ¡Es lo mejor!-

-Este chico… Parece que ya no le duelen sus huesos rotos- suspiro Suezo. Holly sonrió, pero miro a Hare, quien apretaba su bufanda roja temblando un poco, mientras que Golem estaba quieto, más callado de lo normal.

Wildhare miro preocupado a su amigo. Tiger miró de reojo a ambos monstruos.

Hare apretó sus dientes.

-… ¿Por qué…?- murmuro la liebre, mirando a Agatha- ¿…No los recuerdo?-

-Golem… También quiere saber- dijo tristemente el monstruo de piedra. Roger dejo de abrazar a sus hijos y lo miró- Golem recordaría a quien lo liberó… ¡Nunca olvidaría a sus amigos!-cerro los ojos, tristemente.

-… Golem…- murmuro Holly, mientras Genki seguía dando vueltas con un mareado Mochi.

-¡CHICO! ¡Cálmate!- le exigió enojado Suezo, deteniéndolo.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le pregunto ofendido el joven, dejando que Mochi diera círculos solo.

-¡No ves que Golem y Hare tienen que digerir esto!- le recrimino, dejándolo callado- ¡Se acaban de enterar que tenían a alguien más en su pasado, antes que nosotros! ¡Y ni siquiera los recuerdan! ¡¿Y te tengo que recordar que para Hare ya han pasado un billón de cosas en **dos días**?!-

Genki se quedo quieto… Realmente había hecho enojar de verdad a Suezo.

-¡Así que quédate calladito!- le pidió refunfuñando, dándose la vuelta.

El joven se rasco avergonzado la cabeza, y miró a sus amigos.

Golem temblaba, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, en cambio Hare lo único que hacia era mirar el piso, sin dejar de apretar su bufanda.

El joven se quedo pensando.

-¿Qué es la _Voluntad del Fénix_?- le pregunto a Roger.

-Es la conciencia del Fénix- explico Roger, y mostro el pendiente que traía. Un pequeño fragmento de cristal aguamarina- Es verdad que se dividió en cinco su alma, pero su conciencia permaneció intacta y fue conservada durante muchos años en un medallón… Es, por así decirlo, omnipotente. Puede ver todo lo que sucede en el mundo de los monstruos a través de sus cinco contenedores, pero también sentir los cambios en la energía de su mundo… Como esto es un pequeño fragmento del medallón, puedo estar en contacto con él… Fue así como supe que el mundo de los monstruos necesitaba de vuelta al Ave Fénix, y mande a Genki al mundo de los monstruos con el CD de Mochi, modificando la consola para que fuera un portal. Lo mismo hice para atraerlo a esa tienda que arrende, para que ayudara a la joven Holly y a Mochi de esos monstruos que los atacaban… Y lo mismo hice hoy, mandándote el juego… Sabía que estaban en peligro los monstruos con pluma… Especialmente Hare, pero el Fénix me ordeno explícitamente que no podía darte más detalles. Dijo que uno ayuda, pero ustedes superan las dificultades… Es algo mandón- admitió el adulto- Pero… Nunca me dijo que Golem y Hare nos olvidaron- agrego, molesto ante eso y apretando con un poco de fuerza el pendiente.

Genki y sus amigos estaban atónitos.

-… ¿Y ni siquiera me dijiste que mi hijo fue elegido por el fénix para ayudar a nuestros amigos?- le pregunto Agatha, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ups-

-Espera… ¿Dijiste el disco de Mochi?- pregunto sorprendido Tiger

-Sí…- asintió Roger- Esa fue otra razón por la que viaje a este mundo con Derek y Agatha. En nuestro viaje encontramos uno de los cinco discos misteriosos del Fénix, y, para protegerlo, lo traje a este mundo. Pero, gracias a las habilidades que me enseño _La Voluntad del Fénix_, fui capaz de volver el disco misterioso en un CD- miró a Mochi, quien parpadeo extrañado.

-¡¿Tío Roger…?!- Genki se quedo atónito- ¡¿Tú…?!-

-Sí. El premio por haber ganado aquel torneo de los monstruos fue el _disco misterioso_ de Mochi- le dijo el pelidorado. El joven sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué significa eso-chii?- pregunto curioso Mochi.

-Significa que le debes la vida a ese humano- le dijo Tiger. El pequeño lo miró sorprendido.

Hare suspiro, sorprendiendo a los dos adultos. Miró al monstruo de piedra.

-Bueno, Golem. No podemos hacer nada más- sonrió la liebre, para sorpresa de los humanos.

-Cierto. Debemos seguir viviendo como siempre- sonrió Golem, sorprendiendo a Roger- Pero me alegro, de verte otra vez-

El adulto lo miro conmovido y se restregó rápidamente el rostro con el antebrazo.

-¿Están seguros de tomarlo a la ligera?- les pregunto preocupada Holly.

-Es algo muy serio- agrego preocupado Suezo.

-¿No están preocupado?- les pregunto Wildhare, cruzado de brazos.

-¿Chii?- se preocupo Mochi.

-Golem está triste, por saber que tenía amigos a los que le hicieron olvidar- admitió tristemente el monstruo de piedra- Pero me alegra el saber que los he vuelto a ver, aunque no los recuerde- admitió, sonriendo un poco

-Y yo no ganaré ni un oro despellejándome el cerebro por intentar recordar algo que me quitaron- les dijo Hare, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya… De nuevo el dinero… Ni cuando te dicen algo importante dejas de pensar en eso- le dijo molesto Tiger.

-¡Cállate! ¡Mejor ándate a echar pelos a otra parte!-

-¡Te voy a despedazar!-

-¡Inténtalo! ¡Te chamuscare en cualquier momento!-

Y empezaron a discutir.

Los demás monstruos los miraron con una gota en la cabeza, preguntándose como Hare podía moverse con esas heridas… Aunque tal vez podía simplemente porque eran superficiales. Ninguna era profunda.

Agatha sonrió contenta, mientras Golem le daba unas palmaditas a Roger en la espalda.

-Golem tiene una pregunta- dijo de repente el monstruo de piedra, llamando la atención de ambos adultos- ¿Ustedes son Agatha y Roger?- ambos asintieron- Entonces… ¿Dónde está Derek?-

Ambos adultos se miraron tristemente. Tiger y Hare dejaron de discutir.

-¿Genki…?- Holly miró preocupada a su amigo, quien hizo una mueca como si hubiera comido algo amargo.

-Mi papá falleció hace unos años… Antes de conocerlos…-les dijo, sonriendo tristemente-… ¿Cuántos tenía?-

-Unos ocho años… Fue antes de que Bobby desapareciera- recordó Agatha, sorprendiendo al pequeño.

-… Lo siento, Genki- murmuro Holly. El joven le sonrió y la tomo de la mano, sorprendiéndola. Él le sonrió.

-Esta bien… Me alegra que te preocupes por mí- admitió.

Ella sonrió, más que nada porque esta vez no la desilusionó.

Mochi y los otros cinco monstruos se miraron, y sonrieron.

Akari miro a ambos amigos, y suspiro, algo triste, pero también feliz, en ver que Genki estaba con alguien a quien apreciaba, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir un poco de lastima por si misma.

-…- Wildhare miro a Hare, quien parecía haber tomado de buena manera la noticia de su memoria-… Oye, Hare- lo llamó, haciendo que lo mirara. La liebre de ojos rojos se rasco la nariz, mirando para otro lado-… Entonces… Tú… Por Fairyhare…- empezó a decir, y su amigo no pudo evitar sonrojarse-¿Sigues viéndola como una hermana?-

Hare parpadeo sorprendido al darse cuenta de que Wildhare quería asegurarse de saber esa respuesta… ¿Acaso…? ¿Su amigo estaba planeando declarársele al fin a la liebre rosa…?

Hare rio por lo bajo.

-¡Hare!- se molesto rojo Wildhare.

-Fairyhare es una hermana para mí- le aseguro sonriendo divertido- Como tu un hermano-

Wildhare lo miró sorprendido, y ambas liebres se rieron, divertido cada uno de la expresión del otro.

-Además, no es como si Hare fuera capaz de algo así- dijo de repente Tiger. La liebre se quedo en blanco- Digo, Fairyhare no es tonta como para verte de otra forma-

-¡TIGER!- Hare choco cabezas con el lobo- ¡¿A QUÉ VINO ESO?!-

-¡Es molesto que se pongan a hablar de esos temas…! ¡DESPUÉS DE UNA BATALLA!- le explico molesto Tiger- ¡En especial por lo que acabamos de descubrir!

-¡Entonces vete a un rincón, viejo peludo!-

-¡Lárgate mejor tú! ¡No sabes cómo disfrute cuando te fuiste! ¡¿Por qué no mejor te vas **de nuevo**?! ¡Nos harías un gran favor!

Hare lo miró sorprendido, y Genki y los demás temieron que la liebre se quedara dolido por el comentario, pero, para su gran sorpresa, empezó a reírse. Tiger lo miró sorprendido.

-Sí, claro…- sonrió burlonamente Hare- _Quieres que me vaya, ¿verdad?_ Entonces… ¡¿Por qué, desde que estamos **en paz**, lo único que has hecho es meterte conmigo?!-

El lobo se quedo sin palabras.

-¡JUA! ¡Creo que Tiger realmente te extraño!- rio divertido Suezo, con lágrimas en el ojo.

-¡Te echo de menos-chii!- sonrió Mochi.

-¡TRUENO!-

El monstruo amarillo y el rosado dieron un salto, esquivando el rayo, y se subieron asustados a los brazos de Golem, quien estaba divertido.

-Admítelo, señor Tiger- sonrió Hare, cruzándose de brazos- Soy como un compadre para ti-

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!- le ordeno avergonzado el lobo, llegando a gruñir.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron, junto al pequeño Bob, y se rieron divertidos.

-Tal vez no un compadre…- se corrigió serio Hare, y miro sumamente divertido a Tiger- ¿Qué tal… un hermano?-

-¡VENTISCA!-

Hare logro esquivar la técnica de hielo.

-¡No era para que…! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Tiger acababa de morderle la pata- ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡GENKI, HOLLY, HAGAN ALGO!-

Pero los jóvenes se reían con lágrimas en los ojos, al igual que los otros humanos.

-¡Esto no es para que se rían!- aseguro Hare, sacudiendo su pata arriba abajo para intentar quitarse a Tiger, quien, a pesar de estar completamente enojado y avergonzado, no lo mordía con la intención de lastimarlo...

-¡AKARIIII! ¡AYÚDAME!-resonó la voz de la liebre en el lugar, seguido de la explosión por el trueno de Tiger…


	40. Es una promesa

Las Plumas del Fénix.

Capitulo 39

Es una promesa.

Hubo otra explosión en la plaza, donde se pudo ver a Hare en el suelo boca abajo, chamuscado por el trueno de Tiger, quien jadeaba enojado, aún con un poco de electricidad en sus cuernos.

Los demás los miraron en blanco.

-Pobre Hare…- Golem negó con la cabeza.

-Como si no tuviera suficientes moretones- agrego Suezo. Mochi asintió, mientras Wildhare se rascaba la cabeza, sintiendo pena por la suerte de su amigo.

-Genki- llamó de repente Akari. El joven la miró- ¿Cómo era que se llamaba el lobo?-

-Eh… Tiger- respondió extrañado.

-¿Tiger?- repitió la joven, quien se acerco al lobo, y, para sorpresa de los monstruos y de Genki y Holly, le dio un coscorrón.

-¡Ay!- el lobo se sacudió la cabeza- ¡Humana…!- gruño, pero retrocedió unos pasos al ver la miradita de Akari.

-¡Escúchame, _Tiger_!- empezó a decirle la pelirosa, chocando cabeza con el asustado lobo- **¡Soy la compañera de Hare! **¡Así que si vuelves a portarte así con él **de nuevo, y en frente mío**…!- le dio otro coscorrón.

-Je… Te lo han dejado en claro- se burlo Hare, levantando la cabeza y mirando divertido al lobo.

-¡Comadreja…! ¡AY!-

Akari empezó a tirarle del pelaje.

-¿Quedó claro?- le pregunto la joven, con una miradita que asusto a Tiger del Viento.

-…Sí…- respondió el lobo, mirando para otro lado- ¡CÁLLENSE!- ordeno gruñendo a Suezo, Mochi y Genki, quienes se reían a carcajada limpia.

Los tres se quedaron quietos. Holly rio un poco, mientras Agatha sonreía y Roger se preguntaba si realmente Akari heredó su mal genio.

-¿Genki?- escucharon.

El joven miró para ver a Granity incorporarse de apoco, sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Granity!- Genki se le acerco junto con Mochi, mientras Akari ayudaba a Hare a levantarse, mientras los demás monstruos recuperaban el conocimiento y levantaban la mirada.

Tiger se acerco a Gray Wolf, mientras que Bob salió corriendo a ver a Sento, Tsuki y Taiyo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto la mujer monstruo, mirando para todos lados

-Ganamos- le sonrió Genki, y miró a Falcón y los demás- ¡Hemos ganado!-

-¡Chii!- asintió Mochi, contento.

-¡Derrotamos a Zafirest!- les dijo contento, y algo jactancioso Suezo.

Los monstruos los miraron sorprendidos, pero después se fijaron en el disco misterioso color esmeralda que estaba en el centro de la plaza.

-Como siempre, no dejan de traer sorpresas-Granity se levantó

-… Derrotaron a Zafirest- murmuro sorprendido Sento.

-Bob, ¿cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto Taiyo, mirando la rodilla lastimada de su amigo.

-Estoy bien- sonrió el pequeño, contento de que sus amigos lo estuvieran.

-Él puede ser más resistente que nosotros- les comento Senzo, acercándoseles sobándose una costilla.

-Senzo… ¿Peleaste contra…?- se sorprendió Tsuki, dándose cuenta del estado de su hermano mayor.

-Lo hice por Bob, no para ayudarlos a ellos- le aseguro Senzo, señalando con el pulgar a Genki, quien ayudaba a Granity a levantarse, mientras los demás monstruos se levantaban y miraban, o el disco misterioso esmeralda, o la _prisión_ de cristal, o, extrañados, a Hare, quien los miraba a ellos contento al lado de Akari.

-Gray Wolf, hiciste un buen trabajo- le dijo Tiger, mirando como su hermano se levantaba. El lobo plateado lo miró sorprendido. Su hermano mayor no era de decir cumplidos. Sonrió agradecido.

-Ustedes también lo hicieron bien- le dijo Gray Wolf- Pero, tu lomo…- se preocupo al ver la herida.

-No es nada- aseguro el lobo azul. Gray Wolf sonrió.

Tiger miró la prisión de cristal preguntándose hasta cuánto duraría sin el poder de Zafirest, hasta que se dio cuenta que Gray Wolf, quien acababa de empezar a mirar a su alrededor, se había quedado viendo a Tsuki, quien se le acercaba.

-Gray Wolf…- murmuro la joven- Yo… Quería agradecerte por haberme protegido-

El lobo plateado se sorprendió.

-Está bien- le sonrió- Me alegra que no te lastimaras-

Tsuki sonrió.

Ambos se miraron, pero después se dieron cuenta de algo que los hizo sonrojarse y mirar para otro lado. Los hermanos de cada uno se quedaron en blanco.

-¡Lobo de…!-Sento y Senzo se pusieron entre ambos, sorprendiéndolos- ¡No te luzcas con Tsuki!-

Gray Wolf los miro con una gota en la cabeza. Tsuki parpadeo extrañada, mientras Taiyo, al lado de Bob, se reía divertida, mientras que el pequeño estaba con interrogaciones en la cabeza. Tiger estaba en blanco.

-¡N-No me estoy luciendo!- aseguro el lobo plateado.

-¡Más te vale!- le dijo Sento- ¡O afilare mi hacha en ti!-

-¡No te metas con mi hermano!- gruño Tiger, chocando cabeza con el guerrero de la tierra.

-¡Pues que él no se meta con mi hermanita!- le contesto enojado Sento, chocando cabeza.

Gray Wolf y Tsuki se sonrojaron.

-¿Por qué mejor no se van?- les pregunto molesto Tiger- Aprovechen que Genki sintió piedad de ustedes por su inocencia al ser engañados, que no los volverá discos misteriosos como su _jefecita_-

-¡Cállate, viejo peludo!- le dijo enojado Senzo- ¡Y mejor que se vaya este!- señalo a Gray Wolf, quien aún estaba sonrojado mirando el piso. Senzo y Sento se dieron cuenta de eso, y miraron a Tsuki, quien estaba sonrojada mirando para otro lado. Abrieron la boca horrorizados.

-¡Gray Wolf!- le gritaron al lobo, sorprendiéndolo

-¡Voy a volverlos discos perdidos si siguen molestando!- aseguro Tiger, ya enojado. También se dio cuenta del comportamiento extraño de su hermano y de la menor de los cuatro guerreros.

-¡Inténtalo!- gritaron enojados ambos hermanos. De repente un latigazo de agua los lanzo a volar y chocar de cara contra unos árboles. Ambos lobos miraron sorprendidos a Tsuki, quien se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado, aún sonrojada. Gray Wolf sonrió.

-Ts-Tsuki…- murmuraron Senzo y Sento, mientras resbalaban al suelo.

Taiyo se rió divertida, al igual que Bob.

-¿Ellos son…?- se quedo extrañada Akari, mientras Hare y Suezo también se reían divertidos.

-Son los hermanos de Senzo- le dijo Hare, quien, para extrañeza de la pelirosa, miraba nervioso y un poco asustado a esos monstruos con forma humana, aunque su compañera no sabía lo que le hicieron pasar a la liebre- Así que, como dijo Bob, creo que también tuyos-

La joven le sonrió.

-Felicidades, Genki- le dijo Falcón. El joven lo miró sorprendido- A todos, por detener a Zafirest-

Los Siete Valientes sonrieron.

-Y bienvenido, Hare- agrego Naga, sonriendo. La liebre rio nervioso.

-A ustedes también le agradecemos la ayuda que nos dieron- sonrió Holly.

-Nos ayudaron mucho- apoyo Golem.

-Cierto, cierto- asintió Suezo.

Roger y Agatha se miraron, y sonrieron orgullosos.

-¿Y qué harán con esto?- pregunto Gali, mirando la prisión de los humanos.

-Senzo dijo que Zafirest pudo saber cómo deshacerlo-chii- recordó Mochi.

-Se empieza, a resquebrajar- informo Golem, señalando una pequeña grieta que apareció con polvos blancos en el cristal morado.

-La magia empieza a desaparecer- explico Agatha, acercándose al monstruo de piedra, sin percatarse en la mirada sorprendida de los monstruos que no la conocían.

-Genki…- empezó a decir Granity.

-Tranquilos- sonrió Genki- Resulta que mi mamá sabe de ustedes. Y el tío Roger también. Es el padre de Bobby y Akari- agrego, señalando al pequeño rubio que le presentaba a su padre a los cuatro guerreros, mientras Akari los miraba al lado de Hare.

-El mundo humano está lleno de sorpresas- sentencio Falcón, mirando el cielo lluvioso.

-¿Cuándo se desvanecerá la prisión?- pregunto Naga.

-Ya te dijeron que aún no sabemos- le respondió Suezo, mirando molesto a la monstruo- ¿Acaso te golpeaste muy fuerte?-

-Suezo- llamo algo molesta Holly. El monstruo de un ojo miró para otro lado.

-Bueno, tendremos que pensar en algo- opino Gray Wolf, quien estaba al lado de Tsuki, que se sentía incomoda al estar junto a los monstruos que, unas horas antes, eran sus enemigos. Aunque sus hermanos estaban algo apartados, junto al pequeño Bob y Roger, igual estaban atentos.

-Pero…- murmuro Mochi, y miró a Hare, sorprendiéndolo- Hare, si están mucho tiempo, ¿no les hará mal-chii?-

-Eh…- la liebre se rasco la cabeza, pensativo. Sus amigos lo miraron nerviosos- ¡Ni idea! ¡JA, JA, JA!-

Se cayeron de la impresión, excepto Agatha, quien suspiro.

-¡Estúpida comadreja!- gruño Tiger, chocando cabeza con el sorprendido Hare- ¡Esa no es una respuesta!-

-¡Ya veo, así que el señor Tiger debe de tener una!- le dijo molesto Hare, chocando cabeza- ¡¿Harías el favor de dárnosla a conocer?!-

-¡Te morderé!-

-¡Y yo te chamuscaré!-

Genki y los demás suspiraron fastidiados.

-… ¿Está bien que peleen así?- le pregunto Falcón, inclinándose un poco- Ambos están heridos, y, siendo honesto, me sorprende que Hare sea capaz de moverse después de lo que ha vivido-

-A mi también me preocupa- les dijo Gray Wolf.

-Hare es Hare- sonrió Genki, aunque igual estaba preocupado por ese detalle

-¡Hare!- llamo enojada Akari, sobresaltando a la liebre, quien estaba a punto de tirarse de las mechas con el lobo, quien también se sobresalto.

-¡Responde bien, chii!- pidió Mochi.

-Pero si no sé- aseguro Hare- ¿Por qué creías que iba a saber?-

-Por tu pluma-chii-

-Tal vez, la pluma de Hare sepa como deshacer la cúpula- sugirió Golem.

-Veamos que nos dice la plumita- sonrió Suezo.

Hare asintió, y cerro los ojos.

(Ya escuchaste, avecita. Parece que tenemos otro pequeño trabajo)

(…)

(… ¿Avecita?)

(…)

(¿Vida? ¿Está todo bien?) pregunto Hare, frunciendo levemente el entre ceño.

(… Necesito recuperar energías. Le sugiero que usted haga lo mismo. Ahora usted no tiene problemas en mover su cuerpo, después de haberlo recuperado y haber peleado, pero después no lo podrá mover, lo cual es normal…)

(Perfecto… Al menos podré dormir sin que me molesten) suspiro Hare, sin notar la curiosidad de sus amigos.

(….)

(¿Vida?) Hare empezó a preocuparse (¿Realmente estás bien…?)

(Debo descansar)

(P-Pero, ¿y la cúpula?)

(…)

-¡Por favor!- Hare se restregó la cabeza, fastidiado- ¡¿Es que quieres que piense yo en esto?! ¡Contesta!-

-¿Eh…? ¿Hare?- llamo Genki, haciendo que la liebre lo mirará.

Todos lo miraban extrañados, incluso Senzo y los demás.

-Pues resulta que Vida se ha tomado algo como una siesta, para recuperar energías, y ni me respondió. Solo me dijo que después no podría mover mi cuerpo por la batalla y por haberlo recuperado- resumió molesto Hare, cruzándose de brazos.

Sus amigos suspiraron, fastidiados.

-Esa plumita tuya le gusta hacer las cosas como quiere- le dijo molesto Suezo.

-Vida no es así. Está cansado, simplemen…- pero no término, porque soltó un bostezo.

-Está cansado, igual que tú- sonrió Holly.

-Eso…- bostezo de nuevo-…creo- se sentó, cansado.

-Parece que Vida tenía razón al decir que no podrás moverte- le dijo Agatha, sonriendo.

Hare sonrió cansado. La mujer sonrió.

-Entonces… ¿Qué se va a hacer?- pregunto Wildhare.

Todos meditaron.

-¿Tsuki?- llamo el lobo plateado. La joven lo miró- ¿Se te ocurre algo?-

-No- negó ella.

-¿Zafirest, nunca le dijo a Tsuki, cómo deshacer la cúpula de cristal?- pregunto Golem. La joven negó.

Agatha medito. Se acerco a la cúpula.

-¿Mamá?- Genki se le acerco.

-Creo qué…- la miró por unos momentos, pero empezó a toser.

-¡Ay! ¡Mamá, me olvide que estabas enferma!- se disculpo Genki, dándose cuenta que la lluvia debió empeorar un poco la salud de su madre- ¡Ten!- se saco la chaqueta y la cubrió con ella.

-Gracias, Genki- agradeció su madre.

-¿Qué hacemos, con el disco misterioso?- pregunto de repente Golem, acordándose, y todos miraron el disco esmeralda que nadie había tocado.

Genki se fijo que Hare lo miró con un poco de aprensión, aunque era natural… Nadie había sufrido más por culpa de Zafirest que Hare.

Holly también se fijo en ese detalle. Camino con paso decidido al disco misterioso, y lo tomo.

-Tranquilo, Hare. Ella ya no causará más daño- le aseguro la joven, sonriendo.

Hare sonrió algo avergonzado.

Roger los miró, y después a la prisión. Se le acerco y la inspecciono.

-Veamos…- le dio unos golpecitos, poniendo el oído en el cristal. Lo miró detenidamente- ¡Buen truco, Zafirest!- dijo de repente, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¡Papá!- Bob se le acerco- ¿Sabe cómo se puede salvar a mamá?-

-Sí- asintió el pelidorado- Resulta que Zafirest tomo medidas- les dijo a los monstruos presentes- Este cristal- lo golpeo levemente- Está compuesto por energía de monstruos, que debe ser la de Zafirest, y por la de humanos, la cual, es tuya- miró a Bob, quien miró el piso, avergonzado. Su padre le restregó el cabello ruliento.

-¿Y eso que significa?- pregunto Suezo, más que enredado.

-Pues, simplemente, que este cristal solo se puede deshacer con energía humana- miró a Genki, y después a sus hijos- Me parece que si ustedes tres juntan sus poderes, podrán liberar a nuestra gente-

Los jóvenes y el pequeño se miraron.

-¡Hagámoslo!- dijeron a coro Genki y Bob, pero Akari se quedo pensativa.

-Pero… Después de hacerlo… ¿Qué pasará?-

Todos la miraron.

-Digo, liberamos a las personas… ¿Y ustedes se irán?- miro a Hare, quien volvió a bostezar tapándose la boca, pero asintió- ¡¿Te iras?!- le pregunto dolida, sobresaltándolo- ¡¿Así como así…?!-

Hare la miró algo nervioso.

-Akari… No somos de este mundo…- empezó a decirle.

-Y, aun así, me dijiste que éramos compañeros…- le dijo dolida la pelirosa- ¡Pero ya no te volveré a ver! ¡¿De qué sirvió entonces haberme vuelto tu compañera?!-

-Bueno…- Hare se rasco la cabeza, pero se quedo quieto cuando unas lagrimas aparecieron en los ojos azules de la joven, quien se alejo- ¡Akari, espera!- se levantó y acerco a la joven.

Wildhare lo miró preocupado.

-¡¿Eh?!- Bob se asusto- ¡Un minuto! ¡¿No los volveremos a ver?!- miro a los cuatro guerreros- ¡¿No podré verlos de nuevo?!- se asusto.

-… Ya causamos suficiente daño, Bob. Y ahora tú podrás vivir con tu familia-le dijo Senzo.

-¡No quiero alejarme de ustedes!- aseguro Bob, con lágrimas en los ojos. Abrazo a Tsuki, pero, por su tamaño, le llegaba a la cintura- ¡También son mi familia! ¡No quiero separarme de ustedes!-

-Bob…- murmuró Tsuki, acariciándole el cabello.

Los otros tres guerreros se miraron, tristemente.

-… Yo…- murmuro Genki, mirando a sus amigos-… ¿Ya no los volveré a ver?-

-¿Chii?- Mochi, preocupado, miro a Granity-

-Es lo correcto, Genki- le dijo la mujer.

-Este es tu mundo. Tu gente- le dijo Falcón.

-¡No quiero separarme de nuevo!- aseguro Genki, y miro a Holly, Suezo, Golem, Tiger y Mochi- ¡¿Acaso solo podré verlos cuando lleguen problemas?! ¡¿Sólo para verlos sufrir?!- miró a Hare, quien lo miró tristemente, como los demás.

-… Genki…- murmuro Holly, tristemente.

-¡Espere volver a verlos durante cuatro años!- les dijo Genki, conteniendo las lagrimas- ¡Espere con ansias… sin perder la esperanza! ¡Y ahora que estamos en paz…! ¡Ahora que podría vivir tranquilamente con ustedes! ¡Volver a reír con ustedes…! ¡¿Me tengo que separar?!- miró el piso, enojado, sintiendo ahora la lluvia como un peso en el cuerpo… como aquella lluvia que lo empapó la primera vez que se separó de sus queridos amigos.

-…Genki- murmuro Agatha.

Akari se tapaba la cara, mientras Hare, en vano, intentaba hacer que lo mirará. La liebre se rasco la cabeza.

-Escucha, Akari- la volvió a llamar, pero ella negó con la cabeza- ¡Esto es tan difícil y triste para mí, como para ti!- le aseguro. La joven lo miró. La liebre se veía tan triste como ella- Akari… No estaría aquí si no fuera por ti… No me conocías, apenas y sabias mi nombre, pero aun así me salvaste y me trajiste de regreso… Eres mi amiga- le dijo sinceramente- Y… Y mi compañera- aseguro, cerrando los ojos- Nadie te podrá reemplazar, ni siquiera Holly o Genki o Tama… Nadie- aseguro.

-… Hare…- murmuró Akari. La liebre la tomo de las manos.

-Mírame, Akari. Somos compañeros. ¿Y qué importa si viviremos en mundos diferentes? Eso no es importante. Lo importante es que sabremos que en alguna parte estará el otro, nuestro compañero… Ni una montaña de oro podría reemplazarte…- Hare bajo un poco las orejas-… Por favor, Akari, no me olvides-

La joven cerro los ojos, con las lagrimas cursando su rostro, y abrazo a Hare, quien cerro los ojos y correspondió el gesto, sin evitar que unas lagrimas cursaran su rostro.

-¿Nos volveremos… a ver?- le pregunto Akari.

-Te lo prometo… Je, escucha- le murmuro, para que solo ella escuchara-… Tengo poderes que me permiten viajar a otros mundos- la joven abrió los ojos azules, sorprendida, y se separo un poco de la liebre, quien le sonrió- Cuando los perfeccione…- empezó a decir, pero movió los hombros, dando a entender a lo que se refería.

La pelirosa sonrió agradecida, y asintió.

-Te lo prometo- le repitió Hare, abrazándola. Ella sonrió, aunque no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas resurgieran.

-¡No quiero!- lloró Bob- ¡Son mi familia!-

-Bob…- murmuro Sento. A su lado Taiyo apretó los puños, molesta y triste.

-Suficiente, Bob- le dijo Senzo.

El pequeño lo miró sorprendido. El guerrero de aire se le acercó.

-… Si vienes con nosotros, volverías a separarte de tu hermana- le señalo el joven, sorprendiendo al niño- Ahora has recuperado los lazos que perdiste con tu padre- miro al adulto- Y has regresado con tu hermana- miro a Akari, quien se restregaba los ojos con una mano, mientras Hare le tomaba la otra- Y ahora podrás reencontrarte con tu madre… ¿Quieres alejarte de nuevo de ellos?-

Bob se quedo sin palabras.

-Estaremos siempre para ti- le aseguro Sento.

-Nunca te olvidaremos, como sabemos que tú nunca lo harás- le prometió Taiyo.

-Mira, Bob- Tsuki se agacho para estar a la altura del pequeño- Somos hermanos, eres nuestro hermanito. Pero has perdido mucho tiempo valioso con tu familia, un tiempo que debes recuperar, al igual que una vida normal- le levanto el mentón- Vive feliz-

Bob asintió, mientras las lagrimas cursaban su rostro. Tsuki lo abrazo.

Genki miraba el piso, molesto.

-¿Nos pondrás por encima de ellos?- le pregunto Tiger, sorprendiéndolo- ¿Somos más importante que tu gente?

-… Tiger-

-Escucha, Genki. Si no liberan a las personas, no sabremos si algo malo pueda pasarles- le explico Suezo.

-Zafirest pudo haber puesto veneno, o algo peor dentro del cristal- le dijo Hare, acercándose a ellos con Akari de la mano, quien se veía triste, pero decidida.

-Es peligroso para ellos. Hay que salvarlos- sentencio Golem.

-¡Debemos hacerlo Genki-chii!- le dijo decidido Mochi.

-… Mochi…-

-¡Mochi no está triste, porque no le importa si nos tardamos, sabe que nos volveremos a ver!- aseguro el pequeño, aunque se le podían ver lagrimas en los ojos.

-…Chicos- murmuro Genki, mirando a los cinco monstruos

-Genki- Holly se le acerco- Debemos hacer lo correcto, aunque eso nos cause tristeza- le recordó, y le tomo de las manos-… Realmente, me causa tristeza- le aseguro, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Genki se mordió el labio, y se restregó los ojos con el antebrazo, dándoles la espalda a sus amigos.

Agatha lo miró preocupada. Su hijo había crecido. Nació y se crió en su mundo, pero su corazón estaba en el otro…

-… Roger- murmuro la mujer, haciendo que el adulto dejara de ver a su pequeño en brazos de Tsuki y la mirara- ¿No habría problemas si Genki se va con sus amigos?-

Todos la quedaron mirando, atónitos. Genki la miró sin creer lo que escuchó.

-… Ma… Mamá- se le acerco.

-Eres un buen chico, Genki- le dijo la mujer- Siempre preocupándote de los demás, ayudándolos, apreciándolos… Tu padre dejo su mundo por mí, y me dio a este pequeño campeón- le acaricio la mejilla a su hijo, quien temblaba con lágrimas en los ojos, dándose cuenta a donde quería llegar su madre- Genki. Quiero que seas feliz. Quiero que vivas en donde puedas cumplir tus sueños, donde nada te detenga y puedas estar con las personas que aprecias… Y si tiene que serlo en otro mundo… Que así sea-

-Ma…- murmuro Genki, sin habla.

-Tu corazón pertenece al mundo de tu padre- le dijo, colocando su dedo en el pecho de su hijo- Pero espero que jamás me olvide- le sonrió, con lágrimas silenciosas en su rostro.

Genki no pudo evitarlo, dejo que las lagrimas cursaran su rostro mientras abrazaba a su madre.

La mujer le acaricio el cabello a su hijo.

-Usted… ¿Está segura?- le pregunto Holly, sorprendida al igual que los monstruos a su alrededor.

-Quiero que Genki sea feliz. Sabía que algún día dejaría el hogar, y parece que al fin llegó ese día. Es parte del proceso de la vida- le sonrió tristemente a la joven-… Quiero que este junto a la persona que aprecia-

La joven la miro conmovida, pero no se sonrojo… No podía desmentirlo, ni sonrojarse por algo que había aceptado.

El joven se separó, restregándose el rostro.

-Ma… Mamá- la miró, entre agradecido y triste-… Yo…-

-Genki, no eres bueno para las despedidas- le recordó su madre.

El joven sonrió avergonzado.

-… Genki- lo llamó Akari. La miró y se fijo que estaba al lado de Bob. El joven asintió. Era hora.

Los demás se alejaron, dejando a los dos jóvenes y al pequeño frente a la prisión de cristal. Se miraron y asintieron.

-¡AQUÍ VAMOS!- grito Genki, siendo rodeado de energía rosada.

-¡Sí!- asintió Bob, siendo rodeado de energía morada.

Akari junto sus manos, concentrándose, pero, a diferencia de su hermano y su amigo, ella no sabía concentrarse.

Sintió dos manos en sus hombros, y miró sorprendida a Hare, quien, sonriendo, asintió.

La joven sonrió, se volvió a concentrar, y esta vez logro ser rodeada de energía lila.

-¡Mochi va ayudar!- sentenció Mochi, al ver el ejemplo de su amigo, y se acerco a su compañero, y le tomo la mano. El joven le sonrió y se concentro más.

-Senzo- le dijeron sus hermanos al joven.

-¿Qué?- les pregunto, cruzado de brazos. Pero ellos le sonrieron- ¡Esta bien!- refunfuño- ¡Bob, déjame ayudarte con esta última tarea!- le pidió, y se acerco al pequeño, y, como Hare, coloco sus manos en los hombros de su compañero, quien sonrió contento.

-¡Bien!- Genki se concentro y mando su energía a la cúpula, creando una onda que casi manda a volar a Suezo si Golem no lo ataja.

-¡Vamos!- Bob envió su energía morada a la prisión de cristal.

Akari se concentró todo lo posible.

-Puedes hacerlo- le aseguro Hare, a su lado.

Ella asintió, y su energía lila, aunque forzosamente, logro enviarse a la cúpula.

Los tres rayos de energía se fusionaron en uno, formando energía blanca que rodeo por completo a la prisión de cristal, la cual empezó a resquebrajarse, y, de un momento a otro, desapareció en miles de pedazos, volviéndose un espectáculo de polvos morados iluminando la lluviosa plaza.

Los dos jóvenes y el pequeño, junto a los compañeros de cada uno y los monstruos y humanos que miraron lo sucedido, estaban asombrados y se quedaron mirando aquel espectáculo.

-… ¿Quién diría, que algo hermoso podría salir del poder de Zafirest?- se pregunto Granity, alzando la mano para intentar tocar uno de los polvitos morados.

-… Yo no- le aseguro Wildhare, aunque estaba asombrado como los demás de lo que sucedía.

Agatha miró el cielo, pero después miró a su hijo, celebrando con Mochi haber liberado a su gente, y, por unos momentos, creyó ver a Derek, tal y como lo había conocido: Su cabello naranja, sus ojos café, su chaqueta y pantalón rojos con bordes dorados y zapatos negros.

Era muy parecido a su hijo, excepto por el peinado: Genki lo tenía desordenado al frente y ordenado atrás, en cambio Derek lo tenía por completo desordenado.

Sonrió, sin impedir que unas lágrimas cursaran su rostro.

-… Holly- llamó y la joven, a su lado, dejó de ver el espectáculo- Por favor, cuida a mi pequeño campeón- le pidió, sonriendo.

Holly sonrió y asintió.

-¡Lo hicimos!- sonrió Bob a Senzo, quien asintió.

-¿En verdad…?- murmuró Akari, mirando el espectáculo sin creerlo- ¿Lo hicimos…?-

-Felicidades, chica- le sonrió Hare. Ella lo miró y asintió.

-¡Miren!- señalo Suezo, y todos miraron.

Al frente de ellos, se encontraban inconscientes todos los ciudadanos prisioneros.

-¡Realmente lo hicimos!- gritaron contentos Genki y Mochi.

-Espera- Tiger y Gray Wolf se les acercaron.

-Pronto van a despertar- les dijo el lobo plateado.

-Debemos irnos. No pueden saber de nuestra existencia- sentencio Falcón.

Los monstruos asintieron y los dragones se inclinaron para que se subieran, en cambio los Cuatro Guerreros se miraron, cada uno preguntándose como iban a subir al portal…

-¿Qué esperan?- Gali los miró, mientras subía al mismo dragón que Naga.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió Taiyo.

-Todos somos victimas de Moo y sus secuaces- les aseguro Naga.

-Tsch- bufó Sento.

-Vamos, Tsuki- le pidió Gray Wolf, dispuesto a subir a uno de los dragones.

La joven le sonrió, y acepto a subir con él en aquel dragón, dejando a sus dos hermanos en blanco, así que Taiyo, suspirando, los empujó a otro.

-¿Nos veremos de nuevo?- le pregunto tristemente Bob a la peli naranja, cuando acomodo a sus dos hermanos en blanco en uno de los dragones.

-Sí- le aseguro la joven, bajando del dragón y chasconeándole el cabello dorado ruliento- Es una promesa, Bob-

El pequeño sonrió.

-Gray Wolf lo hace bien con Tsuki- le dijo de repente Suezo al lobo azul, quien miraba a su hermano. Al escucharlo, furioso, el lobo lo mordió por la cabeza- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-

Empezó a correr por todas partes, con Tiger en la cabeza, pero nadie los miró.

-Cuídate, Akari- le pidió Genki a su mejor amiga.

-Sí… Tú también, aunque estoy segura que estarás bien- le sonrió la pelirosa, y miró a Holly. Ambas sonrieron. Eran amigas.

Genki las miró sorprendido. Se había esperado una lucha de miradas asesinas con un _combo extra _ de aura oscura atemorizante, pero, en cambio, ambas se habían hecho amigas de un momento a otro que él ignoraba.

El joven no entendía cómo funcionaban las mentes y corazones de las chicas.

-Bien, Akari- Hare se le acerco- Nos veremos, compañera- le aseguro.

Akari sonrió agradecida.

-Sí, compañero- asintió, y Hare se rió con su típica risa.

-No solo Hare te agradece lo que hiciste- le aseguro Wildhare, apoyándose en Hare- Gracias-

-¡Adiós-chii!- le dijo Mochi. La pelirosa les sonrió.

Roger miró a Golem, pero después a otro lado, rascándose la mejilla, nervioso. Sintió unas palmaditas en la cabeza, que, a pesar de ser hechas por manos de roca, no le dieron ningún temblor en la cabeza, ya que estaba acostumbrado a esos saludos…

Roger miró sorprendido a Golem, quien le sonrió.

-Nos veremos de nuevo, compañero- le sonrió.

El adulto lo miró sorprendido.

-Ya nos hemos visto… Entonces, nos veremos una segunda vez- le sonrió Roger, y, con su mano, tomo uno de los dedos de Golem, en forma de despedida.

Agatha los miró sonriendo, cuando alguien tosió detrás de ella. Miró a Hare, quien se rascaba la mejilla, incomodo.

-Bien… Bueno, supongo que nos veremos…- le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa-… Aunque no te recuerde… Bueno, creo que sabes-

Agatha sonrió, y, para sorpresa de la liebre, lo abrazo.

-Está bien, Hare- le dijo la mujer, separándose, sin darse cuenta que su hijo la miraba atónito y celoso- Je… Te has vuelto todo un adulto- le sonrió, y le acomodo un poco el mechón de cabello, pero, al darse cuenta que Hare se estaba sonrojando por ese gesto, se empezó a reír, sorprendiéndolo- ¡Parece que sigues siendo tímido cuando alguien te hace cariño!- le dijo, tapándose la boca.

Hare se quedo con la boca abierta totalmente.

-¡Y-Yo no soy tímido!- aseguro la liebre. Agatha le sonrió.

-Sí lo eres- le dijo Wildhare, al lado de Holly y Mochi- Y mucho-

-¡Mira quien habla…!-

-Cuídalo, Genki- le pidió Agatha a su hijo, quien aún estaba celoso- No te preocupes, tú eres mi único pequeño-le aseguro, acariciándole el cabello. Su hijo sonrió, algo más animado.

-Mamá, te prometo, que algún día, nos volveremos a ver- le aseguro decidido su hijo, sin sentir que debía derramar lágrimas, porque era parte de la vida separarse alguna vez de sus padres, y él, ahora, se separaría de su madre, pero no para siempre. Era algo que tenía decidido.

Su madre sonrió, agradecida y orgullosa. Le devolvió la chaqueta negra.

-Lo sé… Al fin y al cabo, eres mi pequeño campeón- le recordó. Su hijo sonrió.

-¡HOLLY!- escucharon, miraron y vieron a Suezo, en el piso, con Tiger aún en su cabeza- ¡AYUDAAAAA!-

-Y pensar que aún hay peleas- suspiro Naga, desde donde estaba.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, SERPIENTE!- le exigió Suezo, aunque tenía una X en el ojo.

Gray Wolf suspiró, al igual que Falcón.

-¡Nos veremos!- les aseguro Genki, con su chaqueta atada a la cintura, encima de Falcón junto a Holly y Mochi. Tiger (quien por petición de Holly dejo al pobre Suezo) estaba encima de otro dragón junto a Hare y Wildhare. Golem y Suezo (aún pálido y lloriqueando un poco) en otro. Naga, Granity y Gali iban en uno, Gray Wolf y Tsuki en otro, y Senzo, Sento y Taiyo en otro.

-¡Sí!- asintió Bob, despidiéndose junto a los demás. Genki lo miró un rato, y se decidió.

-¡Bob!- lo llamó, y le lanzó su gorra naranja. El pequeño la agarro, sorprendido- ¡Recuerda…!- se señalo con el pulgar- ¡Soy _Gen_!- le sonrió.

El pequeño sonrió sonrojado por la emoción.

-¡SÍ!- le dijo, poniéndosela, pero, a diferencia de Genki, que se la pone por detrás, él se la puso por el frente.

Genki le sonrió.

-¡Adiós Genki, Hare, Holly!- se despidió Akari- ¡Nos volveremos a ver, presidente!- le dijo, sonriendo. Genki asintió.

-¡Cuídate, Akari!- le pidió Holly, sonriendo.

-¡Cuídate, Golem!- le pidió Roger. El monstruo de piedra asintió, agradecido.

Agatha no dijo nada, solo le sonrió a su hijo, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Emprendamos vuelo!- ordeno Falcón. Sus camaradas rugieron y, con un batir de alas que creo unas ondas de viento, se elevaron por el cielo lluvioso.

Genki miro la silueta de su madre hasta que se perdió de vista.

"Te quiero" pensó el joven.

Genki y sus amigos escucharon un ronquido. Miraron y vieron a Hare, profundamente dormido, apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de Tiger, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, frunciendo levemente el ceño, pero sin mostrar algún signo de decirle a la liebre café que no era una almohada, porque el lobo sabía muy bien que el cansancio le gano a Hare.

Wildhare los miraba sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en el mundo de los monstruos, en un bosque cercano a las ruinas donde los dragones cuidaban la entrada al otro mundo, entre los arbustos, Jack, aquel misterioso monstruo de aspecto humano, caminaba entre unos arbustos, magullado, jadeando, y, claramente, enojado.<p>

-Estúpido Visdom...- murmuró, caminando con ayuda de su bastón- Sino fuera porque al cobarde le gusta pelear con sus copias de energía... Lo habría derrotado hace años- se ajusto un poco el sombrero- Y dicen que yo soy un malo asesino a sangre fría- pateo una piedra, fastidiado ante eso.

Detestaba a ese monstruo... Lo odiaba más que al Ave Fénix. No tenía nada en contra de sus contenedores, al fin y al cabo, ellos no tenían la culpa de tener al alma de ese monstruo alado, aunque sabía perfectamente que su desprecio al ave era simplemente instinto, ya que era un monstruo bueno, y él había sido creado en un principio como malo, así que era natural sentir eso hacia el monstruo de la luz.

Se detuvo, suspirando más fastidiado, y encontró lo que buscaba. Su hatillo morado, el cual había ocultado entre unos arbustos cuando sintió la energía de Visdom cerca del portal al mundo humano.

Lo agarro y apoyo en su hombro, sabiendo que Visdom no se atrevería a intentar volver al portal al mundo de sus amigos humanos, ya que había gastado mucha energía en la, lamentablemente y humillante, paliza que el dio...

Sus amigos...

Jack miró el cielo azul, preguntándose si Agatha, Roger y Derek estarían bien, al fin y al cabo, hacia veinte años en ese mundo que no los veía...

* * *

><p><strong>El combate en el mundo humano ha terminado, pero los misterios de la antigua generación continúan. Esta historia pronto <em>llegara a su fin.<em> Agradezco a los que han comentado y dado su opinión sobre este relato, que ha sido mi primer fic. Espero subir pronto el último episodio.**

**¡Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar ^^!**


	41. La Decisión Definitiva

**Como prometí. El episodio final de _Las Plumas del Fénix_. Antes que nada, agradezco a los que han leído la historia, que empezó hace dos años (como pasa el tiempo, je) y ahora termina. Gracias por los comentarios, y los que leen sin comentar je. **

**He aquí el capitulo:**

* * *

><p>Las Plumas del Fénix.<p>

Capitulo 40.

La decisión definitiva.

La nave de Durahan viajaba por el cielo del medio día, mientras en su interior monstruos y humanos se encargaban de la rutina diaria de mantenimiento, pero eso no los deprimía, cada uno estaba alegre de que Zafirest fuera derrotada.

Tsuki suspiro tristemente.

Estaba mirando el cielo por una de las ventanas de la nave, recordando como, hacia unos dos días, se separó de sus hermanos.

Ellos decidieron irse. Decidieron que debían construirse una vida nueva, basándose en lo que conocieron de los humanos por Bob, y, si podían, recuperar el honor perdido por Zafirest. Pero ella, Tsuki, se quedo porque Gray Wolf le había pedido algo: que la acompañara en sus viajes junto a Nina, su compañera y Hopper, su amigo.

"Será lo mejor, Tsuki. Así podrás conocer más sobre los humanos, y el mundo" le había dicho Senzo, después de recuperarse de la impresión, mientras Sento intentaba sacar su hacha, impedido por Taiyo.

-Estarán bien- le dijo Gray Wolf, haciendo que lo mirara. El lobo se le acerco- Son tus hermanos, después de todo-

-… Oye, Gray Wolf. ¿Realmente estará bien que empiece a viajar contigo y tus amigos?- le pregunto, mirando el cielo- Yo… cause mucho daño. Aún no puedo creer que Holly me perdonará lo que le hice en el barco de Horn…-

-Tsuki- la interrumpió el lobo plateado, y ella se fijo que había tristeza en los ojos del monstruo-… No eres la única que ha causado daño- miró el cielo- Yo, bajo el control de Moo, destruí villas, hogares, familias… Pero, he buscado el camino de la redención- la miró- En mis viajes con Nina, ayudamos a los que tengan problemas. He tenido algunos conflictos, porque me he encontrado con gente a la que he dañado antes, pero, al final, todo está en paz- le sonrió- Sé que también encontraras el camino de la redención. Los Cuatro Grandes lo hemos hecho, así que es seguro que los Cuatro Guerreros lo harán-

Tsuki le sonrió agradecida, y ambos miraron por la ventana a una bandada de pájaros que viajaban hacia el sur, hacia un nuevo hogar…

Se escucho el grito de Suezo en la nave.

Ambos monstruos miraron el final del pasillo con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Acaso sigue quejándose?- se pregunto Tsuki, mientras Gray Wolf suspiraba.

* * *

><p>-¡DDDUUUUEEEEELEEEEEEEE!- se quejo Suezo.<p>

Los Siete Valientes estaban en la enfermería. Ninguno, en esos tres días después del combate contra Zafirest, se había recuperado aún de las heridas causadas en la batalla.

Holly aún tenía vendadas las manos y estaba sentada en el borde de una cama donde, sobresaliendo de las sabanas, se podían ver dos orejas café.

Miraba con una gota en la cabeza a Suezo, quien tenía una venda en la frente y en el pedúnculo, acostado en una de las camas de la enfermería, al igual que Genki, quien tenía una venda en la frente, un parche en la mejilla, y, como tenía su polera puesta, se podía ver que tenía vendado los brazos, al igual que el tórax.

-Deja de quejarte, Suezo- le pidió Genki- O Mum Mew vendrá otra vez a reclamar-

-¡Pero chico…! ¡Este ungüento arde!- se quejo el monstruo amarillo.

-Duele, pero es bueno- le aseguro Golem, quien tenía vendado el pecho y los hombros. Estaba sentado en dos camas juntas.

-Cierto-chii- asintió Mochi, con vendas en los brazos y en el pecho- Suezo es llorón-

-¡No lo soy!-

-Lo eres- le aseguro Tiger, con el lomo vendado, más sus dos patas delanteras, recostado encima de una de las camas.

-¡ESTOY DICIENDO QUE NO LO…!- empezó a decir, pero una almohada tirada hacía él aterrizo en su boca, dejándolo callado y atragantándose.

Todos miraron a Hare, quien simplemente se sentó y bostezo, restregándose un ojo. Se podía ver que tenía solo vendado el pecho.

-… Suezo… En serio- bostezo la liebre- Estoy empezando a considerar si te pago o no para que te quedes callado al menos… media hora- bostezo de nuevo. Holly sonrió ante eso.

Suezo escupió la almohada.

-¡HARE!- miró enojado a la liebre, quien cabeceaba- ¡No te hagas el adormilado!

-Suezo, deja a Hare dormir- le pidió Genki, mientras la liebre se acurrucaba en su cama, aunque esta ya no tuviera almohada.

-Hare necesita recuperar el sueño perdido- le recordó Golem al monstruo ocular.

-Pero…-

-Golem tiene razón. Hasta que _el princesito_ no recupere sus _horas de sueño de belleza_…- empezó a decir el lobo azul, pero las orejas de Hare se movieron en el acto.

-¡Tiger!- Hare se incorporo, sumamente enojado.

-¡¿Algún problema, _princesito_?!- le pregunto molesto Tiger- Además claro, de tu _pequeño problema_-

-Oye, oye, eso fue feo- le dijo Suezo, mirándolo con una gota en la cabeza.

-M-Mi único problema son los monstruos que roncan sin control- le aseguro Hare, intentando hacer caso omiso a lo último que había dicho Tiger

-¡¿Qué cosa…?!-

Y empezaron…

Holly miró a la liebre discutiendo, recordando la noticia que Durahan le dio a Hare cuando recuperó el conocimiento después de quedarse dormido…

Había pasado un día después del combate contra Zafirest, y la nave de Durahan volaba por el cielo nocturno.

Falcón y los suyos se habían retirado, porque no les gustaban que otros atendieran sus heridas, y consideraban que estuvieron demasiado tiempo lejos del nido.

El propio General había resguardado con cuidado el disco misterioso esmeralda en un salón especial, y asegurado a los dragones, antes que se fueran, a los Cuatro Grandes, a los Guerreros, y los seis valientes consientes, que nadie pondría una mano encima en aquel disco mientras él lo resguardara.

Después de aquello, Possion, Mum Mew y Gobi, junto a algunos humanos y monstruos, empezaron a atender a los héroes heridos (tuvieron que luchar contra Suezo para que no se sacudiera por el ungüento, y soportar los bufidos de Senzo y Sento al ser curados por los que antes habían sido sus enemigos)

En cambio, para sorpresa de Genki y los demás, el propio General Durahan se llevó al inconsciente Hare a un salón especial porque tenía una gran preocupación, que no quiso compartir, aunque acepto que Holly lo acompañara. Pero no se dio cuenta de la miradita que le pegó Tiger cuando se fue, otra de las razones por las cuales Holly decidió acompañar al General.

Ambos entraron a un salón lleno de cables, todos conectados a una mesa de descansó, la cual tenía una especie de escáner encima.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- le pregunto Holly.

-Es un salón de recuperación especial- le explico Durahan, depositando a Hare en la mesa.

-Ya veo. Quieres que Hare se recupere pronto- sonrió Holly, pero, para su sorpresa, el General negó.

-No es eso…- el monstruo empezó a activar un panel de control-… Sus heridas pueden recuperarse normalmente gracias a nuestros ungüentos… Pero…- apretó un botón, haciendo que el escáner se activara, y empezara a actuar sobre la liebre- Escucha, Holly- el general se volteo a verla, mientras dejaba que el escáner hiciera lo suyo- Esta sala fue hecha especialmente para detectar algún tipo de síntoma anormal en las heridas provocadas por batallas, ya sea algún veneno el cual el escáner nos podría decir el antídoto, o cuan profunda es alguna herida provocada por lanza-

Holly asintió, entendiendo.

El escáner termino, y, para sorpresa de la joven, el rayo digital apunto el pecho de Hare, el cual seguía vendado. Durahan suspiro, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón.

-¿Qué sucede?- Holly miró como el General volvía al panel.

-Lo que temía… Desde que trajeron a Hare, después del combate en Grieta Cristal, hemos podido curar todas sus heridas, **excepto**- señalo el pecho vendado de la liebre- **Esta**. La misma herida provocada por Zafirest con su guante místico, según me conto Granity-

-Entonces trajiste aquí a Hare para ver como curarlo- se dio cuenta Holly.

-Si, pero, lamentablemente, creo que me será imposible-

-¿Qué?- Holly lo miró preocupada, y se acerco a Hare- ¿Qué tiene para que sea tan grave?-

-No es grave, Holly- le aseguro el General, mirando detenidamente el informe que dio el escáner sobre el estado de Hare- Es que simplemente no se puede curar del todo, porque fue provocada por magia, y una herida provocada por magia es algo…- intento explicarle, pero no encontró palabras.

-… ¿No se puede curar?- se asusto Holly.

-No del todo-la tranquilizo- Se curará, pero, lamentablemente, le quedara una cicatriz de por vida- le aseguro tristemente, mirando de nuevo el informe, deseando pasarse algo por alto- Y no será una cicatriz cualquiera como la que tiene Tiger en su rostro- empezó a explicarle-… No, esta no. Un golpe, Holly, un toque, o un simple codazo en el pecho, y Hare sentiría el mismo dolor que sintió cuando Zafirest lo arranco de su cuerpo junto a su pluma…- suspiro, y se alejo del panel para ver a la joven- Es como una maldición. Algo que no lo hará olvidar jamás a la monstruo que le provoco aquel martirio, aquellos angustiosos momentos. Y estoy seguro que no le hará gracia…- miro a Hare inconsciente, que dormía tranquilamente, sin pesadillas.

Holly miró a su amigo durmiendo, y, con un nudo en la garganta, recordó como Hare, después de recuperar su cuerpo y ver que ella se encontraba bien, no había podido aguantar la pena causada por Zafirest, y había llorado en su hombro, temblando de miedo por lo que podría pasar.

Zafirest seguía causando daño.

Hare había recuperado la conciencia unas horas más tardes, y Durahan le conto, frente a Genki y los demás, la causa de que aún tuviera una venda en el pecho.

Holly y los demás miraron a la liebre, quien había estado mirando sus manos durante la explicación del general.

Fairyhare, que había escuchado todo al lado de Wildhare y Tama, se acerco a su amigo y puso su mano en su hombro. La liebre de pañuelo rojo suspiro y le sonrió.

-… Ya me hacía raro que me molestará tanto…- admitió, algo incómodo.

-¿Estás bien, chico?- le pregunto Suezo, preocupado como los demás.

-… Es- es solo una cicatriz- le recordó Hare, aún un poco incómodo.

-Lo siento, Hare- se disculpo Genki, mirando sus manos, enojado. Su amigo lo miró-… Si hubiéramos impedido que Zafirest te separara de tu cuerpo…-

-Tranquilo, chico- sonrió tristemente Hare. El joven lo miró- Si eso no hubiera pasado, no hubieras descubierto lo de tu padre, y Golem y yo sobre que nos conocíamos de antes… Y no hubiera conocido a Akari- una sonrisa sincera apareció en el rostro de la liebre-… Estoy bien- le aseguro.

El joven asintió, aunque se seguía sintiendo triste.

Hare puso su mano en su pecho vendado.

-… Este… ¿No hay problema que conserve la venda?- pregunto, algo nervioso- Digo… Preferiría ocultarla-

-Cobarde- gruño Tiger, mirando para otro lado.

Hare no le dijo nada, aún estaba cansado como para discutir, así que no se dio cuenta que el gruñido del lobo no era por considerarlo cobarde, sino por darse cuenta que la falta de poder de su parte, y, lamentablemente junto a la de sus amigos, no impidió aquella cicatriz… Él sabía perfectamente que era cargar con una cicatriz a causa de intentar proteger a alguien… Hare intento proteger a Genki y a su mundo, y él a su hermano…

-Tranquilo Hare- le sonrió Holly-Si quieres ocultarla, no veo el problema-

-Hare lo superará- aseguro Golem.

-¡Chii!-

Hare sonrió, agradecido y cansado.

Holly abrió los ojos al escuchar a Mochi.

-Tengo hambre-chii- bostezo el pequeño, ignorando los lloriqueos de Suezo, y los gruñidos de Tiger por eso.

La joven le sonrió, y miró a su lado. Hare dormitaba. La liebre se había pasado el mayor tiempo de los tres días durmiendo, o cuando a Suezo le daba por quejarse, intentarlo.

Durahan dijo que aquello era normal, dando el hecho de la falta de sueño que sufrió por la culpa de Zafirest, más le energía que perdió ante eso, la que se vio obligado a gastar por culpa de ella cuando lo capturo como pluma, más la que uso para permitir que sus amigos pudieran comunicarse con sus plumas y utilizar, solo una vez, sus poderes.

Hare tenía demasiada energía que recuperar para volver a ser el de antes.

La joven se fijo que Golem miraba por la ventana de la habitación, y también Genki se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

-¿Golem?- lo llamo el joven.

-Golem se pregunta, ¿qué le habrá pasado en el pasado, para olvidar a su compañero?- se pregunto el monstruo de piedra.

Hare se movió un poco, mirando de reojo a su amigo, y después miro la pared… Él también se lo preguntaba, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que Vida no se dignaba a hablarle desde que le pidió ayuda con la prisión de cristal en el otro mundo.

Se tapo de nuevo, sintiendo la incomoda cicatriz en su pecho, oculta por el vendaje. Se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose si Zafirest ya no podría arruinarle más la vida.

No quería demostrarles a los demás que, realmente, le había afectado lo de la cicatriz.

-No te preocupes Golem- le dijo Tiger, sorprendiendo al monstruo de roca, y un poco a Hare- Sea lo que sea que les paso a ti y a la comadreja, ya no podrá hacerles daño-

El monstruo de piedra sonrió.

-¡Exacto, porque estamos nosotros!- le aseguro sonriendo Genki.

-¡Chii!-

-Tienen razón- Holly le sonrió- Ya no están solos-

Golem sonrió agradecido.

-Vaya, vaya- escucharon- Parece que el señor Tiger va a tomar el papel de _psicólogo canino_- dijo Hare, mirando de reojo al monstruo azul, mientras se sentaba.

-Pues vaya, el _principito_ se ha dignado a hablarnos sin bostezar- le dijo Tiger- ¿Ya recuperaste la voz?-

-Se me están quitando tus pelos- Hare le sonrió burlonamente.

-¡¿Qué cosa…?!- empezó a decir enojado Tiger

-No peleen-chii- pidió Mochi.

-…- Tiger miró un rato al pequeño y después a otro lado-…Estúpida liebre…- murmuro por lo bajo, aunque se escuchó perfectamente.

-Oye- se molestó Hare ante eso. Eso sí le dolió.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te ha molestado? No me extrañaría. Te está empezando a molestar todo, en especial tu _ridícula_ cicatriz-

Hare frunció el ceño.

-Oye, Tiger ¿Qué mosco te pico?- le pregunto molesto Suezo- Estás siendo demasiado rudo con el chico…-

-Lo que me molesta es que nos siga engañando- le aclaro el lobo.

Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados.

-Dices que no te importa, que no es nada, y que puedes superarla, pero sé muy bien que nos estas mintiendo descaradamente- le dijo molesto Tiger a Hare, quien se miraba las manos- Supongo que se va a repetir lo mismo, ¿no? Te sucede algo, y para no preocuparnos, mientes-

Genki miro preocupado a Hare.

-¿Hare…?- Holly miro preocupada a la liebre.

-¿Y qué si es cierto…?- le pregunto Hare, sin levantar la mirada-… Es difícil, bien… Yo ahora… solo quiero dormir- y sin más, se acurruco en su cama.

Los demás miraron molestos a Tiger, quien se quedó sorprendido.

-… ¿Qué?-

-Tiger, escucha. Espero que esto no te moleste, pero tu forma de intentar subirle el ánimo a Hare haciéndolo enojar es…- Holly busco las palabras que no hirieran el orgullo del lobo.

-Inútil- aseguro Suezo.

-Sin delicadeza- apoyo Genki.

-Cruel-chii- asintió Mochi.

-Ruda y sin corazón- asintió Golem.

Holly los miró, pero simplemente atino a señalarlos, dándole a entender al sorprendido lobo que eso mismo pensaba ella.

-Y-Yo… ¡Yo no quiero subirle los ánimos!- aseguro el lobo

Sus cinco amigos lo miraron alzando una ceja. Tiger miró enojado a otra parte.

Genki suspiro, y miró preocupado a Hare, a quien parecía que lo dicho por el lobo lo afecto. Se le ocurrió una idea.

Hare no presto atención a la charla de sus amigos, simplemente cerro los ojos, no porque tuviera sueño, en realidad, había recuperado mucho tiempo en dormir, aunque igual se sentía un poco cansado. Pero ahora, solo quería ordenar sus ideas…

Algo brillante apareció encima de él. Abrió los ojos al reconocer ese familiar brillo y vio un oro. Las orejas se le erizaron de la emoción, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, levanto la mano para agarrar la preciada moneda, pero esta se fue.

-¡Ven!- Hare se sentó de un salto y la agarro con ambas manos, antes de que se fuera de nuevo, para ver que el oro estaba atado a un hilo, manejado por Genki, al lado de una sorprendida Holly, mirándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Ja, Ja, Genki, muy gracioso. Con el oro no se juega, chico-le recordó, cruzándose de brazos

-Pues con nuestra amistad tampoco- le dijo Genki, jalando el hilo y tomando el oro.

-¡Cierto! ¡Ni nos miras cuando te deprimes pero a un oro sí…!- empezó a decir Suezo, pero Golem le tapo la boca.

-Suezo, cállate- le pidió el monstruo de piedra.

-Escucha, Hare- Genki se le acerco- Es difícil, más que seguro. Ninguno cargo con todo lo que cargaste… Y ahora debes cargar con esto. ¡Pero no estás solo!- le aseguro- ¡Estas volviendo a querer cargar todo contigo, y no nos dejas ayudarte a cargarlo!-Hare lo miró sorprendido- ¡Deja de ser tan egoísta, _orejón_!

La liebre lo miró un rato, y se rasco el cuello, algo incómodo.

-Me he comportado como un niño intentando ocultar como me siento ¿verdad?- suspiro, mirando a sus amigos, algo culpable.

-¡Demasia-!- empezó a decir Suezo, pero esta vez Golem lo callo con ambas manos.

-Es natural que te conmocionara la noticia e intentaras demostrarnos que no te afecto- le dijo comprensivamente Holly- Además estás cansado, y has sufrido mucho…-

-Así que no te preocupes- chii- sonrió Mochi, saltando y poniéndose al lado de su amigo.

-¡Recuerda, cuando tengas miedo o sufres, simplemente hay que ponerse a reír!- le recordó el joven, y él, Mochi, Suezo y Golem rieron exageradamente.

Hare, Holly y Tiger los miraron sorprendidos. La joven rió sorprendida, Tiger suspiro, pero Hare hizo una mueca como si hubiera comido algo desagradable.

-¿Hare?- Holly y Genki lo miraron preocupados.

-… Ja…Ja…- Hare intento reírse, pero no le salía la risa. Miro culpable a sus amigos, quienes parpadearon sorprendidos y estallaron en risas. Hare se sonrojo y se rasco la mejilla.

-Ya podrás reír con naturalidad, Hare- le aseguro Holly.

-¡Exacto!- Genki y Mochi se les acercaron- ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso! ¡Ja, Ja, Ja!- rieron exageradamente- ¡Anda, Hare!-

-No lo presionen- pidió sonriendo Golem.

-¡Ríete, chico!- pidió Suezo, pero se quedo quieto- ¡DUUEEEELEEEEE!-

-Ya anda de nuevo con eso- suspiro Tiger.

-… Gracias- agradeció Hare, sorprendiendo a sus amigos. Hare los miró, y sonrió sinceramente- Gracias por salvarme el pellejo, chicos-

-Para eso estamos, Hare- sonrió Genki- ¡Bien!-el joven salió de la sala, entusiasmado, sorprendiendo a todos- ¡Ahora sí puedo investigar la nave!- y se fue corriendo.

-¡Es-Espera, Genki!- Holly se asomo, pero el joven no estaba, solamente había una nube de polvo en el pasillo.

-¡Espera-chii!- Mochi persiguió la nube de polvo.

-Vaya, solo estaba esperando que estuvieras bien para poder dar una vuelta por la nave- sonrió Suezo. Hare sonrió, algo divertido, pero aun así podía sentir un vacío que no le permitiría sonreír de verdad en mucho tiempo.

-Golem también quiere pasear- sonrió Golem.

-Pues suerte- Suezo se acurruco, pero el monstruo de piedra lo saco de la cama- ¡Es-Espera, quiero dor-!-se quejo el monstruo.

-Debemos desperezarnos- le explico el monstruo.

-Tienes razón, Golem- sonrió Holly.

-Será lo mejor- apoyo Tiger, bajándose de la cama, ignorando los lloriqueos de Suezo.

-¿Hare?- Holly se le acerco.

La liebre asintió, bajándose con cuidado de la cama.

-Si no puedes moverte bien…- se preocupo Holly.

-Tranquila, chica- sonrió Hare, levantándose- ¿Ves?- se señalo.

La joven sonrió, y salió de la habitación junto a Golem, Suezo (aun lloriqueando diciendo que tenía que recuperarse de las heridas de guerra) y Tiger.

Hare, al verse solo, se apoyó en la pared, cansado, con su mano en su pecho. Aún tenía que recuperarse.

-Idiota- escucho. Sus orejas se movieron, y vio sorprendido a Tiger, sentado en la entrada de la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?- Hare se sentó, mirando curioso al lobo.

-¿Qué intentas aparentar?- le pregunto el lobo, acercándose.

-Je, nada… Sólo ya no quiero preocupar a Holly-le aseguro Hare.

El lobo lo miró un rato, pensando si decía la verdad o no. Hare se fijo en la miradita del monstruo azul, y rio nerviosamente.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada… Es solo que parece que crees que oculto algo- explico el monstruo liebre.

-¿No lo haces?-

-No-

-¿En serio?- Tiger lo miró sin creerle. Hare le sonrió-

-Je, no veo porque tener que mentirle a un amigo- le aseguro.

Tiger bufó molesto.

-¿Qué…? ¿No me vas a contradecir?- le pregunto divertido la liebre.

Tiger lo miró un rato, después miró la salida, y después miro a la liebre, que lo miraba curioso.

-Si dices algo…- le gruño, asustando a Hare. Él parpadeo sorprendido-… Quedaras con más cicatrices, te lo aseguro-

Hare lo miró algo molesto por lo último.

-Está bien, está bien. Entendí, _hermanito_- se burló Hare.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- gruño Tiger, chocando su nariz contra el sorprendido Hare.

-¡¿Quieres que lo repita?!- le pregunto Hare, chocando.

-¡Cállate, liebre llorona!-

-¡Cierra el hocico, peludito!-

Ambos estuvieron gruñéndose un rato, sin darse cuenta que Holly, Suezo y Golem los miraban asomándose por la sala.

-Esos dos no aprenden- suspiro el monstruo amarillo.

-Golem no cree eso- le aseguro el monstruo de piedra.

-Sí… Pero ambos son demasiado orgullosos para admitir al otro como amigo- sonrió Holly. Los dos monstruos asintieron.

* * *

><p>-Gracias por venir, Tsuki- agradeció Granity.<p>

La joven había sido llamada por el General Durahan a un salón vacío, y se sorprendió en ver a Granity, Naga y Gali junto al monstruo. Gray Wolf la había acompañado, y no se mostraba sorprendido, más bien, se acerco a sus antiguos colegas y miró serio, pero también preocupado a la joven de piel celeste.

-Te llamamos por una razón, Tsuki- le dijo Durahan- Tenemos que descartar cualquier peligro que pueda avecinarse en el futuro. Zafirest era uno que creíamos un mito, pero fue tan real como tú y yo.

La joven asintió, algo nerviosa.

-Tsuki, tú, como miembro de los Cuatro Guerreros, y sirviente de Zafirest, ¿escuchaste, o alguna vez viste o conociste, a un monstruo de nombre _Zodiaco_?- le pregunto sin miramientos el General.

Tsuki lo miró extrañada, y negó.

-Nunca-

-¿Zafirest nunca lo menciono?- le pregunto Naga, cruzada de brazos. La joven volvió a negar.

-Tal vez él sí era un mito- les dijo Gray Wolf.

-Hemos aprendido mucho para creer que un simple _Nunca_ sea la respuesta a todo- le recordó Gali.

Granity frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién es Zodiaco?- se atrevió a preguntar Tsuki, un poco fastidiada por el hecho de que ellos hablarán como si ella no estuviera presente.

-Escuche una vez a Moo hablar sobre él- empezó a explicarle Durahan, después de mirarla detenidamente. La joven lo miró sorprendida- Me lo comentó, más bien, antes de ir a conquistar el Este. Me dijo que, sí encontraba alguna vez a un tal _Zodiaco_, no lo enfrentara y se lo comunicara inmediatamente. Nunca me explicó por qué. Y temo que realmente exista, si Moo estaba con cuidado con él. Naga, a ti te habló de él una vez- recordó, mirando a la mujer serpiente.

-Si… Fue después de que atacara _Acebo_, el pueblo de Holly- recordó- Me pregunto si me topé con algún monstruo llamado _Zodiaco_, o _Jack_. Como le dije que todos los monstruos que se opusieron fueron derrotados, simplemente me dio otra misión, y nunca más lo volvió a mencionar.

-Hemos investigado sobre este _Zodiaco _desde que regresamos del mundo de Genki- continuo Granity- Durahan tiene la información respaldada que había en la nave de Moo, pero no hay nada sobre él-

-Y eso, es lo que nos preocupa- termino Gray Wolf, mirando a Tsuki- Tememos que pueda ser un monstruo peligroso para todos… Y ya creíamos que derrotando a Moo todo acabaría, pero Hare pago ese pensamiento-

Tsuki apretó sus puños, molesta al recordar como fue engañada junto a sus hermanos por aquella mujer serpiente…

-Investigare- dijo de repente Naga. La miraron- Se escuchan muchas cosas en los barrios bajos de los pueblos. Suelo pasar por esos lados. Tal vez escuche a alguien mencionar a este _Zodiaco_, y, si se puede, al tal _Jack-_

-Entonces, contamos contigo- asintió Durahan- Tal vez regrese a las ruinas de la base de Moo, si me ha faltado información-

-Cada uno investigara- sentencio Granity. Los cuatro grandes asintieron- Excepto tú, Gray Wolf. Tienes que mostrarle a Tsuki lo que nunca aprendió de Zafirest de los humanos- le sonrió. El lobo asintió, y miro a Tsuki. Ella le sonrió agradecida.

-Bien, ya aclaramos ese punto. Ahora, Tsuki- llamo el general- ¿Sabes quiénes son _Aum Shinrikyo_?-

La joven miró algo triste el piso.

-Algo… Sé que mis hermanos y yo éramos los prototipos para esos monstruos. Creo que iban a ser algún _escuadrón_ o _grupo elite_ para ciertas misiones durante la guerra_, _pero no sé si se formo, ya que el proyecto de los Cuatro Guerreros se cancelo- recordó.

Gray Wolf la miró algo triste.

-Bien, si es solo un grupo de monstruos que nunca se crearon, estaremos bien- sentencio Gali, empezando a retirarse.

Naga y Granity se miraron y lo siguieron.

Empezaron a retirarse de la habitación.

-Una cosa más, Tsuki- le pidió Durahan, cuando quedaron solo ellos en la sala. Gray Wolf se quedo afuera, mirándolo serio- ¿Has oído alguna vez de las familias nobles _Hikari_ y _Wolf_?

Tsuki lo miró extrañada.

-Pues… Creo que los Hikari son los lideres del comercio en el continente… Y los Wolf…- medito- Ah, sí, son políticos-

-¿Nada más?-

-Están formadas solo por humanos- agrego confundida Tsuki.

Durahan la miró detenidamente, viendo se decía la verdad o no.

-Gracias- agradeció secamente, y se retiro de la habitación.

-Parece que aún no confía en mí- le dijo Tsuki a Gray Wolf, saliendo del salón y mirando como Durahan se alejaba.

-Es normal, pero no te preocupes- el lobo le sonrió- Yo confío en ti-

La joven sonrió agradecida.

-… ¿Qué tienen de especial los _Hikari_ y los _Wolf_?- le pregunto Tsuki, mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-He escuchado de ellos. Son comerciantes y políticos, como dijiste. Y son de las pocas familias nobles que quedan. Creo que son las que tienen mayor influencia- explico el lobo- Durahan debe saber algo de ellas que no le agrada. Él era el mano derecha de Moo. Y, sí está preocupado por si algún nuevo enemigo pueda aparecer, creo que quiere descartar cualquier posibilidad-

-Significa… Que tendrán que tener cuidado con cualquier _Hikari_ o _Wolf_- concluyo la joven.

Gray Wolf sonrió.

-_Tendremos_, deberías decir-

Tsuki sonrió.

-¡YUUUPIIII!- escucharon. Miraron al frente para ver a Genki, con sus patines y Mochi agarrado a su espalda, paseando por el pasillo, en dirección a ellos- ¡Es como un tobogán…! ¡AH! ¡Gray Wolf, Tsuki, cuidado!-

Gray Wolf aparto a Tsuki, y ambos cayeron al suelo en el momento en que Genki saltaba, esquivándolos.

-¡Lo sentimos-chii!- escucharon a Mochi, mientras este se sujetaba a su amigo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¿Qué tal, chicos?!- pregunto Genki, pero ya se perdía de vista, ya que había girado por una curva he ido a otro pasillo.

Ambos monstruos se miraron.

-Creo que también habría que tener cuidado con él- le dijo Gray Wolf. Tsuki asintió.

* * *

><p>La nave de Durahan estaba más movida que nunca, y no solo porque Genki, sin querer, se había enredado con los cables de la luz, ocasionando que de los pasillos y salas salieran luces parpadeando continuamente, haciendo que, en un principio, Mum Mew culpara al pobre de Gobi, causándole uno de sus dolores de cabeza.<p>

Todos estaban contentos de que la batalla contra Zafirest terminara, y de que Hare empezara a recuperarse, hablando con Tama, Fairyhare y Wildhare, o, como rutina a la hora de cenar, discutiera con Tiger sobre los precios que costaba la carne que el lobo comía sin siquiera preguntarle a él o a Holly si tenían el oro suficiente para costearlo.

Fue unos días antes de llegar a _Acebo_, que la nave aterrizo en un prado de flores, para dejar a Granity, Gali (acompañado de su sirviente) y Naga, con su capa negra puesta.

-¿En serio se tienen que ir?- les pregunto tristemente Holly, mientras los cuatro monstruos bajaban de la nave.

-Cumplimos nuestra misión- le recordó Gali- Y tenemos nuestros propios asuntos-

-Pero no se preocupen, nos volveremos a ver- aseguro Granity, extendiendo sus alas y mirando a Genki, quien llevaba su chaqueta puesta. El joven asintió.

-Chicos, me faltan palabras y oro para pagarles toda la ayuda que me dieron- les aseguro Hare, quien, como perdió el palo de su hatillo, llevaba su saco atado con cuidado al pecho- Muchas gracias-

-Y ya vamos con el oro- suspiro fastidiado Tiger, al lado de su hermano.

-Bien, bien. Cuando se tiene que ver lo que cuestan las cosas diarias de la vida uno suele pensar en lo monetario. No es como si uno fuera un monstruo voraz y salvaje que come lo que no paga, sin saber el precio, dejándole a otros el trabajo de pagar su_ magnífica carne_… - empezó a decir Hare, con movimientos floreados de la mano.

-¡Te morderé!-

-¡Inténtalo, glotón!-

Simplemente fueron ignorados por los demás.

Suezo miraba molesto el piso, mientras Naga asentía con la cabeza cuando Holly le deseo suerte en su viaje.

-Nos veremos- aseguro Gray Wolf a sus antiguos camaradas, quienes asintieron.

-Los extrañaremos- se despidió Gobi moviendo su mano, y con un pañuelo en la otra.

-¡No empieces!- le pidió molesta Mum Mew, asustando al pobre robot.

-¡Mochi-chii!- se despidió el monstruo rosa.

-Cuídense, amigos- pidió Golem.

-¡Espera…!- dijo de repente Suezo, cuando Naga empezaba a irse, al igual que Gali y su sirviente, y Granity estuvo a punto de emprender vuelo. Naga lo miró- ¡No creas que todo termina así!- le dijo, acercándosele- ¡Recuerda que algún día tendremos una pelea! ¡Así que no te confíes ni bajes la guardia! ¡No quiero pelear contra una malherida!- aseguro, molesto.

Naga alzo las cejas.

-Sé cuidarme perfectamente- aseguro- Y espero con ansias ese combate- agrego, y empezó a irse. Suezo se quedo algo sorprendido con lo último.

Gali se despidió de los monstruos, y, acompañado de su fiel sirviente, emprendió camino por uno diferente al de Naga.

Granity los vio y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Nos veremos- aseguro Granity a sus amigos, y emprendió vuelo.

Genki la vio irse, sonriendo.

La nave de Durahan emprendió vuelo, subiendo al cielo anaranjado, dejando una mejor vista del enorme campo de flores, y Genki y los demás se asomaron por una de las ventanas para apreciarlo mejor.

-Que lindo- sonrió Holly.

-¡Chii!-

-¿Cuánto oro sería cada flor…?- se pregunto Hare, en un tono algo soñador.

-Más que tu avaricia- le aseguro Tiger.

-Y menos que tu pelo- aseguro Hare.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- y empezaron a discutir, pero los demás los ignoraron.

Ninguno de los que miraban aquel escenario, se fijo en unas figuras recostadas entre las flores, lejos del lugar donde se habían despedidos de tres de los cuatro grandes…

-¡Ah!- una niña pequeña de pelo largo color negro, de tan solo unos cinco años, se incorporó rápidamente para ver mejor la nave, que había tapado el sol- ¡Una nave! ¡Una nave! ¡Una nave!- sonrió divertida-¡_Scarlett_! ¡Mira, mira! ¡Una nave! ¡Una nave! ¡Y vuela!- le señalo a la joven de diecisiete años a su lado, que tenía un cabello largo color escarlata.

Ella la miró sonriendo.

-Sí, _Aiko_, es una nave. Debe de ser de algún noble, o un monstruo- le dijo a la pequeña entusiasmada.

-¡De lo que se pierden _Worm_ y _Snowfall_ y _Yuki_!- le dijo la pequeña, contentísima- ¡Se tardan mucho por el agua para Yeni y Negri!- le dijo señalando a los dos caballos negros que comían pasto y unas cuantas flores, atados a un carruaje de madera algo gastada- ¡Ah! ¡No se coman las flores!- la pequeña se les acerco- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No…!

Scarlett sonrió, y miró la enorme nave, preguntándose quienes podrían estar en ella…

* * *

><p>Rikuto suspiro, mientras que algunos clientes se iban del restaurante después de haber comido.<p>

El pequeño, sentado en una mesa al lado de su compañero, Souta, quien dormitaba, miraba a sus padres trabajando en el restaurante, junto a Monol, quien sabía trabajar mientras no se quedara dormido.

Suspiro otra vez, preguntándose cuando regresarían sus amigos…

Los clientes que acababan de salir entraron de golpe. El pequeño se incorporo, preguntándose si necesitaban con urgencia el baño

-¡Lle-Llegaron!- aviso sumamente alegre uno.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto bostezando Souta.

-¡Holly y los demás…!- dijo el otro sin aliento.

Rikuto y Souta levantaron la cabeza, sorprendido, al igual que los demás.

Ambos, junto a los demás, salieron del restaurante, para ver que, de lejos, el resto del poblado hacía lo mismo, para ver la enorme nave aterrizando cerca del restaurante, provocando una gran corriente de aire que casi manda a volar a los dos pequeños.

La nave aterrizo, y, momentos después bajo la plataforma, y, rápidamente y para sorpresa de los presentes, Genki salió con sus patines a una gran velocidad, con Mochi sujetado a su espalda.

-¡LLEGAMOS…!-grito entusiasmado el joven, patinando para todos lados, contentísimo- ¡Hola, Rikuto, Souta, Monol!- saludo, deteniéndose frente a ellos y los demás ciudadanos, junto a los que se habían acercado desde el pueblo.

-¡Genki!- se alegraron ambos pequeños, y se le abalanzaron.

-¡Llegamos-chii!- aviso Mochi, contento.

-¿Significa que lograron derrotar a los malos?- pregunto uno de los ciudadanos.

El joven asintió, levantando el pulgar.

Los ciudadanos vitorearon, estallando en felicidad.

-Ah, hogar, dulce hogar- sonrió Suezo, bajando con los demás por la plataforma.

-Volvimos- sonrió Holly. Hare la miró algo triste. Ella se fijo en eso y le sonrió- Todos volvimos-

Hare rió nervioso, rascándose la mejilla.

-Me alegra ver que lograron completar la misión- les dijo Monol, cuando los demás de los 7 Valientes, más el resto de sus amigos, se les acercaron.

-¡Monol, contigo queríamos hablar!- le dijo Suezo, fulminándolo con la mirada y chocando cabeza con él- ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste sobre lo de _Grieta Cristal?!_ ¡Se te olvido decirnos demasiadas cosas!- aseguro.

Monol se quedo quieto, y, de repente, se inclino con una burbuja…

Los demás se cayeron de la impresión.

-¡Monol…!- empezó a reclamarle enojado Suezo…

-¡Durahan!- llamó de repente Hare.

Se quedaron quietos. El general se quedo sorprendido, y como los demás se fijó que la liebre no estaba.

-¡Hare!- Genki miró para todos lados, y, con los demás, fueron al origen del sonido, que era la parte trasera del restaurante.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- Tiger y los demás se acercaron a la liebre, que estaba agachado.

-¡Los cultivos!- señalo enojado el terreno trabajado para plantar los alimentos, los cuales estaban arruinados.

Todos se quedaron en blanco.

-¡¿Qué les pasó?!- Suezo se recupero de la impresión.

-¡Durahan, Granity me dijo que te estacionaste detrás de los cultivos la otra vez, pero jamás pensé que los arruinarías a tal punto que no parecen verduras!- le dijo Hare al general, quien se rascaba la mejilla y miraba para otro lado- ¡¿Tienes idea cuánto cuesta el kilo de semillas, más el tiempo que se demoran en crecer, el agua que se utiliza y…?!- conto Hare, sacando su ábaco de su saco.

-La que estaciono esa vez fue Mum Mew, así que ella paga- lo interrumpió Possion, señalando a la gata, quien se sobresalto, y palideció un poco por la mirada de Hare.

-¡¿Qué intentas decir?! ¡Si hubieras estacionado tú habrías arruinado el restaurante!- le aseguro la gata.

-¡¿Disculpa?!- se enojo Possion.

-T-Tranquilas- pidió Gobi.

-¡Cállate!- le pidieron ambas chicas, sobresaltándolo… y…

-¡Me duele la cabeza!-

-¡Ya para con eso de la cabeza!- pidieron exasperados Suezo y Mum Mew.

Holly sonrió, algo divertida.

-No te preocupes, General- le dijo al monstruo- Podremos reponer los cultivos.

-¡¿AH?!- se horrorizaron Suezo y Hare, a este último se le resbalo el ábaco con el que ya estaba sacando el costo de lo perdido.

-¡Pero, chica, recapacita!- le pidió Hare, algo suplicante. Su amiga le sonrió.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para cosechar de nuevo- le recordó. Hare la miró sorprendido, y suspiro, dando por perdida la _lucha_.

-¡Cierto!- Genki patino y se puso al frente de todos- ¡Vamos a hacerlo! ¡Está decidido!-

-¡Chii!- apoyo Mochi.

-Golem, apoya- levanto sus brazos Golem.

-Ya se entusiasmó- sonrió Tiger. Su hermano menor le sonrió contento.

-¡Lo haremos!- apoyo Suezo, jactanciosamente- ¡Por eso tienen al Gran Suezo de su lado!-

-¡Y a ganar mucho oro!- Hare levantó el brazo. Lo quedaron mirando- ¡Por favor, de eso se vive! ¡¿O es mentira?!-

Los demás se rieron divertidos.

Hare los miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero después rió por lo bajo.

-¡Oigan, hagamos una fiesta!- sugirió entusiasmado Rikuto, y varios ciudadanos asintieron, sumamente entusiasmados.

-Bien, entonces nosotros…- empezó a decir Durahan.

-¡Se quedaran, chicos!- les dijo entusiasmado Genki- ¡Todos!- miró a Wildhare y a los demás monstruos que los ayudaron en la aventura- ¡Celebremos!-dio un salto.

Varias manos y patas se levantaron junto al joven.

* * *

><p>La fiesta se celebró de manera sorpresiva, así que era natural no tener un gran banquete, pero la comida no preocupaba a <em>Acebo<em> en ese momento.

Todos los aldeanos, tanto humano y monstruo, conversaban entusiasmados con los monstruos que ayudaron a sus amigos, Los Siete Valientes, quienes conversaban y reían con sus conocidos, como Suezo, que se jactaba y les relataba a los pequeños su _batalla_ contra Senzo, uno de los misteriosos Cuatro Guerreros en aquellas ruinas antiguas, haciendo que, en los momentos de tensión, los pequeños saltaran por las exclamaciones y dramatismos del monstruo amarillo, que estaba fuera de sí de alegría por tanta atención.

Aunque todos reían y hablaban con total naturalidad, Hare, bebiendo junto a Wildhare, ambos sentados en unas cajas apoyados en la pared de una de las casas del pueblo, mientras Fairyhare y Tama hablaban con Holly cerca de una de las improvisadas mesas de comida, no reía tanto… Aún no estaba del todo recuperado como para reír de verdad, y fue por eso que su amigo le había invitado a beber algo, para no obligarlo a tener que relatar algún momento de la aventura con los ciudadanos, ya que la mayoría, como los niños que escuchaban a Suezo, le habían hecho esa incomoda pregunta.

Eso era algo que no quería recordar. Quería olvidar aquello de lo que Suezo se reía divertido, aunque era fácil, ya que él nunca pasó lo que él pasó. Jamás sintió el miedo de la muerte, la agonía del dolor, la tristeza por la desesperación vivida… Suezo no entendía, ninguno de los que reían y preguntaban entusiasmados a sus amigos lo que se vivió en la _aventura_ sabían cómo se sentía…

Hare abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendido, mirando su reflejo en la bebida de zanahoria que hasta ahora había estado bebiendo silenciosamente… Qué raro… Jamás pensó que él tuviera ese tipo de ideas tan negativas… y algo malvadas…

Parece que, realmente, aún no estaba del todo sano y salvo… Zafirest no solo le había marcado su cuerpo, había hecho una herida permanente en su espíritu que lo distorsionaba, pensando mal de sus amigos…

Miro a Suezo, quien había hecho de nuevo otra dramatización de su tele transportación, diciéndoles a los pequeños entusiasmados como supero en velocidad a aquel monstruo con poderes de aire…

Se sintió sumamente mal al haber pensado en Suezo como un enemigo…

Bajo su bebida, y suspiro, desanimado.

-Hare- Wildhare dejo de beber y lo miró- ¿Aún estás cansado?-

-… Sí- la liebre movió sus hombros.

Su amigo sonrió.

-Pronto volverás a hacer el de antes- le aseguro. Hare asintió- Eres un héroe- le recordó. Hare hizo una mueca, como si hubiera comido algo amargo.

… Héroe… Esa palabra nunca se le había ido a la mente cuando decidió unirse a su pluma para evitar que Zafirest usara todo su poder. Tampoco cuando intento evitar que sus amigos tomaran su hatillo, para que no descubrieran el Sensor que planeaba ocupar contra sus enemigos… Ni cuando la mujer serpiente, sonriendo malévolamente y recitando aquel conjuro que él jamás olvidaría, le atravesaba con ese guante de cristal…

Hare apretó sus dientes… Jamás se le vino esa palabra cuando se despidió de Akari… Ella lloraba…

Wildhare se fijó como su compañero temblaba, haciendo que se revolviera un poco su bebida, y se dio cuenta que su amigo no había superado lo que le había pasado… Hare era, en aquel momento, el que estaba sufriendo durante la fiesta…

-Discúlpalos, Hare- le pidió. Su amigo dejo de temblar y lo miró sorprendido- Están celebrando porque el mal fue derrotado una vez más, y porque estas con nosotros- le sonrió.

-… No lo siento así…- admitió Hare.

-¿Por qué…?-

-… No me siento yo… Hablo del dinero… Pero… Me falta emoción- admitió Hare, tomando un sorbo de bebida.

-¿Y si te doy 500 oros?- le pregunto su amigo, y, sonriendo, vio como las orejas de Hare vibraron por completo, antes de quedarse estáticas.

La liebre, sin bajar la bebida, lo miró detenidamente.

-… No tienes esa cantidad de dinero- le recordó, después de mirarlo fijamente.

-JA. Lo sé- admitió.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo, pero Wildhare se dio cuenta que la risa de Hare no era verdadera. Suspiro apesadumbrado… Costaría volver a tener a su mejor amigo sano.

Ya anochecía, y la fiesta estaba terminando. Genki con los demás se despedían de sus amigos.

-Nos veremos-le sonrió el joven al General, quien al lado de sus súbditos, asentía.

-Cuídense-pidió alegre Holly a un grupo de pandoras.

-¡Nos vemos-chii!-se despidió Mochi de su amigo Ducken.

-Tsuki, cuídate-le pidió Golem a la joven, quien estaba junto a Gray Wolf.

-Si…-asintió Tsuki- Y gracias, Golem- el monstruo de piedra lo miró extrañado-… Sí tú no me hubieras hablado en aquellas ruinas, tal vez nunca hubiera escuchado a Gray Wolf- agradeció sinceramente.

Golem sonrió.

-Te deseo suerte en tu viaje- le dijo Tiger al lobo plateado.

-Cuídate también-sonrió el lobo plateado. Su hermano sonrió.

-¿En serio te encuentras mejor?-le pregunto preocupada Fairyhare a Hare.

-Si-sonrió Hare, rascándose la nariz- Soy de acero-

-Por eso tan cabeza dura-rio Tama, causándole risas a las otras dos liebres, y haciendo que Hare se sonrojara.

-Recuerda que siempre serás bienvenido en nuestro hogar-le recordó Wildhare, estrechando manos con su mejor amigo.

-Y en mi campo, por si alguna vez te dan ganas de comer gratis- agrego Tama.

-Si…- Hare se restregó un ojo-… Gracias…-no pudo decir más, porque Tama le dio tal cachetada que cayó al suelo, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¡Ese es mi muchacho!-rio la niña.

-¡No me trates como un niño!-pidió Hare, sentándose y sobándose la mejilla.

-¡Lo haré cuando dejes de actuar como uno!-sonrió Tama, dándole un coscorrón.

Genki y los demás estallaron en risas, observando como Tama le daba otros golpecitos a Hare.

La nave de Durahan empezó a elevarse, y el grupo de Genki, junto a varios aldeanos, se despidió de ellos, y se quedaron observando la nave hasta que desapareció en el cielo nocturno.

* * *

><p>El grupo se fue a sentar al comedor del restaurante, cansados y alegres de que todo terminara.<p>

-Ah… lo que daría por otra tarta de manzana-suspiro Suezo.

-Pero si acabas de comer-le reprocho Holly.

-Mochi no puede comer más-rio el pequeño.

-Hare esta pensativo-se dio cuenta Golem, y era verdad. La liebre estaba cruzada de brazos, y se veía concentrado. Todos lo observaron.

-Oye, Genki-murmuro la liebre- ¿Cómo era tu padre?-

El joven lo miró sorprendido. Y se dio cuenta que sus amigos lo observaban.

-¡Mochi también quiere saber!-agrego contento el monstruo rosado.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-se extraño el joven.

-Bueno… solo tengo la duda. Ahora que sabemos que era de nuestro mundo, y que Golem y yo, bueno, parece que lo conocimos y todo eso…-admitió la liebre. El monstruo de piedra asintió.

-A mí también me intriga-menciono Suezo.

-Debió ser una buena persona-sonrió Holly.

-¿Buena? Eso es decir poco-sonrió Genki- Era grandioso. Él trabajaba de aviador. Me enseño a jugar en los video juegos, y era muy bueno-recordó el joven- Y… era distinto a los demás padres… A veces, cuando salía algo nuevo en la tele, decía _"Vaya, lo que esta gente puede crear"_ o "_De dónde vengo, algo así serviría mucho"_… Ahora veo a que se refería…-

-¿Qué le sucedió?-le pregunto Tiger.

-Él… tuvo un accidente en su trabajo. Hacían una prueba de vuelo, para uno de los nuevos modelos de aviones (así se llaman a los pájaros de hierro en mi mundo), y, como mi padre era el más especializado, le pidieron que hiciera el test… Por lo que nos contaron, el avión solo se elevó a unos metros, cuando el motor empezó a fallar y… bueno, exploto-

Se hizo un silencio de respeto.

-Ay, Genki. Lo siento-se disculpo Holly.

-Está bien… Además, eso sucedió cuando tenía ocho-dijo Genki, sin darle mucha importancia-…Je, mi madre dice que soy idéntico a él, excepto por el color de su cabello, que era color naranja-

-¿Cómo era que se llamaba…?-intento recordar Suezo.

-Derek-sonrió Genki- Derek Sakura-

-El padre de Genki estaría orgulloso de su hijo-sentencio Golem.

-Correcto-asintió Hare- Bueno, supongo que ambos lo sabemos si una vez lo conocimos- agrego, y su amigo de piedra asintió.

-¡Si-chi!-sonrió Mochi.

-Claro que lo estaría, este niño salvo nuestro mundo dos veces, y su mundo ¿Cómo no estar orgulloso?-rio Suezo.

Genki sonrió, y miro a Holly, quien le correspondió el saludo.

Mochi bostezo.

-Parece que ya es hora de ir a dormir-sonrió Holly al pequeño.

-No… Mochi quiere estar despierto-bostezo de nuevo el pequeño.

-Vamos, a la cama-sentencio maternalmente Holly, llevándose a Mochi fuera del comedor. Dejando solo a los chicos, quienes se fijaron en Genki.

-¿Qué?-se extraño este.

-Vamos, chico. Admítelo. Te quedaste por Holly-le dijo Suezo de manera obvia. El joven se puso rojo como tomate.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! E-Ella es una buena amiga. ¡Además también me quede por ustedes!-les recordó, algo ofendido.

-Vamos muchacho, parece que quieres más a Holly que a mi compañera-le menciono Hare- Mejor así. No tendré que ponerme celoso o algo así- admitió.

-¿N-No estabas cansado?-le pregunto Genki, mientras salía vapor de su cabeza.

-La copucha puede más-sentencio la liebre.

-Y- Y por Akari siento lo mismo que siento por una amiga-agrego Genki, aún rojo.

-Pero por Holly sientes algo más grande-menciono Tiger, sentado a su lado.

-¡¿Tú también?! ¡Eso es algo que nunca me espere!-se sonrojo más el joven (si eso era posible)

Hare movió las orejas al notar un tarareo, y miro a Golem.

-¿A qué viene ese tarareo?-le pregunto extrañado la liebre. Los demás también lo miraron.

-Nada-respondió contento el monstruo de piedra.

-Me huele a que sabes algo que no nos has dicho-opino Suezo, acercándose a Golem, quien lo miro nervioso.

-Golem no entiende-sonrió el monstruo. Él sabía que Holly sentía algo por Genki, pero le había prometido guardar el secreto. Pero saber que ambos sentían lo mismo por el otro lo ponía muy contento.

Suezo lo miro desconfiado.

-…No te creo-le dijeron Tiger, Hare y Suezo al unísono.

Golem los miro con una gota en la cabeza, muy nervioso. Mientras que Genki lo miraba extrañado.

Y justo en ese momento entro Holly, quien se quedo extrañada al ver a Suezo, Hare y Tiger mirando desconfiados a Golem.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto la joven.

-Nada-dijeron al unísono Suezo, Tiger y Hare, mirando para otro lado, dándole un respiro al pobre Golem.

Holly los miro extrañada.

* * *

><p>Hare, sentado en su cama, miraba su habitación algo incómodo. Se sentía fuera de lugar. Ya que con todo lo que le pasó, sabía que le costaría mucho volver a una vida <em>normal<em>.

La liebre se hecho a la cama, apago la vela, y durmió. Durmió, sin pesadillas…

* * *

><p>El Regreso de los Siete Valientes fue aún celebrado por lo que iba de la semana, porque a Suezo le daba por ir al jardín de niños del pueblo a contar los <em>emocionantes combates<em>, acompañado por Mochi, mientras que Holly había cerrado momentáneamente el restaurante porque, a pesar de que Tiger lo negaba, Hare tenía razón. Necesitaban más alimentos.

Y había ocurrido algo que casi hace que pierdan a Hare. Tiger, refunfuñando, pero obedeciendo a Holly, le había dado a la liebre un palo para su saco en compensación al que él había roto.

Los comentarios de la liebre por eso hicieron que Genki, Suezo, Mochi, e incluso Golem se abalanzaran al lobo azul para que no convirtiera en disco perdido al monstruo café. Aunque eso fue peligroso, demostró que Hare empezaba a recuperarse, poco a poco, y Tiger tenía que aguantarse las ganas de despedazarlo, pero estaba empezando a recuperarse.

Ese día, Holly y el lobo se encargaban de la cosecha (ella sembraba, y él cavaba), mientras que Genki y Hare iban a comprar unos alimentos, ya que Suezo se había llevado a Mochi junto a Golem a otra sesión de entretenimiento para los pequeños del jardín infantil.

El joven de chaqueta, mientras Hare miraba los precios de los productos en la feria, estaba algo sorprendido. Nunca pensó que en _Acebo_ hubiera un jardín, y, para su sorpresa, Hare le había dicho que también estaba una escuela, improvisada como el jardín, hasta que se terminara la construcción.

_Acebo _aún era un pueblo casi destruido.

-Chico- llamó la liebre. Genki lo miró y recibió la bolsa de papel café que su amigo le entrego. Pesaba un poco- Con esto terminamos con lo que son los condimentos…- Hare bostezo.

-Deberías dejarme a mí las compras- le dijo el joven, mientras ambos caminaban de regreso al restaurante.

-Chico, estaré cansado y algo _no tan yo_- admitió Hare, acomodándose mejor su hatillo- Pero sigo siendo el _tesorero_. El oro lo manejo yo-

Su amigo sonrió. Pero después miró el cielo algo preocupado.

-¿Extrañas a tu madre?- le pregunto Hare.

-No- sonrió Genki- La quiero mucho como para extrañarla- su amigo sonrió.

-Je…- Hare, de repente, lo miró divertido- No la recuerdo, pero pude notar que, al parecer, fui su _favorito_ de pequeño-

Genki, deteniéndose, abrió la boca, sumamente celoso.

-¡Soy yo su campeón!- le dijo a la liebre, que seguía caminando.

* * *

><p>Esa noche la cena fue algo animada, ya que Suezo les había dicho que la profesora del jardín quería saber si el grupo podía hacer una excursión con los pequeños. La respuesta de Genki entusiasmado tiro el guiso de carne que había hecho Holly encima de Hare y Tiger.<p>

Los demás se rieron de las caras de ambos monstruos, quien uno aguantaba las ganas de rugir, mientras que el otro suspiraba cansado.

Hare, mientras dormía, extrañamente, frunció levemente el ceño, y se acomodó más en su cama. Volvió a fruncir el ceño…

Despertó, pero solo vio oscuridad. Más bien, estaba flotando, en otras palabras, estaba en su espacio espiritual.

Muy extrañado, levanto la mirada, y vio a Vida dándole la espalda.

-¡Avecita!-se alegró la liebre- Vaya… Me preocupe cuando no pude _contactarme_ contigo-suspiro aliviado, pero se dio cuenta que su pluma lo ignoraba- ¿Qué te sucede?-se le acerco.

-¡No venga!-ordeno la ave. Sorprendiendo a Hare, y asustándolo un poco.

Hare no se le acerco, pero lo rodeo para ver qué era lo que le sucedía.

Se quedó sin palabras.

Vida tenía frente a él una jaula de fuego, donde en el interior estaba… Zafirest.

La mujer serpiente le sonrió de manera maléfica, haciendo que se notara una cicatriz en su mejilla. Hare retrocedió horrorizado.

-¿Q-Q-Q-Qué hace ella aquí?-tartamudeo asustado, señalándola-¡A ella…! ¡A ella Genki la volvió disco misterioso con el Sensor!-le recordó a Vida-¡Vi su disco misterioso…! ¡¿A-Aca-Acaso el General Durahan la-la libero…?!-

-Se equivoca. Fue cuando lo hirió cuando usted protegió al humano Genki-explico Vida- Ella no lo lastimo por venganza, o furia. Con su Guante de Plata, entro parte de su alma en usted. Y funciono, ya que usted está muy relacionado con su espacio espiritual, y es por eso que, cuando lo ataco, usted sintió un frío en su interior-

La liebre abrió los ojos, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Dividió su alma… para vivir dentro de mí?-se horrorizo Hare. La Pluma de fuego asintió- No… ¡Hay que echarla! ¡AHORA MISMO!-

-¡No podemos!-se molestó Vida, sorprendiendo a Hare- Ahora mismo ella es parte de nosotros. Hay que sacarla, pero no aquí. Además… No sé cómo-confeso el ave.

-¿…Qué?- Hare miro sorprendido a su pluma. Siempre creyó que él tendría una solución para todo ¿Y ahora resulta que no tenía una?- Me estás bromeando, ¿verdad?- pero él negó.

-Su espíritu es maligno, y necesitamos un poder superior al de ella para poder sacarla, y, además está el hecho de que debemos destruirla-explico Vida- Aún no recupero toda la energía que ocupe por culpa de ella, y usted igual. Y, aunque tuviera todo mi poder… Dudo que pueda hacerlo-

Hare miró a la mujer-serpiente encarcelada.

-¿Me va a controlar… si se libera?-pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Vida cerro los ojos, y asintió. Hare sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

-Pero no se preocupe. A pesar de que este trozo de su alma posea mucho poder, ella rompió las leyes espirituales al entrar a un espacio espiritual sin la _autorización_ suya. Así que ahora no puede hacer nada-lo tranquilizo- Está simplemente encerrada-

Hare cerró los ojos y empezó a meditar.

-… Soy un peligro para mis amigos…-murmuro al final- Me debo ir. Esta bruja saldrá algún día. Y no quiero que ella vuelva a lastimarlos… no de nuevo. ¡Ya les hizo demasiado daño!- se agarro la cabeza, enojado- ¡¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto…?! ¡Por eso me siento tan cansado…! ¡Por eso pienso a veces mal de mis amigos porque sonríen sin tener que sufrir…! ¡Esta bruja me está afectando…!

Vida lo miró tristemente.

-Lo lamento mucho-se disculpó- Si fuera más precavido, esto nunca hubiera pasado-

La liebre vio como Zafirest lo miraba atentamente. La mujer sonrió, y se acurruco en su jaula, que fue rodeada por completo de fuego.

Hare sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar colocar su mano en la venda de su pecho que ocultaba su cicatriz ocasionada por esa monstruo-serpiente.

* * *

><p>La liebre abrió los ojos para ver el techo de su habitación, pero no se movió… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sucedía todo esto…? Justo cuando estaba recuperando su vida normal. Su vida con sus amigos. Se tapó la cara, molesto. Pero si se iba de esa forma, entonces haría algo productivo.<p>

(Lo decidí, Avecita) sentencio la liebre (Es hora de que me enseñes a usar tus trucos de magia… Entrenaremos)

Se levantó, y empezó a empacar en su hatillo lo esencial: dinero (lo indispensable), vendas (nunca se sabe) y mapas. La comida la podía encontrar en el camino.

Cuando jaló el nudo del saco, se quedó pensativo. Se paró, prendió una vela, y empezó a escribir una nota.

"Lo lamento… Lo lamento" pensaba Hare, mientras pasaba la pluma por el papel para escribir que se iba a entrenar "Regresare, se los prometo"

Salió al pasillo con mucho cuidado e, intentando no hacer ruido, empezó a caminar. Se llevó un susto cuando escucho un ruido, pero resulto ser los ronquidos de Suezo, mientras decía algo de que se desperdició el guiso. Aliviado (y más nervioso) volvió a caminar.

Entro al comedor, puso la nota en el mesón de atención, y sin derivar una silla o mesa, llego a la puerta. Quiso abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Saco la llave de repuesto que estaba en un macetero, abrió la puerta, y salió, cerrándola con cuidado.

Vio que era media noche. Soplaba una leve brisa. Hare cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente. Miró con tristeza el restaurante. Se sentía mal por lo que hacía. Pero iba a mantenerlos a salvo de Zafirest… Además, que parte de él quería entrenar, para poder manejar los poderes de la Pluma de la Vida.

Se acomodó el hatillo, y empezó a caminar por la colina, pero, no había dado ni veinte pasos cuando algo se le abalanzo por detrás, botándolo boca abajo al césped, sin delicadeza.

Hare escupió un puñado de hierba que se le había metido en la boca, y se dio vuelta.

Una pata se colocó en su pecho y lo empujo al césped. Hare gimió de dolor un poco, pero le dio miedo que Tiger le gruñera como lo hacía en ese momento, sin mostrar preocupación por haber lastimado a Hare en su cicatriz.

-¿Qué se supone qué haces?-le gruño el lobo.

-Disculpa, pero estaba tomando un poco de aire-mintió la liebre, haciéndose el ofendido.

-¿Con tú hatillo?-señalo con su cabeza el hatillo que había caído a unos metros- Buena forma de tomar aire es esa-gruño más amenazadoramente.

-Bueno… Es para hacer ejercicio-mintió de nuevo la liebre, al que se le acababa su repertorio.

Tiger gruño, lo agarro por la bufanda, y empezó a arrastrarlo al restaurante.

-¡¿Q-Qué haces?!-Hare intento librarse del lobo, pero era muy difícil sacarse a un canino que te agarra por la espalda, sujetando tu bufanda con sus colmillos-¡Suéltame!-

-No hasta que expliques que tontería estás haciendo ahora-le gruño el lobo, en un tono que le dio más miedo a Hare y lo dejo calladito.

-Suéltalo, por favor-escucharon.

Holly los miraba tristemente desde la entrada del restaurante, con la nota de Hare en las manos. Tiger dejo de gruñir, y, sin delicadeza, soltó a Hare, quien se agarró el cuello, algo aliviado de poder respirar.

La joven se acercó a Hare y se sentó, para estar a su altura.

-¿Por qué te vas?-le pregunto.

Hare quiso decirle una mentira, como a Tiger. Pero nunca se atrevía a mentirle a Holly.

-… Para protegerlos…-murmuro, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados.

-¿De qué cosa?-le pregunto fríamente Tiger.

Hare coloco su mano en su pecho vendado.

-Esa bruja entro parte de su alma en mí, cuando me ataco con su guante en el mundo de Genki- Hare cerro los ojos furioso- Mi pluma la retiene. Pero hasta que no encuentre una manera de sacarla y destruirla… ella puede liberarse y controlarme… No quiero que eso suceda-miro a sus amigos.

Ambos lo miraban atónitos, y horrorizados.

-Ay, Hare- Holly lo abrazo. La liebre cerro los ojos y le sobo la espalda a la joven.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste esto antes…?-gruño Tiger- ¡¿No se suponía que ya no nos mentirías más?! ¡Esto no se puede ocultar! ¡Ni tratar de esta manera!- gruño enojado.

-Oye, que me entere esta noche-se defendió Hare.

Holly lo soltó y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Debemos decirle a Genki y a los demás-sentencio la joven.

-No-Hare negó con la cabeza- Este es mi problema… Siempre lo ha sido-

-¡No seas tan testarudo!-se enojó Tiger, sorprendiéndolo- Entiéndelo de una vez por todas: No puedes hacer esto solo-

-¡Es por eso que me voy!-le respondió molesto Hare- No solo me iré a buscar la manera de sacar a esa bruja de mí. También entrenare, para poder controlar los poderes de mi pluma ¡Y no volver a ser una carga!-

Hare se levantó.

-Lo siento- miro a sus amigos- Pero ya me decidí-

Hare se alejó y tomo su hatillo, cuando sintió que lo abrazaban por detrás. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar los sollozos de Holly.

-Prométeme… que cuando lo logres… regresaras-le pidió la joven.

-…Si…-prometió decidido Hare, sin mirarla-… Es una promesa… Viejo lobo-llamo- Por favor, cuídalos-

-No necesito que me lo digas-señalo Tiger- Y más te vale que logres destruir a esa Zafirest.

Hare sonrió.

Holly soltó a la liebre, quien la miro y le sonrió.

-Es una promesa-le recordó Hare, y, sin atreverse a quedarse más, por si cambiaba de opinión, se fue corriendo del lugar.

Holly lo miró hasta que se perdió de vista, mientras el viento empezaba a soplar con más fuerza.

Tiger se colocó a su lado.

-Estará bien-le dijo el lobo- Es esa comadreja, después de todo-

-Si…-sonrió Holly, restregándose un ojo-… Tiger, no me gusta ocultarle cosas a mis amigos. Pero, solo por esta vez, digámosles a Genki y a los demás que Hare se fue para hacerse más fuerte. No les digamos lo de Zafirest-

Tiger la miró un rato, y después miró a la silueta que se alejaba.

-… Ese Hare nos induce a sus caminos-murmuro.

Holly sonrió.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo suave, aclarando la mente de la liebre que corría con todas sus fuerzas.

(Zafirest… No te permitiré volver a meterte en mis sueños…) sentencio la liebre.

* * *

><p>Scarlett miró para atrás. Guiaba el carruaje, mientras, en el interior de este, se escuchaba la respiración profunda de sus amigos al dormir, pero la pequeña Aiko, restregándose los ojos, salió sumamente adormilada.<p>

-¿Aiko?- la pelirroja la miró sumamente extrañada- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-

-No…- negó la pequeña, restregándose los ojos. Scarlett se dio cuenta. Aiko estaba llorando.

-Tranquila- la tomo en brazos y la sentó en sus piernas- No es bueno mentir. ¿Qué soñaste?-

-No me gusto… Alguien se alejaba de sus amigos…- le dijo la pequeña, sin dejar de restregarse los ojos- Y sufría mucho-

Scarlett sonrió.

-Separarse de otros es parte del proceso de la vida, Aiko- le sonrió.

La pequeña dejo de restregarse los ojos cafés, mirando triste a la joven. El viento empezó a soplar.

-Mira, Aiko. Las estrellas brillan- le dijo Scarlett, para distraerla.

La pequeña vio el cielo estrellado, y sonrió asombrada mientras el viento le movía el cabello negro. Pero su sonrisa se borró porque noto algo que solo ella pudo notar… El viento traía tristeza… La tristeza de alguien que, a kilómetros de distancia, corría entre los árboles, sin querer detenerse para no arrepentirse… Para no pensar en la cara de cierto joven al saber, la mañana siguiente, que ya no estaba…

Aiko sintió más tristeza… No le gustaba sentir que otros sufrían… Pero…

¿Quién le diría que aquel viento decía el futuro que conocería?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias a todos los lectores que me siguieron durante dos años!<strong>

**Exactamente. La batalla contra Zafirest no ha terminado. Hare tendrá que descubrir más secretos para derrotar a la mujer serpiente, y, tal vez, descubrirá que fue lo que le sucedió a él y a Golem para olvidarse de sus antiguos camaradas... Y, sin saberlo, descubrir quienes son, realmente, los _Wolf _y los _Hikari_... Pero, sobre todo... ¿Quién es aquella pequeña capaz de sentir su tristeza...?**

**¡Los espero en _Viajes Comerciantes!_**

**_¡Continuemos nuestra aventura! ¡Y no olviden comentar ^^!_**


End file.
